Isabella Potter
by InnaodInnych
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Harry Potter miał kuzynkę i nie wiedziałby o jej istnieniu? Chociaż się znają, Isabella nigdy nie powiedziała mu, że są rodziną. Również w Hogwarcie ukrywa swoje pochodzenie. W szkole jest inaczej, niż to sobie wyobrażała, a na jej drodze pojawiają się kolejne trudności oraz obawa, że straci swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Dracona Malfoya...
1. Chapter 1

**Severus**

31 października 1981

Późnym wieczorem na spokojnej ulicy Privet Drive pojawił się młody brunet. Przetłuszczone włosy sięgały mu ramion, a czarne, zimne oczy bacznie obserwowały ulicę. Miał na sobie długi, ciemny płaszcz, który kontrastował z bladą skórą, nadając mu wygląd wampira. Młodzieniec spojrzał na śpiącą w jego ramionach kilkunastomiesięczną dziewczynkę i palcem delikatnie dotknął blizny w kształcie błyskawicy, która widniała na jej czole. Cicho wyszeptał parę słów, przez co znak zajaśniał i całkowicie zniknął.

Mężczyzna szedł niepewnym krokiem. Zastanawiał się, czy dobrze robił, oddając dziecko pod opiekę obcych ludzi, ale nie wiedział, gdzie mogłaby być bezpieczniejsza, niż w miejscu, w którym nikt nie powinien jej szukać. On sam nie mógł się nią zająć. Uważał, że jego dom nie spełniał warunków odpowiednich do wychowywania dziecka. Nie mówiąc o tym, że jak mógłby zatroszczyć się o jej przyszłość, skoro sam nie wiedział, jak potoczy się jego los w ciągu kilku następnych tygodni.

Wszedł na posesję domu z numerem 6. Nie zwrócił uwagi na bacznie obserwującego go kota, który siedział nienaturalnie sztywno na murku i którego powinien od razu rozpoznać. Następnie stanął przed drzwiami, jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziecko i zapukał. Po krótkiej chwili na progu stanęła niebieskooka blondynka. Była zaskoczona, gdy ich zobaczyła. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że młodzieniec jest młodym, samotnym ojcem, który wędruje po domach, z nadzieją, że ktoś pomoże mu, dając trochę pieniędzy albo jedzenia. Wiedziała, że się pomyliła, gdy tylko usłyszała jego pierwsze słowa.

— Dobry wieczór, pani Nikey — powiedział uprzejmie, jednocześnie bacznie się jej przyglądając. Wyglądała na sympatyczną i życzliwą kobietę, ale wiedział, że sprawiający pozytywne wrażenie wygląd nie zawsze idzie w parze z dobrym charakterem. Był w takiej sytuacji, że musiał poprosić tę rodzinę o pomoc, nawet jeśli sprawiało mu to ból i bał się, że popełnia kolejny błąd w swoim życiu.

— Dobry wieczór, panie...

— Snape. Severus Snape — przedstawił się. — Możemy porozmawiać? — spytał tak proszącym tonem, jakby od tej rozmowy zależało całe jego życie.

— Proszę wejść — odpowiedziała, robiąc miejsce gościowi. Gdy Severus wszedł do przedpokoju, zamknęła drzwi i z troską spojrzała na niego. — Napije się pan czegoś?

— Nie, dziękuję. Przyszedłem tylko na chwilę. — Mówiąc to, rozglądał się po wnętrzu. Poczuł, że dziecko, które trzymał w rękach będzie tutaj bezpieczne i szczęśliwe. — Pani panieńskie nazwisko brzmi Riddle, prawda? — przeszedł od razu do rzeczy, chcąc jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. Przez chwilę milczała.

— Nie. Tak nazywała się moja mama — odpowiedziała. — Pan pewnie jej szuka?

— Nie, nie... dobrze trafiłem — szybko zaprzeczył. — Szukałem krewnych Toma Riddle'a.

— Mój dziadek tak się nazywał, ale umarł młodo — powiedziała zaintrygowana. Spojrzała na dziecko w ramionach mężczyzny i zaczęła się domyślać, w jakim celu przyszedł.

— Czy wie pani, że Tom oprócz córki miał również syna? — spytał. Tak jak się spodziewał, blondynka zaprzeczyła. Była pewna, że również jej mama i babcia nic o tym nie wiedziały. — Nazywa się Tom Marvolo Riddle.

— A ta dziewczynka jest jego córką — stwierdziła, czym zaskoczyła zdenerwowanego Severusa.

— Tak. Chciałbym prosić, żeby pani się nią zajęła. Sam bym to zrobił, ale nie mam do tego odpowiednich warunków. Wiem, że tutaj będzie bezpieczna. Oczywiście, proszę się nie martwić o pieniądze, będę dawać na jej utrzymanie.

— Nie trzeba. Chętnie się nią zajmę. Czego się nie robi dla rodziny, prawda? — uśmiechnęła się do Severusa, który z trudem powstrzymał grymas twarzy, gdyż ze słowem „rodzina" nie miał dobrych skojarzeń. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że gdyby Tom Marvolo Riddle wiedziałby o siostrze i siostrzenicy, już dawno by nie żyły. W tym samym czasie kobieta patrzyła z czułością na małą. — Co się stało z jej rodzicami?

— Matka nie żyje, a ojciec zaginął — stwierdził zwięźle. — Przyjdę za kilka dni i wszystko pani wyjaśnię. — Musiał uświadomić ją o istnieniu magii. Co prawda nie musiała wiedzieć wszystkiego, ale chociaż tyle, by mała wychowała się ze świadomością tego, kim naprawdę jest i właśnie tego Severus miał dopilnować.

— Dobrze — powiedziała i wyciągnęła ręce po małą. Mężczyzna oddał ją z lekkim wahaniem.

— Ja już muszę iść. Dobranoc — powiedział i otworzył drzwi. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę i dodał. — Do zobaczenia, Isabello Kate Potter Riddle.

Następnie wyszedł na podwórko i Jessica Nikey ze zdumieniem widziała, jak mężczyzna znika z głośnym trzaskiem.

* * *

Kilka minut później, na miejscu kota obserwującego całą sytuację, siedziała kobieta w ciemnym płaszczu. Miała surowy wyraz twarzy, czarne włosy związane w wysoki kok i okulary, przez które bacznie obserwowała okolicę. Obok niej siedział mężczyzna ubrany w szmaragdowozielony płaszcz. Był już starym człowiekiem, wyróżniający się długą jasną brodą oraz równie długimi białymi włosami. Przez chwilę rozmawiali o wydarzeniach z całego dnia. Kobieta dawała upust swojej frustracji, narzekając na niemądrych czarodziejów, przez których groziło zdemaskowanie całego czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Następnie mężczyzna potwierdził to, co już słyszała: Cała rodzina Potterów została zamordowana z wyjątkiem kilkunastomiesięcznego chłopca. Nie mogła się pogodzić zarówno z tym, że tak wspaniali ludzie nie żyją, jak i z planem mężczyzny, który chciał zostawić dziecko u sąsiadów pani Nikey, którzy jej zdaniem byli okropnymi ludźmi.

Kiedy zapadła cisza między nimi, mężczyzna poprawił okulary na nosie i zaczął odpakowywać kolejnego cytrynowego dropsa. Kobieta wykorzystała ten moment, by poruszyć kolejny temat.

— Zastanawia mnie, Dumbledore, co Severus robił tutaj u tych mugoli — odezwała się. Odkąd mężczyzna pojawił się z dzieckiem na ulicy, była bardzo ciekawa, kim jest maleństwo i dlaczego zostawił je właśnie w tym domu.

Po odpakowaniu cukierka, Dumbledore spojrzał na dom za jego plecami.

— Był sam? — spytał.

— Tak. Oprócz dziecka, które trzymał w ramionach. Przyszedł do tych ludzi, wszedł do środka, a następnie wyszedł bez niego.

— Słyszała pani, co mówił?

— Nie. Usłyszałam tylko, jak się przedstawił, ale wiedział, do kogo przyszedł, ponieważ znał jej nazwisko: Nikey. — Pytania Dumbledore'a zaczęły ją irytować. Sama chciałaby poznać odpowiedzi na swoje własne.

— Nikey... — Dumbledore jeszcze raz spojrzał na dom. — Nie wiele osób o tym wie, ale Voldemort ma siostrę.

— To ta kobieta?

— Nie, jest jej córką, czyli siostrzenicą Voldemorta.

— A dziecko?

— To córka Kate, Isabella.

Kobieta z zaskoczeniem spojrzała na Dumbledore'a. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co ma jedno do drugiego.

— Dlaczego Severus przyniósł ją do tej kobiety?

— Isabella nie jest córką Syriusza Blacka, jak uważa cały świat czarodziejów.

— Nie? — Informacja nią wstrząsnęła.

— Niestety, nie... Pewnego dnia Kate miała nieszczęście spotkać Voldemorta. Po dziewięciu miesiącach urodziła dziewczynkę.

— Więc Isabella jest Jego córką?

— Tak. Wie o tym tylko kilka osób. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby tak zostało.

— Mimo to krążą pogłoski, że ma dziecko...

— I są czarodzieje, którzy myślą, że jeśli je zabiją, tym samym go zniszczą. Syriusz twierdził, że jest jej ojcem, ponieważ chciał ją ochronić. Chociaż wiedział, że Isabella jest dzieckiem Voldemorta, pokochał ją jak własną córkę. Myślę, że Severus dobrze zrobił, umieszczając ją tutaj. Jak sama pewnie się pani domyśla, sam nie może jej wychować, a gdyby umieścił ją u którejś z rodzin Śmierciożerców, na pewno nie byłaby bezpieczna. Ludzie mogliby się domyślić prawdy. Kto mógłby się spodziewać, że dziecko Voldemorta wychowuje się u mugoli? Poza tym dobrze się składa, że ona i Harry będą mieszkać obok siebie.

Na chwilę umilkli i spojrzeli na dom z numerem szóstym.

— Dumbledore, zastanawia mnie jeszcze, dlaczego krążą pogłoski, że mała też zginęła? — zapytała, ciesząc się, że chociaż ta jedna pogłoska okazała się nieprawdą.

— Dlatego, że zaginęła. Severus musiał widzieć ich śmierć i klęskę Voldemorta albo przybyć tam chwilę po tym, jak to się stało. Pewnie zabrał dziewczynkę, zanim na miejsce dotarł ktokolwiek inny.

Rozmowę przerwał warkot wielkiego motocyklu. Dumbledore wstał i obserwował latający wehikuł, który po chwili wylądował tuż przed nim. Z ulgą spojrzał na ogromnego mężczyznę, który trzymał kilkunastomiesięczne dziecko w swoich muskularnych ramionach.

* * *

Następnego dnia w gabinecie Albusa Dumbledore'a coś wyło głucho jak ranione zwierzę. Przed stojącym mężczyzną siedział młodzieniec nisko pochylony w fotelu. Po chwili podniósł głowę. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który przeżył jakąś tragedię i borykał się z tym przez wiele lat. Z łzami w czarnych oczach spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

— Myślałem... że... że ją... ochronisz...

— Ona i James zaufali złej osobie. Podobnie jak ty, Severusie. Czyś nie uwierzył, że Lord Voldemort ją oszczędzi?

Severus miał płytki oddech.

— Jej synek przeżył — powiedział Dumbledore.

Głowa Snape'a drgnęła gwałtownie, jakby opędzał się od złośliwej muchy.

— Jej synek żyje. Ma jej oczy, dokładnie takie same. Na pewno pamiętasz kształt i kolor oczu Lily Evans, co?

— PRZESTAŃ! Ona odeszła... umarła...

— Masz wyrzuty sumienia, Severusie?

— Chciałbym... chciałbym umrzeć...

— A co by dała twoja śmierć? — zapytał chłodno Dumbledore. — Jeśli kochałeś Lily Evans, jeśli naprawdę ją kochałeś, to powinieneś wiedzieć, co zrobić.

Severus wyglądał na tak oszołomionego bólem, że słowa Dumbledore'a jakby do niego nie docierały.

— Co... co masz na myśli?

— Wiesz, w jaki sposób i dlaczego zginęła. Zrób wszystko, by nie umarła na próżno. Pomóż mi ochronić syna Lily.

— On już nie potrzebuje ochrony. Czarny Pan odszedł...

— ...i na pewno wróci, a wówczas Harry Potter znajdzie się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Przez dłuższy czas milczeli. Severus powoli odzyskiwał panowanie nad sobą, uspokajał oddech. W końcu powiedział:

— No dobrze. Dobrze. Ale nikomu o tym nie powiesz, Dumbledore! To musi pozostać między nami! Przysięgnij! Nie mogę znieść... zwłaszcza że to syn Pottera... Daj mi słowo!

— Dać ci słowo, że nigdy nie ujawnię tego, co w tobie najlepsze? — westchnął Dumbledore, patrząc z góry na wykrzywioną bólem twarz Severusa. — Jeśli nalegasz...

Zapadła cisza, która trwała kilka minut. Severus zastanawiał się, czy może już odejść, by wrócić do domu i rozpaczać w samotności nad śmiercią kobiety, którą darzył tak wielkim uczuciem.

— Powiesz mi, co robiłeś wczoraj na Privet Drive?

Zaskoczony Severus spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, a w jego oczach pojawiły się nowe łzy. Ból powrócił z dwukrotną siłą, który pogłębiały wyrzuty sumienia.

— Ja... — zaczął, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia wziął głęboki wdech i spróbował jeszcze raz. — Ja... chciałem porozmawiać z Kate... Wiedziałem, że wybrała się do brata, więc postanowiłem zaczekać na nią pod ich domem. Ale kiedy tam dotarłem... — szloch wstrząsnął ciałem młodego mężczyzny — zastałem ruiny. Było już po wszystkim, oni byli martwi... Byłem pierwszą osobą, która tam dotarła... Usłyszałem jej płacz. Płacz małej Isabelli. Rozpoznałbym go wszędzie... Wiedziałem, że moim obowiązkiem jest zaopiekowanie się nią... Wyciągnąłem ją z gruzów... Chciałem poszukać innych, czy może któreś z nich przeżyło, ale... Usłyszałem kogoś na zewnątrz, więc uciekłem, zabierając małą.

— Dlaczego twoim obowiązkiem jest zaopiekowanie się nią? — spytał Dumbledore powtarzając słowa Severusa i bacznie mu się przypatrując. Długo zastanawiał się, co go łączyło z dzieckiem, więc cieszył się, że nadszedł odpowiedni moment, by o to zapytać. Wiedział, że Severusa i Kate łączyła przyjaźń, ale czuł, że jest jakiś istotny powód, dla którego mała była tak ważna dla mężczyzny, a którego on nadal nie znał. — Dlatego, że to córka Voldemorta?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

— Nie! — zaprotestował stanowczo. — Ale sam wiesz, że ona nie ma nikogo innego, więc musiałem ją oddać Nikeyom, jego jedynej rodzinie, o której nawet on nie wiedział... Przecież ja... — Severus wybuchnął głośnym płaczem. — Nawet tego nie mogę zrobić! Nie potrafię zaopiekować się małą! Jak, jako samotny ojciec, mógłbym ją wychować? A jeśli wyląduję w Azkabanie? Zostałaby sama, a tam... tam powinno być jej dobrze. — Wziął głęboki wdech, ale z jego oczu wypłynęły kolejne łzy. — Dumbledore, mogłem ją uratować... Kate mogła żyć! Wystarczyłoby, żebym zrobił jedną rzecz! Bałem się, że ją unieszczęśliwię, ale... może ona byłaby szczęśliwa? — spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. W jego oczach czaiło się szaleństwo. — Gdybym to zrobił, byłaby chroniona. Bezpieczna. Żywa.

* * *

Rozdział zawiera fragment książki "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci"

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	2. Chapter 2

**Amanda**

Leżałam na łóżku, czując słońce ogrzewające moją twarz. Dzięki temu wiedziałam, że już jest ranek, ale nie miałam pojęcia, która może być godzina. Mimo że nie słyszałam porannej krzątaniny, postanowiłam już wstać. Otworzyłam oczy i oślepiona słońcem znów je zamknęłam. Odczekałam chwilę, aż kolorowe plamy na powiekach znikną, obróciłam się na bok i spróbowałam jeszcze raz.

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Na łóżkach obok mnie spały dwie dziewczyny. Moja najstarsza „siostra" Nicole jak zwykle miała na głowie artystyczny nieład, jej długie, czarne włosy rozsypały się na całej poduszce. Na jej policzku zauważyłam czarny ślad, prawdopodobnie smugę węgla. Nicole często rysowała wieczorami, przed snem. Spojrzałam jeszcze na jej dłonie, które były idealnie czyste, a ich jasna skóra kontrastowała z paznokciami pomalowanymi czarnym lakierem.

Lindsay, śpiąca obok, była przeciwieństwem swojej siostry. Była młodsza od niej tylko o dwa lata, miała długie, blond włosy, które zawsze na noc splatała w warkocz. Mimo że miała dopiero 13 lat, już lubiła przesadnie dbać o siebie. Od jakiegoś czasu marzyła o zostaniu modelką. Spojrzałam również na jej dłonie. Zawsze śmieszyło mnie to, że Lindsay spała w rękawiczkach. Przed ich założeniem smarowała dłonie kremem nawilżającym, a rękawiczki podobno miały ułatwiać jego wchłanianie.

Uśmiechając się, patrzyłam chwilę, jak śpią i na palcach wyszłam do przedpokoju.

Zeszłam do kuchni. Byłam zdziwiona, że wokół mnie było tak cicho, jakby jeszcze wszyscy spali. Zawsze, kiedy się budziłam, babcia Mary była już na nogach. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, a następnie wyciągnęłam z lodówki sok pomarańczowy i wypiłam kilka łyków.

Zajrzałam do wszystkich pokoi, ale w żadnym nikogo nie było. Wróciłam do kuchni i gdy brałam jabłko, spojrzałam na zegar. Była dopiero piąta rano, więc nic dziwnego, że wszyscy jeszcze byli w łóżkach. Po chwili namysłu wyszłam na dwór.

Było trochę chłodno, ale nie zważając na to, że jestem w samej piżamie, zeszłam po schodkach i bosymi stopami dotknęłam trawy, na której rosa lśniła w słońcu. Po kilku krokach przestałam odczuwać chłód i gryząc owoc, powoli poszłam nad rzekę znajdującą się za łąką.

Gdy już doszłam nad przejrzystą wodę, usiadłam na kamieniu i oparłam się o drzewo tak, by przez cały czas być w słońcu. Z miejsca, w którym byłam, widziałam dom babci Mary i dziadka Geralda. Właściwie nie byli moimi dziadkami, nazywałam ich tak z racji ich wieku i dlatego że moje przyszywane rodzeństwo tak się do nich zwracało. Chociaż nie byli moimi dziadkami, łączyło nas pokrewieństwo.

Muszę powiedzieć, że jeśli chodzi o moją rodzinę, wszystko jest tak bardzo pokręcone, że z łatwością można się w tym wszystkim pogubić.

Nie wiele wiedziałam o mojej rodzinie. Wielu rzeczy nikt mi nie chciał powiedzieć, mówiąc, że „jestem jeszcze na to za mała". Nie miałam innego wyjścia niż czekać, aż ktoś zechce zdradzić mi rodzinne tajemnice. Wiedziałam tylko, że mój ojciec jest synem czarownicy Meropy i mugola Toma. Babcia, a w zasadzie ciocia Mary, jest jego przyrodnią siostrą, córką Toma i innej kobiety. Prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętam, jak nazywała się jej matka. Mary wyszła za mąż za Geralda i urodziła Jessicę, u której się wychowywałam. Razem z mężem Alexem ma trójkę dzieci: Nicole, Billiego i Lindsay, którzy są dla mnie jak rodzeństwo.

Jeśli chodzi o rodzinę mojej mamy, wszystko jest bardziej skomplikowane. Wiele spraw nie rozumiałam, ponieważ większość informacji przede mną zatajono. Wiedziałam, że noszę nazwisko mamy z dwóch powodów: Po pierwsze moi rodzice nigdy nie byli razem, więc podejrzewałam, że byłam „wpadką" z jakiejś imprezy czy coś w tym stylu. Prawdę mówiąc, miałam nadzieję, że w taki sposób doszło do mojego poczęcia, ponieważ nie chciałam myśleć o innych, znacznie gorszych scenariuszach. Po drugie nazwisko mamy podobno było „bezpieczniejsze", cokolwiek miało to znaczyć.

Moja mama zginęła w jakimś wypadku, gdy miałam roczek, a tata zaginął tego samego dnia. Mój ojciec chrzestny Severus, nie chciał mi nic więcej powiedzieć na ten temat, obiecując, że zrobi to w przyszłości. Natomiast matka mojego przyjaciela Dracona mogłaby godzinami opowiadać o moich rodzicach, jednakże prawie nic z tego, co mówiła, nie jest prawdą. Już dawno zauważyłam, że pani Malfoy ma tendencje do ubarwiania rzeczywistości. Nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało, miło posłuchać różnych opowieści o swoich rodzicach, nawet jeśli są bajkami, ale Severus zawsze się wściekał. Raz podsłuchałam jak opowiadał panu Malfoyowi, że obawia się, że przez te opowieści prawda będzie dla mnie jeszcze większym ciosem. Od tamtej pory bałam się opowieści, którą pewnego dnia miałam usłyszeć, jednocześnie nie potrafiłam się jej doczekać.

Mój ojciec chrzestny był przyjacielem mojej mamy. Jest nim Severus Snape, 31-letni mężczyzna, który większość roku spędzał w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, ucząc sporządzania eliksirów. Na wakacje wracał do domu rodzinnego w północnej Anglii. Każdego lata spędzałam tam kilka tygodni. Co roku czekałam z niecierpliwością na ten wyjazd, ponieważ Severus jest mi najbliższą osobą i zawsze wiedziałam, że mogę na nim polegać.

Poza tym mam kuzyna Harry'ego, który również jest moim sąsiadem, ale jeszcze nie wie, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Podejrzewam, że również nie ma pojęcia o tym, że oboje jesteśmy czarodziejami. Jego ojciec był bratem mojej mamy i również zginął w tym samym wypadku co ona, razem ze swoją żoną Lily, dlatego Harry mieszka u jej siostry. Bardzo mu współczuję, bo o ile rodzina Nikeyów, w której się wychowuję, jest sympatyczna, to Dursleyowie, u których zmuszony jest mieszkać Harry, są okropni.

— Cześć — usłyszałam głos, który wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Przede mną stała drobna, blada dziewczyna, która miała jasne włosy i wyglądała na młodszą ode mnie. Przyglądałam się jej z zainteresowaniem, ponieważ do babci Mary przyjeżdżałam kilka razy w roku i nigdy jej tutaj nie widziałam, a znałam wszystkie dzieci w okolicy, zarówno te starsze, jak i młodsze.

— Cześć — odpowiedziałam. Blondynka usiadła obok mnie.

— Co tutaj robisz? — spytała. Z uśmiechem spojrzała na ogryzek jabłka, który nadal trzymałam w dłoni. Zamachnęłam się i rzuciłam go na łąkę.

— Siedzę i rozmyślam — odpowiedziałam. — Dziś wstałam wcześniej i nie chciałam nikogo budzić. Poza tym lubię tu przychodzić.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.

— Nie, coś ty. Skąd się tu wzięłaś? Znam wszystkich w okolicy, a ciebie nie kojarzę. — Spojrzałam na nią badawczo. Odwróciła wzrok i zaczęła wpatrywać się w wodę.

— Przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj kilka dni temu. Zawsze mieszkałam w centrum Nowego Jorku, ale tata dostał propozycję pracy w Londynie, którą od razu przyjął. Mama się ucieszyła, ponieważ nienawidziła naszego miasta, a jeszcze bardziej ucieszyło ją, że nie mieszkamy teraz w centrum, lecz na obrzeżach. Niestety nie wzięli pod uwagę, że miałam tam przyjaciół, z którymi planowałam pójść do tego samego gimnazjum. Teraz muszę iść do tutejszej szkoły, gdzie nikogo nie znam. Boję się, że stracę dawne przyjaciółki, bo jak mamy się spotykać? Same rozmowy telefoniczne przecież nie utrzymają przyjaźni...

Zrobiło mi się jej żal. Domyślałam się, co czuła. Sama byłam częściowo w podobnej sytuacji, ale moja przedstawiała się o wiele lepiej. Musiałam pożegnać się z koleżankami, z którymi chodziłam do mugolskiej szkoły. One wszystkie wybierały się do okolicznych gimnazjów, a ja od dziecka byłam zapisana do Hogwartu. Ja byłam czarownicą, a one mugolkami. Nawet nie mogłam im powiedzieć, gdzie naprawdę będę się uczyć. Wiedzą tylko, że to szkoła z internatem i jest położona setki mil od Londynu. Właściwie sama wiedziałam niewiele więcej.

Jednocześnie byłam w nieco lepszej sytuacji. Idąc do Hogwartu miałam znać przynajmniej trzy osoby. Jedną z nich jest mój przyjaciel Draco Malfoy. W szkole uczniowie są przydzielani do czterech domów i każdy z nich miał być „drugą rodziną" ucznia. Ja i Draco byliśmy pewni, że oboje trafimy do Slytherinu, ponieważ członkowie jego rodziny od pokoleń byli tam przydzielani, a ja jestem potomkinią samego Salazara Slytherina, jednego z założycieli Hogwartu, więc w moim przypadku nie było innej opcji. Z pewnością mój kuzyn Harry także pójdzie do Hogwartu, a Severus na pewno będzie moim nauczycielem. Wiele uczniów podobno uważa jego przedmiot za nudny i nie potrzebny, ale ja nie potrafiłam się doczekać pierwszej lekcji. Gotowanie było moim hobby, więc przygotowanie eliksirów pewnie będzie dla mnie równie zajmujące i interesujące, co przygotowywanie posiłków.

— Wiem, co czujesz. Jestem w podobnej sytuacji, tylko odrobinę lepszej. W szkole, do której idę, znam tylko, a może aż, trzy osoby.

— A gdzie idziesz? — spytała. Przez chwilę wahałam się, co odpowiedzieć.

— Do Hogwartu. Jest oddalony o setki mil od Londynu. Szczerze mówiąc, sama nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Wszyscy uczniowie wsiadają do pociągu, który zawozi ich do szkoły, gdzie mieszkają przez cały rok szkolny.

— Pewnie nie jest łatwo mieszkać tyle miesięcy w obcym miejscu, z dala od rodziny.

— Po kilku miesiącach szkoła staje się drugim domem. Uczy samodzielności, co jest bardzo ważne. Na święta Bożego Narodzenia można przyjechać do domu, co większość uczniów robi. Szkoła ma wiele lat i nigdy nie było problemów z rozłąką.

— Chciałabym iść do tej szkoły. Przynajmniej znałabym tam ciebie. — Zrobiło mi się jej żal. Przecież była mugolką, więc to wykluczało jej pójście do Hogwartu. Musiałaby być czarownicą, co oczywiście było możliwe, ale mało prawdopodobne.

* * *

Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż blondynka mnie uświadomiła, że jest już godzina ósma — o tej porze zawsze było podawane śniadanie. Zerwałam się z kamienia i spojrzałam na oddalony dom.

— Muszę iść, pewnie martwią się o mnie. Poza tym jestem głodna, a z pewnością babcia już podaje coś dobrego. — Uśmiechnęłam się do dziewczyny.

— Miło się z tobą rozmawiało. Długo jeszcze tu będziesz?

— Kilka dni. Nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy jedziemy. Na pewno przed moimi urodzinami, które są siódmego lipca. W domu będę mieć imprezę urodzinową, na którą bardziej moja siostra ma ochotę niż ja. — Przewróciłam oczami.

Pożegnałyśmy się i zrobiłam kilka kroków w kierunku domu. Nagle coś mi wpadło do głowy i szybko się odwróciłam. Dziewczyna powoli oddalała się w drugą stronę.

— Poczekaj! — Zawołałam. — Jak się nazywasz?

— Amanda — odpowiedziała. — Amanda Mayek. A ty?

— Isabella... — Zawahałam się na chwilę. W mojej starej szkole nikt nie znał mojego prawdziwego nazwiska. — Isabella Potter.

* * *

W końcu dotarłam do domu. Wbiegłam tylnymi drzwiami i pognałam prosto do kuchni. W przedpokoju o mały włos nie zderzyłam się z babcią, która zmierzała w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

— Gdzieś ty była? — spytała z uśmiechem, nie oczekując mojej odpowiedzi. — Idź, dołącz do rodzeństwa i zjedz śniadanie — dodała. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i obserwując ją, powoli zbliżałam się do kuchni. Babcia Mary otworzyła szeroko drzwi, za którymi stał listonosz.

— Dzień dobry, pani Hale. Mam dla pani list.

Po zaspokojeniu swojej ciekawości wymknęłam się z przedpokoju. Listonosz mnie nie interesował, poza tym nie lubiłam tego mężczyzny. Miał w sobie coś irytującego.

Usiadłam na krześle obok Billiego. Był jedynym synem Alexa i Jessici, w sierpniu miał mieć czternaste urodziny. Od dziecka był podobny do ojca, miał kruczoczarne włosy i intensywnie zielone oczy. Jedyną różnicą między nimi była sylwetka. Alex chętnie ćwiczył na siłowni, co rzucało się w oczy, a Billie był tak chudy, że czasem sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był chory.

— Umyj ręce. — Usłyszałam od niego. Tylko on i ciocia Jessica zwracali uwagę, czy myję ręce przed posiłkiem i czy jestem czysta, kiedy kładę się spać. Czasami mnie to denerwowało, ale z drugiej strony miło było wiedzieć, że jestem dla kogoś tak ważna, że dba o takie szczegóły. Chcąc nie chcąc wstałam z krzesła, umyłam i wytarłam ręce, a następnie wróciłam na swoje miejsce i w milczeniu zaczęłam jeść śniadanie.

* * *

Kiedy kończyłam jeść, Billiego, Lindsay i Nicole już nie było w kuchni, natomiast do pomieszczenia weszła babcia Mary.

— To może teraz mi powiesz, gdzie byłaś? — spytała, siadając naprzeciwko mnie.

— Nad rzeką. Kiedy wstałam, wszyscy jeszcze spali. Nie chciałam nikogo budzić — odpowiedziałam. Zauważyłam uśmiech na jej twarzy.

— Pamiętam, że jak byłam młodsza, to też lubiłam się tam wymykać. Czasami robię to do dziś, kiedy jeszcze dziadek śpi. Przyjemnie jest tak siedzieć na kamieniu, obserwować wodę i rozmyślać o różnych sprawach. — Zamilkła na chwilę. — Ciekawe, czy mój brat też tak lubił... Chciałabym go poznać.

— Nie wiem... A z tym poznaniem... — Babcia Mary dowiedziała się, że ma brata, dopiero gdy ja pojawiłam się w domu jej córki. — Wątpię, żeby to było możliwe. Podobno nie lubi takich ludzi jak ty, dziadek, ciocia Jessica... nie lubi mug... ludzi niemagicznych. — To była jedna z niewielu informacji, które o nim wiedziałam.

— Mug...? Co chciałaś powiedzieć? — Pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem szaroniebieskich oczu babci Mary trudno było wywinąć się z odpowiedzi na postawione pytanie.

— Mugoli. Tak czarodzieje nazywają niemagicznych ludzi. Podobno nie jest obraźliwe.

— Chciałabym więcej wiedzieć o świecie mojego brata, o twoim świecie i... chciałabym wiedzieć, kim on naprawdę był.

— Ja też, babciu. Severus nie chce mi o niczym opowiedzieć. Wciąż mi mówi, że jestem na to za mała... Przecież nie mogę pójść do Hogwartu nie wiedząc nic o moich rodzicach! Wiem tylko tyle, że ojciec był złym człowiekiem, ale jak bardzo? Pani Malfoy przedstawia go jako kochającego męża i ojca, co jest kłamstwem, a Severus milczy...

— Kiedy... dowiesz się czegoś o nim, opowiesz mi? Chciałabym znać prawdę. Wiesz, że gdy byłam nastolatką, straciłam ojca. On nigdy nie mówił, że ma syna. Nie wiem, czy sam o tym wiedział, a chciałabym wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło...

Spojrzałam na nią. Pomyślałam, że trzeba być naprawdę silną osobą, aby chcieć znać prawdę. Podziwiałam ją za to. Jej brat był złym czarnoksiężnikiem, a ona chciała wiedzieć, co robił naprawdę. Nawet jeśli miałaby go za to znienawidzić.

Po chwili dotarło do mnie, że więcej mnie łączyło z babcią Mary, niż do tej pory myślałam. Ja również chciałam znać prawdę. Zamiast wyobrażenia o idealnym ojcu chciałam wiedzieć, jaki był naprawdę. Nawet jeśli był mordercą, co podejrzewałam.

* * *

Po południu Billie i wujek Alex wybrali się na kolejną wycieczkę rowerową po okolicy. Lindsay i ciocia Jessica opalały się w ogrodzie, czego ja nie znoszę, szczególnie że na mojej skórze pojawiają się piegi. Nicole siedziała pod ogromnym drzewem i coś rysowała.

— Co dziś pieczemy? — spytała babcia Mary.

— Hmm... — zastanowiłam się. — Coś z czekoladą? Oo, na przykład te czekoladowe muffinki? — Zawsze z chęcią piekłam różne ciasta i ciasteczka. Razem z babcią Mary tak spędzałyśmy czas. Lubiłam z nią rozmawiać, ponieważ czułam, że mogę jej powiedzieć o wszystkim. Staruszka skinęła głową i zwinnymi ruchami zaczęła wyciągać wszystkie składniki.

— Zdradzisz mi, co dokładnie robiłaś nad rzeką? — spytała, kiedy do naczynia wrzucałam kawałki czekolady.

— Najpierw siedziałam sama, ale potem przyszła Amanda i rozmawiałyśmy — odpowiedziałam, mieszając drewnianą łyżką, czekając, aż czekolada się rozpuści.

— Poznałaś już Amandę. — Bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. — Bardzo miła dziewczyna. Mówiła ci, że przeprowadziła się z Nowego Jorku?

— Tak. Mówiła mi, że musiała się pożegnać ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi, a w nowej szkole nie będzie znać nikogo.

— Są pewne podobieństwa między wami.

— Nie, nie... Przecież ze mną do Hogwartu pójdą Draco i Harry. A Severus tam uczy... Poznam kilka, dobra, wiele nowych osób, ale moja sytuacja jest inna.

— Nie to miałam na myśli. — Spojrzałam na babcię z zaskoczeniem. Zastanawiałam się, w czym Amanda mogłaby być do mnie podobna. Przecież inaczej wyglądałyśmy. Może miałyśmy kilka wspólnych cech charakteru, ale znając ją tak słabo, nie mogłam tego stwierdzić. Patrzyłam wyczekująco na babcię, czekając na jej teorię. Trochę denerwowało mnie, że zamiast kontynuować temat, spokojnie kroiła masło i wrzucała do rozpuszczającej się czekolady.

Kiedy już całe masło wylądowało w misce, znów zaczęłam mieszać. Rozpuszczałyśmy na parze dwa główne składniki naszych ulubionych muffinek.

— Nie wielu ludzi zwraca uwagę na to, że czasami wokół Amandy dzieje się coś dziwnego. A może tylko mnie się tak wydaje? Sama wiesz, że czasami nieświadomie używasz magii. Do dziś pamiętam, jak spadłaś z jabłonki i nic ci się nie stało, nawet się nie zadrapałaś, a chłopak, który spadł tydzień później z tej wysokości, złamał sobie nogę.

Milczałam. Dokładnie pamiętałam ten upadek. Miałam wtedy pięć lat i chciałam zjeść jabłko. Sama nie rozumiałam, jak to się stało, że nawet nie zdarłam sobie naskórka, kiedy próbowałam złapać się jakiejś gałęzi. Dopiero Severus mi wyjaśnił, że nie tylko nieświadomie używam magii, ale ona sama ochrania dzieci, które ją posiadają.

Babcia do rozpuszczonej masy wsypała cukier, mąkę i wbiła jajka.

— A co to ma wspólnego z Amandą? — spytałam.

— Ostatnio pomagała mi zrywać jabłka. Właśnie na nią spojrzałam, kiedy gałąź się pod nią złamała i dokładnie widziałam, jak na kilka sekund zawisła w powietrzu! Dopiero po chwili spadła na ziemię, ale nic jej się nie stało. — Przez chwilę milczała, po czym spojrzała na mnie. — I wiesz... ona była wyżej niż ty.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry**

Przez całe popołudnie zastanawiałam się nad tym, co mi powiedziała babcia. Czy Amanda również jest obdarzona tymi samymi zdolnościami, co ja? Czy jest czarownicą? Wiedziałam, że jeśli tak jest, spotkam ją w Hogwarcie, ale nie chciałam czekać prawie dwóch miesięcy, by poznać odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Bałam się, że jeśli jest czarownicą od pokoleń, już wie, kim naprawdę jestem. Zaczęłam żałować, że wyjawiłam jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Dlaczego nie przedstawiłam się, tak jak robiłam to do tej pory? Dlaczego nie powiedziałam, że nazywam się Isabella Nikey? Przedstawienie się prawdziwym nazwiskiem było przyjemnością, ale Severus zawsze mnie ostrzegał, żebym była ostrożna.

Złościła mnie Jessica, która upierała się, żebyśmy już następnego dnia wracali do domu. Dla niej, od wakacji własnych dzieci, ważniejsze były wyprzedaże. Miałam tylko pół dnia na wyciągnięcie prawdy od Amandy.

Rano znów wstałam wcześnie. Szybko się ubrałam i starając się nie obudzić dziewczyn, ostrożnie wyszłam z pokoju, a następnie zakradłam się do kuchni. Tego ranka znów wszyscy jeszcze spali. Wzięłam dwa jabłka i gdy wychodziłam z kuchni, wpadłam na babcię Mary.

— Dziecko, co ty tu robisz o tak wczesnej porze? — spytała z zaskoczeniem.

— Obudziłam się i nie chciało mi się już spać... — odpowiedziałam. Poprzedniego dnia byłoby to prawdą. Babcia spojrzała na mnie badawczo i przechyliła głowę. Zastanawiałam się, jak zawsze udawało się jej rozpoznać, że kłamię.

— Masz nadzieję spotkać Amandę — stwierdziła.

— Muszę się tego dowiedzieć, zanim pójdę do Hogwartu.

Babcia weszła do kuchni. Cały czas milczała, więc uznałam to za zgodę na spacer nad rzekę. Jednak kiedy chciałam zrobić pierwszy krok, usłyszałam:

— Weź muffinki. — Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że się uśmiecha. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, zabrałam dwie babeczki i wyszłam z domu.

* * *

Czekałam pół godziny, zanim się zjawiła. Była zaskoczona, kiedy zobaczyła mnie na kamieniu.

— Cześć — przywitałam się. — Codziennie tu przychodzisz?

— Cześć. — Widząc mnie uśmiechnęła się. — Prawie. Czasami wolę dłużej pospać — odpowiedziała i usiadła obok mnie. Podsunęłam jej muffinkę i jabłko.

— Twoja babcia zrobiła? — spytała, gryząc babeczkę.

— Z moją pomocą — odpowiedziałam. Chwilę milczałam i zastanawiałam się, jak dowiedzieć się tego, na czym mi najbardziej zależało.

— Wierzysz w magię?

Amanda spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem, po czym się roześmiała.

— Taką z różdżkami, miotłami i zaklęciami? Nie. Tylko idioci w to wierzą.

Spojrzałam na nią trochę zaskoczona i zasmucona. Babcia Mary się myliła, coś musiało się jej przewidzieć. Blondynka zauważyła mój wyraz twarzy i od razu powiedziała:

— Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że w to wierzysz, nie chciałam cię urazić.

Była przy tym tak poważna, że teraz to ja się roześmiałam.

— Nie masz za co, nie uraziłaś mnie.

Przez chwilę milczałyśmy, aż w końcu stwierdziłam, że siedzenie z nią to tylko strata czasu.

— Chyba muszę już iść. Pewnie za chwilę będzie śniadanie. — Wstałam z kamienia, zahaczając o leżące na nim jabłko, które spadło na trawę i potoczyło się w kierunku rzeki. Zanim wpadło do wody, zatrzymało się w powietrzu, a ja zdumiona spojrzałam na Amandę. Chwilę patrzyła na mnie i sprawiała wrażenie, jakby się bała. Zerwała się na nogi i zaczęła biec w stronę swojego domu. Chwilę ją obserwowałam, a następnie chciałam wziąć jabłko z brzegu, ale jego już tam nie było. Zobaczyłam tylko, jak odpływa z nurtem rzeki.

* * *

Babcia Mary miała rację. Amanda jest czarownicą, ale miałam wrażenie, że ona sama tego nie wiedziała i nie rozumiała, co się wokół niej dzieje.

— Możemy zostać jeszcze kilka dni? — błagałam Jessicę. Nie chciałam teraz wyjeżdżać. Po prostu musiałam dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o Amandzie i w razie potrzeby wyjaśnić jej, kim jest i skąd tyle dziwnych sytuacji wokół niej.

— Isabello, jesteśmy tutaj od ponad tygodnia. Jeśli będziecie chcieli, przyjedziemy jeszcze w sierpniu. Przecież nie musisz spędzać reszty wakacji u Dracona i Severusa, na tydzień czy dwa możesz tutaj przyjechać.

— To może chociaż jeden dzień?

— Kochanie, za kilka dni są twoje urodziny, trzeba wszystko przygotować, a czasu coraz mniej! Już teraz boję się, że nie zdążymy ze wszystkim.

Ze spuszczoną głową poszłam do kuchni, gdzie babcia pakowała nam smakołyki na drogę. Reszta kończyła się pakować, ale ja nie musiałam się o to martwić. Jessica zawsze mnie w tym wyręczała, ponieważ byłam najmłodsza.

— Nie zgodziła się... potrzebuję jeszcze kilku dni!

Babcia spojrzała na mnie ze zrozumieniem, a następnie przytuliła mnie do siebie.

— Miałaś rację, ona jest czarownicą. Tylko nie jestem pewna, czy przestraszyła się, bo odkryłam jej tajemnicę czy pochodzi z rodziny mugoli i sama nie wie, co się wokół niej dzieje.

— Dowiesz się o tym w Hogwarcie, kochanie. Jeśli czegoś się dowiem, napiszę do ciebie. Jestem jednak pewna, że jej rodzice są mugolami jak ja. Zapisali ją do pobliskiego gimnazjum, a przecież nie robiliby tego, gdyby wiedzieli, że ma iść do Hogwartu.

— O ile obie się nie mylimy — dodałam. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i zabrałam ze stołu paczkę z ciastem.

— Przyjedź jeszcze do mnie w te wakacje.

— Nie wiem, czy dam radę. — Odwróciłam wzrok, by nie patrzyć na rozczarowanie babci.

Siedziałyśmy w milczeniu, aż Alex i Jessica wszystko zapakują do auta. Potem pożegnałam się z babcią Mary oraz dziadkiem Geraldem i usiadłam obok Lindsay. Kiedy już wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach, Alex załączył silnik i ruszyliśmy w kierunku naszego domu. Przejeżdżaliśmy obok sklepu, gdy Amanda właśnie z niego wychodziła. Ona również mnie zauważyła i znieruchomiała. Przez chwilę patrzyłyśmy sobie prosto w oczy, jej znów były wypełnione strachem. Po chwili odwróciła wzrok i szybko zniknęła za rogiem budynku.

— Co to za dziewczyna? — spytała Jessica. — Nie znam jej.

— Amanda. Niedawno przeprowadziła się tutaj — odpowiedziałam.

— Pokłóciłyście się? Tak dziwnie się na ciebie patrzyła.

— Nie.

Odwróciłam się, żeby przez tylną szybę samochodu spojrzeć na róg, za którym zniknęła tajemnicza blondynka.

* * *

Po dwóch godzinach wjechaliśmy na Privet Drive. Słońce mocno świeciło i grzało, dlatego ulica wydawała się wyludniona – wszyscy chowali się w domach. Alex zaparkował przed białym domem z numerem sześć. Gdy zgasił silnik, wszyscy wyszliśmy z samochodu.

Jaką przyjemnością było w końcu rozprostować nogi! Od siedzenia bolał mnie tyłek. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam, jak Dudley Dursley wychodzi ze swojego domu. Skrzywiłam się i szybko odwróciłam, udając, że interesuje mnie tylko mój bagaż, który znajdował się jeszcze w bagażniku.

Nie przepadałam za Dudleyem. Był kuzynem Harry'ego i znęcał się nad nim. Ciągle razem z kumplami „polował" na niego, żeby go pobić czy zrobić mu inną krzywdę. Czasami Harry'emu udawało się uciec – w wielu sytuacjach pomagała mu magia.

Jakby tego było mało, Dudley się do mnie przyczepił. Wszyscy jesteśmy w tym samym wieku i od dzieciństwa muszę być dla niego miła, ponieważ Jessica przyjaźni się z jego mamą i często odwiedzają się nawzajem. Kilka miesięcy temu Dudley uznał, że jestem ładna i za kilka lat zostaniemy parą. Oczywiście jego rodzice byli zadowoleni z wyboru Dudziaczka – tak go nazywa jego matka – jednak zastanawiałam się, jak długo. Sądząc po ich stosunku do Harry'ego, byłam pewna, że nienawidzą magii, więc byłam ciekawa, jakby zareagowali na wiadomość, że jestem czarownicą.

— Cześć. — Podczas tych rozmyślań nawet nie zauważyłam, że Dudley już tu dotarł i właśnie stał obok mnie.

— Cześć — powiedziałam z niechęcią. Czasami miałam ochotę rzucić na niego jakieś zaklęcie! Niestety nie znałam żadnego.

— Jak było u babci?

— Dobrze, dziękuję — odpowiedziałam i spojrzałam na niego. Był bardzo wysoki jak na swój wiek i cztery razy grubszy ode mnie.

— A jak tobie mijają wakacje? — Chłopak już otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale nie czekając na odpowiedź, zadałam kolejne pytanie: — I co u Harry'ego?

Był tak zaskoczony, że mimo otwartej buzi nie odezwał się. Z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. Po dłuższej chwili doszedł do siebie i powiedział powoli:

— U mnie na razie jest nudno, ale mam nadzieję, że dalsze wakacje z tobą będą o wiele ciekawsze. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — U Harry'ego wszystko w porządku. Dlaczego on cię interesuje?

Nie odpowiedziałam. Dudley mocno zacisnął usta, rzucił „do zobaczenia" i ruszył w kierunku domu. Obserwowałam go ze zmrużonymi oczami, dopóki nie zniknął w budynku.

* * *

— Powiedz mi, co was łączy? — Wściekły Dudley zmierzał w kierunku chudego chłopaka, który właśnie wycierał naczynia. Przerwał na chwilę tę czynność, żeby poprawić na nosie poklejone taśmą okulary i odgarnąć grzywkę z czoła, odsłaniając bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

— O co ci chodzi? — spytał zaskoczony.

— O Isabellę! Powiedz mi, co was łączy! — Dudley stanął obok swojego kuzyna, którego znacznie przewyższał wzrostem. — Przecież wiesz, że ona za kilka lat będzie moją dziewczyną, a potem żoną!

— Zapytałeś ją w ogóle, czy ona też tego chce? Bo coś mi się wydaje, że nie darzy cię szczególną sympa... — Harry przerwał, kiedy na swojej twarzy poczuł pięść Dudleya.

* * *

Po rozpakowaniu się wyszłam do ogrodu i usiadłam pod drzewem. Nadal myślałam o Amandzie. Miałam nadzieję, że babcia Mary czegoś się o niej dowie. Tak bardzo bałam się, że ona już wie, kim naprawdę jestem i dowie się o tym cała szkoła już w pierwszym tygodniu nauki.

Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że Nicole siedziała pod drugim drzewem. Zaczęłam obserwować, jak pewnymi ruchami rysuje coś ołówkiem. Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy zaczęła kiwać głową w takt muzyki, którą słuchała przez słuchawki. Po chwili odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z twarzy, zostawiając na policzku czarną smugę.

— Cześć. — Usłyszałam znajomy głos. Z uśmiechem spojrzałam na zielonookiego chłopaka stojącego obok mnie.

— Hej! Siadaj. — Poklepałam miejsce na trawie tuż obok siebie. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Nicole przerwała pracę nad swoim rysunkiem i zaczęła nas obserwować. Po chwili odłożyła go do teczki i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła czystą kartkę papieru. Co chwilę spoglądając w naszym kierunku, zaczęła coś szkicować szybkimi i pewnymi pociągnięciami ołówka.

Po chwili moją uwagę przeniosłam na chłopaka, który wygodnie oparł się o drzewo. Jego czarne włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, okulary miały stłuczone szkiełko i były sklejone taśmą klejącą, a jego nos był czerwony i poraniony.

— Co ci się stało!?

— Dudley. — Byłam pewna, że właśnie taką odpowiedź usłyszę.

— Kiedyś zapłaci za to — powiedziałam przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Już ja tego dopilnuję!

— Daj spokój. Chyba wystarczy, że dasz mu kosza — stwierdził spokojnie. — Nie wiem, co mu dziś odbiło. Zaczął mnie wypytywać, co mnie z tobą łączy. Już samo to było dziwne, ale kiedy zaczął snuć plany, że zostaniesz jego dziewczyną i żoną...

— Co? — Wiedziałam, że coś takiego chodzi mu po głowie, ponieważ nie raz mi o tym wspominał, ale wydawało mi się, że dałam mu dość jasno do zrozumienia, że między nami nic nigdy nie będzie.

— …to ja go wtedy zapytałem, czy spytał się ciebie, czy tego chcesz, bo nie wydaje mi się, żebyś go zbytnio lubiła. No i mnie uderzył.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy.

— Co jego rodzice na to?

— Wujka nie ma, a ciotka nic mu nie powiedziała. Tylko opatrzyła mi nos i pokleiła te okulary. Dodała, że jutro pojedziemy kupić nowe, czym naprawdę mnie zaskoczyła i jedynie uprzedziła Dudleya, żeby nie zniszczył mi potem nowych okularów, bo to wszystko kosztuje. Na twój temat nic nie powiedziała, ale miała taką minę, jakby była zadowolona z wyboru Dudleya. Właściwie wydaje mi się, że to bardziej jej pomysł niż jego.

— Nawet nie wie, jak bardzo się myli — stwierdziłam, patrząc na dom sąsiadów.

— Dlaczego? Według niej jesteś idealną kandydatką.

Roześmiałam się.

— Naprawdę? Bo nie wie, że jestem taka jak ty.

— Jak ja? — spytał Harry. — Co masz na myśli?

Tyle razy próbowałam się dowiedzieć, czy Harry wie o istnieniu magii, o tym, że jest czarodziejem i ani razu mi się to nie udało. Nie miałam na tyle odwagi, by zapytać go o to wprost oraz żeby mu powiedzieć, że też jestem czarownicą. Natomiast byłam pewna, że nic nie wie o naszym pokrewieństwie, a ja nie miałam pojęcia, jak go o tym poinformować.

— Widzisz, Harry, ja jestem... oboje jesteśmy...

— Harry! Chodź no tutaj! — Petunia Dursley wychylała się przez okno i wzrokiem szukała chłopaka.

— Już idę! — odkrzyknął, po czym przewrócił oczami. — Ciekawe, czego chce.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— To, co chciałaś powiedzieć?

— Nic, nic... idź już — odpowiedziałam. Kiedy Harry był w ogrodzie Dursleyów, miałam ochotę zacząć walić głową w drzewo. Dlaczego nie potrafiłam mu tego powiedzieć? Dlaczego zawsze ktoś lub coś musi nam przerwać, a potem tracę całą odwagę? Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to Harry dopiero w Hogwarcie albo w drodze do szkoły dowie się, że jestem czarownicą.

* * *

Ciągle zastanawiałem się, co Isabella chciała mi powiedzieć. Co miała na myśli, mówiąc, że jest taka jak ja? Dudley postarał się o to, bym był nielubianym outsiderem, ale ona przecież była jedną z najbardziej lubianych dziewczyn w szkole, więc z pewnością nie to miała na myśli.

Przypominałem sobie wiele momentów, podczas których chciała mi coś powiedzieć. Czułem, że coś ważnego, ale jak dotąd, nie potrafiłem odkryć jej, a może naszej, tajemnicy. Najbardziej zaintrygowało mnie, co powiedziała o ciotce, że Petunia nie zaakceptowałaby jej, gdyby wiedziała, kim naprawdę jest. Za mną Dursleyowie, delikatnie mówiąc, nie przepadali przez moich rodziców. Może Isabella o tym wie i jej rodzice byli tacy jak moi...? Ale kim byli moi rodzice?

Czułem, że dowiem się, co chciała mi przekazać, dopiero kiedy poznam prawdę o swoich rodzicach. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy to nastąpi. Byłem pewny jednego: Dursleyowie nigdy mi tego nie zdradzą.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	4. Chapter 4

**Urodziny**

W końcu nadszedł dzień moich jedenastych urodzin.

Na dworze było bardzo ładnie. Słońce świeciło na czystym, błękitnym niebie i widząc to, od razu poprawił mi się nastrój. Otworzyłam szeroko okno, a następnie z uśmiechem poszłam do łazienki. Związałam moje włosy w kucyk i umyłam twarz. Kiedy wytarłam się ręcznikiem, spojrzałam w lustro.

To, co zobaczyłam, przeraziło mnie. Ręcznik wypadł mi z rąk, a krzyk uwiązł w gardle. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i ostrożnie dotknęłam swojego czoła, na którym pojawiła się błyskawica. Po chwili dotarło do mnie, że nie była to świeża rana, tylko blizna wyglądająca na bardzo starą. Nie tylko to było tak niezwykłe, najbardziej zastanawiający był jej kształt. Potrzebowałam chwili, by uświadomić sobie, że Harry miał identyczną.

Nadal będąc w szoku, wróciłam do mojego pokoju. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i usiadłam na łóżku. Potrzebowałam chwili, by zauważyć sowę, która już dziobała mnie w dłoń, żebym zwróciła na nią uwagę.

— Cześć. Co masz dla mnie? — spytałam i wzięłam kopertę do ręki. Od razu rozpoznałam charakter pisma Severusa Snape'a. Szybko ją otworzyłam i wyciągnęłam list:

 _Droga Isabello,_

 _wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin!_

 _Masz już jedenaście lat i myślę, że najlepszym prezentem dla Ciebie będzie prawda. Wiem, że dziś wieczorem przyjeżdżasz do Malfoyów, by spędzić u nich trochę czasu. Wiem, jak bardzo Cię denerwowały moje słowa: „jeszcze jesteś za mała, opowiem Ci, gdy będziesz starsza". Myślę, że choć nadal jesteś dzieckiem, nadszedł ten czas. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że idąc do Hogwartu, musisz wiedzieć, kim naprawdę był Twój ojciec i jaka była historia Twoich rodziców. Mam nadzieję, że uzbroisz się jeszcze w trochę cierpliwości, opowiem Ci wszystko, gdy tylko do mnie przyjedziesz. Bez bajek, które do tej pory słyszałaś. Dziś tylko Cię uprzedzę: To mroczna historia pełna zła i śmierci, którą niestety musisz poznać._

 _I jeszcze jedno: nie przestrasz się, kiedy spojrzysz dziś w lustro. Na Twoim czole powinna pojawić się blizna, dokładnie taka sama, jaką ma Harry. Kiedy trafiłaś do Nikeyów, ukryłem ją zaklęciem, żeby pojawiła się dopiero w dniu Twoich jedenastych urodzin. Skąd ją masz, opowiem Ci podczas naszej rozmowy._

 _Baw się dobrze na imprezie urodzinowej._

 _Do zobaczenia,_

 _Severus_

Uśmiechnęłam się. W końcu miałam poznać prawdę. Miałam nadzieję, że w trakcie rozmowy Severus nie stwierdzi: „o tym opowiem ci dopiero za kilka lat".

Nie czekałam z niecierpliwością na imprezę urodzinową, ale chciałam, żeby była udana. Lindsay i Jessica wszystko zaplanowały i już od kilku dni wszystko przygotowywały. Miało przyjść całe sąsiedztwo – w tym niestety Dudley – jednak najbardziej cieszyłam się z obecności Harry'ego. Osobiście prosiłam Petunię Dursley, by pozwoliła mu przyjść, a ta się zgodziła. Poza tym miała pojawić się cała moja klasa z mugolskiej szkoły i mój przyjaciel Draco. Jego ojciec mnie zaskoczył, gdy wyraził zgodę na udział swojego syna w tej imprezie. Przecież wszyscy, poza nim, mną i Harrym, byli mugolami, czyli nieodpowiednim towarzystwem dla jego syna.

Oprócz listu sowa przyniosła również dużą paczkę. Otworzyłam ją i zobaczyłam pozłacaną klatkę. Na jej dnie znalazłam karteczkę napisaną przez Severusa:

 _Mam nadzieję, że sowa Ci się podoba. Jest Twoja. Nazywa się Szafran._

 _Pozdrawiam,_

 _Severus_

Uśmiechnęłam się i zaczęłam przyglądać się sowie. Była prawie cała biała, poza czarnymi czubkami uszu. Ptak cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi dużymi oczami. Ostrożnie wyciągnęłam rękę i pogłaskałam go po głowie.

— Witaj, Szafran — powiedziałam, na co cicho zahuczała. Pieszczotliwie uszczypnęła mnie w palec i wzbiła się w górę, żeby usiąść na szafie. Przez chwilę rozglądałam się po pokoju. Stwierdziłam, że i tak nie ma sensu szukać dla niej miejsca, więc postawiłam jej klatkę na stoliku nocnym.

Usiadłam przy biurku i zaczęłam pisać odpowiedź:

 _Drogi Severusie,_

 _bardzo Ci dziękuję za list. Przestraszyłam się, kiedy zobaczyłam bliznę, ale Twoje słowa mnie uspokoiły. Cieszę się, że w końcu dowiem wszystkiego o moich rodzicach. Sam wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Nie mogę doczekać się naszego spotkania i rozmowy._

 _Dziękuję za sowę, jest piękna._

 _Do zobaczenia wkrótce,_

 _Isabella_

Stanęłam i przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, jak przywołać do siebie Szafran. Ona jednak sama zorientowała się, co chciałam zrobić i od razu do mnie przyleciała. Usiadła na biurku i wyciągnęła nóżkę w moją stronę. Podałam jej list, który złapała swoimi pazurami i kiedy powiedziałam „do Severusa", wzbiła się w powietrze i wyleciała przez okno.

* * *

Godzinę później byłam już obładowana prezentami od Nikeyów. Od Billiego dostałam zeszyt ze srebrnym konturem jednorożca na czarnym tle. Był przepiękny. Nicole podarowała mi zestaw ołówków i gruby blok rysunkowy, wyrażając nadzieję, że może trochę zarażę się jej hobby. Lindsay wręczyła mi kuferek kosmetyków, w którym poza podstawowymi kosmetykami jak zapachowe mydło, szampon czy krem nawilżający, były również błyszczyki, mascary, kredki do oczu i inne kosmetyki do makijażu. Udawałam, że mi się podoba, ponieważ nie chciałam robić jej przykrości, ale nie miałam pojęcia, do czego miałoby mi się to przydać.

Alex i Jessica kupili mi przepiękną, niebieską sukienkę, którą od razu założyłam. Była na ramiączkach i sięgała mi do kolan. Ponieważ była wygodna i ładnie w niej wyglądałam, postanowiłam, że pojawię się w niej również na przyjęciu.

* * *

Godzina rozpoczęcia imprezy zbliżała się coraz bardziej. Wszystkich gości zaprosiłam na godzinę szesnastą, ale z największą niecierpliwością oczekiwałam mojego przyjaciela. Lindsay była wystrojona i chodziła po całym domu, wszystko poprawiając tak, by było idealnie. Ktoś niewtajemniczony mógłby stwierdzić, że to jej impreza urodzinowa, a nie moja, ponieważ tak bardzo była tym wszystkim przejęta. Jej nastrój udzielił się również Jessice, która przygotowywała jedzenie w kuchni. Nicole siedziała w swoim pokoju i słuchała muzyki w obcym języku. Rozumiałam tylko słowo „Whisky", które od czasu do czasu pojawiało się w tekście jednej z piosenek.

Usiadłam obok Billiego, który oglądał telewizję.

— Pewnie nie potrafisz doczekać się, kiedy przyjdą goście? — zagadnął mnie.

— Wolałabym, żeby było już po wszystkim — odpowiedziałam szczerze. — Ta cała impreza nie jest mi potrzebna, ale wiesz, jaka jest Lindsay...

Billie się uśmiechnął.

— Trzeba jej się postawić. Nie możesz robić rzeczy, których nie chcesz, tylko dlatego, że komuś innemu to się nie spodoba albo będzie mu przykro. W przeciwnym razie sama będziesz się męczyć. Zamiast zapraszać połowę miasta, mogłabyś spędzić urodziny z nami albo z Draconem. To byłby tylko i wyłącznie twój wybór. Uległaś jej i teraz musisz czekać na gości, mimo że wyraźnie nie masz ochoty tutaj być.

— Może masz rację — stwierdziłam. — Ale patrząc na to z drugiej strony... od września będę w całkiem innym miejscu, w całkiem innym świecie... chcę, tak jakby, pożegnać się z tym światem, w którym się wychowywałam.

Zanim Billie cokolwiek odpowiedział, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Szybko wstałam, przygładziłam sukienkę i pobiegłam otworzyć. Na progu ujrzałam dwie osoby: wysokiego i szczupłego jedenastoletniego chłopca u boku swojego równie smukłego ojca.

Na bladej cerze chłopca można było dostrzec jasne piegi. Kiedy tylko mnie zobaczył, skończył przygładzać swoje blond włosy. Spojrzałam na jego ojca i nie mogłam uwierzyć, że w taki upał miał na sobie czarny płaszcz. Za pasem tkwiła laska ze srebrnym uchwytem, w której znajdowała się różdżka. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi szarymi oczami, z których nie mogłam wyczytać żadnych emocji. Podczas powitania na jego twarzy ani razu nie zagościł uśmiech.

Chłopiec od razu wszedł do środka, ale mężczyzna nie miał takiego zamiaru. Życzył nam dobrej zabawy, chociaż z pewnością chciał, żeby tej imprezy w ogóle nie było. Następnie obiecał, że przyjdzie po nas wieczorem i po dokładnym rozejrzeniu się, zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem.

— Jestem pierwszy? — spytał chłopak.

— Tak. Reszta przyjdzie pewnie nie prędzej niż za pół godziny. Co robimy? — Spojrzałam na mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i uśmiechnęłam się. On odwzajemnił uśmiech i milcząc, złapał mnie za rękę, po czym zaprowadził do mojego pokoju.

Gdy weszliśmy, zdumiony zaczął obserwować moją nową sowę, która już wróciła.

— Skąd ją masz? — spytał.

— Dostałam od Severusa — odpowiedziałam. — Nazywa się Szafran.

— Bardzo ładna. To mi przypomniało, że też coś dla ciebie mam.

Draco sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął niewielką paczuszkę. Dał mi ją, a ja ostrożnie rozwiązałam wstążkę i rozdarłam papier. Pod nim kryło się pudełko obszyte ciemnozielonym welurem. Gdy je otworzyłam, zobaczyłam srebrny medalik.

Wyciągnęłam go ostrożnie i przyjrzałam mu się bliżej. Miał kształt serca i był powieszony na srebrnym łańcuszku. Na sercu widniał napis: „Niech nasza przyjaźń nigdy nie pryśnie". Kiedy go otworzyłam, zobaczyłam z jednej strony zdjęcie Dracona, a z drugiej moje. Oczywiście ruszaliśmy się, co było normalne na czarodziejskich fotografiach.

— Dziękuję, jest piękny — powiedziałam oczarowana. Chłopak w milczeniu wyciągnął go z moich rąk i ostrożnie zawiesił mi na szyi.

* * *

W końcu nadeszła czwarta i goście zaczęli się schodzić. Isabella stała w przedpokoju witając wszystkich. Cierpliwie słuchała powtarzających się życzeń i przyjmowała prezenty, które odbierało jej przyszywane rodzeństwo i od razu zanosiło do jej pokoju.

Bardzo czekałem na jeden moment. Od dawna wiedziałem, że w domu obok mieszka kuzyn mojej przyjaciółki – Harry Potter, którego imię znało każde dziecko w naszym świecie. Z jakiegoś powodu ojciec Isabelli chciał wybić całą rodzinę Potterów, w tym Harry'ego, o czym Isabella nadal nie wiedziała, a ja nie mogłem jej powiedzieć. Co prawda jej ojciec chrzestny nigdy mi nie groził, ale dał do zrozumienia, że jeśli zdradzę cokolwiek, już nie będzie dla mnie taki miły. Pewnie nie przejąłbym się tym, ale miałem mieć z nim zajęcia przez przynajmniej pięć lat szkoły, więc nie chciałem mu podpaść jeszcze przed pierwszą lekcją.

Harry był tak znany, ponieważ największy czarnoksiężnik, Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać próbował go zabić, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł tego uczynić. Mały przeżył, a on zniknął.

Bardzo chciałem poznać Harry'ego Pottera jeszcze przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Marzyłem o tym, odkąd Isabella zdradziła mi, że są sąsiadami. Chciałem dowiedzieć się, jaki on jest i czy jest w nim coś niezwykłego. Muszę przyznać, że liczyłem na przyjaźń między nami.

Do pokoju weszła wysoka i szczupła dziewczyna. Rude loki opadające na jej ramiona, podkreślały delikatne rysy twarzy. Wyglądała słodko i niewinnie jak aniołek. Zlustrowała wzrokiem cały pokój, a następnie uśmiechając się, ruszyła w moim kierunku.

Szła wyprostowana, z taką pewnością siebie, że wszyscy patrzyli na nią. Ja również zacząłem się jej przyglądać. Kogoś mi przypominała, szczególnie w sposobie poruszania się. Tak samo znajome wydawały mi się jej włosy. Poza tym coś mnie w niej intrygowało.

Dziewczyna stanęła obok mnie i nalała sobie soku do szklanki. Była niższa ode mnie tylko o kilka centymetrów.

— Cześć — zagadnąłem ją, nie wiedząc, dlaczego to robię.

— Cześć — odpowiedziała i spojrzała na mnie. Miałem wrażenie, że gdzieś już widziałem jej szare oczy.

— Jak się nazywasz? — spytałem. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Isabella nie wspomniała mi o niej ani razy.

— Julia — odpowiedziała i mina mi trochę zrzedła. — Julia Bonk. A ty?

Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Słyszałem o niej i to nie raz. Podobno była najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole i słyszałem o niej opinie w stylu „wredna, dwulicowa suka" czy „egoistka z przerośniętym ego". Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że ta dziewczyna mogła być taka naprawdę. Z pewnością coś mi się pomieszało i te opowieści były o kimś innym.

— Draco Malfoy — przedstawiłem się.

— Ach, tak, przyjaciel Isabelli. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Słyszałam o tobie. Cieszę się, że w końcu mogę cię poznać. Podobno jesteś niezwykły.

— To zależy, co masz na myśli. O tobie też słyszałem parę rzeczy.

— Pewnie niezbyt miłych. — Westchnęła, a w jej głosie wyczułem nutkę żalu. — Isabella mnie nie lubi — dodała i zrobiła smutną minę. — A ja nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego.

* * *

Dudley przyszedł jako ostatni. Złożył mi szybkie życzenia i wręczył prezent, który był dość pokaźnych rozmiarów.

— Gdzie Harry? — spytałam.

— W domu. Mama go nie puściła. Nie pytaj mnie dlaczego. Nie mam pojęcia, co tym razem przeskrobał — odpowiedział i wszedł do pokoju, gdzie czekała już reszta gości.

Byłam rozczarowana, bardzo chciałam, żeby Harry był chociaż na jednych moich urodzinach. Tak bardzo mi na tym zależało, a cholerni Dursleyowie znów nie pozwolili mu przyjść. Wiedziałam już, że zapowiadają się najgorsze urodziny, jakie do tej pory przeżyłam. Odłożyłam prezent przy schodach, będąc pewna, że Billie zaraz go zaniesie na górę. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i weszłam do pokoju.

Rozejrzałam się, szukając wzrokiem Dracona. W pomieszczeniu było ponad trzydzieści osób, więc chwilę to trwało. W końcu zauważyłam go przy stoliku z napojami. Ruszyłam w jego kierunku, ale stanęłam w miejscu, kiedy zorientowałam się, z kim rozmawia.

Nienawidziłam Julii Bonk. Była bardzo ładna, szczególnie jej rude włosy wzbudzały zazdrość u większości dziewcząt. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i przez to zaczęła zadzierać nosa. Uważała, że była najładniejsza w szkole i stworzyła wokół siebie wianuszek dziewczyn, które były w nią zapatrzone. Ojciec Julii był bogatym właścicielem firmy w Londynie, dzięki czemu dziewczynie niczego nie brakowało.

Tylko w jednym potrafiłam ją zrozumieć – gdy ktoś pytał ją o matkę, wpadała w furię. Krążyły plotki, że jej matka była wariatką i ćpunką, a kiedy urodziła dziecko, od razu oddała je panu Bonkowi, mówiąc, że może zrobić z nim wszystko, co zechce, bo ono jej kompletnie nie obchodzi. Najczęściej wykorzystywała ten fakt, by wzbudzić litość u innych i otrzymywać wszystko, czego chce, co mnie denerwowało. Nie była jedyną sierotą w szkole, ale jako jedyna wykorzystywała to, by osiągnąć swój cel.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	5. Chapter 5

**Obietnica**

Wieczorem byłam już w posiadłości Malfoyów. Moje obawy się spełniły: jak do tej pory to były moje najgorsze urodziny. Jednak nie denerwowała mnie najbardziej nieobecność Harry'ego, co obecność Julii. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego Lindsay ją zaprosiła. Każdy wiedział, że się nie lubimy, chociaż nie pamiętałam już, od czego zaczęła się nasza wzajemna niechęć. Wiedziałam tylko, że Julia mnie znienawidziła, kiedy Dudley zaczął się mną bardziej interesować. Nie zależało jej na Dudleyu, ale denerwował ją fakt, że ktoś wybrał mnie, zamiast jej.

Teraz nareszcie nie musiałam się nią już przejmować, ponieważ nigdy więcej miała mi nie wejść w drogę. Na moje nieszczęście Draco spędził z nią dość sporo czasu na imprezie i wciąż mi o niej opowiadał. Oczywiście przy ojcu milczał, pan Malfoy z pewnością nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby słyszał tak pozytywne słowa syna o _mugolce_. Niestety ja musiałam wysłuchiwać, jaka ona jest miła i sympatyczna, oraz, o zgrozo, ładna. Tylko raz mnie zaintrygował, kiedy przyznał się, że przypomina mu kogoś, ale niestety nie wiedział, kogo.

W pewnym momencie miałam dość słuchania tych bzdur o rudej, dlatego się z nim pokłóciłam. Nie zeszłam na kolację, twierdząc, że nie byłam głodna i po prostu zostałam w mojej sypialni. Bardzo lubiłam pokój, w którym zawsze spałam podczas pobytu u Malfoyów. Był duży – jak większość pomieszczeń w tym pałacu, bo tylko tak można nazwać ich „dom" – i gustownie urządzony. Większość rzeczy było w kolorze zielonym bądź srebrnym, a pościel została ozdobiona naszytymi wężami, znakiem Salazara Slytherina. Meble były ciemnobrązowe, miejscami wydawało się, że wręcz czarne, co wprowadzało trochę ponurą atmosferę, którą w takich chwilach uwielbiałam.

Okno było ogromne i wpadało przez nie światło księżyca. Za kilka dni miała być pełnia. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale księżyc od zawsze mnie fascynował, szczególnie podczas pełni. Za każdym razem działo się ze mną coś dziwnego, nie potrafiłam spać i wychodziłam do ogrodu, przy czym cały czas wpatrywałam się w naszego satelitę. Nie liczyło się nic innego poza jasną kulą nad moją głową.

Po chwili poczułam, jak burczy mi w brzuchu. Wiedziałam, że prawdopodobnie wszyscy już spali i powinnam się położyć, ale nie potrafiłam zasnąć, kiedy byłam głodna. Nałożyłam na siebie szlafrok i wyszłam z pokoju. Ostrożnie zeszłam po schodach, czując się obserwowaną przez osoby namalowane na obrazach. Czasami denerwowało mnie to, że w świecie czarodziei ludzie na płótnach się poruszają i można z nimi rozmawiać. Dlatego Malfoyowie z pewnością dowiedzą się o mojej nocnej przechadzce, a ojciec Dracona nie pochwala takich spacerów.

W końcu trafiłam do kuchni, w której jeszcze nigdy nie byłam. Podłoga została zrobiona z jakiegoś kamienia i była lodowata. Pod ścianami stał piekarnik, wiele szafek i lodówka. Na środku znajdował się stół z kilkoma krzesłami. Uśmiechnęłam się i podeszłam do lodówki. Właśnie miałam ją otwierać, kiedy przede mną pojawił się stwór.

Był niski i ubrany w poszewkę na poduszkę. Miał ogromne oczy i długie uszy.

— W czym mogę panience służyć? — spytał piskliwym głosem. Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. Słyszałam, że czarodzieje mają w domach skrzaty domowe, ale nie wiedziałam, że swojego posiadają również Malfoyowie. Nigdy go tutaj nie widziałam.

— Yyy... — Przez chwilę nie potrafiłam pozbierać myśli. — Jestem głodna.

— Niech panienka sobie usiądzie, a ja zrobię kanapki — powiedział i zabrał się do roboty. Usiadłam na krześle i obserwowałam jego ruchy. Nie mogłam ogarnąć wszystkiego wzrokiem, ponieważ używał magii i robił wiele rzeczy naraz. Po kilku chwilach na stole stał talerz z kilkoma kanapkami z różnymi przysmakami i gorąca herbata.

— Smacznego — dodał i zniknął.

Przez chwilę rozglądałam się po pomieszczeniu, mając nadzieję, że schował się w jakimś kącie. Myślałam, że z nim porozmawiam, ale jego już nie było. Po zjedzeniu późnej kolacji poszłam spać.

* * *

Następnego dnia podczas śniadania nikt nie powiedział ani słowa na temat mojej nocnej wędrówki. Każdy przy stole był pogrążony we własnych myślach. Draco nie miał apetytu i tylko udawał, że jadł, a jego ojciec wyraźnie się spieszył. Jedynie Narcyza Malfoy – matka Dracona – w spokoju piła kawę.

Kiedy kończyłam pić swoją herbatę, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Słyszałam, że ktoś je otwiera, po czym usłyszałam głos skrzata. Pan Malfoy wstał z miejsca, pocałował Narcyzę, życzył nam dobrej zabawy i wyszedł do przedpokoju. Po chwili trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe, a na progu jadalni stanął Severus.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się.

— Witaj, Severusie — powiedziała matka Dracona. — Zostaniesz na obiedzie?

— Dziękuję, Cyziu, ale wpadłem na krótką wizytę — odpowiedział, a następnie podszedł do stołu i usiadł obok mnie. — Rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em. Zgodził się, żebyś używała nazwiska mugoli w Hogwarcie, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł.

— Nie chcę, żeby wszyscy kojarzyli mnie z ojcem, którego określiłeś jako „złego" — powiedziałam, pokazując w powietrzu cudzysłów. — Poza tym wcześniej nie miałeś nic przeciwko.

— Problem w tym, Isabello, że sam nie wiem, co byłoby dla ciebie najlepsze. Boję się, że znów popełnię jakiś błąd, który może nas dużo kosztować. Uświadomiłem sobie również, że przecież nazwiska Potter nikt nie powinien skojarzyć z twoim ojcem. — Severus spojrzał na mnie w zamyśleniu.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie, to ja jestem tą niedoinformowaną istotką, która o niczym nie wie. — Nie przyznałam się, że mój ojciec nie jest jedynym powodem chęci ukrywania prawdziwego nazwiska. Harry nadal nie wiedział, że jesteśmy rodziną i nie chciałam, by się o tym dowiedział podczas podróży do Hogwartu albo przydziału do domów. Pragnęłam mu o tym powiedzieć sama, kiedy będziemy rozmawiać w cztery oczy. Poza tym miałam nadzieję, że uda nam się zaprzyjaźnić nie tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

— Spokojnie, wszystko opowiem ci w przyszłym miesiącu. Wytrzymasz jeszcze tyle?

— A mam jakiś wybór? — Tak jak się spodziewałam, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, który pewnie miał być uśmiechem. — Poczekam. Odbierzesz mnie ostatniego lipca?

— Tak. Spotkamy się na ulicy Pokątnej i zabiorę cię bezpośrednio do mnie, a Lucjusz wyśle mi wszystkie twoje rzeczy.

— O wilku mowa — mruknęłam, kiedy usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Po chwili mężczyzna wszedł do jadalni, rozglądając się.

— Zgredek! — krzyknął i w tym samym momencie pojawił się przed nim skrzat, który przygotował mi kolację poprzedniego wieczoru.

— W czym Zgredek może służyć, sir? — spytał, kłaniając się nisko.

— Przynieść mi moją czarną teczkę z dokumentami — rozkazał, po czym spojrzał na nas. — Co nowego słychać?

— Właśnie mówiłem Isabelli, że będzie mogła używać nazwiska Nikeyów w Hogwarcie.

Zimne, stalowoszare oczy pana Malfoya wpatrywały się we mnie, sprawiając, że chciałam się zapaść pod ziemię. Tylko po spojrzeniu można było się zorientować, że jest wściekły, ponieważ jego twarz, jak maska, nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.

— Będą cię uważali za czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia — powiedział chłodno.

— Czy to ważne? Co z tego? — Wzruszyłam ramionami, nieświadoma tego, co za chwilę miało nastąpić.

Przez krótką chwilę panowała cisza, podczas której pan Malfoy aż zaróżowił się ze złości, a na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny grymas. Wydawało mi się również, że usłyszałam zgrzyt zębów. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go tak rozgniewanego, a w szczególności na mnie.

— Czy to ważne!? Twój ojciec walczył o to, żebyś idąc do szkoły, nie musiała uczyć się ze szlamami, które nie są godne tego, by uczyć ich magii! Może jeszcze dojdzie do tego, że naszym światem będzie rządzić jakaś zarozumiała szlama!? I tak roi się tu od mieszańców, bo głupi czarodzieje zakochiwali się w mugolach! Tak mieszać czystą krew! A dla ciebie nie jest ważne to, z jakich rodzin pochodzisz!? W twoich żyłach płynie krew samego Salazara Slytherina! Wielu czarodziei zrobiłoby wszystko, żeby móc się tym pochwalić! Ale ty masz gdzieś swoich przodków, przyjaźnisz się z mugolami, w szkole pewnie będziesz się przyjaźnić z nic nie wartymi szlamami! Przez 10 lat uczyłem cię, że powinnaś być dumna ze swego pochodzenia! Zmarnowałem tyle czasu? Twój ojciec nie będzie z tego zadowolony. Miejmy nadzieję, że gdy wróci, sam przemówi ci do rozumu. A teraz idź do swojego pokoju!

W głowie miałam kompletny mętlik. Wiele z jego tyrady było dla mnie nowością, historią, którą miałam dopiero usłyszeć. Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, o czym właściwie mówił. Zrozumiałam tylko fragment o byciu dumnym ze swojego pochodzenia. Tyle razy o tym słyszałam, że już miałam dość tych głupich frazesów. Jedyne co mi przyszło z „nauk" pana Malfoya, to historie o rodzie Slytherina i jego potomkach. Obudzona w środku nocy nie miałabym problemu z opowiedzeniem którejkolwiek, tak głęboko zapadły mi w pamięć.

Jego wykrzyczana przemowa tak bardzo mnie przeraziła, że szybko wbiegłam po schodach. Zanim trzasnęłam drzwiami mojej sypialni, słyszałam urywek rozmowy, która przeradzała się w kłótnię:

— Przesadziłeś...

— Serio? A od kiedy ty bronisz szlam? Aaa, tak, odkąd zakochałeś się w tej szlamie Evans...

— Ostrzegam cię, nie obrażaj Lily w moim towarzystwie...

— Ona nie żyje od dziesięciu lat, a ty nadal jesteś w niej zakochany?

Usiadłam na łóżku. Cieszyłam się, że przez zamknięte drzwi nie słyszałam ich kłótni, która brzmiała, jakby była prowadzona przez dwójkę dzieci, a nie dorosłych mężczyzn. Jednak wystarczył fragment podsłuchanej rozmowy, by zaczęła mnie intrygować. Kim była Lily Evans? Kolejne z pytań, które miałam zamiar zadać Severusowi, nawet jeśli nie wiązało się to z moją historią i mogło być bardzo osobiste. Przyszło mi na myśl, że przecież mama Harry'ego miała na imię Lily, ale nie znałam jej nazwiska panieńskiego. Ona również zmarła przed dziesięcioma laty. Severus zakochany w matce Harry'ego? Uśmiechnęłam się. Przecież to absurdalna myśl!

Tego dnia nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że wszystko jest możliwe.

* * *

Następnego dnia razem z Draconem wybrałam się na spacer do pobliskiego lasu. Było bardzo gorąco, słońce jasno świeciło, a na błękitnym niebie nie znajdowała się ani jedna chmurka. Z ulgą weszliśmy między drzewa, które dawały dużo cienia. Wszystko wokół nas było intensywnie zielone. Słyszałam wiele ptaków, jednak nie potrafiłam dojrzeć żadnego z nich. Ze śmiechem biegliśmy, starannie omijając drzewa i przeskakując krzaki. Często zatrzymywaliśmy się, żeby zerwać trochę dzikich malin albo poziomek. Po godzinie dotarliśmy do naszego ulubionego miejsca.

Znajdowało się tuż przy strumyczku, w którym często moczyliśmy nogi. Był bardzo płytki i czysty, więc często oglądaliśmy jego kamieniste dno i obserwowaliśmy grę światła na powierzchni wody. Było to jedno z nielicznych niezacienionych miejsc. Wokół strumyka była niewielka łąka, na której rosła trawa i stokrotki. Na skraju polanki stał wielki kamień, który był tak blisko strumyka, że podmywała go woda. Tuż za nim rósł wielki dąb, którego liście skrywały go w swoim cieniu.

Szybko ściągnęłam swoje buty i wdrapałam się na kamień. Nie był on zbyt wysoki, więc spuściłam nogi tak, żeby woda obmywała mi stopy. Po chwili Draco usiadł obok mnie.

Oparłam się o drzewo i przez chwilę oboje milczeliśmy.

— Draco... — zaczęłam.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie i podniósł jedną brew.

— Słyszałeś wczoraj, co mówił Severus... o moim nazwisku...

— Tak — potwierdził cicho. — Dlaczego chcesz się ukrywać? Nie chcesz, żeby Harry wiedział, kim jesteś? Nie chcesz się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?

— Chcę, bardzo chcę, ale... nie chcę, żeby kumplował się ze mną tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy rodziną.

— To nic nie oznacza. Wystarczy spojrzeć na pokolenie naszych rodziców. Blackowie byli dość zgraną rodziną, ale Syriusz nie zgadzał się z ich poglądami i odłączył się od nich. Rodzina go nienawidziła, a on jej... Nie jest jedyną „czarną owcą" mojej rodziny. Chociaż z drugiej strony Syriusz nie jest najlepszym przykładem...

Zamyśliłam się. Wiele razy przeglądałam drzewo genealogiczne Blacków, do którego zaliczali się Malfoyowie, ale imiona nadal mi się mieszały. Jak przez mgłę przypominałam sobie, gdzie Syriusz, a właściwie wypalony ślad po nim, się znajdował. Czasami czułam, że Draco wiedział coś o nim, oraz innych ludziach, czego nie chciał bądź nie mógł mi powiedzieć. Miałam już serdecznie dość tajemnic i niedomówień oraz ogromną nadzieję, że Severus opowie mi wszystko, bez zatajania faktów, które znał każdy wokół mnie. Zawsze uważałam za niesprawiedliwe, że Draco wiedział więcej o mnie i mojej rodzinie, niż ja sama.

Po kilku chwilach przypomniało mi się, dlaczego w ogóle o tym wspomniałam i o co chciałam go poprosić.

— Draco...

— Hmm?

— Nie zdradzisz nikomu, że naprawdę nazywam się Potter? Nie powiesz, kto jest moim ojcem? I że jestem potomkinią Slytherina?

— Kiedyś na pewno świat czarodziei się o tym dowie.

— Wiem, ale nie chcę, żeby dowiedział się od ciebie. — Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy.

— Obiecuję, że nigdy nikomu nie zdradzę twoich tajemnic — powiedział cicho, a ja uśmiechnęłam się, ponieważ czułam, że mówił to szczerze.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	6. Chapter 6

**Pierwsza przemiana**

Po złożonej obietnicy nie wracaliśmy już do tego. Całe dnie spędzaliśmy razem, bawiąc się, biegając po lesie albo wykradając różdżkę mamie Dracona i próbowaniu rzucenia jakichś czarów. Byliśmy szczęśliwi, kiedy się udawały oraz przerażeni, gdy coś zepsuliśmy. Na szczęście z pomocą przychodził nam Zgredek, który na rozkaz „panicza" usuwał wszystkie zniszczenia.

Czas płynął szybko i uświadomiłam sobie, że lipiec wkrótce się skończy. Nie mogłam doczekać się listów z Hogwartu, zakupów na ulicy Pokątnej, a przede wszystkim pobytu w domu Severusa, na który czekałam całe swoje życie.

Po dniu pełnym wrażeń byłam bardzo zmęczona i ziewając, usiadłam na łóżku. Wzrokiem przeszukiwałam pokój, zastanawiając się, gdzie rzuciłam swoją piżamę. W końcu odnalazłam ją na samym środku pokoju, co nie było trudne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że padało na nią światło księżyca. Tej nocy było wyjątkowo jasne i wyglądając przez okno, zauważyłam, że była pełnia. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale pełnia zawsze fascynowała mnie do tego stopnia, że odkąd pamiętam, nigdy nie potrafiłam spać w tę jedną noc w miesiącu. Zawsze coś mnie ciągnęło na dwór, gdzie leżałam godzinami, wpatrując się w księżyc. Nawet w zimę nie przeszkadzał mi deszcz czy śnieg. Mogłam leżeć na mrozie cała przemoczona, a i tak nigdy nie dopadało mnie przeziębienie.

Byłam pewna, że również tej nocy nie będę spać. Szybko przebrałam się i w piżamie wyszłam ze swojego pokoju. Zeszłam po schodach, ale zawahałam się, kiedy zobaczyłam w salonie zapalone światło. Ostrożnie podeszłam do drzwi, następnie zajrzałam do środka. Pani Malfoy siedziała w fotelu i coś czytała. Starając się nie robić hałasu, minęłam je, idąc szybko w kierunku wyjścia do ogrodu. Kiedy już przed nim stałam, pewnie sięgnęłam do klamki i ją nacisnęłam. Niestety drzwi były zamknięte na klucz.

— No otwórz się — mruknęłam, wpatrując się w dziurkę od klucza. Zaskoczył mnie dźwięk otwierającego się zamka, po czym z otwartą buzią wpatrywałam się w uchylone drzwi. Dopiero po kilku minutach opanowałam się i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Z radością wbiegłam na trawę, spoglądając w niebo. Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w księżyc, aż jego światło zrobiło się tak jasne, że mnie oślepiało. Nie potrafiłam jednak odwrócić wzroku ani zamknąć oczu. Nie potrafiłam również ruszyć żadną częścią mojego ciała. Nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną działo. Kiedy strach zaczął przeradzać się w panikę, poczułam niewyobrażalny ból i upadłam na ziemię. Czułam, jakby ktoś łamał mi wszystkie kości i mnie podpalił. Ból mnie paraliżował, ale jednocześnie moje ciało zwijało się i prostowało, by znaleźć jak najlepszą pozycję, żeby odrobinę złagodzić cierpienie. Niestety nie dawało to żadnych rezultatów. Po chwili usłyszałam krzyk mrożący krew w żyłach. Gdy zorientowałam się, że wydobywa się on z mojego gardła, straciłam przytomność.

* * *

Pomimo zamkniętych oczu widziałam padające na mnie światło. Byłam obolała, ale ból zniknął. Nie potrafiłam określić dokładniej, jak się czułam, ale miałam wrażenie, że leżałam w bardzo dziwnej pozycji. Na samym środku czoła i w okolicy kości ogonowej odczuwałam jakiś ucisk. Chciałam poruszyć palcami, ale zorientowałam się, że ich nie miałam. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że leżałam w tym samym miejscu, w którym upadłam. Światło księżyca już mnie nie oślepiało, ale gdy spojrzałam na siebie, przeraziłam się.

Pierwsze co zobaczyłam, to moje kończyny, które były zakończone czarnymi kopytami. Spojrzałam na mój tułów i pomyślałam, że jakimś cudem stałam się koniem. Z tą różnicą, że sierść, którą miałam przed oczami, lśniła srebrzyście. Z tyłu zauważyłam piękny ogon, którym mogłam poruszać. To było takie dziwne i niesamowite uczucie. Zastanawiałam się, jak wstać, kiedy do ogrodu wbiegł Severus, a za nim pani Malfoy.

Mężczyzna stanął jak wryty i przyglądał mi się, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam go tak zaskoczonego. Ostrożnie podszedł do mnie i pogłaskał po łbie, co sprawiło mi ogromną przyjemność.

— Niesamowite — szepnął, przyglądając mi się. Dopiero po chwili, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku, zaczął mówić. — Nic się nie martw, rano będziesz człowiekiem. Po prostu... posiadasz Moc Jednorożca. Niezwykle rzadko spotykana. Znam tylko jedną osobę, która ją posiada, z pewnością wszystko ci wyjaśni i pomoże.

Spojrzałam na niego z ulgą. Cieszyłam się, że za kilka godzin znów miałam być sobą. Otuchy do serca dodał mi fakt, że nie byłam jedyna i miałam poznać kogoś, kto również posiadał moc, o której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam. Z drugiej strony nadal wszystko do mnie nie docierało i miałam wrażenie, że to tylko sen.

Z małą pomocą Severusa w końcu stanęłam na nogi. Pani Malfoy nadal stała na progu, nie wiedząc, co robić.

— Jak to możliwe? — spytała. Sev spojrzał na mnie, a potem na nią, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Być może na to pytanie będzie umiał odpowiedzieć Dumbledore. W przeciwieństwie do niego nie wiele o tym wiem. Znam tylko kilka podstawowych informacji i nic więcej.

Chciałam się odezwać i coś powiedzieć, ale tylko zarżałam jak koń.

— Jako jednorożec nie możesz mówić ludzkim głosem — usłyszałam. Spuściłam głowę i chciałam ją przytulić do mężczyzny, ale odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony. Spojrzałam na niego ze smutkiem i rozczarowaniem. Czułam, jak w moich oczach zbierają się łzy.

— Ostrożnie, masz róg, który jest bardzo ostry — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Chyba nie chcesz mnie nim przebić? — dodał. Potrząsnęłam głową, a on podszedł do mnie. — Zostanę tu z tobą całą noc. Powiem ci o twojej mocy wszystko, co wiem. Nie jest tego dużo, nigdy się tym nie interesowałem. Dwie przemiany bez tej wiedzy przeżyjesz, a gdy będziesz już w Hogwarcie, Dumbledore z pewnością wszystko ci wyjaśni.

Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego profesor Dumbledore miał mi to wszystko wyjaśnić. Czyżby to on był tą osobą, która również posiadała moc? To mogłoby wyjaśnić, dlaczego jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie. Jeśli to zasługa Mocy Jednorożca, to czyżbym w przyszłości miała się stać kimś równie potężnym? Z jednej strony była to kusząca wizja, z drugiej – przerażająca.

Wyrzuciłam te myśli z głowy i położyłam się na trawie. Severus usiadł obok mnie i mówił przez godzinę. Najpierw trochę o mocy, potem dokładnie opisał zamek, w którym mieści się szkoła, a następnie nauczycieli i przedmioty. Kiedy już wyczerpał temat, zauważyłam, że był zmęczony i nie miał już pomysłu, o czym mógłby mi jeszcze powiedzieć. Po kilku minutach siedzenia w ciszy oparł się o mój bok i zasnął.

* * *

Rano, kiedy słońce zaczęło wschodzić i dosięgły mnie jego pierwsze promienie, znów poczułam ogromny ból. Miałam wrażenie, że płonęłam i nie docierało do mnie, co się działo wokół. Częścią świadomości martwiłam się, czy rzucając się na ziemi, nie zraniłam Severusa, który jeszcze przed chwilą spał obok mnie.

W końcu ból minął, było mi jednak trudno powiedzieć, jak długo on trwał. Przez chwilę leżałam z zamkniętymi oczami, mając wrażenie, że ktoś – jakby z oddali – mnie wołał. Gdy w końcu je otworzyłam, widziałam go przed sobą i na pierwszy rzut oka nie zauważyłam, żeby był ranny. Jednak gdy tak mu się przyglądałam, spojrzałam na jego tłuste włosy w kompletnym nieładzie i wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

— Z czego się śmiejesz? — spytał zaniepokojony.

— Przepraszam — powiedziałam, siadając na trawie. Czułam się wspaniale. Miałam wrażenie, że przemiana była tylko snem, ponieważ teraz czułam się kompletnie wyspana, mimo że jako jednorożec nie zmrużyłam oka. — Ale chyba nie spojrzałeś jeszcze w lustro.

Severus zaklął, zaczął palcami przeczesywać włosy i je układać. Kilka minut jego pracy nie przyniosło zbyt wiele rezultatów, więc zrezygnował. Strzepał kilka włosów z palców i wstał.

— Zawsze miałem z nimi problem — stwierdził.

— To dlaczego ich nie zetniesz na krótko? — spytałam, wzbudzając jego śmiech.

— Nie, nie, to byłaby totalna katastrofa. Kiedyś obciąłem je i wyglądałem okropnie. Gorzej niż teraz, chociaż pewnie mi nie uwierzysz — odpowiedział.

— Wcale nie jest tak źle. — Próbowałam go pocieszyć, ale on znów się zaśmiał i nic już nie mówiąc, weszliśmy do domu.

* * *

Podczas śniadania miałam dobry nastrój. Czułam się wspaniale i opowiadałam o moich wrażeniach z przemiany. Severus i Draco byli bardzo zainteresowani tym, co czułam i jak świat wygląda z perspektywy zwierzęcia.

Nie wiele mogłam powiedzieć, więc temat szybko się urwał, ale na szczęście w końcu przybyły listy z Hogwartu, więc miałam czym się zająć. Severus skończył posiłek i pożegnał się, przypominając mi, że już za kilka dni zabierze mnie do siebie. Nie mogłam się doczekać.

Z uśmiechem spojrzałam na pergaminową kopertę i odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy zauważyłam, że zielonym atramentem zaadresowano do Isabelli Nikey. Odwróciłam ją na drugą stronę i przyjrzałam się woskowej pieczęci z herbem. Wokół dużej litery H były cztery zwierzęta: lew, orzeł, borsuk i wąż. Ostrożnie przełamałam pieczęć, po czym otworzyłam kopertę i zajrzałam do środka.

Znajdowały się tam cztery kartki. Wyciągnęłam pierwszą, która okazała się listem.

HOGWART  
SZKOŁA  
MAGII i CZARODZIEJSTWA

Dyrektor: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag,  
Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)_

Szanowna Pani Nikey,  
Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pani, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia.  
Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pani sowy nie później niż 31 lipca.  
Z wyrazami szacunku,  
Minerwa McGonagall,  
 _zastępca dyrektora_

— Co to znaczy, że oczekują mojej sowy? — spytałam Dracona.

— Musimy wysłać wiadomość, że zdecydowaliśmy się pójść do Hogwartu. Potem mama albo tata to zrobią.

Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem i ostrożnie wyciągnęłam drugą kartkę. Tym razem to była lista zakupów, więc od razu zabrałam się do czytania.

HOGWART  
SZKOŁA  
MAGII i CZARODZIEJSTWA

UMUNDUROWANIE  
Studenci pierwszego roku muszą mieć:  
1\. Trzy komplety szat roboczych (czarnych)  
2\. Jedną zwykłą spiczastą tiarę dzienną (czarną)  
3\. Jedną parę rękawic ochronnych (ze smoczej skóry albo podobnego rodzaju)  
4\. Jeden płaszcz zimowy (czarny, zapinki srebrne)  
UWAGA: wszystkie stroje uczniów powinny być zaopatrzone w naszywki z imieniem.

PODRĘCZNIKI  
Wszyscy studenci powinni mieć po jednym egzemplarzu następujących dzieł:  
 _Standardowa księga zaklęć (1 stopień)_ Mirandy Goshawk  
 _Dzieje magii_ Bathildy Bagshot  
 _Teoria magii_ Adalberta Wafflinga  
 _Wprowadzenie do transmutacji (dla początkujących)_ Emerika Switcha  
 _Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów_ Phyllidy Spore  
 _Magiczne wzory i napoje_ Arseniusa Jiggera  
 _Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć_ Newta Scamandera  
 _Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony_ Quentina Trimble'a

POZOSTAŁE WYPOSAŻENIE  
1 różdżka  
1 kociołek (cynowy, rozmiar 2)  
1 zestaw szklanych lub kryształowych fiolek  
1 teleskop  
1 miedziana waga z odważnikami  
Studenci mogą także mieć jedną sowę ALBO jednego kota, ALBO jedną ropuchę.  
PRZYPOMINA SIĘ RODZICOM, ŻE STUDENTOM PIERWSZYCH LAT NIE ZEZWALA SIĘ NA POSIADANIE WŁASNYCH MIOTEŁ

Usłyszałam jęk Dracona. Spojrzałam na niego i zauważyłam, że jest rozczarowany.

— Dlaczego nie mogę wziąć własnej miotły? — spytał z obrażoną miną.

— A po co ci tam? — Wzruszyłam ramionami. Ja nie miałam swojej, mimo że pan Malfoy już dawno chciał mi ją kupić. Czasami latałam razem z Draconem po okolicy, ale korzystałam z mioteł jego rodziców. Nie przepadałam za lataniem, rzadko to robiłam, więc uważałam, że miotła nie jest mi potrzebna.

— Po co? Żeby sobie polatać. Poza tym z pewnością będziemy mieć naukę latania i wolałbym dosiadać własnej miotły, a nie szkolnej.

— Za bardzo to przeżywasz — stwierdziłam ze śmiechem. Zajrzałam jeszcze raz do koperty, wyciągnęłam trzecią kartkę i obejrzałam ją z zainteresowaniem. Był to bilet na pociąg, który miał wyruszyć o godzinie jedenastej z peronu numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Nie było więcej informacji, poza tym, że peron znajdował się na dworcu King's Cross w Londynie. Wiedziałam tylko w teorii, jak się dostać na ten peron, ale uznałam, że nie musiałam się niczym martwić, ponieważ Severus miał mnie odprowadzić.

Podczas gdy Draco odłożył swój list, ja wyciągnęłam ostatnią kartkę, której najwyraźniej nie dostał. Ostrożnie ją rozłożyłam i zorientowałam się dlaczego. Był to list, ale inny niż pozostałe. Nie zawierał informacji związanych bezpośrednio z przyjęciem szkoły, ale z tym, co dotyczyło tylko mnie. Zanim zabrałam się do czytania, zauważyłam, że został podpisany przez samego Albusa Dumbledore'a.

* * *

Korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	7. Chapter 7

**Zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej**

Nie zastanawiając się, o co chodzi, zaczęłam czytać.

 _Droga Isabello Potter,_

 _Z pewnością zdążyłaś zauważyć, że uległem Twojej prośbie i w Hogwarcie będziesz nosić nazwisko Twoich opiekunów. Jeśli pewnego dnia zechcesz powrócić do prawdziwego nazwiska, nie będzie z tym problemu. Wystarczy, że powiadomisz mnie o tym._

 _Ponieważ idziesz do Hogwartu, będziesz potrzebowała pieniędzy na zakup rzeczy do szkoły. Wiem, że wokół Ciebie są ludzie, którzy by się o to zatroszczyli, uważam jednak, że powinnaś korzystać z pieniędzy Kate i jej męża. Możesz je wydawać bez ograniczeń. Skrytka w Banku Gringotta nosi numer 711. W kopercie znajdziesz do niej klucz._

 _Życzę przyjemnych zakupów i do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Uśmiechnęłam się. W końcu nie musiałam żyć na łasce Nikeyów i Malfoyów. Oczywiście żadnej z tych rodzin nie brakowało pieniędzy, ale czym innym było korzystanie z oszczędności swojej mamy. Ponieważ nie znałam całej historii, nie byłam pewna, kim właściwie był jej mąż i czy nadal żył. Zastanawiałam się też, jak dużo pieniędzy znajdowało się w skrytce. Miałam nadzieję, że wystarczy ich na całą naukę w Hogwarcie, dopóki nie będę mogła zacząć zarabiać.

Jednak najbardziej zaciekawiło mnie ostatnie zdanie, które zostało dopisane jako postscriptum. Profesor Dumbledore stwierdził w nim, że wiedział już od Severusa, że musimy porozmawiać i że spotkamy się w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły. Domyśliłam się, że rozmowa będzie dotyczyła mojej mocy. W końcu Severus powiedział, że dyrektor szkoły miał na jej temat o wiele więcej informacji.

Do głowy wpadła mi myśl: Kiedy Severus zdążył napisać list do Dumbledore'a, o tym, co się stało w nocy i jak ja mogłam tego nie zauważyć?

— Tato, wyślesz im sowę? — zapytał Draco, gdy mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia. Pan Malfoy spojrzał listy i skinął głową.

— Na zakupy pojedziemy ostatniego lipca — powiedział. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, a ja westchnęłam. Już dawno wiedzieliśmy, kiedy wyruszymy na ulicę Pokątną, ale czułam się rozczarowana, ponieważ to oznaczało, że musiałam czekać jeszcze kilka dni. Zżerała mnie ciekawość, tak bardzo chciałam zobaczyć najbardziej znaną wśród czarodziei ulicę, kupić wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i zajrzeć do skrytki o numerze 711.

* * *

W końcu nadszedł ostatni dzień lipca 1991 roku. Z samego rana napisałam list do Nikeyów, do którego dołączyłam drugi dla Harry'ego. Zrobiłam niewielką paczkę ze słodyczami, wszystko ostrożnie przywiązałam do Szafran i obserwowałam jej lot, dopóki nie zniknęła mi z oczu. Tego dnia były urodziny mojego kuzyna. Poprosiłam Jessicę, by przekazała mu mój skromny prezent. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że ja jeszcze nie odpakowałam swoich. Od razu po imprezie urodzinowej przyjechałam tutaj, zapominając o wszystkich upominkach. Spojrzałam na stos pakunków w kącie pokoju, wiedząc, że ich rozpakowanie musiałam jeszcze odłożyć.

Spokojnie ubrałam się, a gdy wszyscy byliśmy już gotowi, stanęliśmy przed kominkiem. Podróżowanie siecią Fiuu nigdy nie sprawiało mi większych trudności. Najpierw pani Malfoy wzięła trochę proszku, weszła do komina i wypowiadając głośno oraz wyraźnie „ulica Pokątna", rzuciła proszkiem pod nogi. Od razu wybuchł zielony ogień, w którym zniknęła.

— Teraz twoja kolej — powiedział Lucjusz. Podeszłam do kominka i złapałam w garść trochę proszku. Zawsze czułam się dziwnie, wchodząc do środka. Zrobiłam to samo, co pani Malfoy, po czym poczułam, jak się przemieszczam. Wolałam mieć zamknięte oczy, ale wiedziałam, że gdybym zostawiła je otwarte, widziałabym różne wyjścia. W końcu wypadłam pod nogi mamy Dracona. Zorientowałam się, że jesteśmy w jednej z kawiarni.

Wstałam i otrzepałam się z sadzy, w czym pomagała mi pani Malfoy. Po chwili byłam już czysta. Z kominka wypadł Draco i razem zabrałyśmy się za jego czyszczenie.

Kiedy również pan Malfoy pojawił się obok nas, zadecydował, że on pójdzie do Gringotta, a my możemy w tym czasie wypić czekoladę albo zjeść lody. Draco z chęcią przystał na propozycję, jego matka również odetchnęła z ulgą i usiadła przy stoliku. Ja chciałam iść razem z panem Lucjuszem, nie tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w środku tego znanego banku, ale również chciałam zobaczyć skrytkę mojej mamy.

Szybkim krokiem i w milczeniu przemierzaliśmy drogę do Banku Gringotta. Ulica Pokątna lśniła, ponieważ słońce odbijało się od jasnych budynków i bruku. Na jej końcu nad wszystkim górował śnieżnobiały budynek. Wchodząc po białych, kamiennych schodkach z ciekawością przyglądałam się potężnym drzwiom z brązu. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam stojącego obok nich goblina.

Był on niższy ode mnie o kilka centymetrów. Miał śniadą, chytrą twarz, spiczastą bródkę i bardzo długie palce oraz stopy. Kiedy podeszliśmy bliżej, ukłonił się.

W końcu weszliśmy. Minęliśmy drugie, tym razem srebrne drzwi i znaleźliśmy się w wielkiej marmurowej sali. Po obu stronach zauważyłam długie kontuary, za którymi siedziały gobliny. Wielu było zajętych pracą, ale kilku czekało na klientów. Razem z panem Malfoyem podeszłam do jednego z nich.

— Dzień dobry, przyszliśmy wziąć trochę pieniędzy z mojego sejfu oraz Isabelli Potter — powiedział.

— Czy mają państwo swoje klucze? — spytał goblin. Z kieszeni wyciągnęłam swój, pan Malfoy zrobił to samo. Goblin uważnie obejrzał oba, po czym zawołał innego, który miał nas zaprowadzić do naszych skrytek.

W milczeniu doszliśmy do drzwi, które goblin otworzył i bez wahania minął. Wchodząc do środka, spodziewałam się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, co zastałam. Staliśmy w wąskim, kamiennym korytarzu oświetlonym płonącymi pochodniami. Korytarz biegł nieco w dół, a w posadzce widniały wąskie szyny. Goblin gwizdnął i po szynach potoczył się ku nam mały wózek. Wsiedliśmy do niego i ruszyliśmy.

Po kilku minutach wysiedliśmy przy skrytce numer 711. Skrzat otworzył drzwi i kiedy rozwiały się kłęby zielonego dymu, które buchnęły ze środka, od razu tam zajrzałam. To, co zobaczyłam, przerosło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Przede mną piętrzyły się góry galeonów, kolumny sykli i stosy małych brązowych knutów. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to wszystko było do mojej dyspozycji.

W milczeniu zebrałam do małego plecaczka trochę monet. Byłam pewna, że na najbliższy rok ta garstka z pewnością mi wystarczy. Zastanawiałam się, skąd moja mama miała tyle pieniędzy. Wydawało mi się, że była zbyt młoda, by samemu dorobić się takiego majątku. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że jej mąż pochodził z bogatej rodziny i to wszystko odziedziczył. Przypomniałam sobie, że kiedy dostałam list od profesora Dumbledore'a, zastanawiałam się, czy pieniędzy wystarczy mi do końca szkoły. Oceniając stos monet, który tkwił w krypcie 711, mogłam spać spokojnie. Ba, mogłabym w ogóle nie pracować i nie powinno mi ich zabraknąć.

Po tym, jak goblin zamknął sejf i oddał mi kluczyk, znów wsiedliśmy do wózka. Pojechaliśmy do krypty Malfoyów. Nigdy wcześniej mnie nie interesowało, jak duży był ich majątek. Wiedziałam, że byli bardzo bogaci i było ich stać na wszystko. Kiedy goblin otworzył drzwi pod okiem niecierpliwego pana Lucjusza, zajrzałam z ciekawością do środka. Szybko omiotłam wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Góra monet była imponująca, ale byłam trochę zaskoczona, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że tu pieniędzy było trochę mniej niż w moim sejfie.

Po chwili wróciliśmy na powierzchnię. Po wyjściu na ulicę Pokątną pan Malfoy powiedział, że musi coś załatwić, dzięki czemu miałam wolną rękę. Wiedziałam, że musiałam samodzielnie kupić różdżkę oraz mundurek szkolny. Gdy szłam do Gringotta, rozglądałam się trochę po ulicy i przypomniałam sobie, że w oko wpadł mi tutaj jedyny sklep z różdżkami. Poszłam przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że prędzej czy później go znajdę.

Po drodze zauważyłam lodziarnię i weszłam do środka. Zamówiłam porcję lodów waniliowych i kiedy za nie płaciłam, do pomieszczenia wszedł największy mężczyzna, jakiego kiedykolwiek w życiu widziałam. Wzrostem dwukrotnie przewyższał normalnego człowieka, a szerszy był przynajmniej pięciokrotnie. Sprawiał wrażenie dzikiego – długie, zmierzwione czarne włosy i broda prawie całkowicie przykrywały mu twarz. Zwróciłam również uwagę na ogromne dłonie, które były rozmiaru pokrywek pojemników na śmieci. Gdy mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Spojrzałam w jego oczy – były czarne, jak u Severusa, ale zauważyłam jedną znaczącą różnicę. Z tego niesamowitego mężczyzny biło ciepło, a i jego uśmiech docierał również do błyszczących oczu.

Obserwowałam go, jak witał się z pracownikami lodziarni i zamówił dwie duże porcje lodów. Gdy za wszystko zapłacił, wychodząc, skinął na mnie. Domyślałam się, kim on może być i byłam bardzo ciekawa, czego ode mnie chciał, więc wyszłam za nim na zalaną światłem ulicę.

— Witaj, Isabello. — Przywitał się.

— Dzień dobry.

— Jestem Rubeus Hagrid, być może o mnie już słyszałaś — przedstawił się. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Moje domysły się sprawdziły.

— Tak, Severus opowiadał mi o panu. — Tymi słowami rozbawiłam olbrzyma.

— Mów do mnie Hagrid. Wszyscy tak mówią. Jesteś na zakupach?

— Tak, trzeba się przygotować do pierwszego roku. Właśnie szłam po różdżkę, ale postanowiłam po drodze wpaść na lody. — Uśmiechnęłam się. — A... ty co tutaj robisz?

— Robię zakupy z twoim kuzynem, Harrym. Właśnie kupuje mundurek. Biedak nic nie wiedział o tym, że jest czarodziejem. Ci mugole nic mu nie powiedzieli. — Mówił łagodnym tonem, ale miałam wrażenie, że było to również oskarżenie, że i ja byłam temu winna.

— Domyślałam się... chciałam mu powiedzieć, ale... nie wiedziałam jak to zrobić. Zawsze, kiedy się za to zabierałam, ktoś nam musiał przerywać i traciłam odwagę... — wyznałam ze spuszczoną głową. Po chwili zmarszczyłam czoło i spojrzałam na Hagrida. — A tak w ogóle, to skąd wiesz, kim ja jestem?

Zanim odpowiedział, szeroko się uśmiechnął.

— Jesteś bardzo podobna do swojej mamy. Każdy, kto znał Kate, szczególnie gdy była dzieckiem, domyśli się, że jesteś jej córką.

Czułam, jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy.

— Wszyscy nauczyciele wiedzą, kim jesteś, ale w pełni akceptują chwilową zmianę nazwiska... jednak tylko kilku z nich zna całkowitą prawdę.

— Całkowitą? — spytałam. Czułam, jak głos mi zadrżał.

— O twoim ojcu. Głowa do góry, naprawdę niewiele osób wie, że twoim ojcem był Tom, a nie Syriusz. To, że nie jesteś do niego w ogóle podobna, przynajmniej z wyglądu, ułatwia sprawę.

Tom? Syriusz? Zastanawiałam się, o czym on w ogóle mówił. Pomyślałam, że Severus pewnie miał rację, mówiąc, że wszystko było skomplikowane. Postanowiłam przez chwilę udawać, że znam prawdę, ponieważ chciałam jak najwięcej wyciągnąć od olbrzyma.

— Znałeś go?

Po twarzy Hagrida przemknął jakiś cień i smutek.

— Tak... w tym samym czasie chodziliśmy do Hogwartu — przyznał, po czym się uśmiechnął. — Nie powinienem na tak długo zostawiać Harry'ego samego. Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie, Isabello.

— Do zobaczenia — odpowiedziałam i obserwowałam jak Hagrid się oddala. Byłam rozczarowana, że tak szybko zakończył rozmowę i nie dowiedziałam się niczego istotnego.

* * *

W końcu dotarłam do sklepu z różdżkami. Zdziwiłam się, że wcześniej nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, że był wąski i wyglądał dość nędznie. Przeczytałam napis nad drzwiami: „OLLIVANDEROWIE: WYTWÓRCY NAJLEPSZYCH RÓŻDŻEK OD 382 R. PRZED NOWĄ ERĄ". Zanim weszłam do środka, mój wzrok spoczął na zakurzonej wystawie, gdzie na wyblakłej poduszce leżała jedna jedyna różdżka. Pełna sceptycyzmu weszłam do środka.

Wchodząc, usłyszałam dzwoneczek, który znajdował się gdzieś w głębi sklepu. Przez kilka sekund nic nie widziałam, ponieważ było bardzo ciemno, ale gdy mój wzrok się do tego przyzwyczaił, zaczęłam rozglądać się po wnętrzu.

Wydawało się, że sklep był mały i sprawiał wrażenie pustego. Pod oknem stało jedno krzesło z wysokim oparciem. W głębi zauważyłam niewielki kontuar, a wokół niego duża ilość wąskich pudełek, które sięgały sufitu. Zmrużyłam oczy i spojrzałam w głąb. Miałam wrażenie, że sklep jest długi, a pudełka ciągną się w nieskończoność.

— Dobry wieczór — rozległ się cichy głos. W pierwszej chwili tak się przestraszyłam, że aż podskoczyłam.

— Dobry wieczór — odpowiedziałam. Chwilę później zauważyłam staruszka o wielkich oczach.

— Ach, tak... Tak sobie myślałem, że wkrótce cię zobaczę, Isabello Potter. Wyglądasz dokładnie tak, jak twoja matka, kiedy przyszła kupować swoją pierwszą różdżkę. Tak, mahoń, dziesięć cali, lekko giętka. — Ollivander przybliżył się do mnie i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. — Oraz ojciec. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Cis i pióro feniksa. Trzynaście i pół cala. Duża moc.

Zapadła cisza. Zastanawiałam się, o czym Ollivander mówił, a właściwie, dlaczego pomylił mojego ojca z Sami-Wiecie-Kim, czyli Lordem Voldemortem, największym zbrodniarzem wszech czasów. Niestety było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że bałam się go o to zapytać.

— Która ręka ma moc?

— Prawa — odpowiedziałam, wyciągając ją przed siebie. Mężczyzna zaczął mierzyć najpierw ją, a następnie również inne części ciała. Po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że pan Ollivander przechadzał się między pudełkami, a taśma dalej mnie mierzyła.

— Dość — usłyszałam jego głos. Taśma opadła i zwinęła się w kłębek. — Dobrze, pani Potter. Proszę spróbować tej. Mahoń, dwanaście cali, pióro feniksa. Proszę wziąć i machnąć. — Zrobiłam to, co kazał, ale nic się nie stało. Od razu wcisnął mi do ręki inną różdżkę.

— Brzoza i serce smoka. Dziewięć cali. Dopasowująca się do ręki. — Zanim zdążyłam podnieść rękę, pan Ollivander wyrwał mi ją i dał kolejną. — Kasztan i sierść jednorożca. Trzynaście cali.

Podobnie było z kilkoma innymi różdżkami. Żadna nie była dla mnie dość dobra. Pan Ollivander stanął kilka kroków ode mnie i zaczął mi się intensywnie przyglądać.

— Proszę się nie martwić, zaraz coś znajdziemy. — Wyczytałam z jego twarzy, że nie był zmartwiony, ale zaciekawiony i trochę uradowany. Przechadzał się między pudełkami i nad czymś się zastanawiał. Coś do siebie mówił, ale nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, co. Po chwili zniknął, ale nawet nie zdążyłam mrugnąć, a już się pojawił.

— Proszę spróbować. Ostrokrzew i sierść jednorożca. Dwanaście cali, ładna i lekko sprężysta. — Wzięłam różdżkę do ręki i poczułam, jakby prąd przeszedł mi po palcach. Machnęłam, a z różdżki wystrzeliły kolorowe iskry, które zaczęły tańczyć wokół nas.

— Brawo. Bardzo ładnie — powiedział. — 7 galeonów.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Kiedy zaczął pakować różdżkę, mówił w zamyśleniu:

— Myślę, że możemy się po pani spodziewać wielkich rzeczy. Ostrokrzew, rzadkie, potężne drewno. W połączeniu z pani mocą... tak, naprawdę możemy spodziewać się po pani wielkich rzeczy.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	8. Chapter 8

**Opowieść Severusa**

Po wyjściu ze sklepu Ollivandera zastanawiałam się, skąd wiedział o mojej mocy, jednak dość szybko musiałam wyrzucić go z myśli i skupić się na zakupach. Reszta dnia minęła spokojnie, kupiłam jeszcze tylko mundurek, a pani Malfoy postarała się o pozostałe rzeczy. Kiedy dołączyli do nas pan Malfoy i Draco, poszliśmy razem na obiad. Chłopak narzekał na zakaz posiadania mioteł przez pierwszoroczniaków, ponieważ bardzo spodobał mu się nowy Nimbus 2000. Wspomniał również, że poznał jakiegoś sierotę u Madame Malkin, który przyszedł na zakupy z Hagridem. Nie podobał mi się jego kpiący ton, szczególnie że mówił o Harrym. Z drugiej strony bawiło mnie, że Draco go nie rozpoznał.

Gdy kończyliśmy jeść deser, dołączył do nas Severus. Zamówił sobie kawę i wdał się w niezobowiązującą rozmowę z panem Malfoyem. Po kilkunastu minutach zebraliśmy wszystkie moje rzeczy i po pożegnaniu państwa Malfoyów oraz rozczarowanego i smutnego Dracona, ruszyliśmy ulicą Pokątną. Weszliśmy do Dziurawego Kotła, mężczyzna zamienił z kimś kilka słów i odebrał niewielką paczkę. Następnie stanęliśmy na uboczu i Severus machnięciem różdżki wysłał najpierw moje rzeczy, a następnie złapał mnie za rękę. Nagle poczułam dziwne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Zanim się zorientowałam, byłam już w dobrze mi znanym salonie Severusa.

Był to niewielki pokój, którego ściany całkowicie pokrywały książki. Zdecydowana większość z nich była oprawiona w czarną lub brązową skórę, co sprawiało, że w saloniku zawsze było ciemno. Żyrandol, pod którym staliśmy, słabo oświetlał pomieszczenie. Zmęczona usadowiłam się w starym fotelu, obok którego stała wyświechtana kanapa i kulawy stolik.

— Co dziś będziemy robić? — zapytałam, starając się stłumić ziewnięcie. Chciałam, żeby Severus już od razu opowiedział mi historię rodziców, ale byłam pewna, że nie zaczniemy prędzej niż następnego dnia.

— Możemy obejrzeć film. — Severus wzruszył ramionami. Gdy przed rokiem zakupił telewizor, byłam zaskoczona. Wiedziałam, że w jego domu był prąd, ale łatwo o tym zapominałam, ponieważ tylko moja lampka do czytania była do niego podłączona, cały dom oświetlały świece. Poza wspomnianym telewizorem tylko w kuchni było parę mugolskich wynalazków, z których czasami Severus korzystał i które również wymagały prądu. Pewnie dobry czarodziej potrafiłby je tak zaczarować, żeby działały i bez niego, ale Severus twierdził, że nie chce mu się tracić na to czasu.

Przystałam na jego propozycję, więc Severus zrobił popcorn i zaczęliśmy oglądać „Gwiezdne wojny". Parsknęłam śmiechem podczas oglądania sceny, w której Darth Vader powiedział do Luke'a: „To ja jestem twoim ojcem!"

— To nie jest zabawne...

— Może tobie brakuje poczucia humoru?

— A co byś powiedziała, gdybyś była na miejscu Luke'a?

Spojrzałam uważnie na Severusa.

— Mój ojciec jest tak zły, jak Darth Vader?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Wydawało mi się, że usłyszałam „gorzej", ale nie byłam pewna, czy się nie przesłyszałam.

* * *

Następnego dnia długo leżałam w łóżku, wiedząc, że Severus nie należy do rannych ptaszków. Rozmyślałam o zakupie różdżki i słowach pana Ollivandera. Musiałam przyznać, że pochlebiło mi jego stwierdzenie, że można po mnie spodziewać się wielkich rzeczy. Z tyłu głowy uparcie tkwiła myśl, że wielkie rzeczy nie zawsze oznaczają te dobre. Zastanawiałam się również, czy Severus miał może jakąś książkę na temat różdżek. Może znajdę jakąś w bibliotece w Hogwarcie?

Zaczęłam się przeciągać, gdy usłyszałam kroki w głębi mieszkania. Wstałam z łóżka, narzuciłam na siebie szlafrok, ponieważ ranki w północnej Anglii zawsze były chłodne, i ziewając, poszłam do kuchni. Severus przygotowywał śniadanie. Stał oparty o szafkę i leniwie dyrygował różdżką, a drewniana łyżka mieszała coś na patelni. W tym samym czasie kawa nalewała się do kubka, a nad drugim niewidzialna siła wyciskała pomarańcze, dzięki czemu kubek bardzo szybko zapełniał się świeżym sokiem. Ledwo usiadłam do stołu, a przede mną pojawił się pusty talerz, sztućce oraz chleb.

— Jakim cudem potrafisz ogarnąć tyle rzeczy jednocześnie? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

— Kwestia praktyki — odparł Severus. — Musisz przyznać, że jestem perfekcyjnym panem domu.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań zabraliśmy się za jedzenie jajecznicy, którą popijałam pysznym sokiem, a Severus kawą.

W końcu nadszedł dzień, na który czekałam wiele lat i którego jednocześnie się bałam. Część mnie chciała powiedzieć „nie chcę tego słuchać", ale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że musiałam wiedzieć, co stało się w przeszłości. Nie wspominając o tym, że oczywiście nadal byłam ciekawa prawdy.

Podczas śniadania milczeliśmy, jakbyśmy się bali cokolwiek powiedzieć. Później, również w milczeniu, poszłam się umyć oraz ubrać, co również uczynił Severus. Dopiero kiedy nie było już nic do zrobienia, oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nadszedł czas i spotkaliśmy się w salonie. Usiadłam w fotelu i spojrzałam wyczekująco na mężczyznę, który wydawał mi się bledszy niż kilkanaście minut wcześniej.

— Jesteś gotowa? — spytał, po czym usiadł na kanapie, tak, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej mnie. Skinęłam głową, nie mówiąc ani słowa i jednocześnie uważnie się w niego wpatrując. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, aż Severus westchnął.

— Nie wiem, od czego zacząć.

— Najlepiej od początku — odparłam, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem.

Severus milczał jeszcze minutę, zagłębiając się w swoich myślach. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.

* * *

— Dzięki uprzejmości Albusa Dumbledore'a, wiem dość wiele o tej historii. Matką twojego ojca była Meropa Gaunt. Pochodziła z czarodziejskiej rodziny, która mogła szczycić się tym, że jest „czystej krwi". Byli również potomkami samego Salazara Slytherina oraz, tak jak ty i twój ojciec, potrafili rozmawiać z wężami. Byli ubogą rodziną, Meropa miała despotycznego ojca i brata. Nie potrafiła czarować, prawdopodobnie była tak sterroryzowana, że jej magia nie chciała się ujawnić.

W pobliżu jej domu mieszkała rodzina Riddle'ów. Wszyscy byli mugolami, ale Meropa zakochała się w Tomie, co stało się przyczyną kolejnych wyzwisk jej ojca i brata. Kiedy oboje zostali aresztowani i trafili do Azkabanu, prawdopodobnie odzyskała magiczne zdolności i przygotowała napój miłosny, dzięki któremu Tom porzucił swoją narzeczoną i związał się z Meropą. Musisz wiedzieć, że nie jesteśmy pewni, właściwie Dumbledore nie jest pewien, czy tak było naprawdę. Wiele informacji o Meropie to jego domysły.

Po jakimś czasie zaszła w ciążę i prawdopodobnie przestała podawać mu napój, sądząc, że w tym czasie Tom w końcu się w niej zakochał, a nawet jeśli nie, to nie zostawi jej, kiedy ta spodziewała się jego dziecka. Stało się jednak inaczej. Uwolnił się spod czaru i od razu uciekł do swojej rodziny oraz wrócił do narzeczonej. Dziś już wiemy, że owocem ich związku jest twoja ciotka Mary. Meropa nie wiedziała, co robić i w końcu dotarła do domu dziecka, gdzie urodziła swojego syna.

Kazała nazwać go Tom Riddle po ojcu, a na drugie imię dać mu Marvolo – po dziadku chłopca. Sama zmarła godzinę po porodzie i od tamtej pory Tom zamieszkał w domu dziecka. Przez całe swoje dzieciństwo nie wiedział, kim był naprawdę i kim była jego matka. Podobno już wtedy przejawiał swoje magiczne zdolności oraz był agresywny w stosunku do innych dzieci. Uważał się za kogoś wyjątkowego, co spostrzegł Dumbledore, kiedy przyjechał wyjaśnić mu, że jest czarodziejem i opowiedzieć mu o świecie magii.

Od tamtej pory Tom zaczął uczęszczać do Hogwartu i oczywiście trafił do Slytherinu. Był bardzo zdolnym uczniem, miał bardzo dobre stopnie. Był pupilkiem wielu nauczycieli, tylko Dumbledore cały czas miał go na oku i bacznie mu się przyglądał. Może właśnie dlatego twój ojciec bał się go cały czas, nawet kiedy był u szczytu swojej potęgi? To wie pewnie tylko on sam.

— Mój ojciec bał się profesora Dumbledore'a? — zapytałam zaskoczona. Osobiście nie znałam dyrektora szkoły, choć wiele o nim słyszałam, wyobrażałam go sobie jako dobrotliwego staruszka, który nie mógłby skrzywdzić muchy. Severus chyba domyślił się, o czym myślę, albo po prostu zajrzał mi do głowy, o co nieraz go podejrzewałam, uśmiechnął się i odrobinę rozbawiony mówił dalej.

— Jeśli zobaczysz go w akcji, to przestanie cię to tak dziwić, ale wróćmy do Toma. W Hogwarcie poznał historię swojej rodziny i dowiedział się, kim byli jego rodzice. Był wściekły na ojca, nie tylko dlatego, że zostawił jego matkę, ale również dlatego, że to on był mugolem. Spodziewał się, że po ojcu odziedziczył wszystkie swoje zdolności. Był zły również na matkę, ponieważ zakochała się w mugolu, a najbardziej dlatego, że zmarła przy porodzie. Jego zdaniem jako czarownica mogła temu zapobiec, ale ona wolała umrzeć. Tom pielęgnował w sobie tę złość i gdy był starszy odnalazł Riddle'ów. Zabił swojego ojca, dziadka i babcię. Twoja ciotka i jej matka przeżyły, ponieważ nie było ich w tym domu, a Tom nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego ojciec mógł założyć własną rodzinę. To ocaliło ich życie i miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy nie dowie się o istnieniu Mary oraz jej córki.

Siedziałam zszokowana. Co prawda docierały do mnie strzępki informacji, że mój ojciec był zły, że zabijał... ale żeby zabić własnego ojca?

Potrzebowałam chwili na przetrawienie tej informacji, co Severus świetnie wyczuwał, ponieważ milczał i z uwagą mnie obserwował. Byłam prawie pewna, że korzystając z legilimencji sprawdzał, w którym kierunku biegły moje myśli. Po dłuższej chwili pogodziłam się z tym, co usłyszałam i zanim powiedziałam cokolwiek, Severus kontynuował swoją opowieść.

— Już w Hogwarcie Tom zbierał swoich popleczników. Kiedy skończył szkołę, nazwał się Lordem... — Severus trochę pobladł. — Voldemortem, chcąc, by każdy bał się wymówić jego imię. Dlatego dziś wielu ludzi nazywa go Sama-Wiesz-Kim albo Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Tylko Albus Dumbledore zawsze nazywał go po imieniu.

— VOLDEMORT JEST MOIM OJCEM? — krzyknęłam z niedowierzaniem, zrywając się z fotela. Mimo że byłam tak ściśle chroniona przed wiedzą o mojej rodzinie, dość nieźle znałam najważniejsze informacje o świecie czarodziei i przede wszystkim wiedziałam, kim był Lord Voldemort, przez swoich „sługów" nazywany również Czarnym Panem.

Oczywiście wiele słyszałam o tym, że mój ojciec był „zły", co nie było do końca prawdą. Powiedzenie o Voldemorcie „zły" to nie tylko spore niedopowiedzenie, to wręcz kpina. Źli byli śmierciożercy, najwierniejsi byli bardzo, bardzo źli, a Voldemort był z nich wszystkich najgorszy. Prawdopodobnie był gorszy niż wszyscy śmierciożercy razem wzięci.

I był moim ojcem.

Dopiero po chwili zaczynało to do mnie docierać. Przestałam krążyć po salonie i opadłam z powrotem na fotel. Jeśli mój ojciec był najgorszą istotą, jaka chodziła po tej ziemi, najgorszym mordercą w całej historii ludzkości, to co ze mnie wyrośnie? Kim stanę się w przyszłości? Morderczynią podążającą śladami ojca? Zacznę siebie nazywać Czarną Panią i wymyślę sobie imię, na którego dźwięk ludzie będą blednąć, jak Severus, gdy słyszy lub musi wymówić „Voldemort"? Czy tylko jeden nauczyciel odkryje we mnie, już za dziecka, ten morderczy potencjał i tylko jego będę się bać? Czy Dumbledore i wszyscy nauczyciele są świadomi tego, co robią? Przecież ja nie powinnam się uczyć magii, powinno się mnie gdzieś zamknąć i pilnować, żebym nie zaczęła mordować ludzi. Nie, najlepiej w ogóle teraz mnie zabić, zanim na moim koncie pojawi się jakakolwiek ofiara.

— Uspokój się! — Severus złapał mnie za ramiona i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. — Nie jesteś wilkołakiem, który w jedną noc w miesiącu traci rozum i zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Jesteś jedenastoletnią dziewczynką, która ma całe życie przed sobą i sama zdecyduje, kim się stanie. Nic nie jest z góry przesądzone, nie zapominaj, że twoja babcia Meropa nie była złą kobietą. Zawiniła wyłącznie tym, że podała eliksir miłosny mężczyźnie, którego kochała. Nigdy nie była w stanie wyrządzić nikomu krzywdy. Nie musisz być taka jak ojciec. Nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Gdyby każdy stawał się taki, jak jego rodzic, w tej chwili byłbym pijakiem bijącym swoją żonę. Jak widzisz, nie piję i nie biję kobiet.

— Czytasz mi w myślach — stwierdziłam. Severus westchnął.

— Myślałaś, że przy takiej rozmowie nie będę tego robić? Podejrzewałem, że kiedy usłyszysz niektóre informacje, coś głupiego może ci przyjść do głowy. Niestety miałem rację.

— Naprawdę twój ojciec był pijakiem i bił twoją mamę?

Severus milczał, co uznałam za potwierdzenie.

— Jak czarodziej mógł...

— Mój ojciec był mugolem. — Szybko mi przerwał. — Co oczywiście nie oznacza, że każdy mugol jest zły. Wróćmy do twoich myśli... Oczywiście masz rację, wszyscy wiemy, że masz potencjał. Jesteś córką jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziei w historii, twoja matka również była niezwykle zdolną czarownicą, a do tego posiadasz moc jednorożca. To, jak wykorzystasz swój potencjał, zależy tylko od ciebie. Sama wybierzesz drogę, którą zechcesz podążać.

Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że potrzebowałam czasu, żeby zaakceptować, że mój „zły" ojciec i Lord Voldemort to jedna osoba.

— Voldemort jest potomkiem Slytherina? — zapytałam. Severus wyraził się jasno, więc było to oczywiste, ale potrzebowałam dodatkowego potwierdzenia.

— Tak.

Kilka minut później byłam gotowa, by usłyszeć kolejne fakty z życia moich rodziców. Bałam się tego, co jeszcze musiałam usłyszeć, ale z drugiej strony pomyślałam, że już nic gorszego od „twoim ojcem jest Voldemort" nie usłyszę. Chociaż nie pomyliłam się, rewelacje, które Severus miał mi do przekazania, nie były łatwe do przełknięcia. Oboje zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że ta rozmowa zmieni moje życie.

— Na czym skończyłem? — Severus myślał głośno. — A, już wiem. Więc jak już mówiłem, po szkole wymyślił nowe imię i właśnie wtedy zaczęły się najgorsze czasy w świecie czarodziei. Tom rósł w siłę, zbierał wokół siebie popleczników, których nazwał śmierciożercami. Ludzie bali się o swoje życie, ale mnie jego czyny i potęga fascynowały, dlatego jeszcze będąc uczniem w Hogwarcie, dołączyłem do niego...

Zaskoczona odsunęłam się od niego.

— Byłeś śmierciożercą? — spytałam, nie wierząc własnym uszom. — Czy otaczają mnie sami mordercy?

Widziałam, że Severus obserwuje, jak znów chodziłam po salonie, tym razem uważając, by się do niego za bardzo nie zbliżyć. Znałam go jedenaście lat, więc zauważyłam, że nazwanie mordercą trochę go zasmuciło, ale nie zaprzeczył, więc pewnie miał na swoim koncie niejedną ofiarę, a ja w jego obecności martwiłam się, że w przyszłości stanę się morderczynią, taką jak... on.

— Isabella... — powiedział cicho. Byłam tak zatopiona we własnych myślach, że nie zwróciłam na niego uwagi.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że przez całe życie mu ufałam. Severus był nie tylko moim ojcem chrzestnym, ale również moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Isabella! — Zwróciłam uwagę na niego, dopiero kiedy podszedł bliżej i złapał mnie za ramiona. Próbowałam mu się wyrwać, czując jakieś irracjonalne obrzydzenie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego ręce są takie czyste i nie widać na nich krwi. — Posłuchaj! Popełniłem w życiu wiele błędów. Za wiele z nich płacę do dzisiaj. Jednym z tych błędów było przyłączenie się do twojego ojca, wstąpienie w szeregi śmierciożerców. Znasz mnie od urodzenia. Wiesz, kim jestem i jaki jestem. Wiem, że przeżyłaś teraz szok, w Hogwarcie czeka cię drugi, ponieważ poznasz mnie z innej strony i jestem pewien, że nie będziesz w stanie jej w pełni zaakceptować, ale nie skreślaj tych jedenastu lat z powodu tego, co się działo, zanim przyszłaś na świat. Nikt nie zna mnie tak dobrze, jak ty. To właśnie ty sprawiasz, że moje życie ma jeszcze jakikolwiek sens. Budzisz to, co jest we mnie najlepsze. Spytaj Dumbledore'a, z pewnością to potwierdzi. Zgoda, możesz mnie nazywać mordercą, jeśli chcesz, ale...

— Ale...?

— Nie chcę cię stracić. — Coś w jego głosie sprawiało, że miałam ochotę się do niego przytulić, jednak szybko zdusiłam w sobie to uczucie.

— Dlatego trzymałeś to wszystko w tajemnicy przez tyle lat?

Severus miał taki wyraz twarzy, że nawet ja nie potrafiłam go rozszyfrować.

— Podejmując decyzję, że nie powiem ci tak wielu rzeczy... Chodziło mi o twoje dobro. Chciałem, żebyś miała na tyle szczęśliwe i beztroskie dzieciństwo, ile może mieć półsierota z ojcem, który gdzieś zniknął i nikt nie wie, gdzie on jest. Poza tym... wstydziłem się i nie chciałem, byś usłyszała o moich błędach, co oczywiście było nieuniknione.

Po chwili milczenia spojrzałam w jego czarne oczy.

— Potrzebuję trochę czasu.

— Co?

— Muszę się przejść. — Widząc wahanie Severusa, dodałam: — Spokojnie, nigdzie nie ucieknę. Poza tym, jak myślisz, dokąd miałabym uciec? Po prostu muszę wszystko poukładać sobie w głowie, zanim przejdziemy dalej.

Severus bacznie mnie obserwował, próbując wybadać, o czym myślę. Najwyraźniej nie wyczytał z moich myśli nic niepokojącego, ponieważ skinął głową i mnie puścił. Roztarłam ramiona, czując, że mi zdrętwiały i wyszłam z domu.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	9. Chapter 9

**Ciąg dalszy opowieści Severusa**

Dość dobrze znałam Spinner's End i okolice, więc nie musiałam się bać, że gdzieś zabłądzę. Początkowo krążyłam po mieście, aż nogi zaniosły mnie nad brzeg rzeki. Usiadłam na trawie i patrząc na płynącą wodę, starałam się pogodzić z tym, co usłyszałam.

Nie poświęcałam zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślania o Lordzie Voldemorcie i fakcie, że jest moim ojcem. W tej chwili ważniejsza była dla mnie informacja, że Severus był śmierciożercą i mordercą. Teoretycznie to był dobry powód, żeby nie utrzymywać z nim kontaktu, oczywiście poza relacją uczennica – nauczyciel, ale wiedziałam, że w tym, co mówił, miał sporo racji. Od zawsze był obecny w moim życiu. Wspierał mnie, mogłam mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Był dla mnie najważniejszą osobą. Miałabym go odtrącić z powodu jednego faktu z jego przeszłości? Nie mógł być tak bardzo zły, skoro opiekował się mną, jakbym była jego rodzoną córką.

Poza tym w mojej głowie pojawiały się kolejne wątpliwości i pytania. Przede wszystkim zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Severus był wolnym człowiekiem, zamiast siedzieć w Azkabanie, jak większość śmierciożerców. Wiedziałam, że Albus Dumbledore mu ufał, co też dawało do myślenia. Byłam pewna, że stary czarodziej musiał mieć powód, by zaufać komuś takiemu jak Severus. Doszłam do wniosku, że osądzanie go nie znając całej historii, byłoby czymś głupim i niesprawiedliwym z mojej strony. Pomyślałam też o rodzinach, które znałam lub o których słyszałam. Ilu z nich również było śmierciożercami i jak udało im się uniknąć Azkabanu?

Postanowiłam wrócić do domu. Byłam pewna, że minęło kilka godzin od mojego wyjścia i Severus zaczął się już martwić. Jednocześnie miałam nadzieję, że „perfekcyjny pan domu" zdążył przygotować jakiś obiad.

Severusowi znacznie ulżyło, kiedy zobaczył mnie całą i zdrową. Podczas posiłku rozmawialiśmy o książkach, które zakupiłam do Hogwartu, a po obiedzie wróciliśmy do salonu i kontynuowaliśmy najważniejszą rozmowę w naszym życiu.

— Mogę mówić dalej? — zapytał.

— Nie. Mam kilka pytań... Dlaczego jesteś wolny? Dlaczego nie trafiłeś do Azkabanu?

Severus nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Jesteś na tyle cierpliwa, by poczekać na odpowiedź? Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz, ale myślę, że lepiej to zrozumiesz, jeśli poznasz jeszcze kilka faktów.

Po chwili milczenia Severus kontynuował.

— Wróćmy do twoich rodziców. Twoja matka urodziła się w 1961 roku, była rok młodsza ode mnie. Ona i jej starszy brat James pochodzili z rodziny czarodziei, byli „czystej krwi". Oboje trafili do Gryffindoru. Nienawidziłem Jamesa, ale Kate była miłą dziewczyną. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Lily Evans i jej koleżankami, dlatego nie raz miałem okazję z nią porozmawiać, co nie podobało się Jamesowi.

— A skąd znałeś Lily? — spytałam.

— Więc chcesz jeszcze poznać moją historię? — Spojrzał na mnie i na chwilę umilkł. — Zapomniałem, że nie opowiadałem ci zbyt wiele o sobie, ale... no cóż, musisz wiedzieć, moje błędy odbiły się na życiu twoim i Harry'ego... i oczywiście na życiu waszych rodziców.

Po chwili milczenia, Severus z trudem kontynuował swoją opowieść. Zauważyłam, że przestał patrzeć mi w oczy i w ogóle unikał mojego wzroku, jakby wstydził się swojej przeszłości.

— Jak już wiesz, moja matka była czarownicą, a ojciec mugolem i mieszkaliśmy w jego domu. Nie wspominam go dobrze, nienawidził magii, często bił moją matkę, czasami i mnie. Moje życie rodzinne było dalekie od ideału...

Mieszkaliśmy wśród mugoli, właśnie tutaj, w tym domu. Niedaleko stąd mieszkali państwo Evans. Byli to bardzo mili ludzie, mieli dwie córki: Petunię i Lily. Pierwszą znasz, mieszka obok ciebie. Znienawidziła magię dlatego, że sama nie miała magicznych zdolności. Prędko zorientowałem się, że Lily jest czarownicą i opowiadałem jej o świecie magii, tak jak opowiadała mi o nim moja mama. Petunia czasem nas podsłuchiwała. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z Lily i miałem nadzieję, że trafimy do tego samego domu, ale ona jako osoba z mugolskiej rodziny nigdy nie mogła dostać się do Slytherinu, tam, gdzie mnie przydzielono.

W szkole próbowaliśmy utrzymywać naszą przyjaźń, rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, spotykaliśmy się. Nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy moje uczucia względem Lily się zmieniły i zakochałem się w niej. Ona moich uczuć nie odwzajemniała. Denerwował mnie James, który zaczął ją nagabywać, prosząc o randkę, a jednocześnie bawił się i znęcał nade mną. Nie wiem, dlaczego James mnie nienawidził, może był zazdrosny, ponieważ Lily okazywała mu niechęć, a ze mną rozmawiała? Ja znienawidziłem go za to, jak mnie traktował...

Z czasem moje relacje z Lily zaczęły się pogarszać. Jednak koniec przyjaźni nastąpił, kiedy próbowała nakłonić Jamesa, by dał mi już spokój, a ja chcąc, by się odczepiła, rzuciłem najgorszą obelgę w jej stronę, jaką mogłem rzucić: nazwałem ją szlamą.

Nic już nie było takie jak wcześniej. Kochałem ją, ale ona nie chciała mi wybaczyć. W końcu uległa Jamesowi i zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać, a ja obserwowałem, jak powoli się w nim zakochiwała. Dołączyłem do twojego ojca, który już wtedy budził strach wśród czarodziei. Lily była wściekła, gdy się o tym dowiedziała i mimo że się do siebie nie odzywaliśmy, przyszła do mnie i zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć, że źle zrobiłem. Teraz wiem, że miała rację, ale wtedy jej nie słuchałem.

Tylko twoja mama mnie akceptowała, co było kolejnym powodem nienawiści Jamesa. Nie chciał, żeby jego młodsza siostra spotykała się z kimś takim jak ja i prawdę mówiąc, wcale mu się nie dziwię. Ona również uważała, że źle zrobiłem dołączając do śmierciożerców, ale nadal pozostała moją przyjaciółką, nie odrzuciła mnie. Do dziś myślę, że była skarbem, którego wówczas nie potrafiłem docenić.

Po skończeniu szkoły kształciłem się w zakresie eliksirów i aktywnie służyłem twojemu ojcu. Lily i James pobrali się, a ja się załamałem. Chyba miałem nadzieję, że Lily zmieni zdanie... Jakiś czas później twoja matka związała się z Syriuszem Blackiem. Jak wiesz, pochodzi z tego samego rodu, co Narcyza, ale nie zgadzał się ze swoją rodziną, że czystość krwi jest najważniejsza. Ostatecznie uciekł z domu i został wykluczony z rodu Blacków. Wydaje mi się, że cieszył się z tego, ponieważ rodzice Jamesa, czyli jego najlepszego przyjaciela, przyjęli go jak własnego syna. Dlatego też nie mieli nic przeciwko związkowi jego i twojej mamy. Co prawda Syriusz jest twoim ojczymem, ale ponieważ razem z Jamesem bawił się moim kosztem, do dziś go nienawidzę i trudno mi powiedzieć, który z nich był gorszy. W tej chwili siedzi w Azkabanie.

Ostatnie słowa właściwie nie dotarły do mojej świadomości. Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom i zastanawiałam się, czy na pewno dobrze zrozumiałam to, co powiedział Severus.

— Ja mam ojczyma?

Usłyszałam głębokie westchnięcie.

— Tak.

— Jakim cudem?

— Mówiłem, że to skomplikowane. Jak już wspomniałem, Kate i Syriusz byli razem. Pod koniec 1979 roku wzięli ślub. Cały świat myśli, że on jest twoim biologicznym ojcem i na razie powinno tak zostać. Krótko po śmierci Kate trafił do Azkabanu, dlatego obowiązek opieki nad tobą przypadł ojcu chrzestnemu, czyli mnie.

— Skoro tak bardzo się nienawidziliście, to jakim cudem się zgodził, żebyś ty został moim ojcem chrzestnym?

— Miłość, czego Czarny Pan nie potrafił zrozumieć, to potężne uczucie. Syriusz był tak szaleńczo zakochany w twojej mamie, że nie tylko nie widział poza nią świata, ale również spełniał każde jej życzenie. Nawet jeśli poprosiła go: „pogódź się ze swoim wrogiem, ponieważ chcę, żebyście obaj uczestniczyli w życiu mojej córki", ulegał i staraliśmy się żyć w zgodzie, bo tak chciała Kate. Myślę, że gdyby Syriusz nie trafił do Azkabanu, nadal staralibyśmy się wspólnie opiekować się tobą. I może mi nie uwierzysz, ale czasami żałuję, że go tutaj nie ma i nie może być obecny w twoim życiu.

* * *

Byłam zła na wszystkich, że tak wiele przede mną zataili. Wiedziałam, że chcieli, abym miała jak najspokojniejsze i najszczęśliwsze dzieciństwo, ale czułam się, jakby przez cały czas coś mi odbierali. Jakąś cząstkę mnie, ponieważ dorastałam nieświadoma tego, kim naprawdę jestem, a dodatkowo nigdy nie miałam okazji poznać człowieka, który należał do mojej rodziny i teoretycznie powinien być blisko mnie.

Tak długo czekałam na ten dzień, ale gdy nadszedł, dotarło do mnie, że jeśli Severus i inni myśleli, że posłucham całej rodzinnej historii i wszystko będzie w porządku, to się grubo mylili. Kiedy dowiedziałam się o Syriuszu, wiedziałam, że moje życie się zmieni. Usłyszałam tyle rzeczy, że nie byłam pewna, czy zniosę kolejne.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Severus zaniepokoił się, nie pierwszy raz podczas tej rozmowy. Spojrzałam na niego i przez chwilę milczałam. W końcu westchnęłam z postanowieniem, że do tematu „ojczym Syriusz" jeszcze wrócimy.

— Mów dalej.

— Wróćmy do twoich rodziców... Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, gdzie Kate poznała twojego ojca. Gdzieś musiał ją zobaczyć, a ona wpadła mu w oko.

Dumbledore twierdzi, że Czarny Pan nie potrafi kochać, ale nie mam pojęcia, ile jest w tym prawdy. Przez pewien czas miał na jej punkcie obsesję, tak jakby naprawdę się w niej zakochał... Moim zdaniem on jej tylko pożądał i chciał ją mieć, ponieważ była ładna i zdolna. Ucieszył się, kiedy odkrył, że jest „czystej krwi" i planował ją przekabacić na swoją stronę. Oczywiście ona się nie zgodziła, jednak twój ojciec nie przestawał próbować. A kiedy zorientował się, że jest jedną z tych, co twardo stoją za Dumbledore'em...

Severus zamilkł. Zaniepokoiło mnie, że patrzył przed siebie takim zimnym i pustym wzrokiem, jakby nie wiedział, co się wokół niego działo. Może w istocie tak było. Spojrzałam na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. Obiecał mi całą prawdę, miałam nadzieję, że nie przemilczy takiej ważnej sprawy. Poza tym nie zamierzałam mu na to pozwolić. Od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewałam, co się wydarzyło, ale chciałam, żeby powiedział to wprost.

— I? — Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i przerwałam tę uciążliwą ciszę. — Co zrobił?

— Zgwałcił ją — powiedział tak cicho, że nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze usłyszałam. — Miesiąc później zorientowała się, że jest w ciąży — kontynuował. — Wtedy zdecydowała się na związek z Syriuszem. Nie chciała być samotną matką, a on zaakceptował zaistniałą sytuację i postanowił się tobą opiekować. Dlatego we wszystkich dokumentach zostało zapisane, że to on jest twoim ojcem. Sam twierdził, że jesteś jego córką i patrząc na to, jak ciebie kochał i jak się tobą opiekował, nikt nie wątpił w jego słowa. Tylko kilkoro ludzi zna prawdę.

W pierwszym momencie chciałam poprosić Severusa, by mówił, co było dalej, ale kilka rzeczy mi nie pasowało i musiałam o nie zapytać.

— Dlaczego jest tak wielką tajemnicą, czyją jestem córką?

— Dla twojego dobra.

— Wyjaśnij to. Robicie wiele rzeczy „dla mojego dobra", a ostatecznie wychodzi na to, że z moim dobrem to nie ma nic wspólnego.

Wydawało mi się, że Severus się uśmiechnął.

— Mimo starań, by utrzymać to wszystko w tajemnicy, plotka o tym, że Czarny Pan ma dziecko, poszła w świat. Powstała grupa szaleńców, którzy uważali, że można go pokonać dopiero wtedy, gdy nie będzie jego potomków. Zbierali wokół siebie coraz większą grupę ludzi i głośno nawoływali do tego, by odnaleźć „pomiot szatana", jak to lubili nazywać, i zabić. Oczywiście w imię wyższego dobra.

— Chcieli zabić dziecko?

— Grupa powstała jeszcze zanim się urodziłaś. Dlatego Dumbledore i Zakon Feniksa tak wiele energii poświęcili na to, by nikt niepowołany nie dowiedział się, że to o ciebie chodzi.

— A teraz? Ojca już nie ma, wszyscy są wolni, w czym problem?

— Twój ojciec powróci. Dumbledore jest tego pewny, to tylko kwestia czasu. Oczywiście po jego zniknięciu grupa jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Ci, którzy im uwierzyli, zaczęli szukać osoby, która zabiła niemowlę. O ile oni chcieli temu komuś podziękować, to Ministerstwo Magii na pewno wysłałoby takiego człowieka do Azkabanu za zabicie niewinnego dziecka. Dlatego nikt nie chciał się wychylać. Oczywiście ci ludzie żyją nadal. Z pewnością nie zmienili swoich poglądów i o ile dziś raczej nie groziłoby ci niebezpieczeństwo z ich strony...

— To w przyszłości, jak już mój ojciec wróci, próbowaliby mnie zabić.

— Tak to właśnie wygląda.

Westchnęłam ciężko. Harry miał „szczęście" zostać tym, który pokonał Voldemorta, a ja miałam pecha, bo według grupy świrusów, można zniszczyć zło, tylko wtedy gdy się mnie zabije. Z drugiej strony była to interesująca teoria: zło niszczyć złem.

— Czym jest Zakon Feniksa?

— Grupą stworzoną przez Dumbledore'a. Ich zadaniem była walka z twoim ojcem i jego

poplecznikami.

— Czyli z tobą.

— Powiedzmy.

— Teraz powiesz mi, jakim cudem nie siedzisz w Azkabanie?

— Do tego dojdziemy w swoim czasie.

— Jak myślisz, powinieneś tam trafić?

— Tak.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.

— Ale kto by się wtedy tobą opiekował? — zapytał.

— Nie masz poczucia winy, że jesteś wolny, chociaż nie powinieneś być?

Severus chwilę milczał.

— Kto powiedział, że jestem wolny? Poza tym... wyrzuty sumienia, z którymi muszę żyć, są wystarczająco wielką karą. Dzięki temu, że jestem, jak to ujęłaś „wolny", mogę chociaż częściowo naprawić błędy i krzywdy wyrządzone innym.

— Dlaczego Potter?

— Hmm? — Pierwszy raz nie wiedział, o co mi chodzi. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziłam, że nie zawsze zagląda do mojej głowy.

— Mówiłeś, że moja mama wyszła za Syriusza Blacka i że oficjalnie jestem jego córką. Dlaczego więc nazywam się Potter, a nie Black?

— Syriusz podczas ślubu przyjął nazwisko żony. Rzadko się zdarza, ale nie jest to niemożliwe.

— Dlaczego?

— Mówiłem ci, że uciekł z domu, a rodzina go wydziedziczyła. Tak bardzo ich nienawidził, że chciał mieć z nimi jak najmniej wspólnego. Dlatego zdecydował się na zmianę nazwiska.

— To dlaczego wciąż mówi się o nim „Black"?

— W dokumentach łatwo jest zmienić nazwisko, ale nie w świadomości i pamięci ludzi. Nigdy nie zapomniano, skąd pochodzi, nawet jeśli powszechnie wiadomo, że różni się od swojej rodziny. Co w zasadzie stanęło pod znakiem zapytania, kiedy dokonał masakry i zaczęto mówić, że ostatecznie niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. Wcześniej dawano go za przykład, że sami wybieramy, kim chcemy być, niezależnie od naszej rodziny i pochodzenia.

Skinęłam głową i westchnęłam. Czułam, że od nadmiaru informacji rozbolała mnie głowa i potrzebowałam chwili odpoczynku. Powiedziałam o tym Severusowi, który zgodził się ze mną. Ponieważ był już wieczór, postanowiłam położyć się wcześniej i do rozmowy wrócić następnego dnia.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	10. Chapter 10

Przepraszam za to jednodniowe opóźnienie. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie :)

 **Zbrodnie Syriusza**

Leżąc w łóżku, rozmyślałam o tym, co właśnie usłyszałam. Wiedziałam, że Severus wiele rzeczy przemilczał, ale z drugiej strony miał do tego prawo. Nie musiał mi się tłumaczyć, dlaczego popierał mojego ojca i stał się jednym z śmierciożerców. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego moja mama nie zerwała z nim kontaktu, jak to uczyniła Lily. Co nią kierowało? Dlaczego tak bardzo jej zależało na Severusie? Tego też nie musiał mi wyjaśniać. Poza tym podejrzewałam, że sam nie znał jej motywów. Pogodziłam się z tym, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie poznam prawdy. Mimo że magia istnieje, nawet ona nie pozwalała nam rozmawiać z martwymi. Chyba że stawali się duchami, ale przecież nigdzie nie krążył duch Kate Potter...

Najtrudniej było mi pogodzić się z historią mojego ojca. Czym innym jest słyszeć o kimś, że jest zły, a czym innym dowiedzieć się, że to Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać jest moim biologicznym ojcem.

Inną sprawą, która nie dawała mi spokoju, to wiedza, w jaki sposób pojawiłam się na świecie. Od dawna wiedziałam, że moi rodzice nie byli razem i nie mogłam wyobrażać sobie, że byli szczęśliwą, zakochaną parą. Często się zastanawiałam, jak do tego doszło. Z czasem wywnioskowałam, że pewnie poszli raz do łóżka, co przecież się zdarza, a ja byłam „wpadką". Mogłam z tym żyć i potrafiłam się z tym pogodzić. Ale być owocem gwałtu? To było coś innego. Z jednej strony wolałam, żeby Severus mi o tym nie mówił. Nie chciałam o tym wiedzieć, ale przecież i tak sama zaczęłam się tego domyślać, kiedy dowiedziałam się, kim jest mój ojciec. Wątpiłam, żeby moja mama dobrowolnie przespała się z kimś takim.

W mojej głowie wciąż pojawiały się pytania: Czy moja mama się mną brzydziła? Czy wolałaby, żebym nie istniała? Czy cały czas przypomniałam jej o tym bolesnym wydarzeniu? Czy przypominałam jej mojego ojca? Co myślała, kiedy na mnie patrzyła?

Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że płaczę.

Pozwoliłam sobie na to. Po kilku minutach wylewania łez poczułam ulgę.

— Bądź silna. Nie przejmuj się tym. Ona nie żyje, więc nie musi już na ciebie patrzeć. — Marne pocieszenie, ale lepsze takie niż żadne.

Otarłam łzy i przewróciłam się na drugi bok. Patrząc na gwiazdy widoczne przez okno, myślałam o tym dniu, na który czekałam tak długo, a on okazał się najgorszym dniem w moim życiu.

* * *

— Poczekaj chwilę... Na czym ja skończyłem? Ach, tak, już wiem. — Następnego dnia od razu po śniadaniu zasiedliśmy w salonie, bym mogła usłyszeć to, czego Severus nie zdążył opowiedzieć poprzedniego dnia. — Twój ojciec dowiedział się, że jesteś jego córką, o czym wiedziało tylko kilku ludzi, którym najbardziej ufał. Dzięki temu rodzina Potterów mogła poczuć się jakiś czas bezpiecznie. Chyba zależało mu, żebyś mogła dorastać w normalnej rodzinie, co jemu nie było dane. Czasami odwiedzał cię, czym przerażał Kate, dlatego starałem się być zawsze obecny przy tych wizytach. Syriusz wychodził z domu, nie wiedzieliśmy, jak Czarny Pan zareaguje na jego widok. I przede wszystkim, czy Syriuszowi nie odbiłoby i nie zacząłby walczyć.

— Syriusz tak po prostu zgodził się opuszczać mamę w takiej chwili?

— Dumbledore miał na to wielki wpływ. A uwierz, naprawdę trudno mu odmówić.

— Mój tata wiedział, że on się mną opiekuje?

— Tak. I nie przeszkadzało mu to. Sądziłem, że to ze względu na pochodzenie Blacka. Co prawda był zakałą rodziny, ale zawsze mógł się nawrócić. Dziś sądzę, że coś innego było ważniejsze. Zrozumiesz co, kiedy dojdziemy do końca opowieści.

Tę względną sielankę zburzyła przepowiednia, o której dowiedział się Czarny Pan. Głosiła, że pod koniec lipca urodził się chłopiec, który będzie miał taką moc, że będzie w stanie go pokonać. Czarny Pan oszalał i szukał chłopców, którzy pasowali do przepowiedni... I znalazł. Harry'ego.

— Harry ma moc, dzięki której go pokona? — zapytałam zaskoczona.

— Według tej przepowiedni. Nie znam jej w całości. Poza tym Wróżbiarstwo jest dość mętną dziedziną magii, ale twój ojciec chyba był innego zdania. Pierwszy raz zauważyłem, by tak panicznie się czegoś bał. Od razu postanowił, żeby zabić chłopca już w tej chwili, zanim dorośnie i zanim zyska tę moc. Byłem przerażony, że życie Lily było zagrożone. Wiem, że uznasz mnie za egoistę bez serca, ale było mi obojętne, co będzie z Jamesem czy Harrym. Dla mnie liczyła się tylko Lily. Prosiłem Czarnego Pana, by darował jej życie. Wyśmiał mnie, że miłość do niej czyni mnie słabym, ale obiecał, że jej nie zabije. Jednak, żeby być całkowicie pewnym, udałem się do Dumbledore'a. Błagałem go, żeby zapewnił jej bezpieczeństwo, żeby ich gdzieś ukrył. Obiecał, że to zrobi, ale w zamian za to żądał zapłaty.

— Ile? — zapytałam zaciekawiona, na ile można wycenić czyjeś życie. Severus roześmiał się gorzko.

— Przysługa za przysługę. Skoro już raz poszedłem do Dumbledore'a, żeby go ostrzec o planie Voldemorta, chciał, żebym robił to częściej. Obiecałem, że jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko, byleby Lily żyła, ale nie spodziewałem się, że Albus zażąda ode mnie, abym stał się szpiegiem.

— Co? — Patrzyłam z niedowierzaniem.

— Obiecałem wierność Dumbledore'owi. Przeszedłem na jego stronę, nieoficjalnie dołączyłem do Zakonu Feniksa, o czym oczywiście nikt poza Dumbledore'em nie wiedział. Podejrzewam, że sam mi nie ufał, poza tym nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek o tym wiedział. Jednocześnie pozostałem w szeregach śmierciożerców i o wszystkim informowałem Dumbledore'a. O każdym planie Czarnego Pana. W tym czasie Lily, James i Harry zostali ukryci za pomocą Zaklęcia Fideliusa.

— To jest to zaklęcie ze Strażnikiem Tajemnicy?

Skinął głową.

— Czyli nikt nie wiedział, gdzie przebywają, chyba że Strażnik o tym komuś powiedział?

Potwierdził.

— Niestety nie zostali długo w ukryciu. Zaufali nieodpowiedniej osobie. Okazało się, że ich Strażnik Tajemnicy był śmierciożercą, dlatego Czarny Pan szybko dowiedział się, gdzie się ukrywają. Kate była dopuszczona do tajemnicy i wybrała się do brata z wizytą. Razem z tobą. Znalazła się w domu Potterów w nieodpowiednim czasie. Czarny Pan mnie wezwał, więc również i ja się tam znalazłem. Do dziś nie wiem, po co byłem mu potrzebny, ponieważ przybyłem za późno. Dom był rozwalony, zostały same gruzy. Szybko odnalazłem... — Nie wierzyłam własnym oczom, kiedy zobaczyłam łzy w oczach Severusa. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, by płakał. Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by zebrać się w sobie i kontynuować. — Szybko odnalazłem Kate, która była już martwa. Nie potrafiłem uwierzyć, że zabił matkę swojego dziecka! Zależało mu, żebyś wychowała się w normalnej rodzinie, Kate była nietykalna, a on ją zabił... Do dziś nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Niedaleko niej leżał James. Ponieważ było bardzo cicho, przeczuwałem najgorsze. I w końcu odnalazłem ją... Lily. Mimo obietnic zabił również ją.

Kilka łez wypłynęło z jego oczu. Koncentrowałam się na jego bólu, nie dopuszczając do świadomości informacji, że mój ojciec zabił moją matkę.

— Rozpaczałem nad jej martwym ciałem, aż do momentu, kiedy do rzeczywistości przywołał mnie głos, który wypowiedział moje imię.

— Czyj?

— Twój. Nie wiedziałaś, co się wokół ciebie dzieje. Byłaś przerażona, ale rozpromieniłaś się, kiedy mnie zobaczyłaś i powtarzałaś „wujku Severusie". Dopiero gdy wziąłem cię w ramiona, zauważyłem twoją bliznę na czole. Nie miałem czasu zastanowić się, skąd się wzięła, ponieważ usłyszałem inny głos. Z wściekłością odkryłem, że to Strażnik Tajemnicy Potterów, ale zaniechałem walki, wiedząc, że muszę się tobą zaopiekować, a jemu nie zamierzałem cię oddawać. Dlatego szybko stamtąd uciekłem, a następnego dnia zaniosłem cię do domu Nikeyów.

— Dlaczego on chciałby, żebyś mu mnie oddał?

— Ostatecznie miał większe prawa do opieki nad tobą niż ja.

— Przecież jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym. Kto był ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy?

— Syriusz.

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

— Syriusz był śmierciożercą?

— Na to wygląda.

— I nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś?

Severus zaśmiał się, ale w jego głosie było tak wiele smutku i goryczy, że zabrzmiało to upiornie.

— Tylko Czarny Pan wiedział, kto jest śmierciożercą, a kto nie. Ja znałem tylko kilka osób, właściwie wiedziałem tylko o kilku osobach, że mu służą. Cała reszta była dla mnie tajemnicą. Wiedziałem, że Syriusz został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, ale o tym, że jest również śmierciożercą dowiedziałem się tak, jak inni: Po tym, jak zdradził swoich przyjaciół.

— Czy pan Malfoy też był śmierciożercą?

Severus chwilę się zastanawiał i ciężko westchnął.

— Tak.

Nie zdziwiło mnie to, spodziewałam się, że usłyszę taką odpowiedź. Ponieważ zaspokoiłam swoją ciekawość, jeśli chodzi o ojca Dracona, chciałam się dowiedzieć, co było dalej.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że mój ojciec ma rodzinę? Wspomniałeś, że on sam nie wiedział, że ma siostrę.

— Dumbledore próbował dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o nim i to on odkrył, że Tom Riddle miał jeszcze córkę. Nie informował jej o niczym, ale jednocześnie starał się zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Powiedział mi o niej, żebym od razu reagował i doniósł mu, gdyby Czarny Pan planował atak na jej rodzinę.

— Dlaczego nie zabrałeś mnie do własnego domu?

— Nie byłem pewien, jak potoczą się moje losy. Co prawda przeszedłem na stronę Dumbledore'a, ale w oczach społeczeństwa byłem śmierciożercą. Bałem się, że trafię do Azkabanu, podejrzewałem, że Syriusza spotka to samo, a chciałem być pewien, że nie trafisz do domu dziecka albo domu jakiegoś śmierciożercy. Wiedziałem, że u Nikeyów możesz mieć szczęśliwe dzieciństwo oraz będziesz bezpieczna. Żaden szaleniec nie spodziewałby się, że córka Czarnego Pana będzie się wychowywać w rodzinie mugoli. Dumbledore poparł moją decyzję i zdecydowaliśmy, że zostaniesz tam, nawet gdy przestało mi grozić więzienie.

— Zostałeś uniewinniony?

— Można tak powiedzieć. Dumbledore się za mną wstawił i powiedział, że przeszedłem na jego stronę kilka miesięcy przed śmiercią Potterów. Uwierzono mu, a mnie wypuszczono na wolność. Wtedy też zacząłem pracować w Hogwarcie, podejrzewam, że nawet Albus nie ufał mi całkowicie i chciał mieć na mnie oko. Rocznie spędzam dziesięć miesięcy w szkole, już samo to powodowało, że nie byłem w stanie zająć się tobą. Uznałem, że pełna rodzina z rodzeństwem będzie dla ciebie lepsza, a ja jako ojciec chrzestny mogę cię odwiedzać w wolnym czasie i zabierać do siebie na wakacje.

Uznałam jego wyjaśnienia za wystarczające. Musiałam przyznać, że podjął dobrą decyzję. Dzięki temu miałam rodzeństwo, kuzyna za płotem i wielu znajomych w szkole. Czułam się normalnym dzieckiem.

— Skąd się wzięły blizny, moja i Harry'ego?

— Oboje przeżyliście zaklęcie _Avada Kedavra_. To dlatego Harry jest tak bardzo znany w naszym świecie. Uznaje się go za jedyną osobę, która przeżyła. O tobie, oczywiście, nikt nie wie.

— Przeżyliśmy? Jakim cudem?

— Nikt tego nie wie. Tutaj możemy się tylko domyślać. Dumbledore ma teorię, że Harry przeżył, ponieważ Lily oddała za niego życie. Być może w twoim przypadku było podobnie. Może Czarny Pan widząc dziecko, od razu pomyślał, że to Harry i nie rozpoznał cię? A może fakt, że jesteś jego córką, sprawił, że żyjesz? Dziś nie doceniamy Starożytnej Magii i zapominamy jej prawa, dlatego obawiam się, że nigdy nie poznamy prawdy.

— Co się stało z Syriuszem?

Severus westchnął.

— James i Syriusz, jak już wiesz, byli przyjaciółmi, ale ich paczka w Hogwarcie była większa. Do niej należał jeszcze Remus Lupin oraz Peter Pettigrew. Kilka dni po tym okropnym wydarzeniu Syriusz i Peter spotkali się na jakieś drodze. Mówi się też, że Peter chciał odnaleźć Syriusza, żeby się zemścić za przyjaciół, ale kto wie, co jest prawdą. O tej sprawie również było głośno. Podobno Peter zawołał: „Syriuszu, jak mogłeś?" czy coś w tym stylu, świadkowie mówili, że był zrozpaczony. Wtedy Syriusz rzucił zaklęcie, zabił Petera i kilkunastu mugoli. Nie uciekał, tylko stał i cały czas się śmiał, więc od razu zamknięto go w Azkabanie. Tak załatwił Petera, że został po nim tylko jeden palec. To według wielu ludzi potwierdziło jego przynależność do śmierciożerców, ponieważ takie zaklęcie nikomu nie było znane. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że nawet ja, a znam dość dobrze Czarną Magię, nie kojarzę zaklęcia, dzięki któremu można tak zniszczyć człowieka, że zostaje po nim tylko mały kawałek ciała i jednocześnie zabić kilkunastu ludzi w pobliżu.

— Więc oni wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Syriusza, nie żyją?

— Nie... wspominałem ci przed chwilą o Remusie Lupinie. Do dziś żyje i jakoś sobie radzi, chociaż nie wiem, co robi. Również był w Zakonie Feniksa i cały czas przyjaźnił się z Potterami, ale nie był zamieszany w tę sprawę.

— Ale... jak Syriusz mógł coś takiego zrobić? Wydać brata swojej żony?

Severus nic nie powiedział. Przytulił mnie i siedzieliśmy tak przez jakiś czas w milczeniu.

— Wyniosłeś mnie stamtąd... Dlaczego zostawiłeś tam Harry'ego?

— Nie miałem czasu przeszukiwać tego, co zostało z domu Lily, ponieważ usłyszałem Syriusza. Myślałem, że tylko ty cudem przeżyłaś. Nie pomyślałem, że ktoś w ogóle mógł to przeżyć, nie wspominając o dwójce dzieci. Przeszukałbym dokładniej dom, gdyby Syriusz pojawił się później, dlatego o Harrym dowiedziałem się dopiero następnego dnia, kiedy wszyscy świętowali zniknięcie Czarnego Pana i pili na zdrowie „chłopca, który przeżył".

Chwilę milczeliśmy.

— Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

— Dlaczego ukryłeś moją bliznę i jak zdołałeś to zrobić?

— Jest jedno zaklęcie, dzięki któremu można zakamuflować coś na określony czas. Nie chciałem, abyś się wyróżniała. Gdyby zobaczył cię jakiś czarodziej i zauważył bliznę, zacząłby zadawać niewygodne pytania i znalazłabyś się w centrum zainteresowania naszego świata. Stałabyś się nie mniej znana niż Harry. Teraz sama możesz decydować, czy chcesz ją ukrywać.

— I wiem, skąd się wzięła...

Severus się uśmiechnął.

— Tak, bałem się, że zapytasz o nią za wcześnie.

— Czy... mogłabym zobaczyć się z Syriuszem? — Tak, Syriusz był mordercą, wydał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale był również moim ojczymem. Sama nie wiedziałam, co mną kierowało, ale naprawdę chciałam go poznać i zamienić z nim chociaż kilka słów.

— On jest w Azkabanie.

— Tak, wiem, ale chciałabym się z nim zobaczyć. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to podróż do Azkabanu.

Severus patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem i niepewnością. Ponieważ zawsze mnie rozpieszczał i praktycznie zawsze dostawałam od niego to, czego właśnie chciałam i tym razem nie mógł mi odmówić.

— Nie wiem, czy to jest możliwe... ale zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i przytuliłam, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem udało mi się owinąć go wokół palca.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	11. Chapter 11

**Wizyta w Azkabanie**

Dwa dni, podczas których opowiadałem Isabelli wszystko, co powinna wiedzieć o swoich rodzicach, były bardzo męczące. Dopiero w trakcie opowieści zrozumiałem, dlaczego tak bardzo zwlekałem z tym, by mała poznała prawdę. Sam chciałem o wszystkim zapomnieć i nie wracać do moich błędów, które sprawiły, że wszyscy, których kochałem i którzy kochali ją, zginęli. Prawdę mówiąc, gdybym nie musiał, w ogóle nie opowiedziałbym jej tej historii.

Przyznałem się, że byłem śmierciożercą. Okłamanie jej w tej sprawie byłoby głupotą, ponieważ prędzej czy później i tak by się o tym dowiedziała. Lepiej, żeby usłyszała to ode mnie, szczególnie że przeszedłem na stronę Dumbledore'a. Zmartwiła mnie jej reakcja, ale właściwie, czego innego mogłem się spodziewać? Była miłym, naiwnym dzieckiem, które jeszcze nie poznało zła tego świata. Bałem się, że Hogwart ją zmieni tak bardzo, że za kilka lat nie zobaczę w niej tej dziewczynki, z którą spędzałem tyle czasu.

Zasłaniałem się wymówką, że wszystko zataiłem dla jej dobra. Musiałem przyznać sam przed sobą, że to nie było prawdą. Dobrze, było, ale tylko częściowo. Celowo nie mówiłem jej zbyt wiele o moim dzieciństwie czy przeszłości. Nie chciałem, by wychowywała się z myślą, że jej ojciec chrzestny jest... mordercą. Niestety miała rację, byłem mordercą. Nadal nim jestem i czegokolwiek bym nie zrobił, nie zwróci to życia osobom, które przeze mnie zginęły.

Miałem nadzieję, że Isabella prędko nie odkryje kłamstw, które wplotłem w moją opowieść. Miałem nadzieję, że nie dowie się o tym, czego nie miałem odwagi powiedzieć. Tak bardzo mi ufała, byłem jej przyjacielem, jedyną osobą, której mogła naprawdę o wszystkim powiedzieć... Jak mógłbym powiedzieć, że to ja podsłuchałem przepowiednię i doniosłem o niej Czarnemu Panu? Przeze mnie szukał chłopca, który pasowałby do przepowiedni, aż odnalazł go w Harrym. Przeze mnie Lily i jej rodzina była zagrożona. Przeze mnie zginęli nie tylko oni, ale również Kate, która znalazła się tam w nieodpowiednim momencie.

Nie potrafiłem powiedzieć jej również o tym, że mogłem uratować Kate. Czarny Pan nie rozumiał miłości, wyśmiewał ją, ale nawet on wiedział, że jeżeli jego śmierciożerca straci miłość swojego życia, nie będzie on w stanie tak dobrze wykonywać służby, jak do tej pory. Dlatego małżonkowie śmierciożerców na ogół byli „bezpieczni", oczywiście, dopóki śmierciożerca nie popełnił jakiegoś błędu.

Nie wiedziałem, co się wydarzyło w domu Potterów, ale cały czas prześladowała mnie myśl, że gdyby Kate była moją żoną, on by jej nie zabił albo przynajmniej uprzedziłby mnie o dniu planowanego ataku, żebym tego dnia dopilnował, aby żona została w domu. Owszem, wiedział, że kocham Lily, co nie uratowało jej przed śmiercią, ale może Kate mogłaby przeżyć.

Wiedziałem, że Isabella zastanawia się, dlaczego Kate nie odrzuciła mnie, kiedy zostałem śmierciożercą. Miałem nadzieję, że nigdy nie domyśli się ani nie dowie, że jej matka mnie kochała. Wiedziałem o tym i wiele razy żałowałem, że nie potrafiłem odwzajemnić tego uczucia. James był zły, że młodsza siostra kochała mnie zamiast jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że z jednej strony ucieszyłby się z naszego ślubu, ponieważ chciał, by Kate wyszła za mężczyznę, którego kocha, ale z drugiej był zadowolony, że nigdy nic z tego nie wyszło, bo nie chciał, by jego siostra była żoną śmierciożercy.

Tak wiele razy zastanawiałem się, czy nie wziąć z nią ślubu. Miałbym żonę, która naprawdę mnie kochała i której mogłem wszystko powiedzieć. Nikt nie znał mnie tak dobrze, jak ona. Wiele razy byłem bliski tego, żeby jej się oświadczyć, ale strach, że ją unieszczęśliwię, sprawiał, że nigdy tego nie zrobiłem. Po jej śmierci wiele razy o tym myślałem i dochodziłem do wniosku, że mogłem się mylić. Może ona byłaby ze mną szczęśliwa? Nawet jeśli Lily była miłością mojego życia, Kate nie była mi obojętna. Właśnie dlatego Isabella ma nade mną tak ogromną władzę. Jest tak podobna do swojej matki, że czasami patrząc na nią, wydaje mi się, że to Kate. Spełniam wszystkie jej zachcianki, jakbym chciał jej wynagrodzić to, czego nie chciałem dać jej matce.

Westchnąłem, przypominając sobie prośbę Isabelli. Nie będzie łatwo wprowadzić jedenastoletnie dziecko do Azkabanu. Poza tym nie chciałem zabierać jej w to okropne miejsce, ale wiedziałem, że ma prawo poznać swojego ojczyma. Byłem pewien, że Dumbledore się ze mną zgodzi, dlatego nie pozostało mi nic innego niż z nim o tym porozmawiać.

* * *

Czekałam kilka dni na jednoznaczną odpowiedź Severusa, czy będę mogła poznać Syriusza Blacka. Początkowo miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się odwiedzić ojczyma, zanim pójdę do Hogwartu, ale dość szybko uznałam, że szanse na to są nikłe. Wiedziałam, że Severus musiał najpierw porozmawiać o tym z Dumbledore'em, a teraz nie miał możliwości odwiedzenia dyrektora, ponieważ nie mógł zostawić mnie samej w domu.

Po usłyszanej opowieści próbowałam dojść do siebie i powrócić do normalności. Nocami rozmyślałam o wydarzeniach z przeszłości, a kiedy zasypiałam, często śniły mi się sceny, jak np. Voldemort morduje rodzinę Potterów albo jak Severus staje się śmierciożercą. Nadal nie mogłam się pogodzić z niektórymi faktami, czułam obrzydzenie, kiedy tylko przypominałam sobie, kto naprawdę był moim ojcem.

W dzień próbowałam nie myśleć o tym wszystkim. Spędzałam dużo czasu z Severusem. Graliśmy w czarodziejskie szachy, pomagałam mu podczas warzenia eliksirów, ćwiczyłam z nim proste zaklęcia. Czytałam podręczniki szkolne i czasami prosiłam go, żeby wyjaśnił mi coś dokładniej. Robiliśmy głównie to, co zazwyczaj i nie wracaliśmy już do przeszłości. Wiedziałam, że był gotowy na dodatkowe pytania, ale nawet jeśli miałam jakieś, za bardzo bałam się odpowiedzi, żeby je zadać.

W końcu rozpakowałam resztę prezentów urodzinowych. Głównie dostałam słodycze, przybory szkolne i trochę biżuterii. Severus rzucił Zaklęcie Trwałości na kosmetyki, które otrzymałam od Lindsay, dzięki czemu miały nie stracić swoich właściwości i spokojnie mogłam ich używać dopiero za kilka lat.

* * *

Miesiąc po moich urodzinach Severus powiedział, że otrzymałam zgodę na odwiedziny Syriusza w Azkabanie. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że naprawdę udało mu się to załatwić. Nasza wycieczka była zaplanowana na następny dzień i poza Severusem miał nam towarzyszyć również jakiś pracownik Ministerstwa Magii.

Przez całą noc poprzedzającą wizytę w Azkabanie przewracałam się z boku na bok, zastanawiając się, jak wygląda więzienie, czy dementorzy naprawdę są tacy straszni i czy będę mogła porozumieć się z Syriuszem. Wiele razy słyszałam od Dracona, że jego ciotka Bellatrix, która również przebywała w Azkabanie, wariowała tam, mówiąc coś bezsensownego do siebie. Podobno dementorzy działali tak na większość więźniów...

Następnego dnia o godzinie dziewiątej ktoś wyskoczył z kominka w salonie. Czarodziej, kilka lat starszy od Severusa, szybko oczyścił się z sadzy i przywitał. Przedstawił się jako Arnold Oss i kiedy już byliśmy gotowi, złapaliśmy przyniesiony przez niego świstoklik i po krótkim czasie znaleźliśmy się na ponurej wyspie. Szybko się rozejrzałam, ale na horyzoncie nie można było nic dojrzeć.

Staliśmy przed wysokim budynkiem, w którym mieściło się więzienie. Poczułam bijący od niego chłód, aż się wzdrygnęłam. Severus mocniej ścisnął moją rękę, jakby chciał dodać mi otuchy. Pan Oss poszedł przodem, a my po krótkiej chwili wahania podążyliśmy za nim. W budynku było jeszcze zimniej. Niepewnie rozglądałam się po mrocznym pomieszczeniu, zauważając, że pan Oss rozmawia z postacią w długim płaszczu.

— To dementor — powiedział cicho Severus, wzdrygając się lekko. Z zaciekawieniem przyjrzałam się dokładniej tej postaci. Unosiła się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią i była znacznie wyższa od pracownika Ministerstwa Magii. Jej twarz była skryta pod kapturem. Właściwie słyszałam, że dementorzy w ogóle nie mają twarzy.

Blady Arnold Oss podszedł do nas i kazał nam iść za sobą. Rozglądałam się dookoła, co chwilę widząc dementora ukrytego w cieniu, jednakże żaden z nich się do nas nie zbliżał. Cieszyłam się z tego, ponieważ, im dłużej byliśmy w tym więzieniu, tym gorzej się czułam. Było mi coraz zimniej i czułam się coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwa. Zorientowałam się, że myślałam głównie o smutnych wydarzeniach z mojego życia. Kłótnia z Draconem, najgorsze fakty z opowieści Severusa, stresujące momenty ze szkoły... Wtuliłam się w Severusa, jakbym chciała ukryć się przed dementorami. Poczułam silny uścisk mężczyzny, dzięki czemu poczułam się odrobinę lepiej.

W końcu doszliśmy na miejsce. Kilku dementorów odeszło od celi, żebyśmy się mogli do niej zbliżyć. Mimo to musiałam przejść obok jednego z nich. Starałam się na niego nie patrzeć, ale słyszałam jego głośny świszczący oddech.

Wolno podeszłam do krat i zajrzałam do celi. Ujrzałam w niej chudego mężczyznę, ze splątanymi, czarnymi włosami. Odnosłam wrażenie, że śpi. Rozejrzałam się i zauważyłam, że zarówno pan Oss, jak i Severus, stali kilkanaście kroków ode mnie, jakby chcieli zapewnić mi trochę prywatności.

— Syriuszu?

Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Powoli wstał i zaczął zbliżać się do krat.

— Kate? — zapytał. Spojrzał na coś za moimi plecami. Po jego wyrazie twarzy byłam pewna, że musiał zauważyć Severusa. — Co za dureń ze mnie... Isabella... Ale ty wyrosłaś!

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

— Jesteś taka podobna do Kate...

W końcu stałam przed Syriuszem, miałam okazję z nim porozmawiać i kompletnie nie wiedziałam, co mogłam mu powiedzieć. Czego ja się spodziewałam? Że spędzę miło czas z mężczyzną, którego widziałam pierwszy raz w życiu i który był częściowo odpowiedzialny za to, że wychowywałam się bez rodziców?

Jeden z dementorów zbliżył się do nas. Nie widziałam go, ale zdecydowanie poczułam. Na Syriusza również to wpłynęło.

— Kate... Przepraszam... — Patrzył mi prosto w oczy.

— To ja, Isabella... — powiedziałam. W pierwszym momencie też wziął mnie za moją matkę, ale zorientował się, kim jestem, może i teraz zadziała?

— Tak, wiem, on znów będzie chciał ją zobaczyć... Dobrze, ukryję się, chociaż wiesz, że tego nie lubię... Snape będzie z tobą, prawda? Nie ufam mu, ale czuję się odrobinę lepiej, wiedząc, że nie jesteś tam sama...

— Isabella. — Usłyszałam łagodny głos Severusa. Syriusz zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu.

— Kate, przepraszam... Popełniłem błąd, a to ty zapłaciłaś za niego najwyższą cenę. To moja wina, że nie żyjesz... Moja wina, że dowiedział się, gdzie są Lily i James... Skąd mogłem wiedzieć? Kto się tego spodziewał? Jeden błąd... To był tylko jeden błąd, a zmienił wszystko...

Syriusz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Usiadł, wciąż mamrocząc do siebie, ale nie byłam już w stanie zrozumieć jego słów. Severus podszedł i ze stanowczością pociągnął mnie za rękę.

— Chodź... Nie porozmawiasz z nim, nie ma już po co tutaj sterczeć... Właściwie można było się tego spodziewać, wśród dementorów przez tyle lat, nikt nie pozostaje normalny...

Pozwoliłam prowadzić się Severusowi, który stanowczo szedł w kierunku wyjścia. Jednocześnie cały czas myślałam o słowach Syriusza, który praktycznie potwierdził, że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Potterów. Musiałam przyznać, że miałam nadzieję, że to nie Syriusz był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i ktoś go w to wrobił. Chciałam, aby chociaż jeden z moich ojców nie okazał się mordercą. Niestety rzeczywistość bywa brutalna.

Moje rozmyślania przerwał śmiech. Do krat zbliżyła się kobieta, w jej oczach widać było szaleństwo. Długie, czarne i potargane włosy opadały jej na twarz, czym się nie przejmowała. Mnie jednak zaintrygowały. Nie tylko jej włosy, ale ogółem ta kobieta kogoś mi przypominała, niestety nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć, kogo.

— Severus Snape — powiedziała cicho. — Kogo my tutaj mamy. Wpadłeś tylko na odwiedziny? Jest tutaj miejsce, cały czas czeka na ciebie.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał na nią, a następnie przyspieszył.

— Tak, uciekaj, tchórzu! Zobaczymy, czy Czarny Pan będzie zadowolony, kiedy się dowie, że to Dumbledore cię uchronił przed Azkabanem!

Jej krzyki towarzyszyły nam aż do samego wyjścia z budynku. Pracownik Ministerstwa Magii nie skomentował tego, co usłyszeliśmy. Kiedy już stanęliśmy w znacznej odległości od budynku, podniósł z ziemi świstoklik, który przeniósł nas do salonu Severusa. Tam się z nami pożegnał i deportował.

Severus od razu poszedł do kuchni, a ja w tym czasie usiadłam w fotelu. Byłam zmęczona tą wycieczką. Nadal nie czułam się dobrze po czasie spędzonym z dementorami. To uczucie, jakbym nigdy miała nie być szczęśliwa, zabijało mnie. Najgorsze wspomnienia z mojego życia, które starałam się zepchnąć na drugi plan, też wykończyły mnie psychicznie. Nadal czułam zimno, jakby moc dementorów mnie oblepiła.

Nie zauważyłam, kiedy Severus wszedł do pokoju, ale poczułam gorący kubek, który wcisnął mi do rąk.

— Wypij — rozkazał, a ja z niepokojem zajrzałam do niego. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, widząc gorącą czekoladę. Od razu upiłam łyk i zauważyłam, że Severus robi dokładnie to samo. Kiedy poczułam, jak fala gorąca rozchodzi się po moim ciele, łapczywie wypiłam resztę. Od razu poczułam się lepiej, jakby wizyta w Azkabanie była tylko złym snem.

— Wszyscy tam tak wariują? — Przerwałam ciszę.

— Dziwisz się?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Z jednej strony współczułam więźniom, że musieli lata przebywać w tym strasznym miejscu, ale z drugiej strony... zasłużyli sobie na to.

— Kim była ta kobieta? — zapytałam. Cały czas próbowałam przypomnieć sobie, kogo mi przypominała. Wiedziałam, że ta myśl nie da mi spokoju, dopóki tego nie odkryję.

— Bellatriks Lestrange — odpowiedział Severus. — Siostra Narcyzy Malfoy. Najokrutniejsza śmierciożerczyni, czasami miałem wrażenie, że była gorsza od samego Czarnego Pana.

— Chyba coś o niej słyszałam — mruknęłam. Jej nazwisko wydawało mi się znajome.

— Torturowała aurorów... Małżeństwo Longbottomów... Do dziś przebywają w Szpitalu świętego Munga, słyszałem, że nie są w stanie rozpoznać swoich bliskich.

Skrzywiłam się. Jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, żeby zrobić coś takiego?

Powiedziałam Severusowi, że jestem zmęczona i muszę się zdrzemnąć, ale długo nie mogłam zasnąć. Kiedy w końcu mi się udało, przyśniła mi się Bellatriks Lestrange, która uśmiechała się, torturując osobę leżącą u jej stóp. Scenie przyglądał się Syriusz, który z radością opowiadał Voldemortowi, że wie, gdzie znajdzie Potterów. W końcu zauważyli mnie i mój ojciec krzyknął _Avada Kedavra_ , rozbłysło zielone światło, a ja obudziłam się z krzykiem.

Severus przybiegł do mojego pokoju i zapalił światło. W ręce miał różdżkę i uważnie się rozglądał, czy nikt mnie nie napadł. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, w jakim jestem stanie, opuścił różdżkę i podszedł do mojego łóżka. Przytulił mnie, mamrocząc uspokajające słowa. Zastanawiałam się, czy to zasługa zaklęć, czy po prostu jego obecność działała na mnie tak uspokajająco.

— To był zły pomysł, przepraszam, że zabrałem cię do tego okropnego miejsca.

Chciałam powiedzieć, żebyśmy o tym oboje zapomnieli, ale wiedziałam, że co się stało, tego już nie można odwrócić. Poznałam historię mojej rodziny. Zobaczyłam Azkaban. Czułam, że nic już nie będzie takie samo i że wydarzenia z kilku ostatnich dni mnie zmienią. Bałam się tej zmiany, ale wiedziałam jedno: miałam rozpocząć nowy etap w swoim życiu. W końcu nadeszła pora, żeby dorosnąć.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	12. Chapter 12

**Podróż do Hogwartu**

Reszta wakacji minęła bardzo szybko. W nocy przestały mnie dręczyć koszmary i w końcu budziłam się wyspana. Zdążyłam przejrzeć już wszystkie podręczniki do szkoły, ale Severus wymyślał różne zajęcia, dzięki czemu nigdy się nie nudziłam. Już kilka dni przed końcem wakacji zaczęłam się pakować, nie chcąc niczego zapomnieć.

W trakcie przeglądania moich rzeczy natknęłam się na zeszyt, który otrzymałam od Billiego. Zamyślona patrzyłam na okładkę z jednorożcem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego wybrał właśnie ten. Cokolwiek nim kierowało, choć pewnie był po prostu przypadek, trafił w dziesiątkę.

Przewracałam kartki w kratkę i rozważałam opcje, w jakim celu mogłabym go wykorzystać. Nie chciałam go zmarnować na coś zbyt przyziemnego, lecz pragnęłam, aby było w nim coś, co zostałoby ze mną do końca życia. Ostatecznie postanowiłam założyć w nim pamiętnik, z nadzieją, że będę go regularnie prowadzić. Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby zapisywać swoje wspomnienia, ale wiedziałam, że zarówno Nicole, jak i Lindsay miały własne pamiętniki.

Po podjęciu decyzji zabrałam zeszyt do Severusa, który rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć. Jedno z nich sprawiało, że nigdy nie miało mi zabraknąć miejsca na własne przemyślenia. Inne skutecznie broniło je przed obcymi. Każdy, kto poza mną otworzy zeszyt, zobaczy tylko puste strony. Do jego odczytania nie wystarczą gumki ujawniające niewidzialny atrament czy proste zaklęcia. Tylko ja mogłam decydować, kto i co mógł z niego przeczytać. Uznałam, że taka ochrona jest konieczna, ponieważ nie byłam pewna, z kim będę dzieliła pokój, a nie chciałam, żeby każdy miał do niego dostęp. Nawet w domu Nikeyów nie byłby bezpieczny, nie raz widziałam, jak Jessica czytała pamiętniki swoich córek, czego żadna mama nie powinna robić.

Po chwili wahania włożyłam do kufra zestaw do rysowania, który podarowała mi Nicole. Uznałam, że będę mogła w pamiętniku również coś narysować, o ile wystarczy mi na to umiejętności. Natomiast kosmetyki od Lindsay postanowiłam zostawić w domu Severusa. Byłam pewna, że w Hogwarcie nie będą mi potrzebne.

Do prezentów znajdujących się już w kufrze, dorzuciłam wszystkie otrzymane przybory szkolne i słodycze, których jeszcze nie zdążyłam zjeść.

* * *

Każdego dnia przypominało mi się, co jeszcze powinnam ze sobą zabrać, ale kiedy już nadszedł dzień, w którym miałam jechać do szkoły, byłam pewna, że na pewno wszystko spakowałam. Do Londynu dojechaliśmy Błędnym Rycerzem, wściekle fioletowym autobusem dla czarodziei. Nie przepadałam za nim, ponieważ krzesła przesuwały się przy każdym gwałtowniejszym manewrze, co czyniło jazdę niewygodną i niebezpieczną.

Na szczęście dość szybko znaleźliśmy się w pobliżu dworca King's Cross i to sporo przed czasem. Spokojnie szliśmy w kierunku peronu, z którego odchodził pociąg do Hogwartu. Ludzie spoglądali czasami na Severusa, który jak zwykle był ubrany całkowicie na czarno, a na wózku, który pchał, znajdował się nie tylko gigantyczny kufer, ale również sowa w klatce.

W końcu doszliśmy na miejsce. Między peronem dziewiątym i dziesiątym znajdowała się barierka, przed którą ustawił się Severus. Jeszcze w domu wytłumaczył mi, że żeby znaleźć się na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte należy przez nią przejść. Uważnie się rozejrzeliśmy, czy nikt nas nie obserwuje i bez problemów przedostaliśmy się na właściwy peron.

Z zachwytem przyglądałam się czerwonemu parowozowi, za którym stały wagony. Było na tyle wcześnie, że jeszcze nie było wielkiego tłumu ludzi, ale uczniowie zaczynali się już powoli schodzić. W głębi peronu zauważyłam blond włosy, które doskonale znałam. Pociągnęłam Severusa w tamtą stronę i po chwili przywitaliśmy się z rodziną Malfoyów.

Zdążyłam tylko powiedzieć „dzień dobry", ponieważ Draco zaciągnął mnie do przedziału, który już dla nas zajął. Severus poszedł z nami, żeby wnieść mój kufer i klatkę z Szafran, w czym pomagał sobie magią.

— Będę się zbierał — powiedział cicho, kiedy wszystko było już na swoim miejscu. — Muszę zrobić jeszcze parę rzeczy w Hogwarcie.

— Jak się tam dostaniesz? — zapytałam. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale zawsze myślałam, że również nauczyciele jadą pociągiem do szkoły.

— Teleportuję się — odpowiedział, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem.

— Przecież w Hogwarcie nie można się teleportować — powiedziałam.

— No, no, no, widzę, że pamiętasz coś z _Historii Hogwartu_ — stwierdził. — W Hogsmeade można się teleportować, a ten kawałek przejdę piechotą. Nie martw się tym, od lat dostaję się do szkoły w ten sam sposób. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że trochę tęsknię za podróżą pociągiem... Szczególnie za tymi z pierwszych lat, kiedy jeszcze spędzałem w nim czas razem z Lily... — Z uwagą obserwowałam jego zamyślenie. Chwilę później się otrząsnął, pożegnał i wyszedł na peron. Porozmawiał chwilę z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, pomachał mi i wyszedł z peronu tą samą drogą, którą tu trafiliśmy.

— O kim on mówił? — zapytał Draco.

— O swojej znajomej z dzieciństwa — odpowiedziałam.

— Chyba już nie utrzymują ze sobą kontaktu...

— Ona nie żyje, więc trudno byłoby im się ze sobą kontaktować, prawda? — Spojrzałam na Dracona. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale nie chciałam zbyt wiele mówić o przeszłości Severusa. Właściwie to nie była ani moja sprawa, ani tym bardziej jego. — Z kim będziemy jechać?

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, w przedziale pojawili się Vincent Crabbe, który był grubym i wysokim chłopcem oraz Gregory Goyle, który z powodu niskiego wzrostu wydawał się grubszy od swojego kolegi. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam okazji ich poznać osobiście, chociaż Draco wiele mi o nich opowiadał. Obaj pochodzili rodzin czystej krwi i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy ich ojcowie również byli śmierciożercami. Uznałam, że to oczywiste, w przeciwnym razie pan Malfoy nie utrzymywałby z nimi kontaktu.

Wkrótce potem dołączyły do nas dwie dziewczyny. Byłam pewna, że Draco je zaprosił, żebym nie czuła się osamotniona w towarzystwie samych chłopców. Jedną z nich była Pansy Parkinson, która miała twarz lekko spłaszczoną, co skojarzyło mi się z mopsem. Krótkie, brązowe włosy nosiła rozpuszczone, a ciemne oczy wlepiała w Dracona. Natomiast Millicenta Bulstrode koncentrowała całą swoją uwagę na mnie, co trochę mnie peszyło. Wyglądała jak wiedźma, ale wydawało się, że chciała to zatuszować, ponieważ ciemne włosy ścinała na krótko. To zaś odsłaniało i eksponowało jej kwadratową szczękę. W przeciwieństwie do Pansy, która usiadła naprzeciwko Dracona, Millicenta wybrała miejsce obok mnie. Po kilku minutach rozmowy przekonałam się, że pod tym odstraszającym wyglądem skrywa się miła dziewczyna.

* * *

O jedenastej pociąg ruszył i mogliśmy się rozluźnić. Wyglądaliśmy przez okno, patrząc na ludzi zgromadzonych na peronie, którzy żegnali swoje dzieci. Zwróciłam uwagę na rudowłosą dziewczynkę, która uśmiechała się, ale również miała łzy na twarzy i biegła chwilę za pociągiem. Machała ręką, żegnając się zapewne ze swoim rodzeństwem.

Kiedy wygodnie usadowiliśmy się na siedzeniach, zaczęliśmy dyskutować o Hogwarcie. Głośno zastanawialiśmy się, jak wygląda miejsce, w którym spędzimy tyle czasu. Każde z nas było pewne, że trafi do Slytherinu. Nie mogliśmy się doczekać Ceremonii Przydziału i zobaczenia Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów oraz dormitorium. Rozmawialiśmy o Severusie, który był opiekunem domu, ale nie zdradziłam, że jest moim ojcem chrzestnym. Nie chciałam, żeby zbyt wielu ludzi o tym wiedziało. Ponieważ Draco i ja znaliśmy go najlepiej, trochę opowiedzieliśmy reszcie, jaki on jest.

Po godzinie stwierdziłam, że muszę rozprostować nogi i wybrać się do łazienki. Wyszłam z przedziału i chwilę obserwowałam uczniów, którzy biegali po całym pociągu. Nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, więc ostrożnie poszłam przed siebie. Kilka kroków przed łazienką zaczepił mnie pyzaty chłopak.

— Przepraszam, nie widziałaś może żaby? Znów mi uciekła.

Rozejrzałam się wokół.

— Przykro mi — odpowiedziałam. — Ale jeśli gdzieś ją zobaczę, to ją do ciebie przyniosę — zaproponowałam, widząc smutek chłopaka. Z jednej strony było zabawne, że ktoś tak bardzo przywiązał się do płaza, ale z drugiej, ludzie przywiązują się do wielu dziwnych rzeczy. — Jak się nazywasz?

— Neville Longbottom.

— Ja jestem Isabella Nikey. — Podałam mu rękę, którą uścisnął. — Mimo mi cię poznać.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie, a następnie poszedł dalej szukać swojej żaby. Chwilę go obserwowałam. Byłam pewna, że gdzieś już słyszałam jego nazwisko. Zaczęłam przypominać sobie wizytę w Azkabanie i tę straszną kobietę. Co o niej powiedział Severus? _Torturowała aurorów... Małżeństwo Longbottomów... Do dziś przebywają w Szpitalu świętego Munga, słyszałem, że nie są w stanie rozpoznać swoich bliskich._ Zastanawiałam się, czy to przypadkowa zbieżność nazwisk, czy może chodziło o rodziców Neville'a. Wchodząc do łazienki, myślałam o tym, jakby to było mieć mamę, która wprawdzie żyła, ale nie potrafiłaby mnie rozpoznać. Ta wizja była tak przerażająca, że szybko wyrzuciłam ją z myśli.

* * *

W drodze powrotnej spotkałam blondynkę, która od razu uśmiechnęła się na mój widok.

— Amanda! — krzyknęłam z uśmiechem.

— Isabella? — W jej głosie słyszałam niedowierzanie. — Nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu spotkam.

— Jak widzisz, jednak znasz już kogoś w nowej szkole — odpowiedziałam ze śmiechem. — Przez całe lato zastanawiałam się, czy tu będziesz.

— Wiedziałaś? — Patrzyła na mnie, kręcąc głową. — I nic mi nie powiedziałaś?

— Ciocia Jessica uparła się, żeby wcześniej wrócić do domu, a ja nie miałam pewności, czy jesteś na tyle magiczna, żeby otrzymać list z Hogwartu.

Cieszyłam się ze spotkania z Amandą, szczególnie że wyglądała na szczęśliwszą. Kiedy w końcu odkryła przyczyną dziwnych wydarzeń, których była sprawczynią, poczuła ulgę, co było widoczne nawet dla kogoś, kto znał ją tak słabo, jak ja.

— Wiesz, w jakim byłam szoku, kiedy przyszła do mnie profesor McGonagall i opowiedziała mi o Hogwarcie? Do tej pory nie wierzyłam w magię, a ona naprawdę istnieje! Moi rodzice również byli zaskoczeni i początkowo byli przekonani, że to jakiś żart, jakby w ten sposób mieszkańcy z okolicznych domów chcieli się z nami przywitać, ale profesor McGonagall przetransmutowała stolik do kawy w psa i wtedy jej uwierzyli. Widziałaś ulicę Pokątną? Ależ oczywiście, że widziałaś...

Przez chwilę opowiadała o swoich zakupach, czego słuchałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego tak bardzo cieszyłam się, że Amanda również będzie uczennicą Hogwartu. Podczas spotkania nad rzeką polubiłam ją i cieszyłam się, że będę mieć znajomą z innego domu. Przebywanie cały czas z tymi samymi ludźmi może czasem męczyć.

W chwili, w której przypomniałam sobie o spotkaniu nad rzeką, do głowy wpadła mi przerażająca myśl: Amanda znała moje prawdziwe nazwisko.

Przerwałam jej opowieść o kupowaniu mundurka szkolnego.

— Słuchaj... mam do ciebie prośbę...

Spojrzała na mnie z uwagą.

— Pamiętasz, jak ci się przedstawiłam w wakacje?

— Isabella Potter — odpowiedziała bez wahania. Pomyślałam, że ma dobrą pamięć, ja sama już nie pamiętałam jej nazwiska.

— Potter to moje prawdziwe nazwisko... — zaczęłam. — Ale nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek je poznał... Wiesz, tylko przez jakiś czas... W szkole będę oficjalnie nosiła nazwisko moich opiekunów...

— Nikey?

— Tak. Czy... mogłabyś nikomu nie mówić, że to ja jestem tą Potter?

Była zaskoczona, ale skinęła głową.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz...?

— To długa historia — odpowiedziałam wymijająco.

— Ma coś wspólnego z Harrym Potterem? — W pierwszej chwili chciałam się jej zapytać, skąd wie o Harrym, ale uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież profesor McGonagall mogła jej o nim opowiedzieć albo przeczytała w jakiejś książce. Prawdę mówiąc, wyglądała na taką, która dużo czyta, więc nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby zaczęła mi recytować _Historię Hogwartu_.

— Nie da się ukryć.

* * *

Kilka minut później wracałam do przedziału. Czułam ulgę, wiedząc, że Amanda nikomu się nie wygada, o ile dotrzyma słowa. Jednak i tak martwiło mnie, że ktoś wie o mnie coś, czego nie powinien. Byłam zła na siebie, że nie posłuchałam Severusa, który wiele razy mnie ostrzegał, żebym była ostrożna i żebym posługiwała się nazwiskiem Nikeyów.

W końcu dotarłam na miejsce i usiadłam obok Millicenty.

— Co tak długo? — zapytał Draco.

— Spotkałam znajomą — odpowiedziałam i odwróciłam wzrok, żeby nie musieć niczego wyjaśniać. Ucieszyłam się, że nagły hałas odwrócił jego uwagę. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na drzwi, które się otworzyły i zobaczyliśmy uśmiechniętą kobietę z dołeczkami w policzkach.

— Coś z wózka, kochaneczki? — zapytała.

Draco zerwał się i wyszedł na korytarz, wyciągając za sobą Vincenta. Po chwili wrócili obładowani różnymi przysmakami i słodyczami, które rozdzielili między nas.

Zaczęliśmy od czekoladowych żab. Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się wymieniać kartami z wizerunkami znanych czarodziei, a ja swoje oddawałam Draconowi albo Millicencie, którą naprawdę polubiłam. Miałam nadzieję, że naprawdę trafi do Slytherinu, ponieważ byłoby miło dzielić z nią pokój.

Następnie nadszedł czas na fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta. Znałam je od dawna, więc wiedziałam, że fasolki posiadają normalne smaki typu truskawkowy czy czekoladowy, ale można trafić na szpinakowy czy wątrobiany. Zabawialiśmy się, zgadując, jakiego smaku jest dana fasolka, po czym ktoś ją jadł. Kiedy trafiłam na fasolkę o smaku wymiocin, skrzywiłam się i straciłam apetyt na cokolwiek, co rozbawiło moich towarzyszy.

Gdy już wszystko zostało zjedzone, ktoś zapukał do drzwi i zajrzał do naszego przedziału. Rozpoznałam pyzatego chłopca, którego poznałam kilka godzin wcześniej.

— Przepraszam — powiedział — ale czy nie widzieliście ropuchy?

Pansy i Draco mieli miny, jakby chcieli się głośno roześmiać. Vincent i Gregory sprawiali wrażenie, jakby nie dotarło do nich, że ktoś w ogóle zajrzał do przedziału i o coś zapytał.

— Nie, tutaj jej nie ma — odpowiedziałam. Nie byłam pewna, czy mnie rozpoznał. — Ale nie martw się, na pewno się znajdzie.

Neville pokiwał smutno głową i wyszedł. Jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Draco się roześmiał.

— Ale nie martw się, na pewno się znajdzie — przedrzeźniał mnie.

Spojrzałam na niego z urazą.

— Od kiedy pocieszasz szlamy? — Roześmiała się Pansy.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym uszom. Przez chwilę poczułam się, jakbym znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Znałam to obraźliwe określenie, ale nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek z moich nowych znajomych używa takiego słownictwa. Poczułam, że coraz mniej lubię Pansy.

— Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to Neville Longbottom. Jego rodzice byli aurorami. — Nie byłam tego całkowicie pewna, ale czułam, że muszę podać jakiś argument sugerujący, że Neville pochodzi z rodziny czarodziei. Mnie nigdy nie interesowało pochodzenie innych, a uważanie siebie za kogoś lepszego, ponieważ było się _czystej krwi_ , było chore. Draco doskonale wyczuł mój nastrój i szybko zmienił temat, za co byłam mu wdzięczna.

Millicenta zaproponowała mi partię gry w szachy, na co z chęcią przystałam, ponieważ gra wymagała skupienia, więc nie mogłam w tym czasie myśleć o innych sprawach, a w tej chwili chciałam odsunąć od siebie wszystkie myśli.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	13. Chapter 13

**Hogwart**

Niedługo po tym usłyszeliśmy podniecony głos dobiegający zza drzwi. Zaintrygowany Draco otworzył je, dzięki czemu usłyszeliśmy rozmowę dwóch dziewczyn. Jedna z nich miała puszyste i bujne włosy oraz apodyktyczny rodzaj głosu. Mówiła coś rudowłosej, w której rozpoznałam... Julię Bonk.

— W ostatnim przedziale siedzi Harry Potter!

Julia nie sprawia wrażenia podnieconej, tylko znudzonej, ale moi znajomi zaczęli patrzeć po sobie i coś szeptać. Draco szeroko się uśmiechnął, skinął na Vincenta i Gregory'ego, po czym oboje wyszli i skierowali się w stronę przedziału, w którym podróżował Harry. Dziewczyny odsunęły się, żeby ich przepuścić i w tym momencie spojrzały na mnie, Pansy i Millicentę.

— Isabella? — W głosie Julii zabrzmiało zaskoczenie. W tym momencie obie czułyśmy się tak samo zszokowane. Nie mogłyśmy uwierzyć, że spotkałyśmy się właśnie w tym pociągu. Moją pierwszą myślą, była złość i żal, że właśnie ona z mojej starej szkoły miała magiczne zdolności, a nie ktoś inny.

— Cześć — powiedziałam. W moim głosie można było wyczuć chłód. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Millicenta i Pansy z zainteresowaniem obserwowały, co się zaraz wydarzy. — Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś czarownicą — dodałam.

— Witaj w klubie, też nie wiedziałam — roześmiała się. Pansy spojrzała na nią, jakby oglądała coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego. Nie podobało mi się, że uważała czarodziejów z mugolskich rodzin za coś gorszego, ale w tym przypadku jej spojrzenie sprawiło mi przyjemność. — Co za niespodzianka. Najpierw dowiaduję się, że Harry jest czarodziejem i wszyscy podniecają się, że _chłopiec, który przeżył_ w końcu jedzie do Hogwartu, a tu okazuje się, że ty również jesteś czarownicą! Podobno jest raźniej, kiedy się już kogoś zna w nowej szkole — uśmiechnęła się.

 _Na pewno nie, jeśli kogoś nie lubisz_ , pomyślałam. Odwzajemniłam jej uśmiech, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Julia była taka miła. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz odnosiła się do mnie z taką sympatią. W przedszkolu?

— Znacie się? — spytała Pansy. Nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną odpowiedzią, ale zauważyłam, że na mnie również spoglądała podejrzliwie. W tym momencie dotarło do mnie, że mogła nie uwierzyć w zapewnienia Dracona, że jestem czystej krwi. Mój dziadek był mugolem, więc właściwie byłam półkrwi, ale to szczegół, na który nawet ktoś taki jak Pansy nie zwracał uwagi.

— Tak, chodziłyśmy do tej samej szkoły i mieszkamy blisko siebie — odpowiedziała, mrużąc oczy. Po tym zorientowałam się, że pogardliwe spojrzenia Pansy trochę ją zabolały. — Jestem Julia Bonk — przedstawiła się i wyciągnęła rękę. Pansy ironicznie się uśmiechnęła, nie ukrywając rozbawienia z powodu nazwiska dziewczyny i nie wykonała żadnego ruchu. Milczała, co trochę zdeprymowało Julię. Millicenta, która do tej pory siedziała w ciszy, postanowiła włączyć się do rozmowy. Wstała i uścisnęła rękę Julii.

— Millicenta Bulstrode — przedstawiła się. — To jest Pansy Parkinson — dodała, wskazując na koleżankę.

— Miło mi was poznać — szczerze uśmiechnęła się do Millicenty, nie zaszczycając Pansy spojrzeniem. — Hermiona Granger — dodała, wskazując ręką brązowowłosą dziewczynę za nią. Przedstawiłam się Hermionie, uścisnęłyśmy dłonie i kilka minut rozmawiałam z Julią o tym, jak się dowiedziała, że jest czarownicą. Usłyszałam podobną historię, jak w przypadku Amandy, z tą różnicą, że ojciec Julii wcale nie był zaskoczony faktem, że jego córka jest czarownicą. Odpowiadając na jej pytanie, powiedziałam, że od dawna wiedziałam o tym, że mam magiczne zdolności, a kiedy podziękowałam jej za kolczyki, które dostałam od niej na urodziny, wyszła z naszego przedziału. Hermiona, która w ogóle się nie odezwała, poszła za nią.

— Jesteście chore — mruknęła Pansy. — Tak rozmawiać ze szlamami!

— Znamy się od zawsze. — Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Nie lubisz jej, prawda? — zapytała Millicenta, która poprawnie zinterpretowała moje zachowanie.

— Nie — odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, po czym zapanowała cisza.

* * *

Po kilku minutach chłopcy wrócili do przedziału. Byli zdenerwowani, a Gregory trzymał chusteczkę na swoim palcu.

— Co się stało? — zapytała Pansy.

— Potter — wycedził Draco — to totalny idiota. Zadaje się z Weasleyem...

— I co z tego? — zapytałam. Draco spojrzał na mnie jak na wariatkę.

— To zdrajcy krwi — powiedział powoli. Przewróciłabym oczami, gdyby nie to, że byłam w przedziale pełnym przyszłych Ślizgonów, którzy podzielali jego zdanie. Nie byłam pewna Millicenty, bo chociaż odnosiła się do wszystkich z sympatią, zastanawiałam się, czy to nie była jej maska, gra, którą podjęła na czas podróży do szkoły. Zauważyłam, że pokiwała głową, jakby potwierdzała słowa Dracona.

Nie odezwałam się i wyjrzałam przez okno. Po kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy wyszłam z przedziału. Skłamałam, że idę do łazienki. Początkowo chciałam pójść do Harry'ego i się z nim przywitać, ale stchórzyłam. Nie byłam gotowa na rozmowę w stylu: _Wiedziałaś, że jestem czarodziejem i przez te wszystkie lata nic mi nie powiedziałaś!_ Byłam takim tchórzem! Jak dobrze, że w moich żyłach płynęła krew Salazara Slytherina, w przeciwnym razie trafiłabym do Hufflepuffu.

Ostatecznie uznałam, że pójście do łazienki nie było złym pomysłem. Przechodząc obok przedziału, w którym były otwarte drzwi, usłyszałam strzęp rozmowy.

— Dziwnie się tam czułam...

— Ja też... Zauważyłaś, że ta Parkinson zachowywała się, jakby była kimś lepszym od nas? — Ten głos rozpoznałam bez problemu: Julia.

— Zauważyłam. Ale nie wszyscy wydają mi się tacy...

— To tylko gra pozorów, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Znam Nikey od dawna i jest tak samo zarozumiała. Zawsze miałam wrażenie, że uważa siebie za kogoś lepszego od całej reszty...

— I kto to mówi — odezwałam się, ukazując się w drzwiach.

Po pokojowym nastawieniu nie było już śladu. Julia zaczerwieniła się, przez co jej skóra przybrała kolor zbliżony do odcienia jej włosów. Obok niej siedziała Hermiona.

— Czy ty coś sugerujesz? — Ton jej głosu był nieprzyjemny. — Co ty możesz o niej wiedzieć?

Zaskoczył mnie ten atak. Nie spodziewałam się, że Julia potrafiła tak błyskawicznie przeciągnąć kogoś na swoją stronę, by już pierwszego dnia znajomości jej bronił.

— A co ty możesz wiedzieć o mnie i Julii? — zapytałam, siląc się na spokój. — Ledwo nas poznałaś... Nie oceniaj nikogo, dopóki dobrze go nie poznasz — dodałam i zostawiłam je same. Nie miałam ochoty na kłótnię. Przez kolejne kilka minut miałam przed oczami jej oburzoną minę.

Gdy wróciłam do przedziału, dziewczyny stwierdziły, że nadszedł czas, żeby się przebrać w szkolne szaty. Wyprosiłyśmy chłopców i kiedy byłyśmy już gotowe, zamieniliśmy się z nimi. Chwilę później pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić na korytarz, co również zrobiliśmy, gdy pojazd już stanął.

Tłum napierał na nas od tyłu, a do przodu posuwaliśmy się bardzo powoli. W końcu dotarłam do drzwi i z ulgą wyskoczyłam na peron. Było tak ciemno, że poza tłumem wokół mnie i jasną lampą górującą nad wszystkimi, niczego nie byłam w stanie zobaczyć. Zaczęłam się trząść zimna, więc miałam nadzieję, że szybko znajdziemy się w zamku.

— Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni tutaj! No jak, Harry, w porządku? — Gdy usłyszałam te słowa, zorientowałam się, że lampę trzymał Hagrid. Razem z Draconem zaczęliśmy się przeciskać w jego stronę. Vincent i Gregory podążyli za nami. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, gdzie zniknęły dziewczyny.

* * *

Gdy wokół Hagrida zebrali się wszyscy nowi uczniowie, mężczyzna kazał nam iść za sobą i poprowadził stromą i wąską ścieżką. Wokół było tak ciemno, że nie byłam pewna, po czym idę, dlatego starałam się trzymać jak najbliższej osoby przede mną. Od czasu do czasu patrzyłam w dal, sprawdzając, czy nadal byłam w stanie zobaczyć lampę Hagrida.

— Zaraz zobaczycie Hogwart! — Usłyszałam. — Zaraz za tym zakrętem.

Ponieważ głównie patrzyłam pod nogi, podniosłam głowę do góry dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszałam głośnie „Oooooch!". Okazało się, że ścieżka prowadziła na skraj wielkiego jeziora, które o tej porze wydawało się czarne. Po drugiej stronie, na wysokiej górze wznosił się zamek z wieloma basztami i wieżyczkami. W wielu oknach było widać światło, które komponowało się z gwieździstym niebem.

Hagrid kazał nam się rozdzielić i usiąść w łodziach. Ponieważ w każdej mogły płynąć tylko cztery osoby, odbyłam tę krótką podróż z Draconem, Vincentem i Gregorym. Przez kilka minut płynęliśmy, podziwiając zamek, który stawał się coraz większy.

— Głowy w dół! — Usłyszałam i od razu się skuliłam. Po chwili poczułam i zauważyłam, że przepłynęliśmy przez kurtynę bluszczu i znaleźliśmy się w ciemnym tunelu. W końcu dotarliśmy do podziemnej przystani i wyszliśmy na skaliste nabrzeże.

Zanim poszliśmy dalej, Hagrid sprawdził łodzie i znalazł ropuchę Neville'a Longbottoma. Po krótkiej wędrówce wydrążonym w tunelu korytarzem wyszliśmy na gładką, wilgotną murawę w cieniu zamku. Rozglądałam się z zainteresowaniem, ale było zbyt ciemno, żebym zdołała cokolwiek zobaczyć. Podążaliśmy za Hagridem, aż doszliśmy do olbrzymiej dębowej bramy, wokół której się stłoczyliśmy.

— Wszyscy są? — Usłyszałam głos Hagrida. — Ty tam, masz swoją ropuchę?

Neville energicznie pokiwał głową, trzymając ropuchę w zaciśniętych dłoniach.

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się ostatni raz, a następnie podniósł swoją wielką pięść i trzykrotnie uderzył nią w bramę zamku, która natychmiast się otworzyła. Stałam na tyle blisko, by zauważyć za nią wysoką, czarnowłosą czarownicę w szmaragdowozielonej szacie. Miała srogą twarz i spojrzała na nas swoimi paciorkowatymi oczami schowanymi za prostokątnymi okularami. Pomyślałam, obok niej nie można przejść obojętnie.

— Pirszoroczni, pani profesor McGonagall — oznajmił Hagrid. Byłam ciekawa, jakiego przedmiotu naucza i czy będzie moją nauczycielką już na pierwszym roku.

— Dziękuję ci, Hagridzie. Sama ich stąd zabiorę.

Po tych słowach szerzej otworzyła drzwi. Byłam jedną z pierwszych osób, które przeszły. Będąc blisko niej, spojrzałam na nią, chcąc się jej lepiej przyjrzeć i zauważyłam, że ona robi to samo. Poczułam się nieswojo, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że patrzyła na mnie dłużej niż powinna na obcego jej ucznia.

Chyba że doskonale wiedziała, kim jestem.

Zadrżałam. Pierwszy raz tego wieczoru się zestresowałam, co nie było przyjemnym uczuciem.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że jestem w czymś w rodzaju sali wejściowej. Rozejrzałam się ze zdumieniem i uświadomiłam sobie, że ona była tak wielka, że bez problemu zmieściłby się w niej cały dom Nikeyów. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Płonące pochodnie oświetlały kamienne ściany, a sklepienie ginęło w mroku. Mój wzrok spoczął na wspaniałych marmurowych schodach, które prowadziły na piętro.

Kiedy już wszyscy znaleźli się w środku, profesor McGonagall zamknęła drzwi, a następnie zaczęła nas gdzieś prowadzić. Po drodze minęliśmy drzwi, zza których dochodził ożywiony gwar. Byłam pewna, że reszta uczniów już tam była i czekała na rozpoczęcie uczty. Jeśli dobrze pamiętałam, Severus mówił, że najpierw następuje przydział, a dopiero później wszyscy uczniowie mogli delektować się pysznymi potrawami.

Profesor McGonagall zaprowadziła nas do pustej komnaty, w której się stłoczyliśmy. Wiele osób rozglądało się niepewnie wokół siebie.

— Witajcie w zamku Hogwart — powiedziała. — Bankiet rozpoczynający nowy rok wkrótce się zacznie, ale zanim zajmiecie swoje miejsca w Wielkiej Sali, zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Ceremonia przydziału jest bardzo ważna, ponieważ podczas całego pobytu w Hogwarcie wasz dom będzie czymś w rodzaju rodziny. Będziecie mieć zajęcia razem z innymi mieszkańcami waszego domu, będziecie spać z nimi w dormitorium i spędzać razem czas wolny w pokoju wspólnym.

Na chwilę zamilkła, by wziąć głęboki oddech i kontynuowała:

— Są cztery domy: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Każdy dom ma swoją zaszczytną historię i z każdego wyszli na świat słynni czarodzieje i znakomite czarodziejki. Tu, w Hogwarcie, wasze osiągnięcia będą chlubą waszego domu, zyskując mu punkty, a wasze przewinienia będą hańbą waszego domu, który przez was utraci część punktów. Dom, który osiągnie najwyższą liczbę punktów przy końcu roku, zdobędzie Puchar Domów, co jest wielkim zaszczytem. Mam nadzieję, że każde z was będzie wierne swojemu domowi, bez względu na to, do którego zostanie przydzielone. Ceremonia przydziału odbędzie się za kilka minut w obecności całej szkoły. Zalecam wykorzystanie tego czasu na zadbanie o swój wygląd.

Szybko przygładziłam włosy, a kilka niesfornych kosmyków wetknęłam za ucho. Obejrzałam szatę, czy nie zabrudziła się w żadnym miejscu i gdy upewniłam się, że jest czysta, odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Nie mogłam doczekać się przydziału. Byłam pewna, że dostanę się do Slytherinu i już wyobrażałam sobie, że siadam przy stole ozdobionym zielonymi i srebrnymi barwami.

— Wrócę, kiedy będziecie gotowi — oznajmiła profesor McGonagall. — Proszę zachować spokój.

Nie bałam się przydziału, Severus wyjaśnił mi, na czym on polega. Wiedziałam, że trzeba włożyć starą tiarę, która była czymś w rodzaju ożywionego kapelusza. Po włożeniu jej na głowę wyczytywała z naszych umysłów wszystko, co było jej potrzebne do przydziału: kim jesteśmy, skąd pochodzimy, jakie mamy cechy charakteru, czego pragniemy... W tym czasie w głowie można było usłyszeć jej głosik, a nawet zamienić z nią parę słów.

Gdy wyrwałam się z zamyślenia, zauważyłam, że wszyscy są przerażeni. Jedynie Draco wyglądał na rozluźnionego, ale nie wiedziałam, czy to dlatego, że wiedział, jak wygląda przydział, czy był tak pewien, do którego domu trafi.

Usłyszałam krzyk kilku chłopców i gdy podniosłam głowę, zobaczyłam coś niesamowitego.

* * *

Przez ścianę przeniknęło około dwudziestu duchów. Wiedziałam, że w Hogwarcie można je spotkać, jednak widziałam je dopiero pierwszy raz. Każdy duch był perłowobiały i lekko przezroczysty, szybowały w komnacie, rozmawiając i nie zwracając na nas uwagi.

Nic nie zrozumiałam ze strzępka rozmowy, którą usłyszał każdy uczeń. Wspominali coś o jakimś Irytku, który tak naprawdę nie był wcale duchem... Byłam pewna, że już coś o nim słyszałam, ale nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć nic więcej.

Po chwili jeden duch nas zauważył, a drugi, który sądząc po rozmowie, był nazywany Mnichem, zapytał, czy czekamy na przydział. Nie zdążył nam powiedzieć nic więcej, poza tym, że jego domem jest Hufflepuff, ponieważ weszła profesor McGonagall i wszystkie duchy wsiąknęły w ścianę.

Z rozkazu pani profesor stanęliśmy rzędem i podążyliśmy za nią. Stanęłam za Pansy, za mną ustawił się Draco. Wyszliśmy gęsiego z komnaty, a potem przeszliśmy przez salę wejściową i przez podwójne drzwi, które już raz mijaliśmy, wkroczyliśmy do Wielkiej Sali.

Słyszałam opowieści o tym, jak sala jest wspaniała. Czytałam wiele o jej uroku i wyglądzie. Jednak nic nie potrafiło oddać tego, jak naprawdę wyglądała. Oświetlało ją tysiące świec i każda z nich unosiła się w powietrzu. Prawie całą salę zajmowały cztery długie stoły, przy których zasiadała reszta uczniów i z ciekawością się w nas wpatrywała. Zauważyłam, że każdy stół zastawiony był złotymi talerzami i pucharami. Nad nimi wisiały w powietrzu kawałki materiału, przypominające coś w rodzaju flag. Każda z nich składała się z czterech kwadratów, które nad każdym stołem były innego koloru. Na samym środku widniało zwierzę.

Najbardziej zainteresowałam się tymi, które wskazywały na dom Slytherina. Kwadraty były srebrne i zielone, a na środku widniał ciemnozielony wąż. Rzuciłam okiem na stół i siedzących tam uczniów, wyobrażając sobie, jak zasiadam na jednym z pustych miejsc.

Piąty stół stał u szczytu sali, przy którym zasiadali nauczyciele. Bez problemu wśród nich rozpoznałam dyrektora szkoły — Albusa Dumbledore'a. Siedział dokładnie na środku, zwrócony twarzą do uczniów. Oglądając po kolei twarze innych nauczycieli, uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy mój wzrok trafił na Severusa. Mój ojciec chrzestny odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Kiedy profesor McGonagall stawiała stołek z czterema nogami, my nadal podążając gęsiego, ustawiliśmy w szeregu twarzą do uczniów. Początkowo wydawało mi się trochę dziwne, że odwracaliśmy się tyłem do nauczycieli, ale później przestałam o tym myśleć, gdy zobaczyłam tłum uczniów wpatrujących się w naszą grupkę.

Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam na stołku spiczastą tiarę czarodzieja, wystrzępioną, połataną i okropnie brudną. Zaczęłam się w nią wpatrywać. Po kilku minutach oczy każdego ucznia i nauczyciela były wpatrzone w tiarę. Wszyscy czekali na jej pieśń.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

 _Dziś nowy rozdział wyjątkowo w poniedziałek, ponieważ równe 9 lat temu, 26 października 2006 roku założyłam swojego pierwszego bloga! A jak inaczej świętować taką rocznicę, jak nie publikacją nowego rozdziału?_

 _Do tej pory tego nie wspominałam, ale Isabellę Potter publikuję w 3 miejscach, żeby dotrzeć do jak największej ilości. "Głównym" miejscem jest specjalnie utworzony blog pod adresem IsabellaKatePotterRiddle. wordpress .com. Zajrzyjcie, jeśli macie ochotę. Znajdziecie tam również linki do Twittera i Facebooka Isabelli oraz każdy rozdział jako e-book pdf. Poza tym publikuję również na wattpad .com user/Inna_odInnych. Dzięki temu każdy może sobie wybrać, gdzie najlepiej mu się czyta.  
*(z adresów usuńcie spacje)  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Zaskakująca Ceremonia Przydziału**

Przez kilka sekund panowała głucha cisza. W końcu tiara drgnęła. Szew w pobliżu krawędzi rozpruł się szeroko jak otwarte usta i zaczęła śpiewać:

 _Może nie jestem śliczna,  
Może i łach ze mnie stary,  
Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,  
Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary.  
Możecie mieć meloniki,  
Możecie nosić panamy,  
Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,  
Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany.  
Choćbyś swą głowę schował  
Pod pachę albo w piasek,  
I tak poznam kim jesteś,  
Bo dla mnie nie ma masek.  
Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,  
Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,  
A ja wam zaraz powiem,  
Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie.  
Może w Gryffindorze,  
Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,  
Gdzie króluje odwaga  
I do wyczynów ochota.  
A może w Hufflepuffie,  
Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,  
Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi  
Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą.  
A może w Ravenclawie  
Zamieszkać wam wypadnie  
Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,  
Tam mędrcem będzie snadnie.  
A jeśli chcecie zdobyć  
Druhów gotowych na wiele,  
To czeka was Slytherin,  
Gdzie cenią sobie fortele.  
Więc bez lęku, do dzieła!  
Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,  
Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,  
Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!_

Cała sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami i okrzykami, kiedy tiara zakończyła swój śpiew. Potem skłoniła się przed każdym z czterech stołów i ponownie znieruchomiała.

Uśmiechnęłam się. W końcu nadszedł czas i każdy z nas miał włożyć ją na głowę. Wiedziałam, że na swoją kolej będę musiała trochę poczekać, ponieważ mieliśmy podchodzić alfabetycznie. Czułam, jak drżę z podniecenia i wzrokiem wybrałam sobie miejsce naprzeciwko sympatycznie wyglądającej dziewczyny.

Profesor McGonagall rozwinęła zwój pergaminu.

— Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, dana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku. Abbott, Hanna!

Z szeregu wystąpiła dziewczynka o różowej buzi i jasnych mysich ogonkach. Nałożyła tiarę, która opadła jej prawie na nos i byłam pewna, że każde z nas będzie tak komicznie wyglądało. Pomyślałam, że dobrze się składa, bo jedyne, co każdy widział to wnętrze tiary, a nie tłum uczniów, który mógłby nas rozpraszać.

— HUFFLEPUFF! — krzyknęła tiara, a ja drgnęłam ze strachu. Zatopiona w swoich myślach, oderwałam się na chwilę od rzeczywistości.

Jako druga została wywołana Susan Bones, która również trafiła do Hufflepuffu i usiadła obok Hanny.

— Bonk, Julia! — wyczytała profesor McGonagall. Z szeregu wystąpiła dobrze mi znana rudowłosa dziewczyna. Gdy przyglądałam się jej ruchom i włosom, nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdzieś już je widziałam i nie miałam na myśli Julii.

Rudowłosa usiadła na krześle i nałożyła tiarę na głowę. Siedziała tak kilka sekund, zanim tiara nie wykrzyknęła słowa, które mnie zmroziło:

— SLYTHERIN!

Poczułam wzrok Pansy na sobie. Draco szturchnął mnie w ramię, jednak ja nie zareagowałam. Obserwowałam, jak dziewczyna zajmuje miejsce, które sobie wypatrzyłam i w myślach zarezerwowałam dla siebie. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

Znałam Julię i jej ojca od dzieciństwa. Byłam w stu procentach pewna, że pan Bonk nie był czarodziejem. Do tej pory uważałam ją za mugolkę. Nawet gdy dowiedziałam się, że jest czarodziejką, sądziłam, że pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny, ale z takiej rodziny _nikt_ nie dostaje się do Slytherinu. To właśnie on, jako jedyny z założycieli, żądał większej selekcji wśród uczniów. Nie chciał nauczać _szlam_ , dlatego one nigdy nie trafiały do jego domu...

Matka Julii, kimkolwiek była, musiała być czarodziejką.

Czułam, że pominęłam jeden ważny element. Julia siedząc przy stole, wydawała się tak samo zszokowana, jak ja. Jej kręcone włosy otaczały jej twarz, nadając jej wygląd aniołka.

Bacznie się jej przyglądałam. Wysilałam swój umysł, chcąc przypomnieć sobie jeden szczegół, który wciąż mi umykał. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego właśnie w tym momencie przypomniałam sobie Syriusza i wizytę w Azkabanie. Chciałam ją wyrzucić z głowy, ale nagle przed oczami zobaczyłam kobietę, którą tam spotkałam. Jej czarne, splątane włosy były tak podobne do włosów Julii. Starałam się przypomnieć jej rysy twarzy i porównać z rysami Julii. Nie chciałam w to uwierzyć, ale intuicyjnie wiedziałam, że odkryłam prawdę.

Olśnienie omal nie zwaliło z nóg. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby właśnie nad moją głową pojawiła się zapalona żarówka, co często widziałam w mugolskich kreskówkach. Już wiedziałam, dlaczego Bellatriks Lestrange wydawała mi się znajoma. Dostrzegłam w niej Julię. To również wyjaśniało, dlaczego Draco twierdził, że Julia kogoś mu przypomina.

Jeśli miałam rację, Julia była córką Bellatriks Lestrange.

To oznaczało, że była kuzynką Dracona.

Mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Po chwili dotarło do mnie, że w najbliższych miesiącach będę musiała stoczyć walkę. Julia zawsze starała mi się odebrać wszystko, co miałam, tylko po to, żeby mi dokuczyć. Byłam pewna, że będzie próbowała skłócić mnie z Draconem i mi go odebrać. Fakt, że jest jego kuzynką, wiele jej ułatwiał. Podczas moich urodzin polubił ją, byłam przekonana, że będzie chciał ją wprowadzić do świata magii i wszystko jej wyjaśnić.

Chyba że z nikim nie podzielę się moim odkryciem. Nikomu nie zdradzę, kim jest jej matka, więc Draco nie dowie się, że ona jest jego kuzynką. Byłam pewna, że prędzej czy później ta prawda wyjdzie na jaw, ale zależało mi na czasie. Im później wszyscy odkryją, jakim cudem Julia Bonk trafiła do Slytherinu, tym lepiej dla mnie.

* * *

Ledwo docierało do mnie to, co się działo podczas przydziału. Zwróciłam uwagę tylko na kilka osób. Obserwowałam, jak Vincent i Gregory dostali się do Slytherinu i usiedli obok Julii. Hermiona Granger, irytująca dziewczyna, która stanęła w obronie rudowłosej, trafiła do Gryffindoru. Neville Longbottom, chłopiec szukający ropuchy, dołączył do Hermiony. Rozbawił wszystkich, gdy zerwał się z krzesła i pobiegł do stołu z tiarą na głowie, przez co musiał się wrócić i ją oddać.

W końcu nadszedł czas na Dracona. Ledwo tiara dotknęła jego głowy, wrzasnęła:

— SLYTHERIN!

Ucieszyłam się, gdy zauważyłam, że nie usiadł obok Julii. Wskazał ręką na miejsce obok niego, które zajął dla mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, wiedząc, że już wkrótce tam usiądę. Następna była Amanda, która trafiła do Ravenclawu. Po niej na stołku usiadła Lily Moon, a następnie...

— Nikey, Isabella!

Wyszłam z szeregu i podeszłam do Tiary Przydziału. Usiadłam i nałożyłam tiarę na głowę, która zasłoniła mi oczy. Skupiłam się na cichym głosiku.

— W końcu w Hogwarcie zjawił się kolejny potomek Salazara Slytherina...

— Kolejny? — przerwałam jej zaniepokojona.

— Ach, mam na myśli twojego ojca... Wydaje mi się, jakby jego przydział odbył się wczoraj... Potężny czarodziej... Niestety, nawet ja nie byłam w stanie przewidzieć, co z niego wyrośnie... Hmm... Talent odziedziczyłaś po nim... Możesz się stać naprawdę potężną czarownicą, miejmy nadzieję, że swoją moc wykorzystasz do innych celów... Tak... Nie trudno zauważyć w tobie Kate Potter... Czyste serce... Naiwna wiara w dobro... Lojalność wobec ludzi, których kochasz... Ach, i ta odwaga. Wprawdzie trochę uśpiona, ale nadejdzie czas, że zaskoczysz nią również siebie samą... Cóż za niezwykłe połączenie cech obu rodziców... Dla wielu będziesz ogromną zagadką, a to, kim zostaniesz, zależy tylko od ciebie...

Na chwilę tiara zamilkła, co mnie zaniepokoiło. Chciałam mieć już to za sobą, od jej przemowy rozbolała mnie głowa. Czułam się nieswojo, słysząc, jak kapelusz opowiada mi o moich rodzicach. W tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że oboje też siedzieli przed całą szkołą, mając ją na głowie, co sprawiło, że poczułam się jeszcze dziwniej.

— Hmm... cóż za trudny wybór. Gdzie mam cię przydzielić?

— Przecież to oczywiste!

— O, nie, młoda damo. — Czy mnie się wydawało, czy tiara zachichotała? — Jako potomkini Slytherina powinnaś trafić do jego domu, ale... twoja Moc Jednorożca...

— Co ona ma z tym wspólnego?

— Godryk Gryffindor był pierwszym czarodziejem, który został nią obdarzony. Dlatego z reguły wszyscy z Mocą Jednorożca trafiają do jego domu... Co jest ważniejsze? Pochodzenie czy wyróżnienie przez magiczne istoty?

Zaczęłam się bać, że nie trafię do domu, do którego tak bardzo chciałam pójść. Tiara wyczytała wszystkie moje obawy i nadzieje.

— Charakter jest najważniejszy — odezwała się jeszcze — ale myślę, że o tym wiesz — dodała.

Po krótkiej chwili wszyscy zgromadzeni na sali mogli usłyszeć:

— GRYFFINDOR!

— Ale... — jęknęłam z rozczarowaniem. Wiedziałam, że nie mogłam zmienić jej zdania i że musiałam usiąść przy stole ozdobionym szkarłatem i złotem, tuż obok Hermiony Granger i Neville'a Longbottoma.

— Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz — usłyszałam, ściągając tiarę z głowy. — Jesteś potężniejsza od swojego ojca. Nie _możesz_ pójść w jego ślady.

* * *

Odłożyłam tiarę i ruszyłam w stronę stołu Gryfonów, starając się udawać, że cieszę się z przydziału. Sądząc po minach uczniów tam zgromadzonych, podejrzewałam, że nikt się na to nie nabrał.

Zanim usiadłam, uścisnęłam rękę rudowłosego chłopaka, który miał na piersi odznakę prefekta. Następnie wpatrywałam się w talerz, walcząc ze sobą, żeby nie rozpłakać się na oczach wszystkich. Nie miałam odwagi spojrzeć na Dracona czy Severusa. Czułam się winna, jakbym ich zawiodła. Prawie uśmiechnęłam się, przypominając słowa tiary, która wspomniała o mojej odwadze. Jakiej odwadze? Była już tak stara, że zbzikowała, czy co?

Kiedy uwaga całej szkoły spoczęła na Harrym, wszyscy wokół mnie zaczęli szeptać, wskazywać go sobie i z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali decyzji tiary, ja w końcu podniosłam głowę do góry. Spojrzałam na stół nauczycielski i odetchnęłam z ulgą, widząc, że Severus przyglądał się Harry'emu. Nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, z wyjątkiem... Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Uśmiechał się, jakby był zadowolony z decyzji tiary, ale z jego twarzy można było wyczytać pewne zmartwienie. Szybko odwróciłam wzrok, starając się znaleźć powód do radości. Byłam w tym samym domu, w którym była moja mama. To już coś.

— GRYFFINDOR!

Moje rozmyślania przerwał krzyk tiary. Stół Gryfonów zatrząsł się od oklasków i wiwatów. Rudowłosi bliźniacy krzyczeli „Mamy Pottera! Mamy Pottera!", a ja pierwszy raz szczerze się uśmiechnęłam. Przynajmniej razem z Harrym trafiliśmy do tego samego domu, więc może uda nam się do siebie zbliżyć...

* * *

Ceremonia Przydziału zakończyła się chwilę później. Przy naszym stole usiadł jeszcze ciemnoskóry Dean Thomas oraz rudowłosy Ron Weasley.

Spojrzałam na stół Ślizgonów i zauważyłam, że Draco mnie obserwował. Z jego miny wyczytałam pytanie: _Co się stało?_ Na migi mu pokazałam, że sama nie wiem, jak to było możliwe. Mój ruch zwrócił uwagę Rona.

— Nie mów, że znasz Malfoya — powiedział z odrazą.

— Wychowywaliśmy się razem — odpowiedziałam, nie patrząc na niego. Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież Gryfoni i Ślizgoni się nienawidzili. Mogłam pożegnać się z interesującą znajomością z Millicentą czy Pansy, ale nie zamierzałam rezygnować z mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Postanowiłam sobie, że nie pozwolę nikomu i niczemu zepsuć naszej przyjaźni i będę o niego walczyć jak... lwica.

Ron chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie powstał Albus Dumbledore. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona, twarz miał rozpromienioną, jakby nic nie mogło go tak ucieszyć, jak widok wszystkich uczniów.

— Witajcie! — powiedział. — Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie! Zanim rozpoczniemy nasz bankiet, chciałbym wam powiedzieć kilka słów. A oto one: Głupol! Mazgaj! Śmieć! Obsuw! Dziękuję wam!

I usiadł. Rozległy się oklaski i wiwaty. Niektórzy uczniowie próbowali ukryć rozbawienie. Ja właściwie nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, co powiedział. Byłam tak zamyślona, że dopiero Neville przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości.

— Chcesz ziemniaczki? — spytał, podsuwając mi półmisek. Dopiero w tej chwili zauważyłam masę jedzenia na stole, a wokół mnie wszyscy już jedli. Musiałam wyglądać dziwnie, siedząc bez ruchu i nic nie jedząc.

— Jesteś chora? — spytał prefekt z rudymi włosami.

— Nie, nie. Nic mi nie jest. Jestem tylko zmęczona — odpowiedziałam i zaczęłam jeść. Gdy podniosłam wzrok, zauważyłam zaintrygowane spojrzenie bliźniaków, którzy bez cienia zmieszania cały czas mi się przyglądali.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	15. Chapter 15

**Fred i George**

Po kilku minutach otrząsnęłam się z otępienia i zaczęłam przyglądać się Gryfonom. Czy chciałam tego, czy nie, to właśnie z nimi miałam spędzić najbliższe siedem lat. Spojrzałam na dziewczyny: Hermionę, Lavender Brown oraz Parvati Patil, z którymi miałam dzielić dormitorium. Obawiałam się, że nie dogadam się z nimi, a w szczególności z Hermioną. Spojrzałam na chłopców z mojego roku: Neville'a, Seamusa Finningana, Deana Thomasa, Rona Weasleya oraz Harry'ego. Ten ostatni bacznie mnie obserwował. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i ku mojej uldze, odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Podczas deseru rozmowa zeszła na koligacje rodzinne.

— Ja jestem pół na pół — powiedział Seamus. — Tata jest mugolem. Mama dopiero po ślubie powiedziała mu, że jest czarownicą. Trochę nim to wstrząsnęło.

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ja również się roześmiałam, czując, jak powoli się odprężam. Pomyślałam, że może w Gryffindorze nie będzie tak źle?

— A ty, Neville? — zapytał Ron.

— Mnie wychowała babcia, która jest czarodziejką, ale rodzina bardzo długo uważała mnie za kompletnego mugola...

Podczas gdy Neville opowiadał kilka zabawnych historyjek ze swojego życia, przez chwilę pomyślałam o jego rodzicach. Moje rozmyślania przerwał Dean, który zapytał mnie o moją rodzinę. Zauważyłam, że Harry z ciekawością mnie obserwował, chcąc usłyszeć każde słowo.

— Właściwie jestem pół na pół — zaczęłam. — Moi rodzice byli czarodziejami, ale dziadek od strony ojca był mugolem.

— Nikeyowie są czarodziejami? — zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie, nie — szybko zaprzeczyłam. — Moja mama zginęła, gdy miałam rok, a tata zaginął i nikt nie wie, gdzie on jest. Nikeyowie są spokrewnieni z dziadkiem i tak jak on są mugolami. Ponieważ u nich mieszkam, przyjęłam ich nazwisko i tak już zostało...

Zastanawiałam się, czy dobrze zrobiłam, mówiąc to. Chociaż właściwie, co mogłoby się stać? Nikt nie wiedział, kim jestem, więc nikt nie mógłby pomyśleć, że moja opowieść jest trochę niejasna, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Syriusz Black, uważany za mojego ojca, był przecież czystej krwi i każdy wiedział, że znajduje się w Azkabanie.

Przez chwilę bałam się, że ktoś mnie zapyta o moje prawdziwe nazwisko, ale Neville zapytał o coś innego, co zaskoczyło kilka osób przy stole.

— Przyjaźnisz się z tym blondynem... Malfoyem? — Harry i Ron spojrzeli na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

— Tak.

— Jakim cudem? — wyrwało się Ronowi.

— Wychowywaliśmy się razem. Mój ojciec chrzestny jest znajomym taty Dracona.

— Ojciec chrzestny? — zapytał Harry. — Dlaczego nie mieszkasz u niego?

— Niestety to niemożliwe — odpowiedziałam. — Ale często mnie odwiedza.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie.

— A Julia? — Usłyszałam Harry'ego.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Gdy spotkałam ją w pociągu, byłam przekonana, że jest czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia. — Rzuciłam okiem na stół Ślizgonów i zacisnęłam dłoń, kiedy zauważyłam, że rudowłosa i Draco rozmawiają ze sobą. — Jak sam wiesz, wychowuje się bez matki... Pewnie ona była czarownicą...

Harry również rzucił na nią okiem.

— Przecież do Slytherinu dostają się tylko uczniowie z czystą krwią — powiedział Seamus.

— Mylisz się — odpowiedziałam. — Ojciec Severusa Snape'a był mugolem, a jak wiesz, był w Slytherinie i dziś jest opiekunem tego domu. Poza tym Sam-Wiesz-Kto również był półkrwi...

— …i też był w Slytherinie — dokończył Harry.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Kiedy wszyscy wokół mnie rozmawiali, Harry zadał mi pytanie, którego poza Ronem chyba nikt nie usłyszał.

— Wiedziałaś?

— O czym? — zapytałam.

— O mnie.

Spojrzałam na niego z poczuciem winy i westchnęłam.

— Tak.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś?

— Nie miałam odwagi. Uwierzyłbyś, gdybym przyszła i powiedziała: Cześć Harry, jesteś czarodziejem!

Przez chwilę milczał.

— Kilka razy chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć, ale zawsze coś nam przeszkadzało...

— Dobrze myślisz — powiedziałam. — Właśnie to chciałam ci powiedzieć.

— Odwagą nie grzeszysz — rzucił żartobliwie Ron.

— Taaa... Według Tiary Przydziału muszę ją dopiero odkryć...

Harry i Ron parsknęli śmiechem. Po chwili pomyślałam, że w tym naprawdę jest coś zabawnego.

* * *

Po wysłuchaniu przemówienia profesora Dumbledore'a i zaśpiewaniu szkolnego hymnu, uczniowie rozeszli się do swoich domów. Podążałam za rudowłosym prefektem. Byłam tak senna, że nie wiedziałam, gdzie dokładnie szliśmy, ani jak przeszłam przez dziurę za portretem. Starałam się zapamiętać hasło, ale bałam się, że następnego dnia nie będę mogła go sobie przypomnieć. Nie rozglądałam się po pokoju wspólnym. Gdy tylko prefekt pokazał nam, gdzie jest dormitorium, od razu ruszyłam w tamtym kierunku.

W końcu trafiłam do komnaty sypialnej z czterema łóżkami, każde z kolumienkami w rogach, między którymi wisiały aksamitne, ciemnoczerwone zasłony. Wzrokiem odszukałam mój kufer i podążyłam w tamtym kierunku. Gdy znalazłam swoją piżamę, spojrzałam na dziewczyny. Nic nie mówiłyśmy, ponieważ byłyśmy zbyt zmęczone, żeby podjąć jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Zauważyłam niechętne spojrzenie Hermiony, ale zignorowałam je i położyłam się. Zasnęłam, jak tylko moja głowa dotknęła poduszki.

W środku nocy poczułam coś dziwnego. Pierwszym uczuciem był strach, ale wiedziałam, że nie ja się boję, lecz wyczuwam strach kogoś innego. Chwilę potem pojawiła się wizja, w której zlewały się obrazy, tworząc coś niezrozumiałego: turban, twarz Dracona oraz Severusa, po chwili wszystko zniknęło w zielonym świetle. Trwało to maksymalnie kilka sekund, aż zobaczyłam tak realną wizję, jakbym patrzyła na jakąś scenę własnymi oczami. Rozpoznałam w niej komnatę sypialną, dokładnie taką samą jak ta, w której spałam, poza tym, że było w niej pięć łóżek, a w jednym z nich zauważyłam rudowłosego chłopca, który bardzo przypominał mi Rona. Po chwili wizja się urwała, jakbym zamknęła oczy.

Wystraszona usiadłam na łóżku i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Z pewną ulgą odkryłam, że na łóżku obok leżała Hermiona. Chwilę zastanawiałam się, co to było, ale uznałam, że po dniu pełnym wrażeń i tak obfitej kolacji, mogło mi się przyśnić coś tak dziwnego.

* * *

Rano nie miałam ochoty wstawać z łóżka i rozpoczynać nowego dnia. Nawet przez chwilę nie mogłam się łudzić, że to był tylko zły sen i naprawdę zostałam przydzielona do Slytherinu, ponieważ ciemnoczerwone zasłony boleśnie przypominały mi o tym, że znajdowałam się w wieży Gryffindoru.

Nadal nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego nie trafiłam do domu mojego prapraprapra...dziadka. Poza tym w zamku była również Julia i zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że każdy dzień będzie walką. Byłam pewna jednego: ona nie mogła mi odebrać mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale doskonale wiedziałam, że z przyjemnością będzie walczyć o to, by nas ze sobą skłócić. Na dodatek miała przewagę. Mdliło mnie, jak sobie przypomniałam, kto jest jej mamą. Miałam nadzieję, że odkryje to dopiero za kilka lat, w przeciwnym razie Draco na pewno będzie spędzać z nią mnóstwo czasu.

Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, od razu poszłabym do Severusa podzielić się moimi podejrzeniami, ale tak bardzo bałam się samotności i odrzucenia, że postanowiłam zrobić to, w czym byłam najlepsza: milczałam.

Hermiona wyszła z dormitorium jako pierwsza. Nadal była wrogo nastawiona do mnie i żałowałam, że trafiłyśmy do tego samego domu. Z pewnością byłoby o wiele łatwiej dla nas obu, gdyby Julia nie przekonała jej, że jestem wredna, choć to nie była prawda.

Ucieszyłam się, że Lavender i Parvati były dla mnie miłe. Świetnie udawały, że nie zauważyły mojego ponurego nastroju poprzedniego wieczoru. Ja sama starałam się wyglądać na zadowoloną z życia. Gdy chciały na mnie poczekać, by wspólnie zejść na śniadanie, przekonałam je, żeby poszły same. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy zamknęły za sobą drzwi. Potrzebowałam chwili samotności, by móc przygotować się na zmierzenie się z pierwszym dniem szkoły i przez chwilę nie musząc udawać przed nikim, że jestem szczęśliwa.

Gdy zeszłam do pokoju wspólnego, zorientowałam się, że nie miałam pojęcia, jak dojść do Wielkiej Sali. Pokój był już pusty, pewnie wszyscy Gryfoni zdążyli już zejść na dół. Pchnęłam obraz, który był jednocześnie drzwiami do pomieszczenia i wyszłam na korytarz. Chciałam zamknąć wejście i poradzić się Grubej Damy, jak dojść do Wielkiej Sali. Zaletą czarodziejskich obrazów było to, że namalowane postacie żyły wewnątrz ram i można było z nimi porozmawiać. Jeśli chciały, mogły się przemieszczać między obrazami. Jednak zanim zamknęłam wejście, pojawili się rudzi bliźniacy, którzy wyłonili się z pokoju wspólnego.

Z jednej strony ucieszyłam się, że ktoś ze starszej klasy również schodził na śniadanie, dzięki czemu nie musiałam błądzić po korytarzach. Z drugiej trochę obawiałam się bliźniaków, bo to właśnie oni przyglądali mi się przez całą ucztę.

— Cześć. Idziecie na śniadanie? — Postanowiłam być miła. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie chciałam robić sobie wrogów, ale i z nadzieją, że nie zaczną mnie wypytywać o poprzedni wieczór.

— Cześć — odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. — Tak. Masz szczęście, co? — dodał jeden z nich.

Pokiwałam głową.

— Dlaczego tak późno wyszłaś? — spytał drugi, gdy tylko zaczęliśmy iść.

— Wiecie jak to dziewczyny... Dziś dostęp do łazienki miałam jako ostatnia — uśmiechnęłam się, gdy chłopcy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Pierwsze lody przełamane.

— Jestem Fred, a to George. — Byłam pewna, że trudno będzie mi ich rozróżnić. — Naszego brata Rona już wczoraj poznałaś.

Pokiwałam głową.

— Prefekt to też wasz brat? — zapytałam.

— Taa... Percy — odrzekł Fred. Dopóki jeden szedł po mojej lewej stronie, a drugi po prawej, wiedziałam, jak który ma na imię.

— Ja jestem Isabella Nikey — dodałam, nie będąc pewną, czy zapamiętali moje imię z poprzedniego dnia.

Bliźniacy szybko się rozejrzeli po pustym korytarzu, po czym spojrzeli na siebie.

— Nas nie oszukasz, Isabello Potter — powiedział George.

Zaskoczona stanęłam w miejscu.

— C...c...co? — wyjąkałam.

— Widzieliśmy zdjęcie twojej mamy, Kate. Jesteś do niej bardzo podobna — wyjaśnił Fred.

— Dlatego już wczoraj podejrzewaliśmy, kim naprawdę jesteś. W dormitorium mamy jedną sprytną rzecz, dzięki której zdobyliśmy stuprocentową pewność. Nic się przed tym nie ukryje, prawda, Fred?

— Prawda.

— Rodzice powiedzieli nam, że była żoną Syriusza Blacka, tfu, Pottera, a ich córka zaginęła. Gdzieś się ukrywała?

— U mugoli.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego nie chcesz się przyznać, kim naprawdę jesteś. Harry ucieszyłby się, gdyby dowiedział się, że ma rodzinę. Wczoraj na pociąg przyszedł sam i był zagubiony. Nie bardzo orientuje się w naszym świecie.

— Ty wydajesz się bardziej poinformowana.

Męczyła mnie ta rozmowa. Czułam, że chłopcy byli na tyle dociekliwi, że wiele rzeczy sami odkryją, nawet jeśli nic im nie powiem. Poczułam ulgę, gdy wspomnieli o Syriuszu. To znaczyło, że naprawdę świat czarodziei myślał, że jestem jego córką.

— Przyjaźnię się z Draconem Malfoyem — powiedziałam, z czego nie chciałam robić tajemnicy. — Jego ojciec i Severus Snape często mnie odwiedzali albo ja przyjeżdżałam na wakacje do posiadłości Malfoyów i opowiadali mi o świecie czarodziei, Hogwarcie...

Zauważyłam zaskoczenie na ich twarzach.

— Malfoy? Snape? Dlaczego oni?

— Nie wiem — skłamałam. — Może są przyjaciółmi mojego ojca?

Do chłopców trafiło to wyjaśnienie, ponieważ myśleli o Syriuszu jako śmierciożercy. Ja wiedziałam, że obaj mężczyźni byli raczej sługami niż przyjaciółmi mojego _prawdziwego_ ojca, a dla Seva i tak najbardziej w tym wszystkim liczyła się moja mama.

Resztę drogi pokonaliśmy w milczeniu. Dopiero przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali odezwał się Fred.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, po co te wszystkie tajemnice...

— Ale nikomu nie powiemy, dopóki sama tego nie zrobisz — dokończył George.

— Dzięki — powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

— Dlaczego wczoraj byłaś rozczarowana, że trafiłaś do Gryffindoru?

— Miałam nadzieję, że trafię do Slytherinu... — Oboje byli zaskoczeni. — Że będę w jednym domu z Draconem...

— Twoi rodzice byli w Gryffindorze, nic dziwnego, że i ty tu trafiłaś — stwierdził Fred, a ja wolałam go nie uświadamiać, jak bardzo się mylił. Jednak nie mogłam się oprzeć pokusie i zanim weszłam do sali, powiedziałam:

— Nie zapominaj, że Syriusz był wyjątkiem w swojej rodzinie. Cała reszta była przecież w Slytherinie.

* * *

Kiedy usiadłam obok Harry'ego i spojrzałam na Rona, zorientowałam się, że zapomniałam zapytać bliźniaków, czy ich bracia również wiedzą o tym, że jestem kuzynką Harry'ego. Miałam nadzieję, że nie, chociaż jego spojrzenie pozwalało mi stwierdzić, że to podejrzewał. Obawiałam się, że powie o tym Harry'emu, ale z drugiej strony, może potrzebowałam kogoś, by mnie w tym wyręczył? Skoro ja przez dziesięć lat nie potrafiłam zdobyć się na odwagę, obawiałam się, że nie znajdę jej podczas siedmioletniego pobytu w Hogwarcie.

Rzuciłam tylko okiem na Freda i George'a. Dołączyli do swoich kolegów, z których jeden był czarnoskóry i nosił dredy, a drugi miał kruczoczarne włosy i intensywnie zielone tęczówki. Chwilę mu się przyglądałam, zanim nie zauważyłam szeroko uśmiechającego się Freda. Ucieszyłam się, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą profesor McGonagall, która rozdawała nam plany zajęć. Z rozczarowaniem przeczytałam, że zajęcia z Severusem miały być dopiero w piątek, ale jednocześnie ucieszyłam się, że miałam je mieć razem z Draconem.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	16. Chapter 16

**Julia**

Pierwszy tydzień szkoły był dość stresującym przeżyciem. Byłam pewna, że nie tylko dla mnie. Harry wzbudzał wielkie zainteresowanie wśród uczniów, którzy pokazywali go palcami, szepcząc między sobą z podnieceniem. Niektórzy nawet zawracali, żeby spojrzeć na niego jeszcze raz. W takich momentach cieszyłam się, że ukrywałam się pod innym nazwiskiem. Gdyby wszyscy uczniowie wiedzieli, że jestem tą, która zniknęła na dziesięć lat i nagle pojawiła się z powrotem, z pewnością wzbudzałabym nie mniejsze zainteresowanie.

Harry czuł się w tym wszystkim zagubiony i widziałam, że nadal nie potrafił w pełni zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo innych interesował. Nawet Gryfoni w pokoju wspólnym zerkali na niego z ciekawością. Najszybciej, jako kogoś _normalnego_ , uznał go nasz rocznik. Chłopcy spali z nim w jednym dormitorium, Hermiona nie zwracała na nikogo uwagi, Lavender i Parvati skupiały się na sobie, a ja znałam go od urodzenia. Cieszyłam się, gdy w pokoju wspólnym przysiadał się do mnie i dyskutowaliśmy o nowych przedmiotach. Niestety Ron nie był nastawiony w stosunku do mnie tak przyjaźnie, jak Harry. Zerkał na mnie ponuro i tylko czasem wtrącał krótkie zdanie. Z każdym dniem byłam pewniejsza, że domyślał się, kim jestem, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie wytknął mi tego, jak jego bracia, ani nie podzielił się swoimi podejrzeniami z Harrym. Zastanawiałam się, co nim kierowało i bałam się, co może się przez niego wydarzyć.

Jednak zdecydowanie najbardziej stresującym dniem był ten pierwszy. Rozpoczął się historią magii i ucieszyłam się, że mieliśmy ją mieć razem z uczniami z Ravenclawu. W tłumie zauważyłam Amandę i usiadłyśmy razem w ławce. Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiałyśmy o wyglądzie naszych pokoi wspólnych i dormitorium, koleżankach, z którymi je dzieliłyśmy, aż w końcu przerwał nam profesor Binns. Wejście profesora wszystkimi wstrząsnęło. Pojawił się w sali, przechodząc przez tablicę. Był półprzezroczysty, więc nie było mowy, by mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zasłonić to, co znajdowało się za nim, co miało się w przyszłości okazać bardzo przydatne. Profesor Binns był... duchem.

Obie z Amandą spojrzałyśmy na siebie zdumione. Każdy wymieniał spojrzenia z sąsiadem z ławki. Profesor zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Krótko się przedstawił, sprawdził obecność i zabrał się do prowadzenia pierwszej i bardzo nudnej lekcji.

* * *

Następne były Zaklęcia z profesorem Flitwickiem. Był niskim czarodziejem, który musiał stać na stosie ksiąg, żeby widzieć cokolwiek spoza katedry. Zaczął odczytywać listę obecności, przyglądając się każdemu z nas, by zapamiętać, kto jest kim. Gdy doszedł do Harry'ego, zakwiczał z emocji i zniknął nam z oczu, spadając za katedrę. Kilku uczniów poderwało się, by mu pomóc, ale zanim ktokolwiek wyszedł z ławki, profesor powiedział: „wszystko w porządku". Lavender i Parvati spojrzały na siebie i zaczęły chichotać.

Mimo że lekcja była dopiero wprowadzeniem do przedmiotu, wydawała mi się bardzo ciekawa i nie mogłam doczekać się, kiedy sami zaczniemy czarować, co miało nastąpić dopiero na następnej lekcji.

* * *

Po zajęciach zostało mi około dziesięciu minut do obiadu. Szybko pobiegłam do lochów, mając nadzieję, że trafię do sali, w której były eliksiry. Chciałam porozmawiać z Severusem.

Ucieszyłam się, gdy doszłam bez problemu. Drzwi do sali były uchylone i słyszałam głos ojca chrzestnego. Już chciałam wejść, ale usłyszałam Julię.

— Panie profesorze, mogę panu zająć chwilę? — Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszałam błaganie w jej głosie, co mnie zdumiało. Brzmiała jakby była zdesperowana i tylko Sev mógł jej pomóc.

— A o co chodzi? — spytał trochę zirytowany.

— Draco powiedział, że to pan jest opiekunem naszego domu, więc pomyślałam, że najlepiej przyjść do pana...

— Racja, dlatego zostałem opiekunem Slytherinu. Więc o co chodzi? — Dla kogoś, kto znał go od niedawna, wydawać by się mogło, że słowa Julii nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Ja znałam go tyle lat, że potrafiłam wyczuć, jak zmienił się jego stosunek do Julii. W każdym razie wyczułam, że jego irytacja ustąpiła ciekawości.

— Czy potrafi pan profesor opowiedzieć mi coś o... Bellatriks Lestrange?

Otworzyłam usta ze zdumienia. Nie mogłam zrozumieć, skąd ona mogła o tym wiedzieć. Gdyby Draco jej powiedział, sam mógłby wiele powiedzieć o swojej ciotce.

— Ja... przez całe życie nie znałam swojej matki — zaczęła wyjaśniać, gdy Severus się nie odezwał. — Oddała mnie mojemu ojcu i zniknęła, mówiąc, że nie chce nas znać... A wczoraj podczas przydziału tiara powiedziała, że... że Bellatriks jest moją matką.

Severus odchrząknął.

— Domyślam się, że twój ojciec jest mugolem. — Julia musiała kiwnąć głową, bo wciąż milczała, a mężczyzna kontynuował: — Nic dziwnego, że nikomu nie powiedziała, że ma córkę. Znam ją osobiście. Bellatriks pochodzi z rodu Blacków, rodziny znanej z tego, że jest „czystej krwi", a większość jej członków było zwolennikami Czarnego Pana. Była w gronie śmierciożerców, a teraz przebywa w Azkabanie, w więzieniu dla czarodziei.

Zapadła chwila milczenia. Byłam pewna, że ta chwila nie była dla Julii łatwa. Przypomniałam sobie moment, w którym ja usłyszałam okrutną prawdą o jednym z moich rodziców i ogarnęło mnie współczucie dla dziewczyny. Severus nie miał łatwego roku, musząc przekazywać takie informacje jedenastoletnim dziewczynkom.

— Za chwilę będzie obiad, więc nie mamy za dużo czasu. Myślę, że najlepiej zrobisz, gdy porozmawiasz o tym z Draconem. On może powiedzieć ci bardzo dużo o Bellatriks.

— Z Draconem? — zapytała z zaskoczeniem.

— Jego mama jest siostrą Bellatriks, więc wychodzi na to, że jest twoim kuzynem.

Poczułam, jak ugięły mi się kolana i ogarnęła mnie fala rezygnacji. Mój plan, by nikomu nie zdradzać swojego odkrycia, właśnie legł w gruzach. Bałam się. Tak bardzo się bałam, że odbierze mi Dracona, a ja nie będę mogła temu zapobiec.

* * *

Wkroczyłam do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy właśnie na stołach pojawiły się dania. Usiadłam obok bliźniaków. Naprzeciwko nas siedzieli dwaj chłopcy, których zauważyłam rano.

— Paul Lewis — przedstawił się zielonooki.

— Lee Jordan — odezwał się czarnoskóry.

— Isabella Nikey — odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem.

— Jak tam pierwsze zajęcia? — spytał Paul.

— Bardzo nudna historia magii — poskarżyłam się, co rozśmieszyło chłopców. — No i... duch... profesorem?

— Historia zawsze jest nudna, my na niej śpimy — powiedział Lee, wzbudzając śmiech. — A profesor... no cóż... był bardzo stary i pewnego dnia usnął przed kominkiem w pokoju nauczycielskim, a kiedy następnego dnia wstał, by iść na lekcję, był już bez ciała.

— Wiedziałam, że są tutaj duchy, ale nie wiedziałam, że one też nauczają — powiedziałam. Zastanawiałam się, czy Severus to pominął, czy ja nie zapamiętałam tego faktu.

— Tylko jeden uczy. Reszta jest... powiedzmy, że dla ozdoby — roześmiał się Fred. — Chociaż czasami są przydatni, mogą pomóc w wielu sprawach.

Przestałam słuchać, co mówią, gdyż zauważyłam Julię wchodzącą do Wielkiej Sali. Ruszyła prosto do stołu Ślizgonów i usiadła obok Dracona. Przez chwilę o czymś mu opowiadała, a uśmiech na jego twarzy stawał się coraz szerszy. Po chwili serdecznie ją uściskał, co domyśliłam się, oznaczało: „Witaj w rodzinie".

Nagle straciłam apetyt. Odsunęłam od siebie talerz i spojrzałam nieprzytomnie na chłopców. Skłamałam, że muszę iść do łazienki, wstałam i ruszyłam w kierunku wyjścia. Zauważyłam, że bliźniacy najpierw spojrzeli w kierunku Dracona radośnie rozmawiającego z równie uradowaną Julią, a następnie na siebie, po czym zdecydowali się zostawić mnie samą, za co byłam im wdzięczna.

Nie potrafiłam zdecydować się, gdzie pójść. Po chwili stwierdziłam, że najlepiej poszukam sali, w której za kilkanaście minut miała się rozpocząć kolejna lekcja. Zanim zdążyłam ruszyć, z Wielkiej Sali wyszedł Draco i z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do mnie.

— Nie uwierzysz! — krzyknął, a kilkoro uczniów przechodzących obok spojrzało na niego. Gdy podszedł do mnie, powiedział ciszej: — Julia jest moją kuzynką! Jest córką ciotki Bellatriks!

Chłopak tak się cieszył, że aż zrobiło mi się przykro. Nie spodziewałam się, że odbierze to z takim entuzjazmem. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy Harry cieszyłby się tak jak Draco, gdyby dowiedział się, że jestem jego kuzynką.

Wiedziałam, że żeby go nie stracić, nie mogę mu pokazać, że się nie cieszę razem z nim. Na twarz wywołałam wymuszony uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że nie zorientuje się, że nie jest szczery.

— Naprawdę? Świetnie!

— Naprawdę się cieszysz? — spytał z zaskoczeniem Draco. W tej chwili sobie przypomniałam, że tyle razy mu mówiłam, że nie przepadam za Julią.

W zasadzie „nie przepadam" jest sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Ja jej nienawidzę.

— Cieszę się, że masz kuzynkę. A że jest nią Julia... Kto wie, może tutaj będzie całkiem inną osobą, niż była w świecie mugoli? — spytałam, będąc przekonaną, że moje relacje z dziewczyną nie będą proste. — Myślę, że warto dać jej drugą szansę.

Moje słowa ucieszyły Dracona. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go tak szczęśliwego, a ja poczułam się okropną przyjaciółką, ponieważ nie potrafiłam cieszyć się jego szczęściem.

* * *

Na Transmutację dotarłam zdołowana. Humoru nie poprawił mi fakt, że obok mnie usiadła Hermiona. Zauważyłam, że nie miała innego wyjścia, wszyscy z naszego domu mieli już sąsiadów.

Usłyszałam, jak dziewczyna bierze głęboki wdech, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała jej nauczycielka Transmutacji, która właśnie weszła do sali. Była to profesor McGonagall, która kierowała przydziałem. W międzyczasie dowiedziałam się, że to właśnie ona jest opiekunką naszego domu.

Podeszła energicznie do katedry. Spojrzała na każdego z nas i powiedziała.

— Transmutacja jest najbardziej złożonym i niebezpiecznym rodzajem magii, jakiego będziecie się uczyć w Hogwarcie — oznajmiła. — Każdy, kto będzie rozrabiał, opuści klasę i już do niej nie wróci. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Po tych słowach wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i zamieniła katedrę w prosiaka, a prosiaka w katedrę. Każdy z nas chciał zrobić coś podobnego i nie mogliśmy się doczekać, kiedy sami będziemy czarować.

Zanim to nastąpiło, profesor najpierw sprawdziła obecność. Na każdym uczniu zatrzymywała wzrok, poczułam się nieswojo, kiedy przyszła pora na mnie i odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy przeszła do następnej osoby.

Następną częścią lekcji było zapisanie mnóstwa skomplikowanych reguł i wskazówek. Ponad pół godziny pisaliśmy na pergaminie. Gdy już skończyłam, czułam się zmęczona i bolała mnie ręka. Cieszyłam się, że to ostatnia lekcja tego dnia, chociaż do jej końca zostało jeszcze trochę czasu.

Profesor McGonagall poczekała, aż wszyscy skończą, rozdała nam po zapałce i wyjaśniła, co musimy zrobić. Wydawałoby się, że zamienienie jej w igłę było banalne proste, ale mimo prób nikomu nie udawało się tego dokonać.

Zrobiłam sobie chwilę przerwy i przez minutę wpatrywałam się tylko w zapałkę. Zaczęłam sobie wyobrażać, że igła leży przede mną. Srebrna, zaostrzona, a z drugiej strony z niewielkim uchem. Wzięłam różdżkę i machnęłam nią, mając wyimaginowaną igłę przed oczami.

— Gratulacje — powiedziała pani profesor, która nagle znalazła się przy naszym stoliku. Podniosła moją zapałkę, która teraz już była igłą i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Ucieszyłam się, gdyż za mój wyczyn otrzymałam kilka punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Hermiona spojrzała na mnie z zazdrością na mnie. Do końca lekcji zostało jeszcze kilka minut, w trakcie których ja zamieniłam kolejne dwie zapałki. Mojej sąsiadce po kilku próbach także się to udało. Poza nami nikt więcej nie zdołał wykonać zadania.

Chociaż cieszyłam się z mojego małego sukcesu, jedna myśl nie chciała dać mi spokoju: Czy gdybym nie miała Mocy Jednorożca, również udałoby mi się wykonać to zadanie? Trudno cieszyć się w pełni z tego, że zrobiło się coś lepiej od innych, skoro już na starcie jest się na lepszej pozycji.

* * *

W końcu zakończyła się lekcja i każdy zaczął wrzucać do swojej torby różne przybory. Podczas gdy powoli wychodziliśmy z sali, kiedy usłyszałam głos profesor McGonagall.

— Nikey, zostań na chwilę.

Odwróciłam się i podeszłam do katedry, przy której siedziała. Kiedy upewniła się, że nikogo nie ma już w klasie, powiedziała:

— Dobrze, panno Potter. — Nie zdziwiłam się, że wie, kim jestem. Jej spojrzenie, gdy pierwszy raz przekroczyłam próg zamku, podpowiadało, że była jedną ze wtajemniczonych osób. Nie miałam tylko pojęcia, kto według niej jest moim ojcem. — Profesor Dumbledore prosił, żebyś po kolacji poszła do jego gabinetu. Chce porozmawiać z tobą o twojej mocy.

— Dobrze, pani profesor — odpowiedziałam. Cieszyłam się, że dyrektor tak szybko znalazł dla mnie czas.

Przez chwilę słuchałam nauczycielki, która wyjaśniała mi, jak dojść do gabinetu oraz podała hasło. Kiedy skończyła i upewniła się, że na pewno wiem, jak tam dotrzeć, pożegnałam się i wyszłam z sali.

* * *

Szybko pobiegłam do Wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie zostawiłam swoje rzeczy. Nie miałam ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo, dlatego poszłam na szkolne błonia. Była ładna pogoda, być może był jeden z ostatnich tak ładnych dni, więc postanowiłam wykorzystać go na spacer.

Cieszyłam się, że nie wielu uczniów postanowiło wyjść na zewnątrz i odetchnęłam z ulgą, widząc, że wśród nich nie ma Ślizgonów z pierwszego roku. Byłam pewna, że w tym momencie nie potrafiłabym udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Czułam strach, niepewność, lęk przed tym, co mogło nastąpić. Ze smętnych rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos, który już wcześniej słyszałam.

— Już nie rozpoznajesz ludzi, których poznałaś miesiąc wcześniej?

Szybko rozejrzałam się i zauważyłam Hagrida, którego musiałam minąć.

— Przepraszam — odpowiedziałam szybko. — Nie zauważyłam cię...

— Mnie trudno nie zauważyć. — Roześmiał się, po czym spoważniał. — Stało się coś?

Najpierw potrząsnęłam głową, ale gdy popatrzyłam w jego ciepłe, czarne oczy, w których wyczytałam szczerą sympatię i troskę, sprawiły one, że poczułam przypływ zaufania do mężczyzny i coś we mnie pękło. Zaczęłam opowiadać o Draconie i Julii, o moim strachu, że go utracę. Mówiłam tak długo, że w tym czasie zdążyliśmy dojść do jego chatki, zrobił herbatę i skończyłam dopiero w chwili, gdy postawił przede mną kubek. Spojrzałam na parujący napój, ostrożnie upiłam łyk i znów zaczęłam mówić, tym razem o Harrym.

Nie wiem, jak długo zwierzałam się Hagridowi, ale on cierpliwie i uważnie słuchał. Ze zdziwieniem poczułam ogromną ulgę, jakbym uwolniła się od jakiegoś ciężaru.

— Lepiej? — zapytał łagodnie.

— Tak, dziękuję — powiedziałam.

— Nie musisz martwić się Draconem. — Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. — Jeśli naprawdę łączy was przyjaźń i oboje będziecie się starać, uda wam się ją utrzymać. Pamiętaj, że znacie się od dziesięciu lat! Dom nie ma tutaj większego znaczenia. Kiedyś w Hogwarcie była dwójka takich młodych ludzi jak wy. On trafił do Slytherinu, a ona do Gryffindoru. Ona często tutaj przychodziła i zwierzała mi się, tak jak ty teraz. Była naprawdę miłą i mądrą czarownicą. Poznali się jeszcze zanim poszli do Hogwartu.

— I udało im się utrzymać ich przyjaźń? — zapytałam z nadzieją.

— Przez pięć lat — odpowiedział szczerze Hagrid. — Pięć lat, aż do ich SUM-ów, można było widywać ich razem w szkole, na błoniach... Niestety chłopak popełnił jeden głupi błąd, a ona była zbyt dumna, żeby mu wybaczyć...

— Wiesz, przypomina mi to coś, co usłyszałam w wakacje...

Hagrid się uśmiechnął.

— To mnie nie dziwi, ponieważ mówię o twoim ojcu chrzestnym i Lily. Ale nawet jeśli ze sobą nie rozmawiali, nie oznaczało to, że przestali być dla siebie ważni...

— Severus był dla niej ważny? Po tym, co powiedział?

Hagrid spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

— Przyznał ci się, co zrobił? — Skinęłam głową, a on kontynuował. — Oczywiście, że był dla niej ważny! To był jej pierwszy przyjaciel, od niego dowiedziała się wszystkiego o naszym świecie. Mimo że nie potrafiła mu wybaczyć... Myślę, że prawdopodobnie by się pogodzili, gdyby nie został...

— ...śmierciożercą — dodałam cicho. Hagrid skinął głową z powagą.

— Otóż to. Wiem, że bardzo martwiło ją, w którą stronę poszedł. Bała się o niego. Cieszyła się, że od twojej mamy mogła usłyszeć, co u niego się dzieje. W przeciwieństwie do Jamesa naprawdę się cieszyła, że Kate utrzymywała z nim kontakt...

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

— Jestem pewien, że ucieszyłaby się, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jeszcze przed jej śmiercią przeszedł na stronę Dumbledore'a. No, ale o tym dowiedzieliśmy się wszyscy kilka tygodni później, gdy wyłapywano śmierciożerców i Dumbledore wstawił się za nim.

Spojrzałam z uwagą na Hagrida.

— Więc myślisz, że dla mnie i Dracona jest szansa?

— Oczywiście. Zawsze jest szansa, musicie ją wykorzystać i nie popełnić żadnego błędu, żeby jej nie zaprzepaścić. Do Julii musisz się po prostu przyzwyczaić i nie uważać jej za zagrożenie. Oczywiście, że Draco będzie z nią blisko, szczególnie że są rodziną, ale to nie oznacza, że odsunie się od ciebie. Jeśli jest mądry, nie zrobi tego.

Mimo że początkowo planowałam samotny spacer, cieszyłam się, że trafiłam na Hagrida. Po herbatce poczułam się podniesiona na duchu i do Wieży Gryffindoru wracałam w o wiele lepszym nastroju.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	17. Chapter 17

**Moc Jednorożca**

Wieczorem, po kolacji, poszłam do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a. Stanęłam przed ogromną chimerą i wypowiedziałam na głos hasło, które podała mi przedtem profesor McGonagall. Posąg odskoczył i odsłonił schody prowadzące na górę. Weszłam po nich i gdy znalazłam się pod drzwiami, zapukałam.

— Proszę — usłyszałam głos. Nacisnęłam na klamkę, a następnie weszłam do środka.

— Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze — przywitałam się.

— Dobry wieczór, panno Potter — usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. — Proszę, usiądź.

Posłusznie usiadłam na krześle wskazanym mi przez dyrektora. On usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Dzieliło nas tylko ogromne biurko.

Po chwili poczułam na sobie jego wzrok. Jego niebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie, przez co poczułam się nieswojo. Jego spojrzenie było tak przenikliwe, że miałam wrażenie, że prześwietla mnie na wylot. Nawet przy Severusie, gdy czytał mi w myślach, tak się nie czułam.

— Mam nadzieję, że miło spędziłaś wakacje — zagadnął lekko, jakby nie wiedział, po co w ogóle do niego przyszłam.

— Można tak powiedzieć — odpowiedziałam.

Zapadła chwila milczenia. Profesor wstał z krzesła i zaczął krążyć po gabinecie. Nie patrzył na mnie, dzięki czemu trochę się rozluźniłam.

— No, dobrze. To może zaczniemy od Mocy Jednorożca. — W końcu usłyszałam. — Podstawową informacją, którą powinnaś znać, to fakt, że Moc Jednorożca cały czas rozwija się w czarodzieju. Dlatego nie można jej odkryć u noworodków. Jedyną oznaką, że dziecko posiada tę moc, jak pewnie sama się domyśliłaś, jest niewytłumaczalna obsesja na punkcie księżyca w pełni, który jakby przyciągał dziecko do siebie. Sądzę, że wiesz, o czym mówię.

Spojrzałam na niego.

— Czyli brak snu, ciągłe gapienie się na księżyc, to przyciąganie... to wszystko przez tę moc?

— Tak. Mało kto skojarzy te, hmm... objawy z tą mocą. Jestem jednak zdumiony, że Severus tego nie powiązał ani nic mi o tym nie wspomniał...

— Ponieważ nic mu nie powiedziałam — przerwałam profesorowi. Wiedziałam, że to nie było zbyt kulturalne, ale chciałam się przyznać i mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy. — Bałam się, że mnie wyśmieje albo uzna za wilkołaka... — Speszyłam się, bo profesor szeroko się uśmiechnął. — Chyba tylko o tym nic nie powiedziałam Severusowi...

— Nie wyśmiałby cię, uwierz mi. Podejrzewam, że Severus nie ma poczucia humoru, więc najwyżej by go to zaniepokoiło, na pewno nie rozbawiło. Jak już wspomniałem, moc rozwija się przez całe życie czarodzieja, dlatego do pierwszej przemiany dochodzi dopiero w wieku jedenastu lat.

— Czy tak będzie do końca życia? — spytałam.

— Hmm... nie do końca. Przez pierwsze kilka lat przemiany są bolesne, ten ból moim zdaniem przypomina działanie zaklęcia Cruciatusa. Z czasem jest on coraz słabszy, tak jakby nasze ciało się na niego uodporniało. Po kilku latach przemiany są zupełnie bezbolesne. Przez wiele lat nie będziesz w stanie panować nad nimi, ale z czasem to będzie zależało tylko od ciebie, kiedy i gdzie chcesz się przemienić oraz na jak długo.

— Naprawdę? — spytałam z niedowierzaniem.

— Tak. Nie istnieje określony czas, kiedy to się zdarzy. Wszystko zależy od czarodzieja, jego zdolności i prób kontrolowania tego, co się z nim dzieje. Mnie udało się nad tym zapanować po trzydziestu latach. Oczywiście w pełnię księżyca odczuwam szczególną chęć do przemiany, ale nie muszę się jej poddawać, jeśli mam wystarczająco silną wolę. Trzeba tylko pamiętać, że żeby nad tym panować, trzeba się regularnie przemieniać, ale im starszy jest człowiek, tym rzadszych przemian potrzebuje.

— Pan też ma tę moc? — Podejrzewałam to, ale czym innym była całkowita pewność. W oczach dyrektora zabłysły tajemnicze iskierki.

— Tak. Severus o tym nie wspominał?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

— Będąc jednorożcem, musisz być ostrożna. Twoje ciało i krew mają dokładnie takie same właściwości jak u jednorożca. Z włosów ogona albo sierści można zrobić rdzeń dobrej różdżki, albo wykorzystać w eliksirach. Krew staje się srebrna i zapewnia też życie każdemu, kto ją wypije, nawet jeśli byłby krok od śmierci. Mało który czarodziej odważyłby się zabić jednorożca, jednak są tacy, którzy dla nieśmiertelności są w stanie zrobić wszystko. Poza tym istnieją małe stworki, trochę przypominające szczury, które uważają srebrną krew za przysmak. Oczywiście jeden falian, tak się nazywają, cię nie zabije, tylko lekko skaleczy, ale niestety one uwielbiają polować w dużej grupie, co może być zagrożeniem dla życia.

— Nie można się przed nimi jakoś uchronić? — zapytałam przerażona.

— Można. Najłatwiejszym sposobem jest ucieczka do lasu. One żyją na otwartych przestrzeniach, mają norki pod ziemią na większych łąkach. Nigdy nie wchodzą do lasu, przerażają je drzewa i to, co kryje się w ich korzeniach. Podejrzewam, że w lasach żyje ich naturalny wróg, ale prawdę mówiąc, nigdy tego nie badałem. Poza tym faliany są aktywne tylko nocą, w dzień śpią.

Drugim sposobem jest jedno z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, czyli _Avada Kedavra_. Ono je zabije, jedno rzucenie zaklęcia może podziałać nawet na kilkadziesiąt falianów będących najbliżej ciebie. Oczywiście minie sporo czasu, zanim będziesz mogła obronić się w ten sposób. Żaden jedenastolatek nie jest w stanie rzucić tak silnego zaklęcia, chociaż jeśli się postarasz, zdołasz się go nauczyć w ciągu kilku najbliższych lat. Drugim utrudnieniem jest to, że jako jednorożec nie potrafisz mówić, więc musisz się również nauczyć zaklęć niewerbalnych. Trzecim utrudnieniem jest brak różdżki, która ułatwia przewodzenie magii. Róg ją zastępuje, ale nauczenie się, by go wykorzystać w ten sposób, również wymaga sporo wysiłku.

— Czyli nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak cierpliwie czekać?

— Samo czekanie nie wiele przyniesie, ćwiczenia są równie ważne. Jak już poczujesz się swobodnie w ciele jednorożca, polecałbym ci próby wyczarowania czegoś łatwego za pomocą rogu. Ja zaczynałem od wyczarowania światła. Jako zwierzęta widzimy lepiej, ale światło zawsze się przyda i jest jednym z najłatwiejszych zaklęć.

— Dobrze, panie profesorze.

Pomyślałam sobie, że najpierw muszę nauczyć się tego zaklęcia jako człowiek, zanim przejdę do prób jako jednorożec. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić, jak można czarować rogiem. Miałam nadzieję, że kiedyś profesor Dumbledore zademonstruje mi, jak to wygląda, ale nie miałam śmiałości go o to prosić.

— Od swojej pierwszej przemiany jesteś w stanie rozumieć mowę jednorożców oraz koni. Te zwierzęta są bardzo mądre, więc potrafią zrozumieć ludzką mowę. Dlatego zawsze możesz się z nimi komunikować, nawet jeśli jesteś człowiekiem.

— Mogę rozmawiać z jednorożcami poza przemianą? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. Profesor Dumbledore się uśmiechnął.

— Tak. Muszę przyznać, że to jest bardzo przydatna umiejętność. Już zawsze będziesz je rozumiała. Jedynym utrudnieniem jest przemiana, wtedy ciebie żaden człowiek nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć. Chyba że ktoś jest obdarzony Mocą Jednorożca. Na szczęście istnieją inne sposoby komunikacji. Legilimencja, oczywiście, jeśli czarodziej, z którym chcesz się porozumieć, potrafi wtargnąć się do twojego umysłu...

— Severus — wyrwało mi się.

— Na przykład Severus — potwierdził. — Poza tym jest kilka zaklęć, za pomocą których można wyświetlić tekst w powietrzu albo zapisać coś na kartce papieru. Jedynie co może cię ograniczać, to brak umiejętności albo... wyobraźni.

Profesor zamilkł i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, o czym jeszcze powinien mi powiedzieć.

— Dzięki tej mocy szybciej się uczysz. Być może już to zauważyłaś, słyszałem od profesor McGonagall, że świetnie poszło ci na pierwszych zajęciach Transmutacji. Jednak przede wszystkim zaklęcia łatwiej i szybciej będą ci wychodziły w porównaniu z twoimi nowymi kolegami. Ahh, mówiłem ci o rzucaniu czarów bez różdżki... oczywiście jako człowiek również możesz się tego nauczyć. Każdy dobry czarodziej może to opanować, ale tobie przyjdzie to o wiele łatwiej.

— Czyli ogółem mam łatwiej i będę lepszą czarodziejką od innych? — zapytałam.

— Hmm... jeśli chodzi o umiejętności, to masz do tego predyspozycje. Ale czy wykorzystasz potencjał, który w tobie tkwi, zależy tylko od ciebie. Będzie ci łatwiej nauczyć się wielu rzeczy, ale jeśli nie będziesz ćwiczyć i się rozwijać, będzie wielu czarodziejów, którzy będą posiadać lepsze umiejętności od ciebie.

Na chwilę znów zapadła cisza.

— Słyszałaś może o metamorfomagach? — Kiedy kiwnęłam głową twierdząco, profesor kontynuował. — Czyli jak wiesz, jest to... umiejętność, z którą czarodziej się rodzi i musi nauczyć się panować nad metamorfozami. U ciebie jest odwrotnie. Możesz zmieniać swój wygląd, z wyjątkiem oczu, ale musisz się tego nauczyć. I ostatnia umiejętność... możesz stać się niewidzialną. Bez żadnych pelerynek-niewidek i innych sztuczek. Możesz sprawić, że tylko część twojego ciała staje się niewidzialna. Muszę powiedzieć, że to bardzo przydatna umiejętność, ale...

— ...nauczenie się tego nie jest łatwe — dokończyłam za dyrektora, co wzbudziło jego śmiech.

— Dokładnie. Widzę, że szybko się uczysz. Więc jak widzisz, masz dużo możliwości i jakbyś uznała, że profesorowie zadają za mało zadania domowego, to możesz starać się wykorzystać w pełni swoją moc.

Uśmiechnęłam się, ale czułam się tym wszystkim zmęczona i przytłoczona. Miałam wrażenie, że ktoś sobie ze mnie zakpił i w ciągu dwóch miesięcy zrzucił na moją głowę ogromną ilość wiadomości, w których zaczynałam się powoli gubić.

— Gdybyś chciała się jeszcze czegoś dowiedzieć, zawsze możesz mnie o to zapytać — dodał.

Pokiwałam głową i zamilkliśmy. Dłuższą chwilę później pomyślałam, że chyba powinnam już iść, bo i tak zajęłam mu dużo czasu, ale przypomniałam sobie, że miałam do niego kilka pytań.

— Panie profesorze... — zaczęłam. Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie i w jego oczach wyczytałam, że spodziewał się pytań z mojej strony. — Dlaczego trafiłam do Gryffindoru?

— Dobre pytanie do Tiary Przydziału. — Puścił do mnie oczko. — Podejrzewam, że Tiara przydzieliła cię do Gryffindoru z dwóch powodów: Po pierwsze, Godryk Gryffindor posiadał Moc Jednorożca i dlatego wszyscy, którzy ją posiadają, trafiają do jego domu. Po drugie, zdaniem Tiary twój charakter nie pasuje do Slytherinu. Jesteś bardzo podobna do swojej mamy, nie tylko z wyglądu, a jak pewnie wiesz, ona była Gryfonką. Myślę, że oba powody sprawiły, że Tiara postanowiła nie przejmować się twoim pochodzeniem.

Z jednej strony było mi przykro, ale z drugiej ucieszyło mnie to. Skoro nie nadawałam się do Slytherinu, to oznaczało, że nie byłam tak bardzo podobna do ojca. Może miałam szansę zostać dobrą bohaterką i mimo pochodzenia walczyć w Zakonie Feniksa, jeśli mój ojciec wróci? Może nie byłam z góry skazana na to, by zostać śmierciożerczynią i wypełniać jego rozkazy?

— Czy mogłabym zapytać o Severusa? — Odezwałam się po chwili. Tyle czasu myślałam, że zadam to pytanie profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, a kiedy nadszedł czas, było mi głupio.

— Oczywiście.

— On... w wakacje opowiadał mi o rodzicach...

— Tak, wiem o tym.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech.

— I opowiadał mi również o sobie... i... o tym, że był śmierciożercą...

— Przestał nim być jeszcze przed zniknięciem Voldemorta.

Czułam, jakby kamień spadł mi z serca.

— Naprawdę? Czyli to prawda, że pracował dla pana jako szpieg i że należał nieoficjalnie do Zakonu Feniksa?

— Tak, to prawda. Właściwie można uznać, że w chwili, w której wstawiłem się za nim w Ministerstwie Magii, stał się oficjalnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Jasne, mój ojciec chrzestny był śmierciożercą i mordercą, ale w porę nawrócił się i przeszedł na dobrą stronę. Już chciałam wstać i się pożegnać, ale przyszło mi do głowy coś jeszcze.

— Co z nim będzie, kiedy wróci mój ojciec?

— Znów będzie pracować jako szpieg — odpowiedział spokojnie profesor Dumbledore. — Dlatego... nie mów nikomu, proszę, o tym, co usłyszałaś o jego roli w tej historii. Może dziś kilka osób spojrzałoby na niego przychylniej, ale w przyszłości mogłoby stworzyć śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Poza tym, z tego, co się orientuję, on sam nie życzy sobie, by ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział.

Skinęłam głową. Tajemnice... tak wiele tajemnic, z których nie można było nikomu się zwierzyć. Postanowiłam sobie, że naprawdę dochowam tej tajemnicy. Profesor Dumbledore nieźle mnie przestraszył, mówiąc o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu, ale wiedziałam, że mówił poważnie. Straciłam już tak wielu ludzi wokół siebie, tak wielu członków rodziny, więc nie chciałam stracić ojca chrzestnego.

* * *

Pierwszy dzień był pełen wrażeń. Pierwsze interesujące zajęcia, które zapowiadały ciekawy, ale jednocześnie trudny rok szkolny. Poznałam wiele informacji dotyczących osób, które znałam i przede wszystkim o mnie samej. Nic dziwnego, że byłam wykończona. Weszłam do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, ale nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, z wyjątkiem bliźniaków.

— Pierwszy dzień i już zostałaś wezwana na dywanik u dyrektora? — zapytał Fred. Albo George. Jak można ich w ogóle rozróżnić?

— Bardzo zabawne — odpowiedziałam. Przez chwilę chciałam zapytać, skąd w ogóle wiedzieli, gdzie byłam, ale nie chciało mi się z nimi rozmawiać. Nie marzyłam o niczym innym niż łóżku, które na mnie czekało.

Widziałam, że chcą coś powiedzieć, ale ich uprzedziłam.

— Przepraszam was, ale zaraz zasnę. Możemy porozmawiać o tym innym razem?

— Powiesz nam wszystko? — zapytał jeden z nich. Uśmiechnęłam się.

— Tego nie powiedziałam — rzuciłam i poszłam w stronę dormitorium.

Idąc do łóżka, myślałam o bliźniakach. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego tak bardzo interesowało ich, co robię. Czy traktowali to jako zabawę, ponieważ znali jedną moją tajemnicę i chcieli poznać pozostałe? A może kryło się w tym coś innego? Ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że niezależnie od ich intencji, nie denerwowało mnie to ani nie powodowało żadnych obaw. Uznałam to za ciekawy element mojego nowego życia i czekałam, co z tego wyniknie. Wiedziałam jedno: dzięki Weasleyom na pewno nie będę się nudzić.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	18. Chapter 18

**Lekcja eliksirów**

Następnego dnia znów późno wyszłam z Wieży Gryffindoru, ale tym razem nie miałam żadnego problemu, żeby samodzielnie trafić do Wielkiej Sali. Rozkoszowałam się samotną wędrówką, dopóki prawie nie dotarłam na miejsce. Ucieszyłam się, słysząc wołającego mnie Dracona, ale gdy się odwróciłam, zauważyłam Julię u jego boku, przez co mój dobry nastrój prysł.

— Cześć — powiedziałam, uśmiechając się do nich szeroko. Zauważyłam, że Draco nie uwierzył w szczerość mojego uśmiechu, ale chyba docenił to, że się starałam.

— Cześć. — Julia również świetnie udawała, że choć trochę mnie lubi. — Co robisz dziś po lekcjach? — zapytała. Poczułam się lepiej, widząc, że nadal jest tak bezpośrednia, jak była. — Moglibyśmy się spotkać całą grupą... No wiesz, my w trójkę, Crabbe, Goyle, może również Pansy i Millicenta też będą chciały przyjść... Spędzilibyśmy miło czas, a my dwie... — Z zainteresowaniem spojrzałam na Julię. Nie wiedziałam, czy tak świetnie udawała, ale sprawiała wrażenie, jakby jej na tym naprawdę zależało. Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. — Mogłybyśmy zacząć wszystko od nowa. Poznać się lepiej, zapomnieć o tym, co było w świecie mugoli...

Przez chwilę pomyślałam, że nie miałam na to ochoty. Po chwili jednak przypomniałam sobie, co powiedziałam Draconowi. Nie byłam pewna, jak bardzo była szczera i czy naprawdę zasługiwała na drugą szansę, ale chociaż tyle mogłam zrobić? Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i przyjęłam zaproszenie na wspólne popołudnie. Nawet jeśli sama perspektywa spędzenia z nią kilku godzin mnie nie uszczęśliwiała, widok naprawdę szczęśliwego Dracona był tego wart.

* * *

W tym dniu pierwszą lekcją była Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, której nauczał profesor Quirrell. W jego obecności czułam się nieswojo. W klasie cuchnęło czosnkiem, a on sam był cały czas rozdygotany, jakby bał się tego, czego nauczał. Problem właściwie polegał na tym, że często na mnie spoglądał, jakby chciał mi się dokładniej przyjrzeć. W taki sposób obserwował mnie Hagrid czy profesor Dumbledore, jakby chcieli porównać, jak bardzo urosłam od czasu, w którym ostatnio mnie widzieli. Ale przecież profesor Quirrell mnie nie znał, prawda? Co najwyżej mógł być jednym ze wtajemniczonych nauczycieli, ale nawet oni nie patrzyli na mnie w _taki_ sposób.

Niestety nie byłam jedyną osobą, która to zauważyła, dlatego na przerwie słyszałam, jak inni uczniowie o tym plotkują. Uciekłam na następną lekcję, zanim ktokolwiek mnie o to zapytał.

Podczas obiadu już nikt o mnie nie rozmawiał, Harry również przestał być tematem numer jeden, ponieważ w centrum zainteresowania pojawił się ktoś inny. Pewnie ucieszyłabym się, gdyby nie chodziło o Julię. Fred i George przybiegli do stołu i siadając niedaleko nas, głośno powiedzieli:

— Słyszeliście już? Wiecie, kim jest Julia Bonk?

— Ta rudowłosa Ślizgonka? — zapytała Lavender.

— Tak, właśnie ona. — Celowo zrobili chwilę przerwy, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, co się udało, bo wszyscy, którzy byli w stanie ich usłyszeć, patrzyli na nich z niecierpliwością. — To córka Bellatriks Lestrange!

Reakcje były różne. Kilku uczniów, w tym Harry, wzruszyli ramionami. Nigdy nie słyszeli o Lestrange, więc nie zrobiło to na nich żadnego wrażenia. Neville, który siedział obok mnie, zbladł. Usłyszałam, jak cicho zapytał: „To ona ma córkę?" Wszyscy ci, którzy wychowali się w rodzinie czarodziei byli zaskoczeni, że Lestrange ma córkę z _mugolem_.

Zauważyłam, że wszyscy zerkali na Julię. Dotyczyło to nie tylko stołu Gryfonów, ale również Krukonów i Puchonów. Sama zainteresowana nie wydawała się speszona. Miałam wrażenie, że cieszy się, że jest w centrum zainteresowania, co właściwie mnie nie zaskoczyło.

* * *

Po lekcjach odniosłam rzeczy do dormitorium i nie przejmując się zadaniami domowymi, wyszłam na szkolne błonia. Byłam zaskoczona, że w umówionym miejscu czekała tylko Julia, a reszty Ślizgonów nie było jeszcze widać. Zacisnęłam rękę na różdżce, chociaż wątpiłam, żeby próbowała mnie zaatakować w tak widocznym miejscu. Nie mówiąc o tym, że obie nie wiele potrafiłyśmy.

— Reszta przyjdzie za kilkanaście minut — powiedziała, kiedy byłam na tyle blisko, żeby ją usłyszeć. — Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać na osobności — dodała. Spojrzałam na nią. Była poważna, na jej twarzy nie było śladu uśmiechu. Cieszyłam się, że chociaż przez chwilę nie musimy udawać, że cieszymy się, że się widzimy.

— Słucham — powiedziałam, stając naprzeciw niej.

— Wiem, że nasze stosunki nie są najlepsze — zaczęła, a ja uważnie ją słuchałam. — To, co powiedziałam rano... Mówiłam poważnie. Naprawdę chciałabym zacząć wszystko od nowa. Tyle zmieniło się w moim życiu... W końcu wiem, kim jest moja mama. Dowiedziałam się, że jestem czarownicą... że magia istnieje. Zawsze czułam się samotna, ponieważ nie tylko ja nie mam rodzeństwa... Mój tata też jest jedynakiem, więc nigdy nie miałam kuzynów ani kuzynek... To przykre wychowywać się bez kogoś, z kim łączyłyby mnie więzy krwi... Tutaj okazało się, że mam kuzyna. Na dodatek jest w moim wieku i oboje trafiliśmy do tego samego domu! Myślę, że każdy na moim miejscu chciałby znaleźć z nim wspólny język... — Na chwilę zamilkła, a ja czekałam, aż wykrztusi z siebie wszystko, co chciała powiedzieć. Widziałam, że nie było jej łatwo. Nie należała do osób, które mówią o swoich uczuciach. — Nie wiem, jak się poznaliście... Ty i Draco... ale wiem, że jesteś dla niego ważna. I wiem, że jeśli chcę być w jego pobliżu, muszę zaakceptować to, że i ty tam będziesz... Dlatego chciałabym zawrzeć porozumienie... jak to się mówi? Aa... zakopać topór wojenny. Poznać cię z tej strony, z jakiej on cię zna, jednocześnie zapominając o kilku ostatnich latach, podczas których cię znienawidziłam... Proszę, zacznijmy wszystko od nowa... Dajmy sobie szansę, żeby lepiej się poznać...

Patrzyłam na nią z niedowierzaniem. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy na pewno rozmawiałam z Julią.

— To najbardziej szczera wypowiedź, jaką od ciebie usłyszałam — powiedziałam powoli. Musiałam przyznać, że podziwiałam jej odwagę, by tak szczerze opowiedzieć o swoich uczuciach. Ja nie potrafiłam się na to zdobyć i to ja trafiłam do Gryffindoru? Śmieszne.

— To jak?

Skinęłam głową.

— Dobrze, spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Tyle możemy zrobić. Nie tylko dla Dracona, ale również dla siebie — powiedziałam i wyciągnęłam rękę, którą od razu uścisnęła. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu posłałam jej szczery uśmiech, który od razu odwzajemniła. Zdążyłyśmy w odpowiednim czasie, ponieważ właśnie nadchodziła reszta Ślizgonów i z pewną satysfakcją zauważyłam zaskoczenie wypisane na twarzy Dracona.

Chociaż to uczucie mnie zaskoczyło, poczułam się szczęśliwsza. Nie wiedziałam, czy było warto dać jej drugą szansę, czy w ogóle uda nam się dogadać, ale sam fakt, że próbujemy się nie nienawidzić, sprawił, że było mi lżej na duszy.

* * *

Reszta tygodnia minęła mi na lekcjach oraz spotkaniach ze znajomymi. Poświęcałam swój czas dla Ślizgonów i szybko zorientowałam się, że tylko Draconowi i Julii zależało na tych spotkaniach. Vincent i Gregory robili zawsze to, co Draco, a Millicenta chyba wolała nie zaprzyjaźniać się z nikim z Gryffindoru. Trochę mnie to zasmuciło, ponieważ w pociągu wydawało mi się, że mogłybyśmy się dogadać. Nieobecność Pansy mnie nie zaskoczyła, podejrzewałam, że cieszyła się, że byłyśmy w różnych domach.

Podczas jednego popołudnia udało mi się spotkać z Amandą. Byłam pewna, że zasypie mnie pytaniami dotyczącymi mojej rodziny i Harry'ego, ale ona w ogóle nie poruszyła tego tematu. Byłam jej za to wdzięczna, ponieważ nadal nie wiedziałam, ile chciałabym jej powiedzieć o sobie. Zapytała mnie tylko o moje kontakty ze Ślizgonami i podróż, a ja opowiedziałam jej o mojej przyjaźni z Draconem i pewności, że zostanę przydzielona do Slytherinu, co jak się okazało, wcale nie było takie oczywiste.

Mimo że miło spędziłam każdy dzień, nie mogłam doczekać się piątku. Z samego rana byłam w doskonałym nastroju, ponieważ właśnie tego dnia miałam mieć pierwsze zajęcia z Severusem, a po południu miałam z nim spędzić kilka godzin. Wiedziałam, że w Hogwarcie nie zawsze będzie miał dla mnie czas, ale obiecał, że przynajmniej raz w tygodniu znajdzie dla mnie kilka godzin.

Po śniadaniu razem z chłopcami poszłam do lochów. Ron sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przez całą drogę się nie odzywał. Neville zastanawiał się na głos, jakim nauczycielem jest Severus. Początkowo dziwiłam się, dlaczego był tak przerażony, jak i wielu innych uczniów, ale doszłam do wniosku, że sama byłabym równie przerażona, gdybym nie była przyzwyczajona do tego, jak Sev wygląda i jaki ma sposób bycia.

Kilka kroków przed wejściem do sali przypomniałam sobie, że Severus powiedział, że nie będę w stanie w pełni zaakceptować „jego innej strony". Zastanawiałam się, co to miało znaczyć i musiałam przyznać, że zaczęłam bać się lekcji, na którą czekałam tyle czasu.

Z zainteresowaniem rozejrzałam się po lochu, w którym miały odbyć się zajęcia. Wzdłuż ścian stały półki pełne słojów, w których pływały najróżniejsze marynowane zwierzęta. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok, ponieważ również u niego w domu można było odnaleźć podobne słoje. Przypomniało mi to dom Severusa, dlatego poczułam się jak u siebie i usiadłam w ławce przy samym biurku. Ucieszyłam się, kiedy Draco, po krótkiej chwili wahania, dosiadł się do mnie. Vincent i Gregory usiedli obok nas.

Kilka minut później Severus sprawdzał obecność.

— Isabella Nikey. — Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy na mnie spojrzał. Chwilę później usłyszałam: — Ach, tak. Harry Potter. Nasza nowa znakomitość. — Draco parsknął śmiechem, ale ja miałam złe przeczucie. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Severus już nie lubił Harry'ego, szczególnie że był synem Lily, którą tak bardzo kochał. Wiedziałam, że nienawidził ojca Harry'ego, ale to nie był powód, żeby znienawidzić jego syna. O ile do tej pory myślałam, że zrozumiałam całą historię, którą usłyszałam w wakacje, w tym momencie byłam pewna, że coś mi umknęło. Rozmyślałam o tym, dopóki Sev nie skończył odczytywać listy.

— Jesteście tutaj, żeby się nauczyć subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów — zaczął swoją przemowę. Pilnie wsłuchiwałam się w każde jego słowo. Mówił prawie szeptem, ale byłam przekonana, że wszyscy go słyszeli. Potrafił utrzymywać w klasie ciszę bez podnoszenia głosu, co skojarzyło mi się z profesor McGonagall. — Nie ma tutaj głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, więc być może wielu z was uważa, że to w ogóle nie jest magia. Nie oczekuję od was, że naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły... Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać.

Zapadła cisza. Z uwagą obserwowałam mojego ojca chrzestnego, przestając dziwić się temu, że przeraża wielu uczniów.

— Potter! — powiedział znienacka. W pierwszym momencie myślałam, że mówi do mnie, ale patrzył gdzieś ponad mną, więc pewnie kilka ławek za mną siedział Harry. — Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Dlaczego już na samym początku zadawał takie pytania? Przeczytałam wszystkie szkolne podręczniki, ale nie byłabym w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć.

— Nie wiem, panie profesorze — odpowiedział Harry. Widząc drwiący uśmiech Severusa, pomyślałam, że miał rację: nie spodoba mi się jego _nauczycielskie_ wcielenie. Pewnie byłam jedyną uczennicą, która mogła poznać go z lepszej strony i musiałam teraz przygotować się na spotkanie z tą gorszą.

Podczas moich rozmyślań umknęło mi drugie pytanie. Spojrzałam pytająco na Dracona.

— Gdzie jest bezoar — szepnął. Na to pytanie znałam odpowiedź. Dyskretnie spojrzałam za siebie i zobaczyłam Hermionę z wysoko podniesioną ręką.

— Nie wiem, panie profesorze. — Popatrzyłam na Harry'ego, który starał się nie patrzeć w moją stronę, pewnie dlatego, żeby nie widzieć Dracona, Vincenta i Gregory'ego, którzy trzęśli się ze śmiechu.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie zaglądałeś do żadnej książki, zanim tu przyjechałeś, co Potter?

Było to niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie, ale nie mogłam pokazać, jak bardzo mnie to oburzyło, ponieważ Severus nie zwracał na mnie uwagi.

— Potter, jaka jest różnica między mordownikiem a tojadem żółtym?

Starałam się przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek z książek, które przeczytałam. Niestety nie znałam odpowiedzi.

— Nie wiem. — Usłyszałam Harry'ego i zrobiło mi się go żal. Pierwsze zajęcia, a już nauczyciel uwziął się na niego. — Myślę jednak, że wie Hermiona, więc dlaczego pan jej nie zapyta?

Roześmiałam się. Nie byłam jedyna, która tak zareagowała na słowa Harry'ego. Severus jednak nie był zachwycony.

— Siadaj — warknął na Hermionę, która w międzyczasie wstała ze swojego miejsca. — A więc dowiedz się, Potter, że asfodelus i piołun dają napój usypiający o takiej mocy, że znany jest również jako wywar żywej śmierci. Bezoar to kamień tworzący się w żołądku kozy, który chroni przed wieloma truciznami. Jeśli chodzi o mordownik i tojad żółty, to jest to jedna i ta sama roślina, nazywana również akonitem. Dlaczego tego nie zapisujecie?

Szybko zabrałam się za robienie notatek. Mogłam być chrześnicą Severusa, ale czułam, że nawet to mi nie pomoże, jeśli nie przyłożę się do tego przedmiotu.

— Potter — powiedział — twoja ignorancja pozbawiła właśnie Gryffindor jednego punktu.

Spojrzałam z oburzeniem na niego, czego nie mógł zauważyć, ponieważ stale mnie ignorował. Jednak wpatrywałam się w niego tak długo, że w końcu spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Było w nich coś, czego do tej pory nie widziałam, dlatego opuściłam wzrok i zaczęłam udawać, że coś poprawiam w notatkach.

Następnie zostaliśmy podzieleni w pary i musieliśmy przyrządzić prosty napój leczący z czyraków. Ucieszyłam się, że mogłam pracować z Draconem i spokojnie zabraliśmy się do pracy. Severus krążył po lochu, obserwując, jak uczniowie wykonują zadanie. Po chwili podszedł do mnie i tak cicho, że poza mną i Draconem nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć, zapytał:

— Przyjdziesz do mnie po zajęciach?

Spojrzałam w jego oczy, w których pojawiła się czułość, jak zawsze, gdy na mnie patrzył. Czasami tylko dzięki temu miałam pewność, że jestem dla niego ważna.

— Oczywiście, że przyjdę. Tak jak się umawialiśmy. — Uśmiechnęłam się i miałam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, gdy odwzajemnił uśmiech w taki sposób, by nikt poza mną tego nie zauważył. Nie zaskoczyło mnie, kiedy głośno zaczął chwalić nasz eliksir, który na tym etapie pracy był idealny. Po chwili zrobił drugą rundkę po sali, w międzyczasie krytykując prawie wszystkich uczniów.

— Będziesz mieć przechlapane wśród Gryfonów — szepnął ze śmiechem Draco.

— Dlaczego?

— Kumplujesz się z Ślizgonami, Snape cię wyraźnie faworyzuje...

— Ciebie też — wtrąciłam.

— Tak, ale jestem w Slytherinie, więc właściwie to nic nadzwyczajnego. Chyba pierwszy raz się zdarzyło, żeby faworyzował kogoś z innego domu...

Spojrzałam na przyjaciela i dotarło do mnie, jak wiele prawdy było w tym, co mówił.

— Taaa... coś w tym jest... Pomyśl tylko, co by zrobili, gdyby odkryli, że jest moim ojcem chrzestnym. — Draco zachichotał, ale nic nie powiedział, ponieważ Severus znów zajrzał do naszego kociołka. W momencie, w którym mówił, by wszyscy przyjrzeli się, jak doskonale uwarzyliśmy rogate ślimaki, rozległ się ogromny syk i loch wypełnił się chmurą gryzącego, zielonego dymu. Okazało się, że Neville niechcący zakołysał kociołkiem i płyn wylał się na posadzkę oraz również na niego, co spowodowało, że na skórze chłopaka zaczęły pojawiać się czerwone bąble.

— Idiota! — warknął Severus i machnął różdżką, dzięki czemu płyn zniknął. — Oczywiście dodałeś kolce jeżozwierza przed zdjęciem kociołka z ognia, tak?

Neville w odpowiedzi zaczął szlochać, a następnie razem z Seamusem udali się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Potter... Do ciebie mówię. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mu, żeby nie dodawał kolców? Myślałeś, że jeśli jemu coś nie wyjdzie, to ty na tym zyskasz? W ten sposób straciłeś jeszcze jeden punkt dla swojego domu.

Spojrzałam na niego z oburzeniem i już otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Draco położył mi rękę na ramieniu i szepnął do ucha.

— Nic nie mów! Wiem, że traktuje cię jak córkę, ale jeśli mu podpadniesz, również dla ciebie będzie tak samo nieprzyjemny, jak dla innych. A tego nie chcesz, prawda?

Spojrzałam na Dracona.

— Myślisz?

— Ja to wiem. I myślę, że jeszcze wielu rzeczy musisz się dowiedzieć o ludziach. Również o tych, których znasz.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy.

— Mówisz także o sobie, prawda?

Draco spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem, ale nie zaprzeczył. Westchnęłam i pomyślałam, że pewnie ma rację.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	19. Chapter 19

**Popołudnie z Severusem**

Tak bardzo cieszyłam się na zajęcia z Severusem, ale już w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły stwierdziłam, że wcale nie będą moim ulubionym przedmiotem, jak się spodziewałam. To zabawne, byłam pewna tak wielu rzeczy i tak bardzo się myliłam. Zastanawiałam się, jakie rozczarowania jeszcze na mnie czekają? Dopiero w Hogwarcie uświadomiłam sobie, że życie nie zawsze jest bajką i miałam trochę za złe wszystkim, że trzymali mnie pod kloszem, przez co dobrze nie poznałam świata.

Byłam pewna, że gdybym nie znała Severusa, znienawidziłabym go tak jak reszta uczniów. Obserwowanie go i jego stosunku do większości uczniów sprawiało mi ból. Kolejny raz poczułam się, jakby mnie oszukał, ale z drugiej strony cieszyłam się, że to właśnie mnie przypadł zaszczyt poznania go z tej dobrej strony. Szkoda, że pewnie nikt mi nie uwierzy, że kiedy nie wciela się w rolę nauczyciela, jest całkiem innym człowiekiem.

Na obiad poszłam z resztą Gryfonów i tak jak oni, byłam w kiepskim nastroju. Teoretycznie nie powinnam być, w końcu nie straciłam ani jednego punktu, a nawet dostałam kilka za bardzo dobrze przyrządzony eliksir. Byłam jedyną Gryfonką, która przez całe zajęcia nie usłyszała złego słowa. Jednak niesprawiedliwe zachowanie względem Harry'ego skutecznie popsuło mi humor. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Draco miał rację: Nic nie mogłam zrobić. Postanowiłam porozmawiać o tym z Severusem na popołudniowym spotkaniu, ale wątpiłam w to, że coś zdziałam.

Starałam się nie zwracać uwagi na podejrzliwe spojrzenia Rona i ucieszyłam się, kiedy jego bracia zaczepili mnie i kazali mi usiąść obok nich. Nadal obawiałam się ich ciekawości i starałam się trzymać ich na dystans, ale wolałam to od Rona.

— Co się stało, że wszyscy macie takie ponure miny? — zapytał Lee, który jak zwykle towarzyszył bliźniakom.

— Eliksiry — odpowiedziałam. Przez chwilę pokiwali głową ze zrozumieniem, aż któryś z bliźniaków przypomniał sobie o tym, co mówiłam podczas naszej pierwszej rozmowy.

— Przecież się znacie — powiedział zaskoczony. — Dla ciebie też był nieprzyjemny?

— Dla mnie? Nie! Właściwie nie powinnam się skarżyć... — powiedziałam. — Ale nie znałam go od tej strony...

Chłopcy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.

— Gdybyście go poznali prywatnie, znaczy się, tak jak ja go znam, to nie uwierzylibyście w to, jakim potrafi być fantastycznym człowiekiem — dodałam. — Teraz ja nie wierzę, jakim potrafi być niesprawiedliwym...

Zabrakło mi słów i ucieszyłam się, kiedy przyszedł Paul i zmienił temat. Spokojnie jadłam obiad, przysłuchując się rozmowie chłopców. Kiedy wstawałam od stołu, spojrzałam na Rona i coś mi wpadło do głowy.

— Słuchaj, Fred — powiedziałam cicho do siedzącego obok mnie bliźniaka.

— Jestem George. — Rozbawiony wyszczerzył zęby.

— Może kiedyś nauczę się was rozróżniać. — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Czy Ron wie?

— O czym?

— No wiesz... o Potterach — odpowiedziałam cicho, mając nadzieję, że nawet jeśliby ktoś to usłyszał, nie mógłby się domyślić, o czym mówię. Ulżyło mi, gdy zobaczyłam błysk zrozumienia w oczach George'a.

— Podejrzewa, ale nie ma całkowitej pewności. Nie przejmuj się nim. — Poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Łatwo mu było mówić, przejmowałam się, ponieważ bałam się, że Ron miał duży wpływ na Harry'ego, a więc i na moje relacje z nim. Wyzywałam siebie od idiotek, ponieważ wystarczyłoby powiedzieć prawdę, wyjaśnić parę spraw i wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. Każdy rozsądny człowiek zrobiłby to na moim miejscu, ale mi brakowało, albo rozsądku albo odwagi. Prawdopodobnie jednego i drugiego.

* * *

Wszyscy uczniowie ucieszyli się z pierwszego wolnego weekendu i ja nie byłam wyjątkiem. Odłożyłam swoje rzeczy do dormitorium, starając się nie myśleć o pracach domowych, które na mnie czekały. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego niektórzy nauczyciele nie mogli odpuścić i zadali zadania już na pierwszych zajęciach. Postanowiłam do nich zajrzeć następnego dnia i skierowałam swoje kroki w kierunku lochów. Tym razem nie poszłam do klasy eliksirów, ale do gabinetu Severusa.

Gdy byłam już na miejscu, zapukałam do drzwi. Kiedy usłyszałam „proszę", weszłam do środka i z zainteresowaniem rozejrzałam się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Zwróciłam uwagę na szereg półek pod ścianami zawalonymi setkami szklanych słoi, w których w różnobarwnych eliksirach znajdowały się części zwierząt i roślin. Z jednej strony ten wygląd obrzydzał, ale z drugiej fascynował. W rogu stał kredens, podejrzewałam, że właśnie w nim Severus trzymał ingrediencje do eliksirów. Następnie spojrzałam na niewielkie biurko, na którym stała gorąca czekolada i talerz ciastek. Podeszłam do krzesła, stojącego przy meblu i usiadłam naprzeciwko Severusa.

— Jak ci minął pierwszy tydzień szkoły? — zapytał, podsuwając mi talerz z ciasteczkami. Wzięłam jedno i zanim je ugryzłam, wzruszyłam ramionami i odpowiedziałam:

— Może być.

Severus spojrzał na mnie, jednocześnie podnosząc brwi do góry.

— Przepraszam, że nie miałem dla ciebie czasu...

— Nie musisz przepraszać — przerwałam mu. — Uprzedzałeś, że tak będzie i ja to rozumiem.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której zdałam sobie sprawę, że ostatni raz tak naprawdę rozmawialiśmy tuż przed odjazdem do Hogwartu. Czułam się, jakby wydarzyło się to wieki temu, a nie ledwie kilka dni wcześniej.

— Pewnie jesteś rozczarowany — powiedziałam cicho na głos to, co mnie męczyło od Ceremonii Przydziału. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu wzruszył ramionami.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem. — Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem. — Przyznam, że cieszę się z takiego obrotu sprawy — dodał po chwili.

— Co? Dlaczego?

— Obawiałem się, że niektórzy uczniowie mojego domu mogliby mieć zły wpływ na ciebie... wiesz, te brednie o tym, że jedni czarodzieje są lepsi od innych...

— I że po kilku latach spędzonych z nimi z chęcią dołączyłabym do śmierciożerców?

Sev nie odpowiedział, ale wiedziałam, że dokładnie o tym myślał.

— Boisz się tego? — zapytałam cicho.

Przez chwilę myślałam, że zapyta „czego?".

— Tak, obawiam się. Nie chcę, żebyś popełniła ten sam błąd, co ja. Niestety wiem, jak wielki wpływ ma otoczenie i cieszę się, że nie przebywasz tak często ze Ślizgonami, którzy dziś są niegroźni, ale kto wie, co będzie za kilka lat i jak byli wychowywani przez swoich rodziców... Poza tym cieszę się, że spotykasz się z uczniami z mugolskich rodzin, jak na przykład z tą Krukonką...

— Widziałeś mnie z Amandą? — zapytałam zaskoczona.

— Usłyszałem o tym od innych nauczycieli — powiedział spokojnie. Nagle przyszła mi pewna myśl do głowy.

— Ilu nauczycieli wie, że jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym?

— Kilku. Wiedzą ci, którzy znają twoje prawdziwe nazwisko. Właściwie... jak tiara wytłumaczyła, dlaczego umieściła cię w Gryffindorze?

— Przez Moc Jednorożca — odpowiedziałam markotnie. — Podobno sam Gryffindor ją miał. No i według niej mój charakter nie pasuje do Slytherinu, czy coś w tym stylu... Tak bardzo się rozgadała, że nie jestem pewna, czy na pewno wszystko pamiętam.

Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

— Ze mną poszło szybko. Może nie tak bardzo, jak z Draconem, ale niewiele od niej usłyszałem. Nadal nie powiedziałaś mi, jak podobały ci się zajęcia...

Przez kilka minut opowiadałam mu o nauczycielach, jak ich odbierałam i czy uważałam, że zajęcia są ciekawe czy wręcz przeciwnie. Poczułam się pewniej, ponieważ w gabinecie Sev wszedł w rolę ojca chrzestnego, a nie nauczyciela i nie przejmował się, kiedy uskarżałam się na nudną historię magii czy rozczarowującą obronę przed czarną magią. Wtedy Severus przyznał, że chciał nauczać tego przedmiotu, ale Dumbledore mu na to nie pozwolił.

Kiedy już skończyłam opowiadać o zajęciach, specjalnie nie wspominając o eliksirach, powiedziałam mu o wizycie u Hagrida. Przypomniałam sobie, co mówił o Lily i powtórzyłam Severusowi wszystko, co tylko zapamiętałam. Pierwszy raz widziałam go tak bardzo zaskoczonego.

— Naprawdę byłem dla niej ważny?

— Tak powiedział Hagrid. Według niego bardzo martwiła się o ciebie i cieszyła się, że mama utrzymywała z tobą kontakt. Dzięki temu mogła się dowiedzieć, co się u ciebie dzieje.

Severus sprawiał wrażenie szczęśliwszego, dlatego bardzo ucieszyłam się, że mogłam mu to przekazać.

— A co będzie z Julią? — wypaliłam, przerywając ciszę, podczas której Sev pogrążył się we własnych myślach.

— Jak to, co? — zapytał zaskoczony. — Nic się nie zmieni. Jest normalną uczennicą jak każdy. Jutro zabieramy ją do Azkabanu, ja będę jej towarzyszył jako opiekun jej domu, i będzie mogła porozmawiać z Bellatriks Lestrange.

— Jesteście pewni, że to dobry pomysł? — zapytałam z wahaniem. — Znaczy się, rozumiem, że chce poznać swoją matkę, kilka tygodni temu byłam w podobnej sytuacji, ale... jak na to zareaguje Bellatriks? Skoro ją oddała, nie chcąc jej nigdy więcej widzieć, raczej nie będzie zadowolona, kiedy znów ją zobaczy...

Severus spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

— Julia mieszka niedaleko mnie i Harry'ego. Razem chodziłyśmy do szkoły i wszyscy znają historię o jej mamie. Znaczy się, że przyszła, oddała dziecko i zniknęła, mówiąc, że nie chce utrzymywać z nią kontaktu. Oczywiście nikt nie wie, kim jest jej matka...

Mężczyzna przez chwilę milczał.

— Nie będzie to łatwe dla Julii, ale ma prawo poznać Bellatriks. Z drugiej strony również Lestrange ma prawo wiedzieć, że jej córka jest w Hogwarcie i teraz wszyscy wiedzą, że ma dziecko. Zastanawiam się, jak zdołała to ukryć, nie mówiąc o tym, jak doszło do tego... Ona z mugolem?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Byłam pewna, że Julia nie jest owocem gwałtu, jak ja, więc jakkolwiek do tego doszło, nie mogło być gorzej.

* * *

Miło spędzałam czas u Severusa, aż spojrzał na mnie badawczo i wypowiedział słowa, których miałam nadzieję nie usłyszeć:

— Nie powiedziałaś mi, jak ci się podobają eliksiry — powiedział to takim tonem, jakby chodziło o przedmiot innego nauczyciela. Westchnęłam, wiedząc, że nie uniknę odpowiedzi.

— Wyobrażałam je sobie inaczej — przyznałam szczerze. Mimo że czasami potrafiłam manipulować Severusem, z łatwością zorientowałby się, że kłamię, gdybym próbowała nie być szczera.

Severus podniósł brew do góry, czekając, aż powiem coś więcej.

— Jesteś... — zawiesiłam się. Kolejne słowo nie chciało mi przejść przez gardło. W końcu patrząc na słój z jakąś rośliną, powiedziałam to, co myślałam: — Jesteś niesprawiedliwy.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

— I podły — dodałam. Nie widziałam jego reakcji, ponieważ cały czas patrzyłam się na ten głupi słój.

— Mówiłem ci...

— Tak, tak, wiem! Mówiłeś! — Wybuchnęłam. — Ale nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego! To jak dziś potraktowałeś Harry'ego... To było tak jawnie niesprawiedliwe, że aż... Oskarżać go o coś, na co nie miał wpływu! Poniżać go z powodu braku wiedzy, chociaż nawet ja znałam odpowiedź na tylko jedno pytanie, a dobrze wiesz, że czytałam wszystkie książki, z których będę się uczyć w tym roku! Mówiłeś, że tak bardzo kochałeś Lily, wiem, że nadal ją kochasz, mimo że nie żyje od tylu lat, a jej syna traktujesz tak... podle! Czegoś tu nie rozumiem...

— Uczucia to skomplikowana sprawa... — stwierdził spokojnie. — Mogę cię prosić o jedno? Nie próbuj mnie zmieniać. To się nie uda, a może pogorszyć stosunki między nami. Może ci się nie podobać moje zachowanie, ale nie rób mi z tego powodu wyrzutów. Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, a to i tak niczego nie zmieni.

— Mam to po prostu zaakceptować? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

— Po prostu przyzwyczaić się do tego i to ignorować. Tyle potrafisz zrobić, prawda?

Patrzyłam na niego z niemą rezygnacją. Dopiero po chwili byłam w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć.

— Nie będzie to łatwe.

— Nikt nie mówił, że takie będzie.

* * *

Resztę mojej popołudniowej wizyty spędziliśmy na przeglądaniu zapasów Severusa. Pokazywał mi, gdzie znajdują się różne składniki eliksirów i mogłam z nich korzystać, jeśli tylko ich potrzebowałam. Podczas sięgania na półkę, która znajdowała się ponad nim, rękaw zsunął się z jego przedramienia, ukazując coś, co w pierwszej chwili przypominało mi czerwony tatuaż. Severus szybko strzepnął szatę, żeby to zakryć, ale mnie tak to zaciekawiło, że bez wahania złapałam go za tę rękę.

— Co to jest? — zapytałam. Mężczyzna z niechęcią podwinął rękaw, żebym mogła się temu przyjrzeć. Gdy rozpoznałam czaszkę z rozwartą szczęką, z której wychodził wąż, wiedziałam już, że to znak Voldemorta.

— A więc tak to wygląda — powiedziałam cicho, bardziej do siebie.

— Teraz jest blady — odpowiedział ze spokojem. — Zanim zniknął, był ciemniejszy, a gdy nas wzywał, stawał się czarny.

Puściłam rękę, a Sev szybko zakrył znak. Ukradkiem spojrzałam na swoją rękę, zastanawiając się, jak wyglądałaby z Mrocznym Znakiem. Szybko wyrzuciłam z głowy tę myśl, postanawiając sobie, że nigdy nie dopuszczę do oszpecenia się czymś takim.

* * *

Do Wieży Gryffindoru dotarłam dopiero po kolacji. Gryfoni wspólnie spędzali wieczór, kilku uczniów odrabiało zadania domowe, ale zdecydowana większość siedziała rozluźniona w wysłużonych fotelach i odpoczywała po całym tygodniu zajęć. Szybko rozejrzałam się po pokoju i usiadłam na wolnym miejscu tuż obok Harry'ego i Rona.

— Jak wam minął dzień? — zagadnęłam, nie wiedząc, o czym mogłam z nimi porozmawiać. Ron wzruszył ramionami, nie odzywając się ani jednym słowem. Harry przez chwilę się zastanawiał.

— Snape mnie nienawidzi — stwierdził ponuro. Chciałam powiedzieć coś w stylu: _Nie przejmuj się_ , ale nie chciało mi to przejść przez gardło. — Wiesz może dlaczego?

— Nienawidził twojego ojca — odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Oboje popatrzyli na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

— Skąd wiesz? — wyrwało się Harry'emu.

— Ty chyba dobrze znasz Snape'a — rzucił Ron.

— Dość dobrze — przyznałam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— To zastanawiające, nie uważasz? — zapytał. — Twoim najlepszym przyjacielem jest Malfoy... Ostatnio na błoniach często spotykasz się ze Ślizgonami...

— Przecież mówiłam wam, że znam Dracona od dziesięciu lat. — Zaczęłam żałować, że nie poszłam od razu do dormitorium. Nie wiedziałam, czego chciał Ron, ale miałam złe przeczucia.

— Snape cię faworyzuje... jego też znasz od dziesięciu lat? — Tym razem nie zareagowałam. — W szkole krążą plotki, że byłaś _pewna_ , że będziesz w Slytherinie... Po Ceremonii Przydziału nie potrafiłaś ukryć, że jesteś zaskoczona i rozczarowana domem, do którego się dostałaś...

— Do czego zmierzasz? — zapytałam ostrzej, niż planowałam.

— To nie jest normalne...

— Nie jest normalne? — krzyknęłam. Kilku Gryfonów spojrzało w naszym kierunku. — Czy ty siebie słyszysz? — zapytałam już ciszej. — Wysuwasz jakieś głupie wnioski, tylko dlatego, że poniekąd wychowałam się z Draconem, na co nie miałam większego wpływu i nadal utrzymuję z nim kontakt, co dla mnie _jest normalne_? Zostałam tak wychowana, że spodziewałam się trafić do Slytherinu. Założę się, że gdybyś ty trafił do innego domu niż Gryffindor, byłbyś smutny i rozczarowany, bo wychowywałeś się z ludźmi, którzy byli właśnie w tym domu.

— Ale to jest podejrzane...

— Podejrzane? — Spojrzałam na niego jak na kompletnego kretyna, którym zresztą był. — Może jeszcze mnie oskarżysz o bycie śmierciożerczynią czy coś w tym stylu?

Ron się zaczerwienił.

— No nie, nie przesadzajmy, ale...

— Jakie znów ale!? Masz problem z tym, że mam dobry kontakt z Ślizgonami? Nikt cię nie zmusza, żebyś ze mną rozmawiał! Jeśli nie chcesz, to się po prostu do mnie nie odzywaj!

Wydawało mi się, że Ron się uśmiechnął z pewną satysfakcją, ale nie byłam tego pewna, ponieważ od razu odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku dormitorium. Harry sprawiał wrażenie skołowanego, patrząc za oddalającym się kolegą. Następnie spojrzał na mnie i chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował i poszedł za Weasleyem. Poczułam się, jakby ktoś wbił mi nóż w serce. Na początku nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że z nas dwojga, Harry wybrał osobę, którą znał zaledwie od tygodnia, zamiast mnie. Jednak im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiałam, doszłam do wniosku, że sama sobie byłam winna. Za dużo było tajemnic wokół mnie. Przez tyle lat ukrywałam przed nim prawdę o magii. Już samo to musiało sprawić, że byłam niewiarygodna w jego oczach, a przecież nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele ukrywałam.

Moja nadzieja, że w Hogwarcie lepiej się z nim dogadam, legła w gruzach. Minął zaledwie tydzień szkoły, a teraz zanosiło się na to, że nie będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać. Miałam dość. Wszystko szło nie po mojej myśli i obawiałam się, że w najbliższym czasie nic się nie zmieni.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	20. Chapter 20

**Hańba Bellatriks**

W końcu nadszedł upragniony weekend. Czułam się trochę przytłoczona pierwszym tygodniem w szkole. Zawsze myślałam, że będę się tu czuć jak u siebie w domu, ale okazało się, że się myliłam. Wiedziałam, że dopiero po kilku tygodniach będę mogła uznać Hogwart za mój prawdziwy dom, a w tym momencie tęskniłam trochę za światem mugoli, w którym nie miałam tylu zmartwień.

W sobotę po śniadaniu poszłam do biblioteki. Pani Pince była zaskoczona, że się pojawiłam: Biblioteka świeciła pustkami, ponieważ każdy uczeń wolał skorzystać z ładnej pogody i spędzić ten dzień na dworze, bliżej zapoznając się z nowymi kolegami z domu. Poza mną tylko Amanda postanowiła wzbogacić swoją wiedzę. Gdy tylko dostałam książkę, o którą prosiłam, przysiadłam się do Krukonki z ciekawością zerkając, jaki temat ją zainteresował. Zaskoczyło mnie to, co zobaczyłam.

— _Szlachectwo naturalne, czyli genealogia prawdziwych czarodziejów_? — przeczytałam na głos. Zaskoczona Amanda poderwała głowę.

— Ach, to ty! Cześć. — Uśmiechnęła się. — No wiesz, tylu ludzi opowiada mi o różnych rodach, że wszystko zaczyna mi się mieszać w głowie, więc pomyślałam, że nie zaszkodzi trochę o tym poczytać.

Uśmiechnęłam się, zerkając na stosik książek poświęconych czarodziejskiej społeczności. Zauważyłam, że Amanda z ciekawością zerkała na okładkę mojej.

— O różdżkach — powiedziałam i każda z nas zatopiła się w lekturze.

Cieszyłam się, że w końcu mogłam się dowiedzieć czegoś bliżej o mojej różdżce. Najpierw zajrzałam do części, w której zostały opisane drewna wykorzystywane do ich produkcji. Szybko znalazłam ostrokrzew i zaczęłam z zainteresowaniem czytać, chociaż miałam wrażenie, że nie wiele mi to wyjaśniło. Wyczytałam, że ma działanie ochronne, ale nie bardzo wiedziałam, jak to powinnam interpretować. Z niedowierzaniem spoglądałam na informację, że najlepiej pracuje z tymi, którzy potrzebują pomocy, aby przezwyciężyć skłonność do gniewu i zapalczywości. Przecież ja nie miałam problemów z gniewem, na ogół byłam spokojną dziewczynką. Pomyślałam, że pan Ollivander się pomylił i ta różdżka kompletnie do mnie nie pasuje. Kręcąc głową, doczytałam, że właściciele podejmują się często niebezpiecznych misji, w tym duchowych, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć. Roześmiałam się pod nosem. Niebezpieczne misje? Ja? Śmiechu warte. Ciekawe, kiedy mogłabym się takiej podjąć i jak.

Nie poświęcając więcej myśli ostrokrzewowi, przeszłam do części, w której zostały opisane rdzenie. Nie było ich wiele, dlatego od razu znalazłam rozdział o jednorożcach. Najbardziej zainteresowała mnie informacja, że czarodzieje z taką różdżką rzadko zwracają się ku czarnej magii. Trochę mnie to uspokoiło, jakby różdżka miała ochronić mnie przed dołączeniem do mojego ojca, ale po chwili przypomniałam sobie, że przecież Sev również miał rdzeń z włosa jednorożca, a został śmierciożercą.

Chciałam zamknąć książkę i oddać ją pani Pince, ale postanowiłam jeszcze trochę zagłębić się w lekturze i przeczytać, jakie ciekawe właściwości mają różdżki Amandy, Dracona i Severusa. Niestety znałam tylko ich, z chęcią przeczytałabym również o Harry'ego, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jaką ma różdżkę.

Podpytałam Amandę i cicho przeczytałam jej o rdzeniu z włosa jednorożca. Następnie zaczęłam szukać jarzębiny w odpowiednim rozdziale. Po chwili mogłam jej wskazać fragment, w którym autorzy książki twierdzili, że ta różdżka oferuje większą ochronę, produkuje zaklęcia trudne do złamania, ale jedną z najistotniejszych informacji był fakt, że nikt z posiadających różdżkę z jarzębiny nie był związany z czarną magią. Było pewne, że ktoś taki jak Amanda, nawet jeśliby bardzo chciał, nie ma szans dołączyć do Voldemorta. Z drugiej strony czarna magia nie kończy się na samym Voldemorcie... Właściciel takiej różdżki jest rozsądny i ma czyste serce oraz wyprzedza innych w pojedynkach.

Zarówno w przypadku Dracona, jak i Severusa, wystarczyło, żebym odszukała odpowiednie drewno. Fascynowało mnie, że nas wszystkich łączył ten sam rdzeń. Poszukałam głogu i uśmiechnęłam się, widząc informację: przydatna w magii leczniczej. Nie wyobrażałam sobie, żeby Draco miał ochotę kogoś leczyć. Gdybym bardziej wierzyła w te informacje, mogłaby mnie zaniepokoić _natura konfliktowa_. Pokręciłam głową i odsunęłam książkę. Jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła i odszukałam buk: większa mądrość w porównaniu z innymi, doświadczony, potrafi zrozumieć innych... Nie wątpiłam w to, że Severus był mądry i doświadczony, ale co do tego zrozumienia miałam wątpliwości. Westchnęłam, zamknęłam książkę i oddałam ją bibliotekarce.

Wychodząc, miałam poczucie zmarnowanej godziny, ponieważ nie mogłam uwierzyć, że drewno czy rdzeń różdżki naprawdę potrafią określić czarodzieja i ich moce. Patrzyłam z niedowierzaniem na Amandę, która cały czas studiowała drzewa genealogiczne czarodziejów i nie wyglądało na to, by miała skończyć w najbliższym czasie. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, gdzie pójść, ale ostatecznie zrobiłam to, co większość uczniów: wyszłam na błonia, rozkoszując się ciepłym przedpołudniem.

* * *

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy tylko Isabella wyszła z biblioteki. Byłam zaskoczona, że z taką łatwością uwierzyła w to, co powiedziałam, podczas gdy tak naprawdę interesowało mnie jej pochodzenie. Z drugiej strony, w moim kłamstwie było trochę prawdy.

Im dłużej zagłębiałam się w rody czarodziei, tym większy mętlik miałam w głowie. Nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego Isabella tak bardzo nie chciała, żeby ktoś poznał jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Bez problemu odnalazłam jej rodzinę, bez zaskoczenia odkrywając, że Harry Potter jest jej kuzynem. Dowiedziałam się, że jej mama nazywała się Kate Potter i była młodszą siostrą Jamesa Pottera. Jej ojcem był Syriusz Black, który następnie przyjął nazwisko Kate. Jednocześnie Syriusz był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego. Musiałam przyznać, że z pewnym zaskoczeniem odkryłam, że ród Blacków jest tak liczny i właściwie Isabella, Draco oraz Julia są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Jednak najbardziej zaskoczyła mnie informacja, że ojcem chrzestnym Isabelli był... Severus Snape. Zdążyłam już usłyszeć, że faworyzował ją na pierwszych zajęciach i teraz zrozumiałam powód. Mnie osobiście przerażała myśl, że ktoś taki jak Severus Snape mógłby być moim ojcem chrzestnym, ale może prywatnie nie jest taki zły?

W innych księgach przeczytałam, że cała rodzina Blacków od pokoleń była w domu Slytherina, poza Syriuszem, który trafił do Gryffindoru. Teoretycznie mógłby to być powód, dla którego Isabella uważała, że zostanie Ślizgonką, ale instynktownie czułam, że chodziło tu o coś innego. Wielu czarodziejów z tego rodu było podejrzewanych o bycie śmierciożercami, ale skazano tylko Syriusza oraz Bellatriks i jej męża.

Mimo że informacji było dużo, czułam, że pominęłam coś ważnego. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że przecież Mary Hale nazywała swoją babcią, co zupełnie nie pasowało do informacji, które znalazłam w książkach. Nigdzie nie odnalazłam takiej osoby, co by oznaczało, że Mary jest mugolką, a jeśli tak, to jakim cudem Isabella była z nią spokrewniona? Wiedziałam, że nie znajdę odpowiedzi na swoje pytania bez czyjejś pomocy. Nie śmiałam pytać o to Isabelli, mogłaby się obrazić, że jestem taka wścibska. Jednak przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł, z nadzieją, że choć trochę pomoże mi to w moim małym śledztwie.

* * *

Odkąd wstałam, nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to, co się teraz działo, było prawdą. Już dawno przestałam marzyć o poznaniu własnej matki, będąc pewną, że nigdy nie dowiem się, dlaczego mnie nie chciała. W tym dniu miałam szansę się tego dowiedzieć, miałam wreszcie ją poznać. Byłam podekscytowana, ale bałam się, jak zareaguje, gdy mnie zobaczy.

W ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni moje życie się zmieniło. Do tej pory nie sądziłam, że magia istnieje, aż nagle dowiedziałam się, że jestem czarownicą. Do tego nie byłam jedyną osobą w mojej okolicy, a chłopak, na którego nigdy nie zwracałam uwagi, był najsławniejszym dzieckiem w moim _nowym_ świecie. Szaleństwo.

Miałam nadzieję, że w Hogwarcie przestanę czuć się samotna tak jak do tej pory. Zawsze czułam, że byłam inna niż ludzie w mojej starej szkole, teraz w końcu odkryłam dlaczego. Poza nowymi znajomymi poznałam kuzyna, o którym nie miałam pojęcia. Usłyszałam wiele informacji o mojej matce i chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że popełniła wiele zbrodni, czułam jakąś dumę, że to właśnie ja byłam jej córką. Z pewnością była wyjątkowa, wielu ludzi wspominała ją z przerażeniem w głosie, każdy wiedział, kim jest. Chciałam, żeby mnie zaakceptowała i miałam nadzieję, że jeśli dowie się, do którego domu trafiłam, to choć trochę mnie polubi.

Po śniadaniu poszłam do gabinetu profesora Snape'a, tak jak się umówiliśmy. Następnie wyszliśmy poza teren Hogwartu i ruszyliśmy w kierunku Hogsmeade, jedynego miasteczka w całym kraju, w którym mieszkali tylko czarodzieje. Gdy w końcu dotarliśmy na jego obrzeża, profesor Snape przywitał się z mężczyzną, który przedstawił się jako Arnold Oss.

— Nie ma pan szczęścia — zagadnął. — Drugi raz w przeciągu miesiąca — dodał. Zastanawiałam się, o czym on mówił, ale zanim profesor Snape odpowiedział cokolwiek, obcy mężczyzna zwrócił się do mnie. — Pracuję w Ministerstwie Magii i zabiorę cię dziś do Azkabanu, żebyś mogła poznać swoją matkę. Musisz wiedzieć, że dementorzy, czyli strażnicy więzienia, są bardzo niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami. Nie prowokuj ich oraz trzymaj się blisko mnie albo profesora Snape'a, a nic ci nie zrobią.

Zadrżałam. Nie wiedziałam, kim byli dementorzy, ale już w samym słowie czaiła się jakaś groza. Po chwili pan Oss wyciągnął starą gazetę z kieszeni i kazał mi ją złapać. Profesor Snape zrobił to samo, po czym poczułam jakieś szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Moje stopy oderwały się od ziemi, a po chwili mocno uderzyły w twardy grunt. Zachwiałam się i upadłabym, gdyby pracownik Ministerstwa nie złapał mnie za szatę w odpowiednim momencie.

Ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że byłam na wyspie, na której znajdował się tylko wysoki budynek. Od pierwszej chwili poczułam się nieswojo w tym miejscu. Było zimno, mgliście, a ja poczułam się nieszczęśliwa. Z niechęcią poszłam za panem Ossem, przestało mnie cieszyć, że za chwilę poznam swoją mamę. W tym momencie bałam się tego, co miało wkrótce nastąpić.

* * *

Błąkałam się po korytarzach zamku, nie będąc pewną, dokąd powinnam pójść. Mogłam spędzić czas z Amandą, ale nie chciałam jej przeszkadzać. Trochę zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego tak bardzo zainteresowała się genealogią czarodziejów, ale uznałam, że pewnie chciała lepiej poznać świat, o którym do tej pory nie miała pojęcia.

Chciałam iść do Severusa, ale przypomniałam sobie, że miał dziś towarzyszyć Julii, więc nie było go w zamku. Postanowiłam wykorzystać nieobecność rudej i ruszyłam na poszukiwania Dracona. Chociaż raz mogłam spędzić z nim kilka godzin, bez towarzystwa innych Ślizgonów.

W drodze do pokoju Ślizgonów trafiłam na Harry'ego. Byłam zaskoczona, że nie było z nim Rona, ale ucieszyło mnie to.

— Cześć. — Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Odpowiedział mi, a następnie zapadła krępująca cisza i żadne z nas nie wiedziało, jak ją przerwać. W końcu zebrałam się na odwagę.

— Myślisz tak, jak Ron? — Nie musiałam nic więcej dodawać, wiedział doskonale, co miałam na myśli.

— Nie — odpowiedział. — Masz prawo spotykać się, z kim chcesz...

— Ale mimo to trzymasz jego stronę...

Harry chwilę się zastanawiał, zanim się odezwał.

— Jest szczery. — Zaskoczyło mnie to. — Wiem, że znam go zaledwie tydzień, ale mam wrażenie, że przez ten czas lepiej go poznałem niż ciebie przez dziesięć lat.

— Nadal masz do mnie żal, że ci nie powiedziałam?

— Nie. — Zaprzeczył szybko. — Tak. — Zmienił zdanie. — Rozumiem, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś. Sam nie wiem, czy na twoim miejscu, byłbym w stanie to zrobić, ale... Teraz jesteśmy tutaj, oboje wiemy o magii, a ja nadal mam wrażenie, że coś ukrywasz i nie mówisz wszystkiego. — Otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie odezwałam się, bo Harry zaczął kręcić głową. — Nie chodzi mi o twoje kontakty z Malfoyem czy powód, dla którego Snape tak cię faworyzuje. Mówiłaś, że się znacie od lat, ok, rozumiem. Ale nadal mam wrażenie, że jest coś jeszcze, coś ważnego, co ukrywasz przed wszystkimi. Może się mylę, ty wiesz to najlepiej...

Spuściłam wzrok, nie byłam w stanie dłużej na niego patrzeć. Nie potrafiłam nic odpowiedzieć. Zastanawiałam się, czy człowiek naprawdę potrafił tak świetnie wyczuć, że ktoś coś przed nim ukrywa?

— Nie mylę się, prawda? — Nie odpowiedziałam, co odczytał jako moją milczącą zgodę. — Ron jest szczery, ja mam dość tajemnic, a ty nadal nie mówisz całej prawdy. — Po tych słowach minął mnie i odszedł, a ja nie byłam w stanie go zatrzymać. To mógł być idealny moment, żeby powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, ale jak zwykle, stchórzyłam.

— To zadziwiające, jaką ma intuicję — usłyszałam głos i poderwałam głowę. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam bliźniaków.

— Masz ochotę na mały spacer? — zapytał jeden z nich. Z rezygnacją pokiwałam głową. Po prostu wiedziałam, że nawet jeśli odmówię, to nie dadzą mi spokoju.

* * *

W końcu patrzyłam na nią. Długie, czarne, falowane włosy opadały jej na ramiona i ukrywały jej wychudzoną twarz. Bez zainteresowania spojrzała na mnie swoimi ciemnymi oczami o ciężkich powiekach, a następnie zwróciła się do profesora Snape'a ostrym głosem.

— Po co tu przylazłeś?

Byłam pewna, że właśnie ona jest moją matką, a ja mogłam w końcu porównać, co po niej odziedziczyłam.

— Towarzyszę jej — odpowiedział profesor.

— Wycieczki szkolne sobie urządzacie? — zapytała rozwścieczona. Po chwili coś we mnie sprawiło, że zaczęła mi się przyglądać. Obserwowałam, jak zbladła jeszcze bardziej i miała wyraz twarzy, jakby zobaczyła ducha.

— Ty! — wykrzyknęła z niedowierzaniem.

— Cześć — powiedziałam. Po chwili wahania dodałam: — Mamo.

To ją rozwścieczyło jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak! — krzyknęła. — Nie masz prawa, rozumiesz? Co ty tu robisz? Dlaczego mnie niepokoisz, zamiast siedzieć w domu u swojego ojczulka? Czyż nie wyraziłam się jasno, mówiąc, że nie chcę cię znać!?

— Zapomniałaś o jednym, droga Bellatriks — wtrącił się profesor Snape. — Nawet jeśli jeden rodzic jest czarodziejem, dzieci prawie zawsze dziedziczą po nim umiejętności magiczne...

— Więc już wszyscy wiedzą...? — szepnęła ze strachem. — O mojej hańbie? O tym karygodnym czynie, który popełniłam? Że ja... z MUGOLEM! — Ostatnie słowo tak głośno wykrzyczała, że aż podskoczyłam ze strachu. — Zejdź mi z oczu! Spadaj! Nie odwiedzaj mnie nigdy więcej! Nie powinnaś się nigdy urodzić! Nie chcę cię znać!

W moich oczach zaczęły się gromadzić łzy. Zaczęłam szybko mrugać, żeby tylko ich nie zauważyła. Nie zamierzałam pozwolić, by widziała, jak bardzo mnie to zabolało. Bez słowa pożegnania odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w kierunku wyjścia. Profesor Snape ruszył tuż za mną.

Nie minęła nawet chwila, a dobiegł nas jej ostry głos.

— Do jakiego domu trafiłaś? — Stanęłam zaskoczona. Nie zapytała mnie nawet o imię, a interesował ją mój dom w Hogwarcie?

— Do Slytherinu — powiedziałam, nie odwracając się do niej. Nie chciałam widzieć jej reakcji, bałam się, że zacznie krzyczeć o hańbie czy czymś podobnym.

— Może jeszcze wyrośnie z ciebie coś wartościowego. — Usłyszałam. Zaskoczył mnie ton jej głosu. Mówiła to tak spokojnie i bez emocji, jakby stwierdzała fakt. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Przecież i tak nie chcesz mnie znać, więc co za różnica?

Po tych słowach ruszyłam przed siebie, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do Hogwartu. Byłam tak wyczerpana, że miałam ochotę zwinąć się w kulkę i przespać resztę tego koszmarnego dnia.

* * *

redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	21. Chapter 21

**Lekcja latania**

Pogoda była przepiękna. Wielu uczniów z niej korzystało i spędzało czas na szkolnych błoniach. Podążałam za Fredem i George'em, zastanawiając się, dokąd mnie prowadzą. W końcu doszliśmy na skraj Zakazanego Lasu i usiedliśmy w korzeniach jednego z drzew.

— Możemy tu...

— Kto by się tym przejmował? — Roześmiał się George, jeszcze zanim dokończyłam pytanie. Bliźniacy wyciągnęli z kieszeni ciastka, którymi po chwili wahania poczęstowałam się. Słyszałam już o ich eksperymentach i nie chciałam być ich kolejnym króliczkiem doświadczalnym. Dopiero gdy sami zaczęli je jeść, powoli zjadłam swoje.

— Nadszedł czas na chwilę szczerości — powiedział Fred i usadowił się wygodniej, opierając się o drzewo.

— Co chcecie wiedzieć? — spytałam z rezygnacją.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś Harry'emu? To by wiele ułatwiało...

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę, ale co z tego, skoro to nie było takie łatwe? Przez kilka kolejnych minut wysłuchiwałam ich rad, które sprowadzały się do jednego: powinnam powiedzieć Harry'emu, kim naprawdę jestem. W końcu skończyli, co przyjęłam z ulgą. Nie wiedziałam, czy już nie mieli nic do powiedzenia, czy po prostu zauważyli, że nie zamierzam skorzystać z ich rad.

Po chwili milczenia, Fred przeszedł na inny temat.

— Co takiego przeskrobałaś, że już pierwszego dnia byłaś u Dumbledore'a?

Uśmiechnęłam się.

— Nic — odpowiedziałam. Popatrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

— Za nic nie trafia się do dyrektora — stwierdził George.

— Tak się składa, że mam pewne umiejętności, o których chciał ze mną porozmawiać.

— Potrafisz rozmawiać z wężami? — zapytał Fred, czym mnie zaskoczył.

— Myślisz, że z tego powodu trafiłabym do dyrektora? — roześmiałam się, ukrywając swoje przerażenie. To również była umiejętność, którą posiadałam, ale wolałam, żeby nikt o niej nie wiedział. W naszym świecie kojarzyła się z czarnoksiężnikami oraz Salazarem Slytherinem, a wielu czarodziejów wiedziało, że Voldemort również ją posiadał. Kto inny mógłby być jego dzieckiem, niż to, które rozmawiało z wężami? Uważałam to za jedną z moich _niebezpiecznych_ tajemnic.

— Raczej nie. — George odpowiedział z pewnym wahaniem.

— Mam Moc Jednorożca. — Uznałam, że jeśli zdradzę im kilka tajemnic, nie będą dopytywać się o resztę. Najważniejsze, by uwierzyli, że powiedziałam im wszystko, co sama wiedziałam.

— Moc Jednorożca? — Spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie zaczęli wpatrywać się we mnie z fascynacją. — O kurczę... Nie znamy jeszcze nikogo, kto by miał...

— Znacie Dumbledore'a. — Ich oczy jeszcze bardziej rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. — Dlatego chciał ze mną porozmawiać, żeby mi wszystko wyjaśnić.

Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut rozmawialiśmy na temat mojej mocy. Miałam wrażenie, że dopytywali się o wszystko, dzięki czemu mogłam sprawdzić, jak wiele pamiętałam z tego, co opowiadał mi profesor Dumbledore. Musiałam przyznać, że poczułam się swobodniej i rozmowa z bliźniakami zaczęła sprawiać mi przyjemność.

Gdy temat się wyczerpał, zaczęłam się denerwować, nie będąc pewną, o co bliźniacy mogli jeszcze zapytać.

— A Snape? Byłaś u niego w piątek...

— Skąd wy wiecie, gdzie byłam? — zapytałam zaskoczona. W odpowiedzi oboje uśmiechnęli się łobuzersko i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby prowadzili jakąś niewerbalną rozmowę, podczas której coś uzgadniali. W końcu oboje skinęli głowami i Fred wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu.

— Dzięki temu — powiedział, pokazując mi go. Prychnęłam, widząc stary i pusty arkusz.

— Przecież tu nic nie ma!

Oboje spojrzeli na mnie z oburzeniem, a następnie Fred wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w mapę, jednocześnie mówiąc: — Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego!

Roześmiałabym się, ale na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się linie, które zaczęły tworzyć coś w rodzaju mapy. Na samej górze ukazały się zielone, ozdobne litery, układające się w słowa, które przeczytałam na głos:

— Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz, zawsze uczynni doradcy czarodziejskich psotników, mają zaszczyt przedstawić Mapę Huncwotów. Co to jest?

— Mapa Hogwartu — odpowiedział George.

— Nie tylko zamku, ale również terenów wokół niego.

Oglądałam mapę z niedowierzaniem. Wydawała się dokładna, a to, co najbardziej mnie zaskoczyło, to małe kropki z imieniem i nazwiskiem. Szybko odszukałam miejsce, w którym się znajdowaliśmy i z zaskoczeniem przeczytałam: Fred Weasley, George Weasley i Isabella Potter.

— To stąd wiedzieliście, kim jestem! — powiedziałam z niedowierzaniem.

— Już na uczcie to podejrzewaliśmy, ale dzięki mapie upewniliśmy się, że mieliśmy rację.

Z fascynacją odszukiwałam kolejne kropki. Harry spędzał czas z Ronem w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Draco krążył po szkole w towarzystwie Vincentego i Gregory'ego. Amanda właśnie wychodziła z biblioteki i skierowała swoje kroki w kierunku Wieży Ravenclawu. Profesor Dumbledore chodził po swoim gabinecie, towarzyszyła mu profesor McGonagall. Nie odnalazłam kropki Severusa ani Julii, co mnie nie zaskoczyło. Wątpiłam, żeby wrócili przed obiadem.

— To, co ze Snape'em? — zapytał Fred, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. Zabrał mi mapę sprzed oczu, stuknął w nią różdżką, jednocześnie wypowiadając: _Koniec psot_ , co spowodowało, że mapa zniknęła i arkusz znów wyglądał, jak stary, pusty pergamin.

— Jest moim ojcem chrzestnym — wypaliłam. Wiedziałam, że nie było sensu ukrywać tego przed nimi. Skoro znali moje prawdziwe nazwisko, z łatwością mogliby to odkryć.

George zakrztusił się ciastkiem, które właśnie próbował przełknąć.

— Co? — wycharczał, jednocześnie starając się wykrztusić okruchy. Fred uderzył go z całej siły w plecy, co trochę mu pomogło.

— Nie wiedzieliście? — zapytałam, udając zaskoczenie. Pokręcili przecząco głowami. — To już wiecie... ale... nie mówcie o tym nikomu, dobrze?

Oboje skinęli na znak zgody. Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego jeszcze nie zadali żadnego pytania dotyczącego Severusa. Rozbawiło mnie, że nadal byli zaskoczeni oraz... przerażeni.

— Snape... ojcem chrzestnym? —Fred wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem. — Współczuję.

— Nie musisz — zaprotestowałam. — Pewnie mi nie uwierzycie, ale jest naprawdę wspaniałym ojcem chrzestnym. On ma... tę dobrą stronę, której niestety nie mieliście okazji poznać... podejrzewam, że jestem jedyną uczennicą, która wie, że Severus jest również wspaniałym człowiekiem.

— A zajęcia...?

— Poznaję go z innej strony... Muszę przyznać, że nadal nie mogę wyjść z szoku... Jak dwie, tak skrajne osobowości, mogą się znajdować w jednym człowieku?

Zaczęłam im opowiadać o Severusie takim, jakiego znałam od lat. Widziałam, że nie byli przekonani i nie potrafili uwierzyć w moje słowa. Mimo to kontynuowałam, ponieważ naprawdę chciałam przedstawić go tak, jak ja go widziałam, a oni słuchali mnie z zainteresowaniem. Musiałam przyznać, że choć na to nie wyglądali, byli naprawdę dobrymi słuchaczami.

Pół godziny później skończyłam, zaskoczona tym, jak bardzo się rozgadałam.

— To już jest jasne, skąd ta przyjaźń z Malfoyem — stwierdził George.

Spojrzałam na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

— Od dawna wiadomo, że Snape i Malfoy się kumplują, więc pewnie oboje chcieli, żebyś mogła się wychowywać z Draconem, czarodziejem w twoim wieku.

— Dobrze kombinujesz, Sherlocku — wyrwało mi się.

— Sherlocku? — Oboje spojrzeli na mnie, nie wiedząc, o czym mówię.

— O Sherlocku nie słyszeliście? — zapytałam z zaskoczeniem. — Najbardziej znany detektyw! Znaczy się... to postać fikcyjna, z książek mugoli, ale jest już legendą...

Pokręcili głowami z rozbawieniem, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie skomentowali tego.

* * *

Byłam szczęśliwa, gdy skończył się pierwszy tydzień roku szkolnego. Wydarzyło się tyle, że teraz mogło być już tylko spokojniej i łatwiej. Nadal było mi przykro, ponieważ Harry mnie unikał i właściwie poza Fredem i George'em, żaden Gryfon ze mną nie rozmawiał. Przez to czułam się obco w pokoju wspólnym, dlatego starałam się go opuszczać najczęściej, jak tylko mogłam. Spędzałam dużo czasu w bibliotece i ku mojej radości często spotykałam tam Amandę, z którą świetnie się dogadywałam. Lubiłam spędzać czas również ze Ślizgonami, nawet Julia przestała mi przeszkadzać, ponieważ wciąż była nieobecna duchem. Zastanawiałam się, co takiego wydarzyło się w Azkabanie, że aż tak ją to zmieniło, ale Severus nie chciał mi nic na ten temat powiedzieć. Draco również nic nie wiedział, a nie chciałam naruszać naszego kruchego porozumienia i pytać jej o coś tak osobistego.

Byłam jedyną osobą na roku, która żałowała, że mieliśmy tylko jedne zajęcia ze Ślizgonami. Początkowo przestraszyłam się, gdy zobaczyłam ponure miny pierwszoroczniaków odchodzących od tablicy ogłoszeń. Z obawami podeszłam, żeby przeczytać wywieszony komunikat i szeroko się uśmiechnęłam. W najbliższy czwartek miały rozpocząć się lekcje latania i mieliśmy je mieć ze Ślizgonami. Pomyślałam, że w towarzystwie Dracona będzie to dobrą zabawą, szczególnie że już od dawna potrafiłam latać. Severus i pan Malfoy o to zadbali.

Nikt nie podzielał mojego entuzjazmu, a ja starałam się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo mnie to cieszy. Niestety kilka osób, w tym Ron i Harry, świetnie zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, co czułam. Na szczęście ograniczali się do ponurych spojrzeń rzucanych w moją stronę, nie komentując tego w żaden sposób.

* * *

W czwartkowe popołudnie zgromadziliśmy się na wielkim trawniku przed zamkiem. Pogoda na pierwszą lekcję latania była idealna. Było słonecznie, tylko lekki wiaterek delikatnie poruszał źdźbłami trawy. Na niej leżało dwadzieścia mioteł, ale żadne z nas się do nich nie zbliżyło, czekając na nauczycielkę. Zauważyłam, że większość Gryfonów była zestresowana lekcją, a Ślizgoni sprawiali wrażenie wyluzowanych, jakby latanie było dla nich pestką. Nie wątpiłam, że niektórzy z nich na pewno potrafili latać.

Gdy pojawiła się pani Hooch, bez żadnych ceregieli rozpoczęła lekcję.

— Na co czekacie? — przywitała nas opryskliwie. — Niech każdy stanie przy miotle. No, dalej, nie ociągać się!

Gdy wszyscy już stali obok swoich mioteł, zawołała:

— Wyciągnąć prawą rękę nad miotłą i powiedzieć „Do mnie!"

Miotła od razu podskoczyła do mojej ręki. Zauważyłam, że udało się to tylko kilku osobom, w tym Harry'emu. Następnie pani Hooch pokazała nam, jak prawidłowo dosiąść miotły, a następnie przeszła i poprawiała większość uczniów. Rozbawiło mnie, gdy poprawiła Dracona, ale również i ja nie zrobiłam tego w pełni prawidłowo.

— Uwaga! Kiedy usłyszycie gwizdek, odepchniecie się mocno nogami od ziemi! Utrzymujcie miotły w równowadze, wznieście się na kilka stóp i lądujcie, wychylając się lekko do przodu. Na mój gwizdek... trzy... dwa...

Zanim pani Hooch przytknęła gwizdek do warg, Neville poszybował w powietrze, prosto w górę jak korek wystrzelony z butelki. Był przerażony, co spowodowało, że panicznie starał się złapać równowagę, przechylając tułów w jedną stronę, później w drugą, aż w końcu spadł z miotły. Na szczęście tylko złamał nadgarstek, jednak pani Hooch zdecydowała się go odprowadzić osobiście do skrzydła szpitalnego, grożąc nam, że jeśli wsiądziemy na miotłę podczas jej nieobecności, wylecimy ze szkoły.

Gdy tylko się oddalili, Draco wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

— Widzieliście jego twarz? Jak kawał białej plasteliny!

Ślizgoni się roześmiali, zagłuszając moje błagalne „Draco".

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — warknęła Parvati.

— Co, bronisz Longbottoma? — zapytała kpiącym tonem Pansy. — Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, Parvati, że lubisz takie małe, tłuste, rozmazane maluchy.

— Zobaczcie! — krzyknął Draco, podnosząc coś z trawy. — To ta głupia zabawka, którą mu przysłała jego babcia.

— Draco — powiedziałam, ale mnie zignorował.

— Oddaj to, Malfoy — powiedział cicho Harry. Wszyscy zamilkli, a Draco uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Miałam wrażenie, że czekał na reakcję Harry'ego. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem, czego i tak nikt nie zauważył.

— Chyba ją tutaj gdzieś zostawię, żeby Longbottom mógł ją znaleźć... — Chwilę przerwy wykorzystałam na próbę zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi, ale bezskutecznie. Wiedziałam, że mnie słyszał, ale celowo ignorował. — Na przykład... na drzewie.

— Oddaj ją! — ryknął Harry, ale Draco wskoczył na swoją miotłę i odbił się od ziemi. Miałam już tego dość i stwierdziłam, że pora na ostatnią próbę.

— Malfoy, oddaj ją! — krzyknęłam stanowczym tonem. Draco o mały włos nie spadł z miotły. Był w szoku, ponieważ zwróciłam się do niego po nazwisku, co do tej pory mi się nie zdarzyło, nie mówiąc już o tonie, w jakim to powiedziałam. Jakby to był rozkaz, którego nie mógł nie posłuchać.

Szybko się otrząsnął i podleciał aż do korony wielkiego dębu i zawołał:

— No, Potter, weź ją sobie! — krzyknął w naszym kierunku. Wiedziałam, że te słowa skierował do mnie, ale wszyscy odebrali to tak, jakby kolejny raz mnie zignorował i nadal droczył się z Harrym. Tylko Ron był wyjątkiem. Uważnie spojrzał na mnie, dzięki czemu dojrzałam tajemniczy błysk w jego oczach. Co mówili bliźniacy? Podejrzewał, kim jestem, co oznaczało, że właśnie zyskał potwierdzenie swoich domysłów. Bałam się tego, w jaki sposób mógł wykorzystać tę wiedzę przeciwko mnie.

Kilka sekund później Harry był już w powietrzu. Byłam zaskoczona, że latał tak dobrze, jakby przez całe życie nie robił nic innego. To sprawiło, że Draco poczuł się mniej pewnie, więc rzucił zabawkę Neville'a i spokojnie wylądował na trawie. Harry ruszył w jej kierunku i złapał ją zaledwie o stopę nad ziemią, poderwał miotłę i wylądował na trawie z kulką w ręku.

— HARRY POTTER! — Usłyszeliśmy głos profesor McGonagall. — Jeszcze _nigdy_... póki jestem w Hogwarcie... — Miała wyraźne trudności z mówieniem, a jej oczy płonęły niepokojącym blaskiem. — _Jak śmiałeś_... mogłeś sobie skręcić kark...

— To nie jego wina, pani profesor...

— Cicho bądź, Patil...

— To naprawdę nie jego...

— Cicho bądź, Nikey...

— Ale Malfoy...

— _Dosyć_ , panie Weasley! Potter, za mną.

Zobaczyłam triumfujące miny na twarzach Ślizgonów.

— Jesteś z siebie zadowolony? — spytałam wściekła. Cieszyłam się, że Draco nadal stał w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty uczniów, więc miałam nadzieję, że nikt nie usłyszy naszej wymiany zdań.

— Isabella, daj spokój...

— Obiecałeś, Malfoy, że nikomu nie powiesz... — syknęłam.

— Przecież nikomu nie powiedziałem — odparł.

— Tak? A wiesz, ile osób może się teraz domyślić? — Nadal miałam nadzieję, że poza Ronem nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, do kogo naprawdę zwracał się Draco.

— Ale...

Byłam tak wściekła, że nie potrafiłam patrzeć na najlepszego przyjaciela. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie czułam i przerażało mnie to.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — warknęłam i dołączyłam do Gryfonów, którzy ruszyli w kierunku zamku. Obserwowali mnie z zainteresowaniem i zaskoczeniem, ponieważ nie tylko zauważyli tę kłótnię, ale i usłyszeli moje ostatnie słowa.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

Przepraszam za opóźnienie.


	22. Chapter 22

**Śledztwo Amandy**

Zadziwiało mnie tempo, w jakim plotki roznosiły się po szkole. Była pora obiadowa, a wszyscy opowiadali o lekcji latania Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, która dopiero co się zakończyła. Usłyszałam już wiele wersji i miałam nadzieję, że Isabella opowie mi tę prawdziwą. Głównie chodziło o to, że Draco Malfoy znów pokłócił się z Harrym Potterem. Poszło o jakąś drobną kulkę, Draco ją komuś zabrał i rzucił w powietrze, a Harry bez problemu ją złapał. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie fakt, że zanim Harry wylądował na ziemi, przybiegła profesor McGonagall i zabrała go ze sobą. Wszyscy byli pewni, że wyleciał ze szkoły za zignorowanie polecenia profesor Hooch, ale właśnie siedział przy stole Gryfonów i wyglądał na zadowolonego, więc pewnie jakoś mu się upiekło.

Odkąd przyszłam do Hogwartu wszyscy ciągle opowiadali o Harrym Potterze. Miałam szczątkowe informacje na temat przeszłości czarodziei, ale wiedziałam, że Harry jest dzieckiem, które nie tylko cudem przeżyło, gdy najstraszniejszy czarnoksiężnik w dziejach chciał go zabić, ale i sprawiło, że ów czarnoksiężnik zniknął i nie pojawił się do dziś.

— Jestem zawiedziona, że nadal nic nie wiadomo o jego kuzynce — powiedziała Padma Patil zerkając w stronę Harry'ego.

— Jego kuzynce? — zapytałam, udając, że nigdy o niej nie słyszałam.

— Ty o niczym nie wiesz!? — wykrzyknęła Padma, aczkolwiek w jej głosie usłyszałam też odrobinę zrozumienia. Niektórzy tacy jak ja, pochodzący z mugolskich rodzin, nie wiedzieli bardzo wielu rzeczy o świecie magii i plotkach z ich życia społecznego. — Ojciec Harry'ego miał młodszą siostrę Kate. Wyszła za Syriusza Blacka, który oficjalnie mówił, że nienawidzi swojej rodziny i po ślubie przyjął nazwisko żony. Mieli córkę, urodziła się trzy tygodnie przed Harrym, jednak nie wiadomo, co się z nią stało. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Kate poszła w odwiedziny do swojego brata tej samej nocy, w której zaatakował ich Sama-Wiesz-Kto. I pewnie wiesz, że przeżył tylko Harry...

— Nie tylko jego przeżycie jest niewiarygodne. Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że córka Kate zniknęła. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu — dodał starszy chłopak, którego kojarzyłam tylko z wyglądu.

— To pewne, że ona poszła tam z dzieckiem?

— Tak. Jednakże po dziecku nie został ani ślad. Nigdy nie znaleziono jej ani żywej, ani martwej.

— A co z jej ojcem?

— Syriusz Black... czy jak wolał Potter... był śmierciożercą. Wydał swojemu Panu rodzinę Potterów, jednak nie spodziewał się, że on zabije jego żonę. Mówi się, że stracił rozum i pewnego dnia zabił dwunastu mugoli i rozwalił swojego przyjaciela Petera Pettigrew tak, że został po nim tylko palec. Do dziś siedzi w Azkabanie. Wiesz, co to Azkaban, prawda?

— Tak, wiem.

Spojrzałam na stół Gryfonów. Kilka miejsc od Harry'ego siedziała Isabella. Kolejny raz zastanawiałam się, co takiego próbuje ukryć. Dlaczego nie chciała przyznać się do własnego nazwiska, nie chciała, żeby Harry wiedział, że jest jego kuzynką? Z pewnością wzbudziłaby sensację i byłaby nie mniej znana od Harry'ego, ale zainteresowanie ze strony innych nie było wystarczającym powodem, by tak się ukrywać.

W pierwszej chwili przyszło mi na myśl, że może nie chciała przyznawać się do ojca, który był mordercą. Ale wystarczyło spojrzeć na innych uczniów, szczególnie tych ze Slytherinu. Na pewno wielu z nich miało ojców, którzy dawniej służyli Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Kilka dni temu wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że Julia Bonk jest córką Bellatriks Lestrange, która robiła tak straszne rzeczy, że nikt nie chciał mi opowiedzieć, czego dokładnie się dopuściła. Nie, to również nie był wystarczający powód, by na czas szkoły zmienić nazwisko.

Może doszukiwałam się dziury w całym, ale intuicja mi podpowiadała, że Isabella skrywała jeszcze jakąś tajemnicę. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam się wtrącać do jej życia prywatnego, ale byłam bardzo ciekawa, co ją skłoniło do ukrywania się. Zastanawiałam się, czego szukać i gdzie zacząć. Przejrzenie starych rodów czarodziejskich nie wiele mi dało. Pomyślałam, że ogólne informacje o Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać i jego poplecznikach mogą być przydatne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Syriusz Black się do nich zaliczał, ale nie wiedziałam, w jaki sposób dostanę się do tych informacji. Zauważyłam w bibliotece, że większość książek na ten temat znajdowała się w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, a w tych, do których miałam dostęp, było naprawdę nie wiele informacji.

— A jak już rozmawiamy o zaginionych osobach, jak myślicie, jest wśród nas dziecko Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? — spytała Padma, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

— On miał dziecko? — zdziwiłam się.

— Tego nie wiadomo na sto procent — odpowiedział chłopak. — Od lat krążą o nim pogłoski. Nikt nie wie, skąd się one wzięły i kim mogłaby być matka. Jednak istnieje grupa, moim zdaniem szalonych i niebezpiecznych czarodziei, którzy wierzą, że Sami-Wiecie-Kogo można zniszczyć tylko wtedy, gdy zabije się jego dziecko. Miesiącami starali się dowiedzieć, kim ono jest, ale nigdy nie odkryli tej tajemnicy, a po jego zniknięciu dali sobie z tym spokój.

— Tak po prostu zrezygnowali z poszukiwań tego dziecka?

— Większość tak. Kilku czarodziei chyba nadal poszukiwało wszelkich informacji, może przez te lata coś odkryli, ale pewnie uznali, że skoro on sam zniknął, to mylili się co do dziecka.

— O ile już go nie zabili — stwierdziła Padma.

— O ile w ogóle istniało — wzruszył ramionami chłopak. — Dla mnie to naciągana historia. Jego dziecko? Słyszałyście o jego poglądach? Nie wierzył w miłość, więc miałby być z jakąś kobietą? Poza tym blisko niego nie było kobiet. Wyjątkiem była Bellatriks Lestrange, ale ona ukrywała swoją ciążę, więc Julię możemy wykluczyć. Znając ją i jej oddanie dla Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, byłaby dumna z tego, że urodzi jego dziecko, a do dziś nikt nie wiedział o tym, że była w ciąży. Jak już wspomniałem, uważam to za bajkę i jestem prawie pewien, że te wszystkie plotki o jego dziecku są kłamstwem.

Chłopak spojrzał na nas, dając nam do zrozumienia, że temat skończony, wstał od stołu i odszedł. Siedziałam jeszcze chwilę z Padmą i obserwowałam Isabellę, jak pobiegła za Draconem Malfoyem.

* * *

Po lekcji latania usiedliśmy wspólnie przy stole Gryfonów. Pierwszy raz nie czułam się obco wśród moich rówieśników, którzy odnosili się do mnie z większą sympatią niż zazwyczaj. Ucieszyłam się, gdy zadowolony Harry usiadł przy stole. Nie wyglądało na to, by to był jego ostatni posiłek w Hogwarcie. Niestety siedziałam kilka miejsc od niego, więc nie usłyszałam, co się działo po tym, jak zabrała go profesor McGonagall.

Podczas jedzenia obiadu obserwowałam uczniów, którzy często spoglądali w stronę naszego stołu. Podejrzewałam, że pogłoski o tym, co się wydarzyło na lekcji latania, już musiały roznieść się po całej szkole. Spojrzałam na stół Krukonów. Amanda z zainteresowaniem słuchała o czymś, co opowiadała jej bliźniaczka Patil oraz jakiś chłopak, na którego do tej pory nie zwróciłam uwagi.

W międzyczasie do Harry'ego podeszli bliźniacy, chwilę z nim porozmawiali, a następnie podeszli do mnie. Byłam zaskoczona, gdy Fred szybko mi wyjaśnił, że Harry został członkiem drużyny Quidditcha Gryfonów, co czyniło go najmłodszym graczem w tym stuleciu. George tylko dodał, że uznali, że powinnam o tym wiedzieć i od razu gdzieś poszli. Nawet nie byłam pewna, czy usłyszeli moje „dzięki".

— Mogę w każdej chwili sam się z tobą zmierzyć. — Usłyszałam dobrze mi znany głos. Odwróciłam głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodził i zrezygnowana zobaczyłam Dracona rozmawiającego z Harrym. — Dziś w nocy, jeśli chcesz. Pojedynek czarodziejów. Tylko różdżki, bez kontaktu. Co jest? Nigdy nie słyszałeś o pojedynku czarodziejów?

— Pewnie, że słyszał — wtrącił się Ron. — Ja jestem jego sekundantem, a kto jest twoim?

— Crabbe — oświadczył Draco po chwili zastanowienia. — O północy, pasuje wam? Spotkamy się w Izbie Pamięci, zawsze jest otwarta.

Chwilę obserwowałam, jak Draco zmierza w kierunku wyjścia i postanowiłam działać. Nie mogłam pozwolić na to, żeby włóczyli się nocą po szkole z tak głupiego powodu. Zerwałam się i pobiegłam za przyjacielem.

— Draco! — zawołałam, gdy byłam już niedaleko niego. — Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? Na osobności?

— Teraz jestem Draco, tak? — Zmrużył oczy. Zastanawiałam się, czy spełni moją prośbę, zazwyczaj, gdy był na mnie obrażony, robił wszystko na przekór.

— Ignorowałeś mnie — odparłam i odciągnęłam go na bok. Vincent i Gregory przez chwilę nie wiedzieli, co robić, aż w końcu ruszyli w stronę lochów.

— Czego chcesz? — Policzyłam spokojnie do pięciu, usiłując ignorować jego humorki. Nie mogłam w tym momencie wybuchnąć i powiedzieć mu czegoś niemiłego.

— Usłyszałam, jak rozmawiałeś z Harrym...

— I?

— Daj sobie z tym spokój — dodałam błagalnym tonem.

— Z czym? — zapytał, chociaż wiedział, co miałam na myśli.

— Nie idź tam — poprosiłam.

— I mam wyjść na tchórza? — zapytał.

— Od kiedy obchodzi cię, co Harry o tobie myśli? — zaatakowałam z innej strony.

— Zastanowię się — rzucił po chwili milczenia i odwrócił się, ruszając w kierunku lochów.

— Draco! — krzyknęłam błagalnym tonem.

— No dobrze! Niech ci będzie! Nie pójdę tam, zadowolona? — Odwrócił się zirytowany. Podbiegłam do niego i spontanicznie go przytuliłam.

— Dziękuję! — powiedziałam zszokowanemu chłopakowi i pobiegłam szukać Harry'ego, żeby i jego namówić do zrezygnowania z tego głupiego pojedynku.

* * *

Siedziałam w bibliotece i nie wierzyłam własnym oczom, że trzymałam książkę z działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Profesor Flitwick zrozumiał, że chciałam dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o świecie, do którego należę od kilku tygodni. Od razu przypomniał sobie tytuł książki, która mogła mi dostarczyć informacji, których szukałam. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że bez zgody nie mogę jej wypożyczyć, ale uznał ją za dość bezpieczną, by mi jej udzielić. Pani Pince nie chciała uwierzyć, że pierwszoklasistka dostała pozwolenie, ale nie miała innego wyjścia, jak przynieść tę książkę, którą w tej chwili trzymałam w rękach.

Ukryłam się w kącie biblioteki, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek mi przeszkadzał. Cała księga była wypełniona informacjami o czasach, w których Lord Voldemort, w końcu poznałam imię, które wszyscy bali się wymówić, doszedł do potęgi. Najbardziej zainteresowały mnie szczątkowe informacje o jego dzieciństwie. Wychowany w domu dziecka, jego matka zmarła przy porodzie, a o ojcu nie wiele było wiadomo, poza tym, że był mugolem. Autor książki podał nazwisko jego matki, które już wcześniej gdzieś przeczytałam. Szybko zajrzałam do książki o czarodziejskiej społeczności i bez problemu odnalazłam Meropę Gaunt, która pochodziła z rodu chwalącym się pochodzeniem od samego Salazara Slytherina. Poza tym odkryłam, że Lord Voldemort sam nadal sobie to imię, w Hogwarcie był wszystkim znany jako Tom Marvolo Riddle. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co oni wszyscy mają z tą zmianą nazwiska? Najpierw Sam-Wiesz-Kto, potem Syriusz Black, teraz Isabella...

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że pięćdziesiąt lat temu Voldemort był takim samym uczniem jak ja, chodził po tych samych korytarzach, uczył się w tej samej bibliotece... To było przerażające, ale jednocześnie fascynujące. Zastanawiałam się, czy w zamku pozostał po nim jakiś ślad i pomyślałam, że od tej pory będę zwracać uwagę, czy gdzieś nie ma jego nazwiska.

Przejrzałam resztę książki i byłam zdumiona, że profesor Flitwick wyraził zgodę, bym ją przeczytała, ponieważ opisy morderstw, jakich dopuścili się Voldemort i śmierciożercy, były makabryczne i naprawdę przerażające. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że w nocy nie pojawią się żadne koszmary.

Mimo że dowiedziałam się wielu interesujących rzeczy o samym Voldemorcie i śmierciożercach, ani trochę nie zbliżyło mnie to do odkrycia tajemnicy Isabelli. Wiedziałam, że bez pomocy mamy nie mogłam już nic więcej zrobić. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy w końcu dostanę odpowiedź, na którą czekałam tyle czasu. Bałam się, że nawet jeśli ją dostanę, to mi w niczym nie pomoże, a ja nie zaspokoję swojej ciekawości.

* * *

Znalazłam chłopaków w drodze do pokoju wspólnego. Z niezadowoleniem zauważyłam Rona obok Harry'ego, ale czego innego mogłam się spodziewać?

— Harry, zaczekaj! — zawołałam. Spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Nie powinno mnie to dziwić, przestaliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać już w pierwszy weekend.

— Czego chcesz? — warknął Ron, chyba przeczuwając, jakie miałam plany.

— Powiedzieć wam, żebyście nie szli — wykrztusiłam. Żeby ich dogonić, musiałam trochę pobiec, a teraz miałam problem ze złapaniem oddechu.

— Gdzie mamy nie iść? — zapytał Harry. On jako jedyny nie zorientował się, o czym mówiłam.

— Na spotkanie z Draconem. — Wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. — Przepraszam, na _pojedynek_. — Poprawiłam się.

— Chyba żartujesz — parsknął Ron. — Żeby uznał Harry'ego za tchórza?

— Od kiedy przejmujecie się tym, co on o was myśli? — zapytałam, z nadzieją, że ten argument przekona również ich. Niestety myliłam się.

— Wiem, czego ty chcesz! — warknął Ron. — Namówisz nas, żebyśmy nie szli na pojedynek, a potem razem z Malfoyem będziesz się z nas nabijać, że jesteśmy tchórzami. Myślisz, że jesteś taka mądra? No to patrz! Pójdziemy tam, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Dokopiemy mu i sama zobaczysz, jak pięknie jutro będzie wyglądać!

— Nie chodzi mi o to! — zaprzeczyłam, ale nie chcieli słuchać. Odwrócili się i ruszyli w kierunku pokoju wspólnego, zostawiając mnie samą na korytarzu.

— A nas nie obchodzi, ile osób nam powie, że czegoś nie możemy zrobić. I tak to zrobimy! Przekaż Malfoyowi, że ma się przygotować! — krzyknął Ron na odchodne.

Patrząc na nich, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak bardzo się nimi przejmowałam. Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam w przeciwną stronę. Uznałam, że odrobię zadania domowe w bibliotece. Ron i Harry mogli robić, co chcieli, a jeśli nie byli na tyle inteligentni, żeby skorzystać z dobrej rady, to był ich problem, nie mój.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

Wesołych Świąt! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Odkrycie Amandy**

Wieczorem od razu poszłam do dormitorium. Usiadłam na łóżku i naskrobałam parę słów w pamiętniku. Był to już drugi wpis i spojrzałam krytycznie na to, co napisałam. Chwilę myślałam, że to bezsensowne i beznadziejne, ale o czym właściwie miałabym pisać? Następnie wyciągnęłam zestaw ołówków od Nicole. Ostatnio byłam zaskoczona, gdy odkryłam, że w pudełku pod ołówkami znajdowały się również kredki i pastele, dzięki czemu moje rysunki mogły być kolorowe. Starałam się coś rysować i chociaż mi to nie wychodziło, nie rezygnowałam, ponieważ działało to na mnie relaksacyjnie i odstresowująco. Poza tym nie musiały to być arcydzieła, nie zamierzałam ich nikomu pokazywać.  
Poszłam spać jako pierwsza, zanim którakolwiek z dziewczyn weszła do dormitorium. Na początku spałam jak zabita, aż znów zdarzyło się to, co już raz przeżyłam w Hogwarcie: Miałam wizję, jakbym była jednocześnie w innym ciele i obserwowała wydarzenia jego oczami. Częścią świadomości pomyślałam, że to przecież niemożliwe. Niby jakim cudem miałabym widzieć fragmenty życia innej osoby i właściwie, kogo?  
— Rozejrzyj się, moja kochana, mogą siedzieć gdzieś w ciemnym kącie. — Usłyszałam w śnie. Rozpoznałam głos Filcha. Z paniką machnęłam na resztę i zaczęłam skradać się do drzwi, kiedy usłyszałam, że Filch wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym byłam. Zaskoczył mnie strach, który odczuwałam.  
— Muszą tu gdzieś być — rozległ się jego głos. — Pewno się ukrywają.  
— Tędy — szepnęłam. Żałowałam, że nie mogłam rozpoznać, czyj to był głos i w czyim ciele się znalazłam. Czułam tylko strach i chęć ucieczki do Wieży Gryffindoru. Nagle ktoś wydał z siebie zduszony pisk, zaczął biec i potknął się, a następnie poczułam, jak mnie złapał, przez co wpadliśmy na stojącą zbroję, która wydała straszny łoskot.  
— BIEGIEM! — Dopiero dzięki temu rykowi, ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że oglądałam to wszystko oczami Harry'ego, a wraz z nim byli Neville, Ron oraz Hermiona. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Czułam, jak adrenalina krąży w jego ciele, jakbyśmy je dzielili. Świetnie wyczuwałam jego uczucia, chociaż nie potrafiłam wyczytać jego myśli.  
Spokojnie oglądałam dalszy ciąg wizji, jakby to był zwykły sen. Naprawdę myślałam, że tak jest. Traktowałam spotkanie z Irytkiem oraz zobaczenie monstrualnego trójgłowego psa jak film, coś, co nie wydarzyło się naprawdę. Sen zakończył się, gdy jego bohaterowie dobiegli do Wieży Gryffindoru i poczuli się bezpiecznie, ciesząc się, że nic im już nie grozi. W tym momencie przebudziłam się. Zaspana usiadłam i rozejrzałam się po dormitorium. Lavender i Parvati spały, ale ze zdumieniem zauważyłam, że łóżko Hermiony było puste.  
Nie musiałam się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ dziewczyna właśnie wślizgnęła się do pokoju. Ze zdumieniem patrzyłam na jej różową, spoconą twarz i szlafrok ledwo trzymający się na jej ramionach. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzała, tylko od razu ruszyła do łóżka, mamrocząc coś o trójgłowym psie.  
W pierwszej chwili chciałam ją o niego zapytać, upewnić się, czy to, co widziałam, wydarzyło się naprawdę. Wszystko na to wskazywało, wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak w mojej wizji. Powstrzymała mnie tylko jedna myśl: To, co widziałam, nie było normalne nawet w Hogwarcie. Jak wytłumaczyć, że w śnie widziałam coś, co wydarzyło się komuś innemu i to jego oczami, jakbym była w jego ciele?  
Resztę nocy przeleżałam, zastanawiając się, czy komuś o tym powiedzieć. Początkowo rozważałam Severusa albo profesora Dumbledore'a. Ale ze względu na nienawiść Severusa do Harry'ego, odrzuciłam go. Żeby wyjaśnić to, co widziałam, musiałabym powiedzieć, że kilku uczniów w środku nocy chodziło po szkole. Nie chciałam tego robić, ale co, jeśli profesor Dumbledore miał jakieś proste i rozsądne wyjaśnienie? O mojej fascynacji księżycem też nikomu nie mówiłam, a okazało się, że mam Moc Jednorożca. Co, jeśli te wizje miały równie logiczną przyczynę?

* * *

Uwielbiałam sowią pocztę. Wcześniej nigdy nie widziałam sowy, a po przybyciu do Hogwartu mogłam obserwować ich setki, jak roznoszą listy do uczniów. Zawsze przyglądałam się tym cudownym ptakom. Tego ranka nie było inaczej, jednak tym razem wypatrywałam sowy, która mogła mieć list do mnie. Od kilku dni czekałam na odpowiedź od mamy i niecierpliwiłam się, mimo że wiedziałam, że mama potrzebowała trochę czasu, by zyskać odpowiedź na pytanie, które jej wysłałam i które z pewnością wydało się jej dziwne.  
W końcu przede mną pojawiła się duża, brązowa sowa, która dumnie stanęła przed moim talerzem i wyciągnęła nóżkę z listem. Szybko go odwiązałam, poczęstowałam ją kawałkiem tosta i gdy odleciała, schowałam list do torby.  
Nie zważając na zainteresowane spojrzenia innych, wyszłam z Wielkiej Sali i pobiegłam do swojego dormitorium. Dopiero tam, gdy byłam sama, otworzyłam list i szybko zaczęłam go czytać.

 _Droga Amando,  
cieszę się, że podoba Ci się nowa szkoła i masz tyle interesujących zajęć. U nas wszystko jest bez zmian, tata pracuje, a ja powoli zaprzyjaźniam się z naszymi sąsiadami.  
Zaskoczyło mnie twoje pytanie, ale postarałam się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o rodzinie Mary Hale. Osobiście uważam, że mogłaś zapytać o to Isabellę.  
Powinnaś być ze mnie dumna, wydaje mi się, że Mary nadal uważa, że nasza rozmowa o rodzinie rozpoczęła się przypadkowo. Poczułam się jak prawdziwy detektyw i chyba jestem w stanie zrozumieć, skąd u ciebie takie zainteresowania detektywistyczne.  
Dowiedziałam się, że Mary nie jest babcią Isabelli, ale jej ciocią. Jej ojciec, który nazywał się Tom Riddle, zanim wziął ślub z mamą Mary, był w związku z inną kobietą i miał z nią dziecko. Wiem tylko, że był to chłopiec, który został nazwany Tom po swoim ojcu. Isabella jest jego córką, ale dziesięć lat temu zniknął i do dziś nikt nie wie, gdzie jest. Jej matka umarła, dlatego wychowuje się u córki Mary, Jessici.  
Mam nadzieję, że teraz już wiesz wszystko, co chciałaś wiedzieć._

 _Całuję,  
mama_

Riddle.  
Byłam w takim szoku, że list upadł na podłogę. Ojciec Isabelli nazywał się Tom Riddle. Mogła to być zbieżność nazwisk, ale w to nie wierzyłam. Doskonale pamiętałam jego drzewo genealogiczne, w którym został uwzględniony jego niemagiczny ojciec, również podpisany jak Tom Riddle. Jego siostra nie była tam wspomniana, ale nic dziwnego, książki o czarodziejskich rodach nie koncentrowały się na mugolskich gałęziach rodziny. Ilu Tomów Riddle mogło mieć synów o tym samym imieniu?  
Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Isabella córką... Voldemorta? Czyżby w plotkach było więcej prawdy, niż do tej pory sądziłam? Ale... co z Syriuszem? Dlaczego wszyscy myśleli, że to on był jej ojcem? Czyżby chciał uchronić Isabellę przed szaleńcami, którzy chcieli ją zabić? Czuł dumę, że może w ten sposób uratować córkę swojego Pana? A może nie wiedział, czyją córką była? Może Kate Potter zataiła przed nim, że to nie jego dziecko?  
Isabella była taka pewna, że trafi do domu Slytherina. To tylko potwierdziło moje domysły. Każdy, kto był potomkiem któregoś z założycieli Hogwartu mógł mieć pewność, że trafi właśnie do jego domu. Nic dziwnego, że Isabella od lat myślała, że zostanie Ślizgonką, a że w jej przypadku Tiara Przydziału postanowiła zignorować pochodzenie...  
Przydział... W takim razie, dlaczego trafiła do Gryffindoru? Ten fakt wprowadził wątpliwości. Co mogło okazać się ważniejsze od pochodzenia? A może myliłam się i naprawdę to była zbieżność nazwisk?  
Przypomniałam sobie o jej kontaktach ze Ślizgonami. Kilka osób zdradziło mi, że podejrzewano ojca Dracona Malfoya o bycie śmierciożercą, mimo że nigdy mu tego nie udowodniono. Severus Snape był śmierciożercą, ale po zniknięciu Voldemorta wstawił się za nim Dumbledore twierdząc, że Snape przeszedł na naszą stronę jeszcze przed upadkiem Czarnego Pana. Tak czy siak, nie dało się ukryć, że wokół niej było dużo ludzi w jakiś sposób związanych z Voldemortem.  
Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Czy to możliwe? Czy naprawdę jest jego córką i boi się, że ktoś odkryje prawdę?  
Moje odkrycie nie sprawiło, że zaspokoiłam swoją ciekawość. Wręcz przeciwnie. W mojej głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo pytań, na które mogła odpowiedzieć tylko jedna osoba: Isabella. Nie wiedziałam, czy będę w stanie zadać jej którekolwiek z nich.  
Szybko schowałam list głęboko w kufrze, tak, by nikt go nie znalazł. Podejrzewałam, że prawie wszystkim nazwisko Riddle nie wiele by powiedziało. Kto dziś pamięta, że Voldemort nazywał się inaczej? Ale wolałam być ostrożna. Skoro Isabella nie chciała, by ktoś wiedział, kim naprawdę jest, nie mogłam tego zdradzić i pozwolić komuś innemu na odkrycie jej tajemnicy. Wiedziałam, że powinnam zniszczyć ten list, ale nie miałam na to czasu.  
Biegłam na następną lekcję, ponieważ nie chciałam się spóźnić. Jednocześnie zastanawiałam się, jak zyskać pewność, czy naprawdę dobrze połączyłam wszystkie elementy układanki. Czułam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli porozmawiam o tym z Isabellą, ale bałam się jej reakcji. Sama byłam przerażona faktem, że odkryłam to, co tak bardzo próbowała ukryć.

* * *

W końcu nadszedł czas na to, co w moim przypadku było nieuniknione: przemiana. Z niepokojem obserwowałam księżyc, widząc, jak każdej nocy zbliża się ku pełni. Nadal nie przyzwyczaiłam się do chwil, w których moje ciało tak bardzo się zmieniało, a teraz musiałam to przeżyć w miejscu, do którego nie miał dostępu żaden uczeń. W każdym razie w teorii.  
Kilka dni przed przemianą otrzymałam list od profesora Dumbledore'a, że spędzę tę noc w Zakazanym Lesie, a on będzie mi towarzyszył. Wiedziałam tylko tyle, że miałam poznać tutejsze jednorożce. Byłam ciekawa, czy naprawdę nie będę miała problemu z porozumieniem się z nimi.  
Krótko przed podaną godziną wyszłam z Wieży Gryffindoru i zeszłam do sali wejściowej. Przyspieszyłam, widząc czekającego dyrektora szkoły, który z uśmiechem mnie obserwował.  
— Dobry wieczór — powiedział. Odpowiedziałam mu i w ciszy wyszliśmy ze szkoły. Poprowadził mnie tą samą ścieżką, którą szłam za Fredem i George'em w dniu, w którym wydusili ze mnie sporo informacji. Przez pół drogi rozważałam w myślach, czy zadać profesorowi jedno pytanie, które męczyło mnie od dłuższego czasu. Starałam się zebrać na odwagę, by powiedzieć cokolwiek. Odezwałam się, dopiero gdy byliśmy dość niedaleko drzew.  
— Panie profesorze...  
— Tak? — Poczułam na sobie jego uważne spojrzenie.  
— Czy wizje to coś normalnego, kiedy ma się tę moc? — zapytałam z nadzieją, że otrzymam odpowiedź twierdzącą.  
— Jakie wizje? — Zdawało się, że nie wiedział, o czym mówiłam. Zaczęłam się obawiać, że to nie była gra, by coś ze mnie wydusić, ale że naprawdę go tym zaskoczyłam.  
— Zdarzyło mi się to dwa razy... tak myślę... — powiedziałam. — Nie chcę, żeby Harry miał kłopoty...  
— Pozostanie to między nami — zapewnił mnie, a ja miałam nadzieję, że to oznaczało, że profesor nie wyciągnie żadnych konsekwencji wobec Harry'ego.  
— No więc on ostatnio chodził w nocy po szkole... W każdym razie tak to widziałam w mojej wizji, ale obawiam się, że... to, co widziałam, wydarzyło się naprawdę...  
Zrelacjonowałam przebieg wydarzeń, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu. Opowiedziałam o moich odczuciach i nie zapomniałam o najważniejszym: _czyimi_ oczami widziałam to wszystko.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę profesor Dumbledore zatroskany zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie. Dopiero gdy przystanęliśmy przed drzewami rosnącymi na skraju lasu, otrzymałam odpowiedź.  
— Przykro mi, ale to, co widzisz, prawdopodobnie nie ma nic wspólnego z Mocą Jednorożca. — Poczułam zimny dreszcz na kręgosłupie. Co się ze mną działo? Skąd to się wzięło? — Do głowy przychodzi mi jedno wyjaśnienie, ale nawet ono wydaje mi się nieprawdopodobne.  
— Jakie? — wyrwało mi się. Na szczęście profesor tylko się smutno uśmiechnął.  
— Przykro mi, ale w tej chwili muszę to zachować dla siebie. Musiałbym zbyt wiele wyjaśniać, a jak wspomniałem, sam nie jestem pewien, czy mam rację. Obiecuję, że za jakiś czas, gdy już będziesz gotowa, powrócimy do tej rozmowy. Proszę cię, żebyś obserwowała te wizje i starała się odkryć, co mają ze sobą wspólnego. Czy zawsze widzisz wydarzenia oczami Harry'ego, co on czuje... Wszystko, co wyda ci się ważne. Może dzięki temu odkryjemy, skąd się biorą. I oczywiście nie opowiadaj o nich nikomu.  
— Czyli... nikt inny poza mną tego nie przeżywa?  
— Nie znam nikogo takiego — odpowiedział ze spokojem. — Zauważyłaś u siebie jeszcze jakieś inne nietypowe zdolności?  
Zastanowiłam się chwilę.  
— Znam mowę wężów — powiedziałam. — Ale przecież to nic nadzwyczajnego. Poza tym... chyba nic. Tylko to, co wiąże się z mocą i o czym mi pan ostatnio opowiadał.  
Dumbledore nadal był zamyślony, miałam również wrażenie, że był trochę zmartwiony, dopóki nie pojawił się księżyc i nie zaczęłam się przemieniać. Ból był tak straszny, że miałam ochotę wyć jak zranione zwierzę, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z mojego gardła. Po kilku chwilach, które trwały dla mnie jak wieczność, stałam na czterech nogach. Rozejrzałam się i zauważyłam obok mnie białego jednorożca, który ze spokojem mnie obserwował.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — W pierwszym momencie byłam zaskoczona, że go zrozumiałam. Skinęłam głową i z fascynacją patrzyłam na kulę światła, która wyszła z rogu profesora Dumbledore'a. Pozazdrościłam mu umiejętności czarowania za jego pomocą. Miałam nadzieję, że również ja szybko się tego nauczę.

Mimo że byłam z profesorem Dumbledore'em, bałam się. Przez ponad pół godziny szliśmy w głąb lasu, nie wiele do siebie mówiąc. Z niepokojem rozglądałam się wokoło, zastanawiając się, co żyje między drzewami. Drzewa robiłyśmy się gęstsze, między nimi rozrastały się krzewy, które uniemożliwiały zejście ze ścieżki. Robiło się przez to coraz ciemniej i starałam się trzymać jak najbliżej profesora. W końcu zauważyłam prześwit między drzewami i zastanawiałam się, co to mogło być. Nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam się niepokoić, ponieważ profesor Dumbledore wyraźnie szedł w kierunku światła.  
W końcu znaleźliśmy się u celu naszej podróży. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy zorientowałam się, że to światło, które tak mnie niepokoiło, było światłem księżyca. Było tak dobrze widoczne, ponieważ w środku lasu była ogromna polana, na którą patrzyłam oczarowana. Z każdej strony była otoczona gęstymi drzewami, a przez jej środek przepływał strumyk. Trawa rosła gęsta, w niektórych miejscach była bardzo wysoka. Właśnie tam rosły różne kwiaty, część z nich rozwinęła swoje płatki, lśniąc w blasku księżyca. Mimo że miejsce było tak nieziemsko piękne, że można było spędzić całą noc, zachwycając się jego urodą, to większość uwagi skradały jednorożce. Było ich tam całe stado: kilkadziesiąt pięknych, białych i smukłych zwierząt przechadzało się po trawie, od czasu do czasu skubiąc trawę. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam wśród nich kilkanaście małych, złotych i bezrogich oraz sporą grupkę srebrnych. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego jedne z nich miały róg, a inne nie.  
Po chwili zauważyłam, że jeden jednorożec oderwał się od reszty i szedł w naszym kierunku. Skupiłam na nim całą swoją uwagę. Rozsiewał księżycową poświatę i zastanawiałam się, czy to sierść tak bardzo odbijała światło, czy może była to cecha niezależna od czynników zewnętrznych. Zwróciłam również uwagę na kopyta: były złote. Każdego innego jednorożca również.  
Przez całe wakacje zastanawiałam się, czy można w jakiś sposób rozróżnić człowieka z Mocą Jednorożca podczas przemiany od jednorożca. Teraz miałam odpowiedź: wystarczyło spojrzeć na kopyta, moje były czarne jak węgiel. Zastanawiałam się, jakie jeszcze różnice są między nami, dopóki zwierzę w końcu nie dotarło do nas.  
— Dobry wieczór, Albusie — przywitało się z profesorem. Nadal nie potrafiłam uwierzyć w to, że je rozumiałam. — Dobry wieczór, Isabello Potter. Czekaliśmy na ciebie.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

Wszystkiego najlepszego w nowym roku! Życzę Wam wszystkim dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, motywacji do realizowania celów i oczywiście dużo wolnego czasu na drobne przyjemności, w tym czytanie Isabelli : )

Dziękuję Wam wszystkim za czytanie i komentowanie przez ostatnie 5 miesięcy, mam nadzieję, że w tym roku nadal będziecie tu zaglądać i dzielić się swoim zdaniem i przemyśleniami na temat Isabelli : )


	24. Chapter 24

**Noc z jednorożcami**

 _Czekaliśmy na ciebie_ , te słowa huczały w mojej głowie. Dlaczego byłam tym zaskoczona? Powinno to być oczywiste, że doskonale wiedziały, kim jestem i że wkrótce mnie poznają, ale i tak wytrąciło mnie to z równowagi.  
Profesor Dumbledore sprawiał wrażenie rozbawionego, jednak jednorożec przede mną zachował powagę. To sprawiło, że od razu zaczęłam czuć do niego sympatię.  
— Jestem Gremi — przedstawił się. — Od dziś będę twoim opiekunem, więc z każdym pytaniem i każdym problemem zgłaszaj się do mnie.  
Skinęłam głową, ponieważ nie byłam w stanie nic wykrztusić. Nie byłam pewna, ale wydawało mi się, że profesor Dumbledore zapomniał wspomnieć o takim _szczególe_ , że będę miała swojego opiekuna. Ucieszyłam się, bo to oznaczało, że nie będę pozostawiona sama sobie i może łatwiej będzie odnaleźć mi się w tej sytuacji.  
Po chwili Gremi poprowadził nas w stronę reszty jednorożców. W pierwszej chwili bałam się zapytać o cokolwiek, ale szybko uznałam, że nie mam nic do stracenia.  
— Dlaczego one nie mają rogów? — zapytałam, wskazując na grupkę srebrnych jednorożców.  
— Rogi wyrastają dopiero w czwartym roku życia — odpowiedział Gremi. Wydawało mi się, że wiedział, że zadam to pytanie. — To nie jedyna zmiana, która zachodzi z wiekiem. Widzisz te złote? To oznacza, że są najmłodsze w stadzie i nie mają jeszcze dwóch lat. Potem będą srebrne, a dopiero gdy będą mieć siedem lat, staną się białe. U was, ludzi, nie ma tych zmian, ponieważ pierwszą przemianę przeżywacie dopiero w wieku jedenastu lat.  
— A czy można jakoś rozróżnić człowieka od jednorożca? Z wyjątkiem koloru kopyt?  
Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Dumbledore odszedł do grupki jednorożców. Nie byłam pewna, co takiego go odróżniało od tych magicznych zwierząt, ale bez trudu mogłam go rozpoznać.  
— Rozsiewamy księżycową poświatę — odpowiedział Gremi. — Widoczna jest właściwie tylko w nocy, oczywiście dla ludzi, bo my mamy lepszy wzrok, ale widać ją nawet wtedy, gdy księżyca nie ma na niebie. Twoja sierść odbija jego światło, więc gdyby teraz chmury przesłoniły księżyc, przestałabyś tak lśnić.  
Odruchowo spojrzałam na swoją sierść, porównując ją z jednorożcami. Nawet w tej chwili miałam wrażenie, że widziałam różnicę.  
Stanęliśmy na uboczu wśród kwiatów, na które wcześniej zwróciłam uwagę. Ich zapach był tak obłędny, że miałam ochotę skupić się na nim w stu procentach.  
— Może zaczniemy od podstawowych informacji — powiedział po chwili milczenia. — Dziś nie będę cię męczyć, chciałbym, żebyś dowiedziała się kilku rzeczy, a potem poznała całą naszą społeczność. Przez najbliższe siedem lat, z wyjątkiem przerw wakacyjnych oraz ferii, spędzisz każdą swoją przemianę razem z nami na polanie. Albus nie zawsze będzie ci towarzyszył, dlatego ja będę przychodził na skraj lasu i przyprowadzał cię tutaj. Jak już dobrze poznasz drogę, sama dasz sobie radę.  
— Będę chodziła sama po Zakazanym Lesie? — zapytałam z przerażeniem w głosie. Gremi się roześmiał.  
— W szkole was straszą, że jest tutaj niebezpiecznie, żeby uczniowie nie wchodzili do lasu. Właściwie jest w tym dużo prawdy, w lesie znajduje się wiele niebezpiecznych istot, ale nic ci nie grozi, o ile będziesz przychodziła tu ścieżką, którą dziś poznałaś. To bezpieczna droga.  
Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, a Gremi w tym czasie zbierał myśli. Zastanawiałam się, co takiego chciał mi powiedzieć.  
— Jedną z podstawowych rzeczy o tak zwanej Mocy Jednorożca, jest to, że masz większą magiczną moc od przeciętnego czarodzieja. Została ci ona nadana przez nas, jednorożców.  
— Więc to nie przypadek...?  
— Nie. Raz na kilka lat wybieramy czarodzieja, którego obdarzamy naszą mocą i otaczamy go opieką. To bardzo stara i potężna magia, która ma zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo.  
— Bezpieczeństwo? Nie rozumiem.  
— Dzięki mocy stałaś się jedną z nas, a więc należysz do naszego stada. Każdy członek stada jest zobowiązany do obrony innych. Jesteś tak silnie związana z nami magią, że nawet gdybyś chciała, nie tylko nie potrafiłabyś zabić któregokolwiek z nas, ale również nie potrafiłabyś nam nie pomóc w chwili zagrożenia. Twój instynkt nakazałby ci zrobić wszystko, by nas ocalić, nawet jeśli miałabyś stracić przy tym życie.  
— Trochę drastyczne — powiedziałam. —Właściwie wymuszacie, żebym was broniła.  
— Coś za coś — odpowiedział ze spokojem. — Dlatego też jesteś potężniejsza od większości czarodziejów, żebyś mogła nam zapewnić lepszą ochronę. Na pocieszenie dodam, że naprawdę rzadko z tego korzystamy, w większości sytuacji sami potrafimy się obronić.  
— Nie boicie się, że obdarzycie mocą kogoś, kto was może nie zabije, ale będzie popełniał morderstwa na ludziach i innych istotach?  
— To się jeszcze nie zdarzyło — odparł. — Żadne z ludzi obdarzonych Mocą Jednorożca nie przeszło na ciemną stronę. Zdarzało im się zabijać, ale w obronie własnej bądź osób trzecich.  
— A co, jeśli się zdarzy? — zapytałam niecierpliwie.  
— Wiem, czego się boisz, Isabello — spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, a ja miałam wrażenie, że zagląda mi do duszy. — Wybierając człowieka, którego obdarzymy mocą, jesteśmy ostrożni. Jeszcze nigdy nie popełniliśmy błędu. Naprawdę wierzymy, że w przyszłości dokonasz słusznego wyboru. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie będzie proste, ponieważ Lord Voldemort za wszelką cenę będzie chciał pozyskać twoją moc do własnych celów.  
Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona i ze strachem.  
— Nie było bezpieczniej obdarzyć tę mocą kogoś innego? Kogoś, kto nie ma Voldemorta za ojca?  
Gremi się roześmiał.  
— Widzisz, czasami lubimy mieszać się w świat czarodziejów. Dlatego kiedyś naszą moc otrzymał Merlin. Z tego samego powodu obdarzyliśmy nią Albusa Dumbledore'a, a jedenaście lat temu ciebie.  
Jak już wspomniałem, wybranego czarodzieja albo czarownicę obdarzamy opieką. Ty będziesz pod moją. Polega to na tym, że będę do twojej dyspozycji. Będę udzielać ci odpowiedzi na pytania oraz pomagał rozwiązywać problemy. Ale przede wszystkim będę twoim nauczycielem. Chcę, żebyś jak najlepiej rozwinęła swoje umiejętności pod postacią jednorożca. Przede wszystkim myślę o czarach, ale również o niewidzialności i metamorfomagii.  
— Jako jednorożec również mogę zmieniać wygląd i stać się niewidzialną?  
— Tak. Dobrze by było, gdybyś rozwijała te umiejętności również jako człowiek. Wtedy to przychodzi łatwiej, ale nad tym będziesz musiała pracować samodzielnie.  
Skinęłam głową. Pierwszy raz pomyślałam, że te nocne przemiany nie będą wesołą przygodą, a kolejnymi, kilkugodzinnymi lekcjami, na których będę musiała dawać z siebie wszystko.  
— Myślę, że na dziś wystarczy. Chodź, poznasz resztę.  
Posłusznie poszłam za nim, zastanawiając się, co miał na myśli, mówiąc o mieszaniu się w świat czarodziejów. Każdy wiedział, że Merlin był jednym z największy czarodziejów na świecie. Dumbledore był znany jako jedyny czarodziej, którego bał się Voldemort. Jaką rolę miałam do odegrania, że Gremi postanowił postawić mnie obok nich? Co takiego miałam zrobić? Czułam, że nie chciałam o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ na pewno by mi się to nie spodobało.

Noc minęła bardzo szybko. Resztę czasu spędziłam, poznając resztę jednorożców i bawiąc się z tymi młodszymi. Nie chciałam opuszczać tego miejsca, kiedy profesor Dumbledore zakomunikował mi, że pora już wracać.  
Spokojnie wróciliśmy tą samą ścieżką. Na skraju lasu odczekaliśmy chwilę, aż się przemienię. Gdy znów byliśmy w ludzkich ciałach, spokojnie szliśmy do zamku. Podczas tego kilkuminutowego spaceru, profesor wypytywał mnie o wrażenia i odczucia z Polany Jednorożców.  
Dopiero przed samym wejściem przypomniałam sobie słowa mojego nowego opiekuna.  
— Panie profesorze... Gremi powiedział mi, że jednorożce lubią się mieszać do świata czarodziejów... Że obdarzyli tę mocą Merlina, pana... I dał mi do zrozumienia, że otrzymałam tę moc, ponieważ coś jest mi przeznaczone... coś wspólnego z moim ojcem...  
Profesor Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, co trochę podniosło mnie na duchu.  
— Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówił. Przyszłość jest nieznana i mamy na nią wpływ. Nic nie jest przesądzone. Mimo że są przepowiednie i coś, co nazywamy _przeznaczeniem_ , nie oznacza, że one muszą się spełnić. Tylko od ciebie i twoich decyzji zależy, jak będzie wyglądała przyszłość twoja oraz innych ludzi. Jeśli nawet istnieje jakieś _przeznaczenie_ , nie oznacza, że musisz je wypełnić. Skup się na teraźniejszości i na niczym innym. Staraj się żyć tak, by niczego nie żałować, a jeśli popełnisz błąd, postaraj się go naprawić. Od twoich dzisiejszych decyzji zależy twoje jutro. Pamiętaj o tym.  
Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Przez kilka godzin bałam się o swoją przyszłość, ale słowa Dumbledore'a uświadomiły mi, że powinnam żyć chwilą, a nie myślą o tym, co być może nigdy nie nadejdzie. Podziękowałam mu i opustoszałymi korytarzami wróciłam do Wieży Gryffindoru. Spędziłam kilka minut przed obrazem Grubej Damy, która wypytywała mnie o noc wśród jednorożców. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że w Hogwarcie wszyscy wszystko wiedzą. W każdym razie tak się wydawało.  
W końcu wpuściła mnie do Wieży i nie wahając się ani chwili, weszłam do dormitorium i położyłam się spać. Nie wiedziałam, która była godzina, ale miałam nadzieję, że drzemka sprawi, że nie będę się czuła tak zmęczona. Zasnęłam od razu z myślą, że powinnam dostawać jakieś zwolnienie z zajęć, żebym mogła się porządnie wyspać po przemianie.

Obudziło mnie jakieś szarpanie. Z trudem otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam nad sobą Hermionę.  
— Wstawaj! — powiedziała. — Za pięć minut zaczynają się lekcje!  
Zerwałam się z łóżka jak oparzona. Nie wiedziałam, jak długo spałam, ale nadal byłam tak samo wyczerpana, jak po powrocie z Zakazanego Lasu.  
— Przyniosłam ci kilka tostów — dodała, wskazując na stolik nocny. Byłam tak zaskoczona, że chwilowo nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę.  
— Dzięki — powiedziałam. Hermiona machnęła ręką, jakby chciała powiedzieć: _nie ma za co_ i wyszła z dormitorium. Szybko się przebrałam, jednocześnie zjadając śniadanie i udało mi się dotrzeć do sali przed nauczycielem. Usiadłam na swoim miejscu, zastanawiając się, czy przyjście na tę lekcję miało w ogóle jakikolwiek sens, ponieważ z pewnością nie byłam w stanie z niej zbyt wiele wynieść. Nie mówiąc o tym, że profesor Quirrell nie był dobrym nauczycielem. Dodatkowo jego jąkanie sprawiało, że zaczynałam zasypiać z otwartymi oczami.  
Nie wiem, jak przetrwałam lekcje, ale z ulgą przywitałam ich koniec. Swoje kroki skierowałam do dormitorium i spałam aż do kolacji.

Następnego dnia, kiedy byłam już porządnie wyspana, zastanawiałam się, dlaczego po tej przemianie byłam tak bardzo zmęczona, chociaż po wcześniejszych nie miałam problemu z normalnym funkcjonowaniem w ciągu dnia.  
Popołudnie postanowiłam spędzić na szkolnych błoniach. Tego roku koniec września był przyjemnie ciepły i chciałam wykorzystać dobrą pogodę, póki to było możliwe. Nie byłam jedyną uczennicą, która wpadła na ten pomysł. W wielu miejscach utworzyły się małe grupki, które już wspólnie się uczyły albo leniuchowały.  
Z uśmiechem przywitałam Amandę, która się do mnie dosiadła. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale była jakaś dziwna. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że była zdenerwowana.  
— Stało się coś? — zapytałam. Pokręciła głową.  
— Chciałabym tylko z tobą porozmawiać — powiedziała cicho. Uśmiechnęłam się zachęcająco. Po chwili zebrała się na odwagę i powiedziała: — Ostatnio przeglądałam drzewa genealogiczne starych czarodziejskich rodów. — Wiedziałam o tym, ponieważ sama widziałam, jak przeglądała te księgi. Spodziewałam się, że prędzej czy później będzie chciała ze mną o tym porozmawiać i będzie chciała się dowiedzieć, jak to jest z moją rodziną. Kolejny raz nazwałam siebie w myślach idiotką. Na własne życzenie wzbudziłam jej ciekawość.  
— Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która to zrobiła. Tak właściwie to prawie nikogo to nie obchodzi — powiedziałam spokojnie, postanawiając sobie, że powiem jej tak mało, jak to możliwe. Byłam pewna, że wiedziała dużo, ale nie musiała wiedzieć wszystkiego.  
— Jestem ciekawa. Mama mówi, że kiedyś narobię sobie kłopotów tą moją ciekawością i to wszystko wina książek detektywistycznych, które przeczytałam. Wiesz, zanim dowiedziałam się, że jestem czarownicą, marzyłam o tym, by zostać detektywem.  
— Zawsze możesz nim zostać.  
Amanda uśmiechnęła się, kiwając głową.  
— To się okaże. Przeglądając te drzewa, zwróciłam uwagę na parę... hmm... rzeczy.  
— Tak? — Zastanawiałam się, co mogło ją tak zainteresować.  
— Mówiłaś, że Mary jest twoją babcią... — Nie wiedziałam, do czego dziewczyna zmierza i zaczęło mnie to stresować. Rozejrzałam się, ale na szczęście wokół nas nie było nikogo, kto mógłby nas podsłuchać. — Niestety nigdzie jej nie zauważyłam. Nie była przypisana do Potterów, w rodzie Blacków również jej nie ma. Prawdę mówiąc, w żadnym rodzie nie znalazłam osoby o tym imieniu, która jeszcze by żyła...  
Milczałam. Pomyślałam sobie, że nie bez powodu Amanda trafiła do Ravenclawu i z pewnością miała potencjał detektywistyczny. Nie wiedziałam, jak jej wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie znajdzie Mary w żadnej książce.  
— Pomyślałam, że pewnie osoby niemagiczne nie zostały tam wpisane... Poprosiłam mamę o pomoc i dowiedziałam się, że Mary jest właściwie twoją ciotką, a nie babcią i jej panieńskie nazwisko brzmi Riddle...  
Krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy. Starałam się na nią nie patrzeć, ale czułam, jak bacznie mnie obserwuje.  
— Rodu Riddle'ów również nie ma... właściwie pojawiają się w tej książce tylko dwie osoby o tym nazwisku: Mugol Tom Riddle, pozwól, że zgadnę: to pewnie ojciec Mary, którego niemagiczna rodzina nie została uwzględniona w tej księdze, więc nic dziwnego, że jej tam nie znalazłam, oraz jego syn Tom Marvolo Riddle, którego matka nazywała się Meropa Gaunt i pochodziła od samego Salazara Slytherina!  
Zadrżałam. Byłam pewna, że byłam blada jak ściana. Miałam nadzieję, że Amanda nie doszukała się informacji, kim później stał się Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
— Twoja pewność, że trafisz do Slytherinu, zawsze wydawała mi się zastanawiająca. Kiedy to odkryłam, dotarło do mnie, że właściwie mogłaś być pewna, że tam trafisz, ponieważ jesteś jego potomkinią.  
— Tiara Przydziału chciała inaczej... — rzuciłam w żartobliwym tonie, starając się ukryć to, jak bardzo byłam zdenerwowana.  
Amanda przez chwilę milczała, po czym spojrzała na mnie współczująco.  
— Odkąd poprosiłaś mnie, bym nikomu nie zdradzała twojego prawdziwego nazwiska, zastanawiałam się, jaką kryjesz tajemnicę. Co takiego może zmusić człowieka, by ukrywał prawdę o sobie. Zrozumiałam to, kiedy odkryłam, że jesteś córką Voldemorta... — Schowałam głowę w ramionach. Nie minął nawet miesiąc roku szkolnego, a już ktoś odkrył moją tajemnicę. Bałam się, że następnego dnia będzie wiedzieć o tym cała szkoła. — Boisz się, że ktoś odkryje twoje pokrewieństwo z Voldemortem? Dlatego nie chcesz, by ktokolwiek wiedział, że jesteś kuzynką Harry'ego?  
— To bardziej skomplikowane... Poznałaś Mary, dlatego udało ci się odkryć, kim naprawdę jest mój ojciec... Nie sądziłam, że to w ogóle możliwe, ale poza tobą chyba nikt nie jest w stanie tego dokonać. — Spojrzałam na nią. — Ukrywam się pod nazwiskiem Nikeyów, ponieważ boję się powiedzieć Harry'emu, że to ja jestem jego kuzynką. Od dziesięciu lat jesteśmy sąsiadami i nigdy nie miałam odwagi, żeby mu to powiedzieć. Nawet nie miałam odwagi, żeby powiedzieć mu o magii...  
Amanda spojrzała na mnie.  
— Teraz pewnie powiesz wszystkim... — powiedziałam zrezygnowanym tonem, zastanawiając się, czy mogłabym gdzieś uciec, byle jak najdalej od Hogwartu.  
— Nie, nie powiem — odpowiedziała stanowczo, czym mnie zaskoczyła. — Pod jednym warunkiem. Opowiesz mi o swoich rodzicach wszystko, co wiesz. Nie pomijając tego, jak to się stało, że profesor Snape został twoim ojcem chrzestnym.  
Spojrzałam na nią i przez chwilę rozważałam wszystkie za i przeciw. Ostatecznie doszłam do wniosku, że już wie tak dużo, więc spokojnie może poznać kilka nowych szczegółów. Poza tym czułam, co w szczególności przeważyło moją decyzję, że mogę jej ufać. W końcu do tej pory nikomu nie powiedziała o swoim odkryciu oraz nie uciekła z krzykiem, kiedy potwierdziłam, że jestem córką Voldemorta.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	25. Chapter 25

**Hermiona**

Wieczorem bazgrałam w swoim pamiętniku i myślałam o rozmowie z Amandą. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć i jednocześnie byłam pełna podziwu, że udało jej się odkryć tak wiele. Najbardziej zdumiewający był fakt, że przecież tak mało wiedziała o świecie magii. A może właśnie dzięki temu zdołała odkryć prawdę?  
W pewnym stopniu budziło to mój lęk, bo jeśli ona okryła, kim jestem, również ktoś inny może to odkryć. Jednak zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby nie wiedziała o moim pokrewieństwie z Mary Hale, prawdopodobnie nadal by się zastanawiała, co próbuję ukryć. Wyjaśniła mi dokładnie, jak do tego doszła oraz jak bardzo pomogła jej w tym mama, co mnie uspokoiło. W całej szkole o moim pokrewieństwie z Mary wiedziały poza nią tylko dwie osoby: Draco, przed którym nie miałam tajemnic oraz Harry, który raczej wolał mnie unikać, niż odkrywać, czego jeszcze mu nie powiedziałam. Chyba powinnam spać spokojnie. Poza tym profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że powinnam skupić się na teraźniejszości i nie obawiać się tego, co może, ale nie musi, wydarzyć się w przyszłości.  
Skończyłam moje kolejne _arcydzieło_ i spojrzałam krytycznie na rysunek. Westchnęłam, ponieważ byłam pewna, że nigdy nie narysuję czegoś, co można by było uznać za ładne. Wzruszyłam ramionami, zamknęłam zeszyt i razem z kredkami położyłam go na stoliku nocnym. Dzięki zaklęciom Severusa nie musiałam się martwić, że ktoś zobaczy cokolwiek, co w tym zeszycie się znajdowało.  
Położyłam się do łóżka i starając się o niczym nie myśleć, próbowałam zasnąć.

Kolejny miesiąc minął błyskawicznie. Zadań domowych było coraz więcej, więc większość czasu spędzałam w bibliotece z Amandą. Czasem spotykałam się z Draconem, ale zauważyłam, że mieliśmy dla siebie coraz mniej czasu. Poza tym Draco wpadł w jakąś obsesję na punkcie Harry'ego, narzekał, że on może mieć miotłę, chociaż normalnie pierwszoklasiści nie mogli zabrać swojej do zamku; że nauczyciele go faworyzują, co nie było zgodne z prawdą i cieszył się z każdej porażki mojego kuzyna... Zawsze po eliksirach miał wyśmienity nastrój, ponieważ Severus poniżał Harry'ego na każdej lekcji. Próbowałam to ignorować, z myślą, że i tak nie mogłam temu zaradzić, jednakże każda lekcja z Severusem psuła mój nastrój na resztę dnia. Często zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Draco tak bardzo nie lubił Harry'ego, ale nie udało mi się odnaleźć odpowiedzi. Severus doradzał mi ignorowanie tego i zaakceptowanie wad chłopaka, co przychodziło mi z trudem, bo przecież całe życie znałam go z innej strony... Jedyne, co szczególnie zapadło mi w pamięć podczas rozmów z Severusem, była jego teza, że Draco chciał, aby ojciec był z niego zadowolony. Musiałam również obiecać, że zawsze będę sobą i nigdy nie będę próbowała przypodobać się komukolwiek, nawet jemu.  
Również z Severusem spędzałam coraz mniej czasu. Poprosiłam go, żeby pomógł mi z nauką metamorformagii oraz niewidzialności, jednak najczęściej polegało to na poszukiwaniu informacji z książek oraz udostępnieniu mi jego gabinetu, w którym postawił ogromne lustro. Nie mógł mi pomóc w większym stopniu, ponieważ sam nie wiele wiedział na ten temat. Jedynie czasami przynosił mi różne informacje i rady od profesora Dumbledore'a, który sam nie miał czasu, by się mną zająć.  
Starałam się przynajmniej raz w tygodniu wpaść na herbatkę do Hagrida. Bardzo go polubiłam i czułam się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Mogłam mu powiedzieć o wszystkim, ponieważ on nie oceniał innych z taką łatwością, jak robi to większość ludzi. Nie był nastawiony negatywnie do Ślizgonów, Severusa czy Dracona i miałam wrażenie, że z chęcią wysłuchiwał, co o nich mówiłam. Często dzielił się ze mną tym, co dzieje się u Harry'ego i jak on się czuje, jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych, nie namawiał mnie, żebym w końcu powiedziała mu, kim jestem. Był przekonany, że moje relacje z Harrym zmienią się prędzej czy później.  
Jednak najczęściej przychodziłam do niego, żeby usłyszeć coś o moich rodzicach. Hagrid znał Voldemorta jeszcze z czasów szkoły, więc dzięki niemu więcej dowiedziałam się o nastoletnim wcieleniu mojego ojca. Oczywiście najczęściej opowiadał mi o mamie, moim ojczymie i ich przyjaciołach. Przez całe życie brakowało mi takich opowieści, ponieważ Severus nie lubił wracać do przeszłości, a nigdy nie mogłam być pewna, czy to, co opowiadała mi mama Dracona było prawdą. Wiedziałam, że mogłam zaufać Hagridowi i nawet jeśli nie mówił wszystkiego, nie kłamał. Czułam się, jakbym dzięki jego wspomnieniom mogła bliżej poznać mamę.  
Byłam tak zabiegana, że w pewnym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak mało czasu spędzałam w Wieży Gryffindoru. Przychodziłam tam głównie na noc i po potrzebne podręczniki. To sprawiło, że Gryfoni jeszcze bardziej się ode mnie odsunęli, ponieważ tym samym podkreślałam moje niezadowolenie z przydziału. Po prawie dwóch miesiącach przyzwyczaiłam się do szkarłatu i zaakceptowałam decyzję Tiary Przydziału. Nie byłam pewna, czy to kwestia myśli, że i tak już nic nie mogłam zmienić, czy może dzięki opowieściom Hagrida: W końcu mama, Syriusz i wszyscy ich przyjaciele byli w domu Gryffindora. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Severus, o którym rzadko mówił.  
Niestety krzywe spojrzenia ze strony współuczniów sprawiały, że czułam się tam obco, dlatego uciekałam do biblioteki. Przez to wytworzyło się takie błędne koło, ale nie miałam w sobie wewnętrznej siły, by starać się to zmienić. Tylko Fred i George mieli na mnie wpływ. Jeśli udało im się mnie dopaść przed moją ucieczką, zostawałam z nimi i nie przejmowałam się innymi ludźmi. Miałam wrażenie, że tylko bliźniacy, Lee oraz Paul są nastawieni do mnie przyjaźnie i... naprawdę mnie lubią. To oni zwrócili mi uwagę, że również Hermiona nie cieszyła się popularnością wśród uczniów, ponieważ wszystkich denerwowała tym, że zawsze wszystko wiedziała, była przemądrzała i protestowała przeciwko jakiemukolwiek łamaniu regulaminu. Czasami nachodziła mnie myśl, żeby podejść do niej, spróbować z nią porozmawiać, szczególnie że zachowała się miło w stosunku do mnie, gdy przyniosła mi śniadanie po mojej przemianie. Ale zawsze w tych momentach przypominałam sobie podróż do Hogwartu i to, jak Julia zdążyła opowiedzieć jej jakichś głupot o mnie, przez co rezygnowałam z tego pomysłu.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, gdy w przedostatnim tygodniu października podczas śniadania podleciała do mnie sowa i upuściła przede mną kartkę od profesora Dumbledore'a, żebym, tak jak miesiąc wcześniej, zeszła do wyjścia ze szkoły, ponieważ również tym razem będzie mi towarzyszył podczas przemiany. Byłam zaskoczona, że zbliżająca się pełnia księżyca mogła mi wylecieć z głowy. Byłam przekonana, że nigdy o tym nie zapomnę.  
— Zazdrościmy ci — powiedział cicho Fred, zaglądając mi przez ramię.

— Czego? — zapytałam.  
— Możesz całą noc chodzić po Zakazanym Lesie... Masz na to specjalne pozwolenie, na dodatek towarzyszy ci sam Albus Dumbledore...  
Roześmiałam się. Często mnie zastanawiało, dlaczego bliźniaków tak bardzo ciągnęło do lasu. Hagrid mówił mi, że połowę czasu spędza na wyganianiu ich z niego.  
— Prawda jest taka, że spędzam noc tylko w jednym miejscu. Idę wyznaczoną ścieżką, docieram na polanę, nad ranem wracam tą samą ścieżką i nic więcej. Prawdę mówiąc, jest tam trochę strasznie, dlatego cieszę się, że ktoś mi towarzyszy.  
Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie z rozmarzeniem, a następnie spojrzeli tęsknie w kierunku wyjścia, jakby w tym momencie chcieli rzucić wszystko i pójść do lasu.

Pierwsze, co mnie zaskoczyło tego wieczoru, to fakt, że profesor Dumbledore mówił prawdę: Gremi przyszedł na skraj lasu i potrafiłam go zrozumieć, jeszcze zanim nastąpiła moja przemiana. Nie miałam konkretnych myśli, co czekało mnie tej nocy, ale nie spodziewałam się, że mój opiekun będzie dawać mi taki wycisk. Gdy dyrektor szkoły nas opuścił i odszedł do grupki swoich znajomych, ja podążyłam za Gremim i dotarliśmy do miejsca obok tych cudownych kwiatów, gdzie nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Kazał mi się skoncentrować i miałam próbować wyczarować coś rogiem. Pamiętałam, co mówił profesor Dumbledore: Najlepiej zacząć od czegoś łatwego. Postanowiłam pójść jego śladem i najpierw nauczyć się wyczarować światło. Jako człowiek nie miałam większych trudności z opanowaniem tego zaklęcia, ale miałam wątpliwości, jak to zrobić za pomocą rogu.  
— Musisz się skoncentrować. Pamiętaj, że czarodziejska moc jest w tobie. Różdżka tylko pomaga ci ją uzewnętrznić. Dokładnie tak samo działa róg. Nie skupiaj się, czym chcesz to zrobić, tylko skup się, co chcesz zrobić. To bardzo ważne.  
— Mam wypowiedzieć zaklęcie na głos czy nie?  
— Jak chcesz... Dla was, ludzi, łatwiejsze są zaklęcia werbalne, więc może lepiej spróbuj z jego wypowiedzeniem...  
Po kilku godzinach nieustannego wypowiadania _lumos_ , koncentrowaniu się z całych sił na tym, by pojawiła się choć odrobina światła, byłam skrajnie wykończona, a efektów nadal nie było widać. Nie marzyłam o niczym innym niż o odpoczynku, ale Gremi kazał mi ćwiczyć do samego rana. Kiedy w końcu nadszedł czas powrotu, zrezygnowana podążyłam za profesorem Dumbledore'em. Byłam bliska łez, ponieważ ćwiczenia nie przyniosły żadnego efektu i gdyby nie to, że sama widziałam, jak profesor wyczarował światło za pomocą rogu, pomyślałabym, że to niemożliwe.  
Na skraju lasu przemieniłam się w człowieka. Chociaż profesor twierdził, że po latach przemiany można kontrolować, również w to straciłam wiarę. Przez dłuższą chwilę leżałam wśród korzeni drzew, nie mając siły się poruszyć.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — Gdy otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam zatroskanego dyrektora nad sobą.  
— Jestem śmiertelnie zmęczona — mruknęłam i z trudem podniosłam się na nogi.  
— Im więcej robisz podczas przemiany, tym bardziej będziesz zmęczona. Jakikolwiek ruch, jakikolwiek wysiłek odbierają ci siły. Jednak to używanie magii odbiera jej najwięcej. Nie przejmuj się dzisiejszymi zajęciami. Jesteś z nich zwolniona, profesorowie już o tym wiedzą. Wyśpij się porządnie, lekcje odrobisz po południu.  
Skinęłam głową, nie mając siły powiedzieć czegokolwiek. Razem ruszyliśmy w kierunku zamku. Starałam się nie zasnąć, koncentrując się na tym, żeby podnosić stopy i przenosić je przed siebie, by iść naprzód. Miałam wrażenie, że moje zmęczenie trochę bawiło profesora.  
Gdy byliśmy już przy samym wejściu do zamku, dyrektor poruszył temat moich wizji.  
— Nadal nie mam pewności, czy na pewno wiem, skąd biorą się twoje wizje, ale chciałbym, żebyś nauczyła się oklumencji. Severus jest w tym specjalistą, więc z pewnością będzie ci mógł pomóc o wiele bardziej niż w przypadku metamorformagii czy niewidzialności. Nie wiem, czy oklumencja zablokuje twoje wnikanie do świadomości Harry'ego, ale jestem pewien, że ta umiejętność przyda ci się w przyszłości.  
— Do czego? — zapytałam sennym głosem. Nie do końca docierało do mnie to, co mówił.  
— Nikt nie będzie mógł zajrzeć do twoich myśli — odpowiedział po prostu. Nie musiał mi tego tłumaczyć, wiedziałam, czym jest oklumencja. Mój zmęczony mózg potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć, co naprawdę chciał mi przekazać profesor Dumbledore.  
— Ma pan na myśli Severusa, Voldemorta, śmierciożerców? — Wystarczyło mi tylko spojrzeć na jego uśmiech, by otrzymać potwierdzenie. Skinęłam głową i chyba obiecałam, że będę się jej uczyć, ale gdy kilka godzin później obudziłam się w moim łóżku, nie pamiętałam, jak się tam w ogóle dostałam i nie byłam pewna, czy naprawdę rozmawiałam z dyrektorem o oklumencji.  
Chociaż nadal czułam się zmęczona, wstałam z łóżka i przebrałam się. Nie bez zaskoczenia zauważyłam, że nadal miałam na sobie ubrania, w których poszłam do lasu. Pierwszy raz zaczęłam zastanawiać się, jak to się dzieje, że podczas przemiany ubrania znikają, a następnie się pojawiają i nie doznają żadnego uszczerbku. Wzruszyłam ramionami i zeszłam na obiad z nadzieją, że ktoś z mojego rocznika powie mi, co się działo na zajęciach, które przespałam.

W drodze do Wielkiej Sali spotkałam Severusa.  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał, a jego łagodny ton zaskoczył grupkę Krukonów stojących nieopodal. Gdyby nie to, że nadal byłam zmęczona, parsknęłabym śmiechem, widząc ich zdumione twarze.  
— Dobrze. Jestem zmęczona, ale dziś położę się wcześniej i jutro będzie już w porządku — odpowiedziałam. Sev spojrzał na mnie badawczo.  
— Rozmawiałem z Albusem i powiedział mi, że mam cię uczyć oklumencji.  
— Naprawdę? — spytałam zaskoczona. Brwi Severusa się podniosły.  
— Podobno rozmawiał z tobą o tym...  
— A... No tak, rozmawiał... Byłam tak zmęczona, że nie byłam pewna, czy to nie był sen — powiedziałam nieskładnie, ale Severus chyba zrozumiał, co chciałam przekazać.  
— Nie wyjaśnił mi, dlaczego masz się jej uczyć, podejrzewam, że ty też mi tego nie powiesz... — zaczął. Po chwili westchnął, rozejrzał się i kontynuował. — Przyjdź do mnie w piątek po południu, jak zawsze, porozmawiamy o tym i ustalimy jakiś plan nauki. Na szczęście w oklumencji będę mógł ci bardziej pomóc, a jeśli będziesz chciała, możemy później spróbować nauczyć cię legilimencji...  
Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do niego.  
— Dziękuję. — Na pożegnanie przytuliłam go i poszłam w końcu na obiad.

Resztę dnia spędziłam z Hermioną. Od razu podczas obiadu poprosiłam ją o notatki, ale na tym nie skończyłyśmy. Dziewczyna opowiedziała mi ze szczegółami, co wydarzyło się na zajęciach, a następnie wspólnie odrobiłyśmy zadane tego dnia zadania domowe. Uczyłyśmy się razem w Pokoju Wspólnym, gdzie starałam się ignorować spojrzenia Gryfonów. Właściwie oni zawsze mnie obserwowali, kiedy spędzałam tam czas, a tym razem byli zaskoczeni, że właśnie z Hermioną, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli, że pokłóciłyśmy się jeszcze w drodze do szkoły.  
Właściwie nie rozmawiałam z nią na ten temat, ale wydawało się, że przestała wierzyć w brednie, które nagadała jej Julia. W momencie, w którym pomyślałam sobie, że właściwie Hermiona jest sympatyczną dziewczyną, tylko trzeba w niej to dostrzec, dołączyli do nas bliźniacy. Obserwując jej radość, że ktoś jeszcze chce z nią rozmawiać, uświadomiłam sobie, że musiała się czuć samotna. Właśnie to popołudnie dało mi odwagi, by zacząć małymi krokami realizować to, co już wcześniej przyszło mi do głowy: Chciałam ją lepiej poznać i być może się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Jednak późniejsze wypadki sprawiły, że mój kolejny plan trafił szlag. Chyba powinnam się do tego przyzwyczajać...

Przez cały następny tydzień starałam się spędzać trochę czasu z Hermioną. Rozmawiałyśmy podczas posiłków, czasem razem szłyśmy do klasy. Popołudnia często miałam zajęte: nadal dbałam o to, by mieć jak najlepszy kontakt z Draconem, więc starałam się z nim spędzać trochę czasu po lekcjach. Umawiałam się w bibliotece z Amandą i choć zapraszałam na to spotkanie Hermionę, to ona odmawiała. W głębi cieszyłam się z tego, ponieważ przy Amandzie mogłam być w stu procentach sobą, nie musiałam się bać, że powiem o jedno słowo za dużo... Ona i tak wiedziała o mnie wszystko, co najgorsze. Odkąd zaczęłam się uczyć oklumencji, spędzałam więcej czasu w gabinecie Severusa... To wszystko sprawiało, że dla Hermiony miałam mało czasu, a najczęściej spędzałyśmy go, wspólnie się ucząc. Nie był to zbyt dobry sposób, by poznać ją bliżej.  
W końcu nadszedł dzień poprzedzający Noc Duchów. Po szkole roznosił się zapach pieczonej dyni i nie mogłam się doczekać wieczornej uczty. Na lekcji Zaklęć profesor Flitwick oznajmił nam, że jesteśmy przygotowani do tego, aby na nasz rozkaz latały różne przedmioty. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam, jak udaje mi się to zaklęcie za pomocą rogu i wysyłam Gremiego w powietrze. Niestety wiedziałam, że zanim mi się to uda, miną miesiące, ponieważ to było trudniejsze zaklęcie od podstawowego _lumos_ , którego nie opanowałam.  
Profesor Flitwick połączył nas w pary. Hermiona miała ćwiczyć z Ronem, a ja z... Harrym. Na początku ucieszyłam się, ale po chwili spojrzałam na niego pełna obaw. Odkąd pokłóciliśmy się o pojedynek, nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego niepewnie, ale on nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Zabolało mnie to, chociaż wiedziałam, że sama sobie zasłużyłam na takie traktowanie.  
Bez słowa zaczęliśmy ćwiczyć. Naprzemiennie próbowaliśmy wysłać w powietrze leżące przed nami pióro. Mimo że normalnie nie miałam problemu z opanowaniem nowych zaklęć, siedząc tak blisko Harry'ego, byłam tak zdekoncentrowana, że piórko wciąż leżało przede mną nieruchomo. Nie zaskoczyło mnie, kiedy jakiś czas później profesor Flitwick krzyknął:  
— Wspaniale! Niech wszyscy popatrzą, pannie Granger już się udało!  
Z pewną satysfakcją zauważyłam, że Ron był markotny i niezadowolony z jej sukcesu. Do końca lekcji nikt nie powtórzył jej osiągnięcia. Miałam wrażenie, że profesor był rozczarowany, że mnie się nie udało. Ale czego innego mogłam się spodziewać, skoro całą lekcję myślałam, co mogłabym powiedzieć Harry'emu, żeby choć trochę poprawić nasze relacje? Czasami nachodziły mnie chwile zwątpienia i myśl, że on nigdy mi nie zaufa.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Alan Rickman nie żyje. Zawsze uważałam, że to wspaniały aktor i właśnie dzięki niemu tak bardzo pokochałam Severusa Snape'a. To oczywiście spowodowało, że w Isabelli Potter właśnie Severus jest jedną z najważniejszych postaci.  
Dlatego mogę powiedzieć, że to właśnie dzięki Alanowi to opowiadanie tak wygląda i Severus jest ojcem chrzestnym Isabelli. Dziękuję, Alanie, możesz być pewien, że na _**zawsze**_ pozostaniesz w moim sercu.


	26. Chapter 26

**Mecz Quidditcha**

Byłam zaskoczona, że na następnej lekcji nie widziałam Hermiony. Zastanawiałam się, co się stało i zaczęłam się martwić, aż przypadkowo trafiłam na nią w łazience. Była zalana łzami.  
— Hermiona? — zapytałam i podeszłam do niej. Zignorowała mnie. — Co się stało? — Uklękłam przy niej. Ona tylko pokręciła głową, pokazując, że nie chce o tym mówić. Zaczęłam intensywnie myśleć, co się mogło wydarzyć. Przypomniałam sobie, z kim pracowała podczas Zaklęć. — To przez Rona? — Wybuch płaczu upewnił mnie, że się nie myliłam. — Nie przejmuj się, to idiota. Nie możesz płakać przez takiego kretyna!  
— Ale on... on... on ma... raaację — zawyła, szlochając.  
— Rację? — Byłam zaskoczona. Co takiego mógł jej powiedzieć?  
— Że... ja... ja... jestem koszmarna... i...i... że... nikt nie może... mnie... znieść. — Spojrzałam na nią bez słowa. Poniekąd miał rację. Poza bliźniakami, którzy raz się do nas przysiedli podczas nauki, tylko ja spędzałam z nią trochę czasu. Poza tym wszyscy jej unikali. Nie dziwiło mnie to, ponieważ miała swoje wady i często była zarozumiała, ale nie mogłam jej dokopać, mówiąc, że coś w tym jest, prawda? Jednocześnie nie mogłam skłamać, ponieważ od razu by to wyczuła i przyniosłoby to odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego.  
— Ejj... przecież ja cię mogę znieść. — Próbowałam ją pocieszyć. — Wiem, że spędzamy razem mało czasu, ale myślę, że jesteś fajna, tylko inni muszą to dopiero dojrzeć. — Uśmiechnęła się leciutko, ale po chwili znów z jej oczu wypłynęły łzy.  
— Dzięki... ale mogłabyś mnie zostawić samą? — Poprosiła. Co mogłam innego zrobić? Wstałam i spojrzałam na nią z troską.  
— Jeśli tego chcesz... — powiedziałam z wahaniem. — Ale idź już do dormitorium, dobrze? Wkrótce zacznie się uczta, więc nikogo tam nie będzie, a ja przyniosę ci coś dobrego.  
Skinęła głową i z ciężkim sercem wyszłam z łazienki. Wmawiałam sobie, że zrobiłam wszystko, co mogłam, ale nadal czułam jakieś wyrzuty sumienia. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego tak bardzo się nią przejmowałam? Czy wynikało to z tego, że istniało pewne podobieństwo między nami? Obie dobrze się uczyłyśmy, obie byłyśmy wyrzutkami w naszym domu... A może dlatego, że zaczęłam ją poznawać i... lubić?  
Kiedy weszłam do Wielkiej Sali Hermiona wyleciała mi z głowy. Z oczarowaniem patrzyłam na żywe nietoperze, które zwisały ze ścian i sklepienia oraz śmigały nad stołami. Płomienie świec migotały w dyniach, a potrawy pojawiły się na złotych półmiskach. Podeszłam do stołu i wcisnęłam się między Freda a Paula. Zaczynaliśmy się dobrze bawić, ładując jedzenie na talerze, kiedy na salę wpadł profesor Quirrell w przekrzywionym turbanie i z przerażoną twarzą. W sali zapadła cisza, więc usłyszeliśmy, jak profesor Quirrell wysapał profesorowi Dumbledore:  
— Troll... w lochach... uznałem, że powinien pan wiedzieć.  
Wybuchło zamieszanie, dopiero po chwili dyrektorowi udało się uciszyć uczniów i wydać odpowiednie polecenia. Następnie podążyliśmy za Percym Weasleyem do Wieży Gryffindoru. Bliźniacy szli obok mnie, śmiejąc się, że obronią mnie przed trollem. Przez całą drogę wybuchałam śmiechem, a oni nie przestawali żartować. Tylko przez chwilę pomyślałam o Hermionie, ale nie martwiłam się o nią, ponieważ obiecała, że pójdzie do dormitorium. Pomyślałam, że pewnie już to zrobiła, więc nic jej nie grozi. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo się myliłam.

Po wejściu do Wieży Gryffindoru od razu zauważyłam stoły z ucztą. Uczniowie z radością zaczęli nakładać jedzenie na talerze. Dopiero po kilku minutach odeszłam do stołu i usiadłam obok chłopaków, którzy już zajęli mi miejsce. Odstawiłam talerz, rzuciłam _zaraz wracam_ i poszłam do dormitorium. Chciałam wyjaśnić Hermionie, dlaczego uczta została przeniesiona, ale z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam, że jej nie było. Zajrzałam jeszcze do łazienki i innych pomieszczeń, w których mogła się znajdować, ale nigdzie jej nie znalazłam.  
Z przerażaniem pomyślałam, że może jeszcze nie zdążyła wrócić. Od razu pobiegłam do chłopaków, żeby im wyjaśnić sytuację i poprosić o pomoc. Jak tylko powiedziałam, że nie mogę znaleźć Hermiony, Lee wskazał mi na wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego.  
— Przecież tam stoi. Przed chwilą weszła.  
Spojrzałam w tym kierunku i zaskoczona musiałam mu przyznać rację. Dziewczyna była trochę przerażona, jakby przeżyła coś strasznego. Jej szata była skurzona, a oczy czerwone od płaczu. W pierwszym odruchu chciałam do niej podejść, ale właśnie w tej chwili weszli Ron i Harry, równie brudni, jak ona. Przez chwilę patrzeli na siebie, coś powiedzieli i ku zdumieniu wszystkich, resztę wieczoru spędzili razem.  
Zostałam z chłopakami. Bliźniacy starali się rozbawić wszystkich, po czym nadszedł czas, kiedy Paul i Lee mnie zaskoczyli, mówiąc, że wiedzą, kim jestem.  
— Powiedzieliście im? — spytałam z wyrzutem Freda.  
— Sami się domyślili — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.  
— Dlaczego się ukrywasz? — zapytał Paul.  
— Mając takiego ojca, też nie chciałbym się do niego przyznać — wtrącił się Lee, zanim cokolwiek odpowiedziałam. _Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo_ , pomyślałam, potakując głową. Nie skomentowałam tego na głos.  
— Nie powiecie o tym nikomu, prawda? — zapytałam ich błagalnym tonem. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy obiecali milczenie i ucieszyłam się z szybkiej zmiany tematu. W zamyśleniu patrzyłam na Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, zastanawiając się, co takiego się wydarzyło.

Odpowiedź odzyskałam następnego dnia, podczas krótkiego spotkania z Severusem. Wiedziałam, że Hermiona skłamała, że szukała tego trolla, z myślą, że da sobie z nim radę, ponieważ nie będąc na uczcie, nawet nie mogła wiedzieć, że troll grasuje po zamku. Domyśliłam się, że Harry i Ron uratowali ją przed nim, ale wiedziałam, że nigdy nie poznam szczegółów. Opowieść Severusa była tak pełna jadu w stosunku do „Pottera, któremu znów się upiekło", że nie miałam ochoty jej wysłuchiwać do końca. Zainteresowałam się jego nogą, ponieważ kulał i zdębiałam, kiedy usłyszałam o trójgłowym psie.  
Właściwie nie powinno mnie to zdziwić, przecież sama go widziałam. Co prawda oczami Harry'ego, ale nie mogłam mieć wątpliwości, że to, co wtedy widziałam, było prawdą.  
— A po co szedłeś do tego psa? — zapytałam, oglądając jego paskudną ranę. Żałowałam, że nie potrafiłam pomóc Severusowi. Zaklęcia i eliksiry lecznicze zapisałam sobie w pamięci na listę rzeczy, których chciałam się nauczyć.  
— Ten pies czegoś pilnuje — odpowiedział dość ogólnie. — I ktoś chce to ukraść. Jestem pewien, że troll został wpuszczony tylko po to, by uwaga innych skupiła się gdzieś indziej. Dlatego tam poszedłem, żeby zapobiec kradzieży...  
— Jeśli to takie cenne, to pewnie tego skarbu pilnuje coś jeszcze, prawda?  
— Wielu profesorów dodało od siebie jakieś zaklęcie czy coś...  
— Więc czym się martwić? Samo obejście tego psa jest trudne, a do tego inne wyzwania... Pewnie mi nie powiesz, co się tam znajduje?  
Nie zaskoczyła mnie jego odmowa. Prawdę mówiąc, nie interesowało mnie to. Miałam inne rzeczy na głowie. Chwilę jeszcze porozmawialiśmy o tym psie, musiałam obiecać, że nie zbliżę się do tego zwierzaka, a następnie pobiegłam na zajęcia. Przez te kilka chwil samotności rozmyślałam o tym, co usłyszałam i doszłam do wniosku, że jeśli naprawdę Harry i Ron uratowali Hermionie życie, to prawdopodobnie będę ich częściej widywać razem. To oznaczało, że Hermiona miała nowych przyjaciół i mnie już nie potrzebowała. Z jednej strony nie powinnam się tym przejmować, ponieważ miałam paru ludzi wokół siebie, ale z drugiej było mi trochę szkoda, ponieważ naprawdę zdążyłam ją polubić.

Listopad przyniósł zmiany. Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami, Hermionę można było bardzo często spotkać z Harrym i Ronem, co zaskoczyło wszystkich Gryfonów oraz uczniów innych domów. Czasami z zazdrością na nich spoglądałam, ponieważ było jasne, że dobrze się ze sobą dogadują. Z tego powodu mój kontakt z Hermioną się urwał. Odnosiłyśmy się do siebie przyjaźnie, zarówno w dormitorium czy jak gdzieś się mijałyśmy, ale nic poza tym. Z drugiej strony cieszyłam się, że chociaż to się zmieniło. O wiele lepiej się żyło, gdy coraz mniej osób patrzyło na mnie wrogo.  
Sama zaczęłam spędzać więcej czasu z chłopakami, ale tymi ze starszej klasy. Ponieważ nawał zajęć sprawił, że każdy uczeń był zasypany zadaniami domowymi, nie było już tyle czasu, by marnować czas na przyjacielskie pogawędki. Z tego powodu rzadziej widziałam się z Draconem, ponieważ uparcie nie chciał się zgodzić na wspólną naukę. Amanda zaprzyjaźniła się z kilkoma Krukonami i spędzała z nimi więcej czasu, więc nie miała go dla mnie. Byłam zadowolona, że zarówno z Draconem, jak i Amandą, mogłam spędzić chociaż jedno popołudnie w tygodniu.  
Nadal spędzałam wiele czasu w gabinecie Severusa, starając się opanować niewidzialność, metamorformagię czy oklumencję. Niestety bez skutku. Jedynie w tej ostatniej dziedzinie według Severusa robiłam jakieś postępy, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, sama ich nie zauważałam. Nie byłam pewna, czy mówił prawdę, czy tylko chciał mnie w ten sposób zmotywować. Ale właściwie czego się spodziewałam? To były trudne sztuki magiczne, a ja miałam zaledwie jedenaście lat. Podejrzewałam, że miną miesiące, zanim zrobię jakikolwiek postęp.  
Kilka dni w tygodniu miałam „wolnych", to znaczy, powinnam je poświęcać na naukę. Miałam do wyboru samotne odrabianie zadań domowych w bibliotece albo wspólną naukę z kimś w Wieży Gryffindoru. Wybrałam drugą opcję, głównie za sprawą bliźniaków. Ponieważ oni trenowali Quidditcha i musieli dużo ćwiczyć, ostatecznie najwięcej czasu spędzałam z Paulem i Lee.  
Czasami zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego Paul zaprzyjaźnił się właśnie z Lee, Fredem i George'em. Wydawało mi się, że był ich przeciwieństwem: Był poważny i z tego, co zdołałam zauważyć, nie przepadał za dowcipami. Rzadko się śmiał z jakiegokolwiek wygłupu bliźniaków, właściwie ignorował to, jak tylko mógł. Sam był poważny i sporo uwagi poświęcał nauce. Nie dziwiło mnie, że był jednym z najlepszych uczniów na swoim roku. Kiedy go zapytałam o tak nietypowy wybór przyjaciół, usłyszałam w odpowiedzi, że byłoby nudno, gdyby miał spędzać czas z kimś takim, jak on sam. Nie była to wyczerpująca odpowiedź na moje pytanie, ale wzruszyłam ramionami, bo przecież kim jestem, żeby oceniać, kto z kim się przyjaźni?  
Za to Lee bardziej przypominał bliźniaków, był zabawny, pomagał im w dowcipach, ale wydawało się, że jednocześnie jest trochę poważniejszy od nich. Najważniejsze dla mnie było to, że świetnie się czułam w ich towarzystwie, a we wspólnej nauce zawsze mogłam liczyć na ciekawe rady i pomoc przy odrabianiu zadań domowych. Z ciekawością zaglądałam do ich notatek i czasami zapamiętywałam informacje, które mogły mi się przydać w przyszłości.

W końcu nadszedł pierwszy mecz Quidditcha. Nie byłam fanką sportu, ale wszyscy wybierali się na mecz, dlatego podążyłam za resztą na szkolny stadion. Poza tym byłam ciekawa, jak radziła sobie nasza drużyna na boisku.  
Usiadłam obok Hermiony, która uśmiechnęła się do mnie na powitanie. Ron tylko spojrzał ponuro w moją stronę, ale nic nie powiedział, z czego się ucieszyłam. Neville, Dean i Seamus przynieśli ze sobą pogryzione prześcieradło, na którym napisali „Potter na prezydenta", a pod spodem namalowali lwa. Całość mieniła się różnymi kolorami. To wszystko spodobało mi się tak bardzo, że skomplementowałam ich dzieło, na co z zaskoczeniem odpowiedzieli _dzięki_. Przez następne kilkanaście minut przyglądali mi się, jakby zastanawiali się, co się ze mną stało.  
Właściwie nie powinnam im się dziwić. Już sama nie pamiętałam, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałam którymkolwiek z nich. Byłam beznadziejna, jeśli chodzi o budowanie i utrzymywanie kontaktu.  
Przez część meczu dobrze się bawiłam, ponieważ Lee jako komentator świetnie się spisywał. Najbardziej bawiły mnie jego komentarze, za które upominała go profesor McGonagall. Dzięki niemu nawet ktoś, kogo nie interesował Quidditch i ostateczny wynik meczu, mógł miło spędzić czas na trybunach. Poza tym cały czas obserwowałam Harry'ego, który spokojnie krążył nad boiskiem i nawet nie zauważyłam momentu przyjścia Hagrida.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, na co Ron wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia.  
— Hagrid! — Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. — Nie zauważyłam cię, przepraszam!  
— To już drugi raz — odpowiedział ze śmiechem i wróciliśmy do obserwacji meczu.  
Mecz trwał spokojnie, dopóki Harry nie zobaczył znicza. Wtedy szybko mknął w jego kierunku, ale kapitan Ślizgonów umyślnie go zablokował. Większość uczniów była oburzona, nawet we mnie wywołało to emocje, ponieważ przez chwilę bałam się, że Harry spadnie z miotły. Na szczęście utrzymał się na niej i mecz trwałby spokojnie, gdyby nie to, że po chwili miotła zaczęła się buntować przeciwko niemu.  
— To nie jest normalne — wyszeptałam z niedowierzaniem.  
— Co? — zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona, która jeszcze niczego nie zauważyła.  
— Miotła Harry'ego — odpowiedziałam. Obie obserwowałyśmy, jak Nimbus Dwa Tysiące coraz bardziej podrygiwał i robił zygzaki w powietrzu.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, co ten Harry wyprawia — mruknął Hagrid po chwili. — Gdybym go nie znał, tobym powiedział, że stracił panowanie nad miotłą... ale przecież on nie może...  
— Może coś się stało, kiedy Flint go przyblokował? — szepnął Seamus. Słyszałam go jak przez mgłę. Zamarłam, widząc, jak Harry zsunął się z miotły i zawisł na kiju, trzymając się go jedną ręką. Kolejny raz byłam na siebie wściekła, ponieważ nie znałam żadnych zaklęć, które mogłyby uratować mu życie, gdyby z niej spadł. Czułam się bezsilna.  
— To niemożliwe — powiedział Hagrid roztrzęsionym głosem. — Miotle nic nie może zaszkodzić... oprócz czarnej magii... Żaden dzieciak nie mógłby uszkodzić Nimbusa Dwa Tysiące.  
Spojrzałam z rozpaczą na miejsce, w którym siedzieli nauczyciele, z nadzieją, że któryś zareaguje. Dlatego spojrzałam na Hermionę, gdy usłyszałam nazwisko Severusa. Ona również patrzyła na ciało pedagogiczne, ale przez lornetkę.  
— On coś robi... czaruje miotłę — powiedziała Hermiona.  
— Chyba żartujesz — wtrąciłam się z niedowierzaniem.  
— To sama zobacz — wcisnęła mi lornetkę do ręki. — Zostawcie to mnie — rzuciła w kierunku Rona i zniknęła, zanim cokolwiek zdołałam powiedzieć. Skorzystałam ze sprzętu i odszukałam Severusa.  
W pierwszym momencie nie mogłam w to uwierzyć: Hermiona miała rację, Severus czarował miotłę. Oczy miał utkwione w Harrym, nie mrugał i coś mamrotał pod nosem. Byłam pewna, że rzucał jakieś zaklęcia, ale nie wierzyłam, że chciał w ten sposób zabić Harry'ego. Nie wierzyłam, że w ogóle chciał to zrobić, mimo tego, jak podle go traktował. Byłam pewna, że istniało jakieś rozsądne wytłumaczenie, ale dalej obserwowałam Severusa z obawą, co mogła wymyślić Hermiona.  
Nie widziałam, co takiego zrobiła: Severus oderwał wzrok od Harry'ego, chyba wrzasnął i spojrzał w dół, na swoją szatę. Gdy spojrzałam na swojego kuzyna, z zaskoczeniem obserwowałam, jak ponownie dosiadł miotłę i szybował w dół, a następnie zakaszlał i złoty znicz spadł mu na dłoń.  
Nie wiedziałam, co myśleć o tej sytuacji: To mógł być przypadek, że Harry dosiadł miotły właśnie w momencie, w którym Severus oderwał od niego wzrok. Jednak życie nauczyło mnie boleśnie, że nie wiedziałam wszystkiego o swoim ojcu chrzestnym i nie znałam go tak dobrze, jak zawsze myślałam. Nie chciałam jednak oskarżać go bezpodstawnie, dlatego od razu po meczu udałam się prosto do jego gabinetu i postanowiłam czekać tam tak długo, aż usłyszę jego wersję wydarzeń.

Severus wszedł do gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami. Sprawiał wrażenie wściekłego. Potrzebował kilku chwil, by mnie zauważyć.  
— Isabella? Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał zaskoczony.  
— Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać — odpowiedziałam spokojnie.  
— O czym?  
— O meczu... O Harrym. — Sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zaskoczonego niż kilka chwil wcześniej.  
— Dlaczego ze mną?  
Uśmiechnęłam się smutno.  
— Dlaczego czarowałeś jego miotłę?  
Musiałam trochę poczekać na jego odpowiedź. Severus westchnął i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Dłuższą chwilę milczał.  
— Ten ogień to twoja sprawka?  
— Nie — odpowiedziałam bez wahania. Chwilę obserwował mnie badawczo, ale chyba mi uwierzył. Cieszyłam się, że nie próbował zaglądać mi do myśli. Nie chciałam, żeby odkrył, że wiem, kto naprawdę go rozproszył.  
— To nie ja chciałem go zrzucić z miotły — zaczął. Podniosłam jedną brew do góry, czekając, aż powie coś więcej. — Zauważyłem, że ktoś czaruje miotłę i sam starałem się rzucić wszystkie przeciwzaklęcia, jakie tylko znam. Gdyby nie to, nie utrzymałby się na niej tak długo...  
— Kto próbował go zrzucić z miotły? — zapytałam zaniepokojona. Bacznie obserwowałam Severusa i jedyne, czego byłam pewna, to to, że mogłam mu ufać. Doskonale wiedziałam, że mówił prawdę i kamień spadł mi z serca, ponieważ przez chwilę obawiałam się, że był na tyle szalony, że mógłby zabić ucznia.  
— Nie jestem pewien — odpowiedział wymijająco. — Ktoś tutaj nie jest przychylny Albusowi, szkole i uczniom... Albus oczywiście o tym wie i robi wszystko, by odkryć zagrożenie oraz zabezpieczyć uczniów i szkołę...  
Przez chwilę milczeliśmy.  
— Naprawdę uwierzyłaś, że byłbym skłonny go zabić? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Pierwszy raz w jego oczach widziałam tak ogromny smutek i na ten widok poczułam, jak serce mi się łamie.  
— Nie — odpowiedziałam po chwili. — Nie sądziłam, że jesteś do tego zdolny... Ale wolałam się upewnić... Usłyszeć, co ty o tym wszystkim powiesz...  
— Mimo to nie byłaś w stu procentach pewna, że to nie ja chciałem go zrzucić z miotły...  
— Nie, nie byłam. — Widząc jego smutek, nienawidziłam siebie za swoją szczerość, ale chociaż z kimś musiałam być szczera, inaczej bym zwariowała. I tak zbyt dużo taiłam przed wszystkimi, a wiedziałam, że cokolwiek nie zrobię czy nie powiem, Severus zostanie przy mnie. — Początek roku udowodnił mi, że nie wiem o tobie wszystkiego, że nie znam cię tak dobrze, jak myślałam... Nie mogłabym uwierzyć, że chciałbyś zabić Harry'ego, ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nadal jest coś, co muszę dopiero o tobie odkryć...  
Byłam wdzięczna Severusowi, że po prostu pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Oboje zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mam jego pełnego obrazu i nie próbował temu zaprzeczyć. Czułam, że chociaż w jednym mogłam na niego liczyć: był szczery i wolał przyznać, że czegoś nie chce mi powiedzieć, zamiast okłamywać czy wymigiwać się od odpowiedzi. Wydawało mi się, że tak było od zawsze i głównie dlatego wiedziałam, że mogę mu ufać.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Miałam nadzieję, że to nie nastąpi, a jednak… Przepraszam za kolejne opóźnienie w publikacji rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie.

Niestety muszę na jakiś czas zawiesić publikację rozdziałów. Dopadł mnie kryzys twórczy, pewnie sami zauważyliście, że kilka ostatnich rozdziałów nie było najlepszych, a ostatnio nie jestem w stanie zupełnie nic napisać. Potrzebuję przerwy. Nie wiem, jak długiej, nie mogę Wam obiecać konkretnego terminu powrotu. Wiem tylko, że wrócę, po prostu jeszcze nie wiem, kiedy. Informacje o powrocie zamieszczę na Twitterze i Facebooku. Mam nadzieję, że przez ten czas o mnie nie zapomnicie. Do zobaczenia,

Inna_odInnych


	27. Chapter 27

**Ferie Bożonarodzeniowe**

Następnego dnia spędzałam czas z Draconem. Ku mojemu niezadowoleniu dołączyła do nas Julia. Mimo że przez ostatnich kilka tygodni dogadywałyśmy się, nadal starałam się maksymalnie ograniczyć nasze kontakty. Wiedziałam, że powinnam się do niej przyzwyczaić, ale zawsze miałam Dracona tylko dla siebie.  
Niestety nasze spotkanie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Chłopak był tak wściekły z powodu przegranej Slytherinu, że nie potrafił przestać o nim mówić, chociaż ani mnie, ani Julii to nie interesowało. Początkowo ignorowałam jego szydzenie z Harry'ego, ale po godzinie słuchania obraźliwych tekstów miałam już naprawdę dosyć.  
— Drużyna Gryfonów powinna się zastanowić, czy nie przyjąć na pozycję szukającego żaby drzewnej — mówił Draco. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona i zirytowana. Nie byłam pewna, co miał na myśli. — No wiesz, ma szersze usta, więc łatwiej będzie jej złapać...  
— Skończ już! — warknęłam w końcu. — Nie mogę tego dłużej słuchać!  
— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał. Sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego, co jeszcze bardziej mnie wkurzyło.  
— Od godziny mówisz tylko o tym cholernym meczu! — Podniosłam głos. — Nic, tylko wiecznie obrażasz Harry'ego, cały czas z niego szydzisz, wyśmiewasz... Wymyślasz jakieś bzdury, tak jak te o tej głupiej żabie... Mam po prostu tego dosyć! Jakbyś zapomniał, to ci przypominam, że Harry jest moim kuzynem i nie chcę słuchać o nim takich rzeczy! — Ostatnie słowa wręcz wykrzyczałam.  
Nie byłam pewna, czy to do niego dotarło. Spojrzał na mnie chłodno i z urazą, jakbym go właśnie obraziła. Z irytacją pokręciłam głową.  
— Rozmowa z tobą nie ma sensu — mruknęłam, odwróciłam się na pięcie i bez słowa ruszyłam w kierunku zamku. Nie wiedziałam, co nam odbiło, żeby spotkać się na szkolnych błoniach, skoro było już zimno.  
— O co ci chodzi? — krzyknął. — Odkąd przyjechaliśmy do Hogwartu stałaś się jakaś przewrażliwiona! Nie masz dla mnie czasu, a jak już go znajdziesz, to ciągle ci się coś nie podoba. Nie wiem, co ci się stało, ale w ciągu kilkunastu tygodni zmieniłaś się nie do poznania!  
— Ja? — Odwróciłam się na chwilę. — Ja się zmieniłam?! Może spójrz na siebie. To _ty_ się zmieniłeś! — Pokręciłam głową, niezdolna do powiedzenia czegokolwiek i zaczęłam się od nich oddalać.  
— O co jej chodzi? — Usłyszałam.  
— Gdyby ktoś o tobie mówił takie rzeczy, jakie ty mówisz o Harrym, też bym była na niego wkurzona — odpowiedziała Julia spokojnym tonem. Wydawało mi się, że jeszcze coś dodała, ale wiatr zagłuszył jej słowa. Szczelniej otuliłam się płaszczem. Gotowałam się ze złości i żałowałam, że nie mogłam pójść, usiąść obok Harry'ego i wyżalić mu się, jakim palantem był Draco. Chociaż z drugiej strony może to sprawiłoby, że znów zaczęlibyśmy ze sobą rozmawiać? Uśmiechnęłam się do tej myśli, wiedząc, że była tylko jedna osoba, której mogłabym się wyżalić i nie był nią Harry.

Święta Bożego Narodzenia zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Każdego dnia uświadamiałam sobie, jak długo już nie rozmawiałam z Draconem, ale nie potrafiłam się z nim pogodzić. Czekałam, aż zrobi pierwszy krok, da jakiś znak, że nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie chciałam wychodzić z inicjatywą, szczególnie że nadal kpił z Harry'ego. Brakowało mi go, ale nie chciałam dawać mu znaku _ok, kpij sobie z Pottera, ile chcesz, mam to gdzieś_ , nawet jeśli przyzwyczaiłam się do tej sytuacji.  
Dni były coraz krótsze i bardziej ponure, zima atakowała, przez co w zamku było coraz zimniej. Spędzałam większość czasu w Wieży Gryffindoru razem z chłopakami, jednak tęsknie patrzyłam na miejsca przy kominku. Z zazdrością obserwowałam rodzącą się przyjaźń między Hermioną a Ronem i Harrym. Coraz bardziej traciłam nadzieję na jakąkolwiek zmianę, a nie tak wyobrażałam sobie życie w Hogwarcie. Wszystko miało wyglądać inaczej, ale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że sama zawiniłam w większości spraw.  
Kiedy nadszedł czas, żeby zapisać się na listę uczniów, którzy zostają na święta w Hogwarcie, chciałam to zrobić. Byłam pewna, że w święta mogłabym spędzić z Severusem o wiele więcej czasu, niż do tej pory. Już się cieszyłam, mając nadzieję, że to będą najlepsze święta w moim życiu, ale... Severus zaczął mnie przekonywać, żebym wróciła na Privet Drive i spotkała się z babcią Mary. Najbardziej zabolało mnie to, że nie podał żadnego sensownego argumentu, więc pomyślałam, że pewnie _nie chce_ spędzić tych świąt ze mną. Z bólem napisałam do Jessici, żeby ktoś mnie odebrał z dworca i uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy dostałam odpowiedź, że cieszą się na mój przyjazd. Miałam nadzieję, że faktycznie tak było.

W końcu nadszedł pierwszy dzień ferii. Razem, z prawie wszystkimi uczniami, dotarłam na dworzec. Pod zamek podjechały powozy, które nic nie ciągnęło. Początkowo byłam tym zaskoczona, ale uznałam, że w świecie magii wszystko jest możliwe. Weszłam do jednego powozu z Lee i Paulem, a po chwili dołączyła do nas Hermiona.  
Po kilku minutach przesiedliśmy się do pociągu. Chłopcy gdzieś zniknęli, a Hermiona zaproponowała znalezienie wolnego przedziału. Zaskoczona przyjęłam jej propozycję. Po kilku minutach rozsiadałyśmy się wygodnie, gotowe do podróży.  
— Trochę głupia ta sytuacja — powiedziała Hermiona. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. Nie wiedziałam, co miała na myśli. — No wiesz, między tobą a Harrym i Ronem...  
— No tak... — mruknęłam, uciekając wzrokiem.  
— Nie moglibyście... jakoś sobie wszystkiego wyjaśnić? — zapytała. — Kiedyś Harry wspomniał, że zawsze cię lubił, bo byłaś jedną z niewielu osób, które były dla niego miłe. I czasami spędzaliście razem trochę czasu, wychowywaliście się obok siebie... Co się stało, że teraz, będąc w jednym domu, nie trzymacie się razem?  
— To skomplikowane — mruknęłam.  
Hermiona prychnęła.  
— On mówi dokładnie to samo. Moglibyście trochę dorośleć i wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. Wiem, że już nie jest zły, że mu nie powiedziałaś... no, wiesz, o magii... Ale chyba jest coś jeszcze?  
— Jak już mówiłam, to skomplikowane. — Zaczynała mnie wkurzać. Wiedziałam, że chciała dobrze, ale po co mieszała się do nie swoich spraw? — Możemy zmienić temat?  
Chwilę obserwowałam, jak Hermiona chciała zaprzeczyć, ale się rozmyśliła. Może zrozumiała, że za bardzo się wtrąca?  
— Słyszałaś może o kuzynce Harry'ego? — zapytała z ciekawością. — Usłyszałam o niej od jednej Puchonki, oczywiście starałam się cokolwiek znaleźć w książkach, ale nie wiele tego jest...  
— O wszystkim szukasz w książkach? — zaśmiałam się, jednocześnie waliło mi serce.  
— Najpierw zapytałam Rona, ale nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, chociaż miałam wrażenie, że coś wie. — Wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Nie wiele tego jest — odpowiedziałam. — Córka młodszej siostry ojca Harry'ego, w tę noc, kiedy umarli jego rodzice, była w ich domu. Ale zniknęła, nikt nie wie, co się stało, ponieważ nigdy nie odnaleziono jej ciała. Jedni twierdzą, że gdzieś jest i ktoś ją wychowuje, inni, że zginęła.  
— Tyle to znalazłam w książkach. Nie wiesz nic więcej? — zapytała zaciekawiona.  
— Nie. Po prostu nie wiadomo nic więcej — wzruszyłam ramionami. Czy ona musiała być tak ciekawska, jak Amanda? Jeśli ktoś jeszcze w szkole mógłby odkryć prawdę, to tylko Hermiona.  
— A może ona chodzi do Hogwartu? I nie wie, kim jest? — zapytała zamyślona.  
— Istnieje taka możliwość. Jednak Tiara Przydziału powiedziała Julii, kim jest jej matka, podejrzewam, że kuzynkę Harry'ego też by uświadomiła o swoim pochodzeniu — odpowiedziałam, przypominając sobie rozmowę z tiarą. W moim przypadku bardzo dużo mówiła o moich rodzicach.  
Temat się urwał, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i ucieszyłam się, widząc Amandę. Weszła razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Monicą i zaczęły opowiadać o nadchodzących świętach. Z ulgą przyjęłam zmianę tematu i do końca podróży gadałyśmy głównie o tym, co będziemy robić w święta i jak u nas wyglądają.

Spokojną podróż do domu przerwały otwierające się drzwi, za którymi stał blady chłopak. Z niedowierzaniem patrzyłam na Dracona, nie tylko dlatego, że pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni widziałam go bez towarzystwa innych Ślizgonów. Spojrzał na mnie i poprosił o rozmowę. Dziewczyny zamilkły z zaciekawieniem, oglądając całą sytuację. Z nich wszystkich tylko Amanda wiedziała, czego dotyczyła nasza kłótnia.  
Gdy moje zaskoczenie minęło, zgodziłam się na rozmowę. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu udało nam się odnaleźć pusty przedział, w którym mogliśmy spokojnie porozmawiać.  
— Przepraszam — zaczął. Chwilę milczał, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. — Zachowałem się jak idiota, nie pomyślałem o twoich uczuciach, nie zorientowałem się, że to może cię w jakiś sposób ranić... — W spokoju wysłuchałam jego monologu, który trwał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę. Właściwie wystarczyłoby mi samo _przepraszam_ , ale byłam ciekawa, co chciał zawrzeć w swoim przemówieniu. Draco nie należał do osób, które często przepraszały, podejrzewałam, że druga taka sytuacja może się nie zdarzyć.  
— Wybaczam ci — powiedziałam, kiedy już skończył. Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko i odetchnął z ulgą, a ja pod wpływem chwili przytuliłam go. Przez krótką chwilę stał jak skamieniały, zanim odwzajemnił uścisk. — Nienawidzę być na ciebie obrażona. Tęskniłam za tobą, a ty tyle czasu zwlekałeś, żeby powiedzieć _przepraszam_! — dodałam z wyrzutem. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a następnie zaczęliśmy opowiadać, co wydarzyło się u nas w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni.  
W tamtej chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że oboje byliśmy idiotami. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, wiedzieliśmy o sobie prawie wszystko. Każde z nas musiało poznać te cechy, których wcześniej nie znało, a które ujawniły się w społeczności Hogwartu. Jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że nikt nie znał mnie tak dobrze, jak on, ani nikt inny nie znał go tak dobrze, jak ja. Traciliśmy czas na głupie kłótnie, obrażanie się, zamiast spędzać go razem. Musieliśmy stawić czoła przyszłości, ale mogliśmy to zrobić razem. Wiedziałam, że podczas naszej rozmowy Draco myślał dokładnie o tym samym, co ja. I czułam, że w końcu czegoś się nauczyliśmy na naszych błędach i w końcu coś zmieni się na dobre w naszych relacjach.

Do dziewczyn wróciłam dopiero po dwóch godzinach. Reszta podróży zleciała błyskawicznie. Miałam wrażenie, że minęła zaledwie chwila, a już musiałyśmy przebrać się w mugolskie ciuchy i wjechaliśmy na peron 9 i ¾. Wyszłam za dziewczynami, więc widziałam, jak Hermiona witała się ze swoimi rodzicami. Amanda też podchodziła do swoich rodziców, których dopiero teraz miałam okazję poznać. Jednak ich towarzyszka ucieszyła mnie najbardziej: babcia Mary.  
Pobiegłam w ich stronę i bez słowa przytuliłam się do niej. Minęło pół roku, odkąd widziałam ją ostatni raz i bardzo się za nią stęskniłam. Nie potrafiłam się od niej oderwać. Przez głowę przeszła mi myśl, że jak ktoś taki jak Mary mógł być siostrą Lorda Voldemorta?  
— Nie wiedziałam, że tu będziesz — powiedziałam, kiedy już w końcu się od niej odsunęłam. Babcia Mary obserwowała mnie z uśmiechem na twarzy i łzami wzruszenia w oczach.  
— Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę — uśmiechnęła się. Zanim powiedziała coś jeszcze, dołączyli do nas Jessica i Alex. Pożegnałam się z towarzyszkami podróży, a następnie próbowałam wzrokiem odszukać Dracona. Niestety jego już nie było wśród uczniów.

Babcia Mary nie była jedyną niespodzianką. Po przyjeździe na Privet Drive okazało się, że ona i dziadek Gerald spędzą z nami święta. Szybko się rozpakowałam i od razu dołączyłam do radosnego harmidru w kuchni, gdzie wszyscy wspólnie piekli i ozdabiali ciasteczka. To był jedyny okres w roku, kiedy wszyscy mieli czas dla siebie. Nawet Alex, który zazwyczaj był zapracowany, zdejmował garnitur i w zwykłym T-shircie spędzał czas z całą rodziną. Dlatego zawsze święta u Nikeyów wydawały mi się takie wyjątkowe.  
Wieczorem, gdy ciasta zostały upieczone, a kuchnia posprzątana, spędzałam czas w swoim pokoju. Siedziałam na parapecie i obserwowałam dom Dursleyów zastanawiając się, jak Harry spędzał czas. Myślałam o tym, czy nie spróbować naprawić naszych relacji. Może gdybym mu zdradziła, kim jestem, wszystko jakoś by się ułożyło?  
Do pokoju cicho weszła babcia Mary. W rękach trzymała dwa kubki. Już od progu poczułam zapach gorącej czekolady z dodatkiem cynamonu i papryczki chili. Uwielbiałam to połączenie.  
— Harry nie przyjechał? — zapytała.  
— Wolał zostać w Hogwarcie — odpowiedziałam. — Prawdę mówiąc, na jego miejscu też bym tak zrobiła.  
Chwilę milczałyśmy. Babcia sprawiała wrażenie trochę niecierpliwej. Potrzebowałam kilku minut, żeby domyślić się, o czym chciała ze mną porozmawiać.  
— Pewnie chcesz usłyszeć o swoim bracie — powiedziałam cicho.  
— Severus wszystko ci opowiedział? — zapytała z obawą.  
— Tak — westchnęłam. — Niestety.  
Spojrzała na mnie, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. A ja nie wiedziałam, jak jej przekazać to, co kilka miesięcy wcześniej sama usłyszałam. Babcia wiedziała bardzo dużo o magii i moim świecie. Zarówno ją, jak i dziadka bardzo interesował oraz fascynował _mój_ _świat_. Czasami okazywało się, że Gerald wiedział o czymś lepiej niż ja – jego kuzyn, z którym był blisko, również był czarodziejem.  
— Nie wiem, czy chcesz wiedzieć...  
— Ależ oczywiście, że chcę! — zaprotestowała. Dopiero w tym momencie zrozumiałam, dlaczego Severus tak długo ukrywał przede mną prawdę.  
— Wiesz, kim jest... Lord Voldemort? — zapytałam retorycznie. Babcia oburzyła się, słysząc to pytanie. Przecież doskonale wiedziałam, że wie. — No więc... zanim stał się Lordem Voldemortem... nazywał się Tom Riddle — skrzywiłam się. Miałam wrażenie, że zaczęłam całą opowieść od tyłu. Severus zdecydowanie lepiej ją zaczął.  
Mary spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem.  
— Żartujesz! Chcesz powiedzieć... że Voldemort jest moim bratem?!  
Skinęłam głową, a następnie opowiedziałam o nim wszystko, co sama wiedziałam.

Babcia Mary była w takim szoku, że nie była w stanie w żaden sposób pomóc Jessice przy przygotowaniach do świąt. Cały czas snuła się z kąta w kąt, żeby usiąść w innym miejscu i rozmyślać o tym, co ode mnie usłyszała. Martwiłam się o nią tak bardzo, że chciałam zajrzeć do jej myśli. Nie mogłam tego zrobić, nie tylko dlatego, że nie potrafiłam, ale też musiałam uszanować jej prywatność. Przecież sama wściekałam się na Severusa, kiedy próbował przeniknąć moje myśli i w końcu w pełni zrozumiałam, dlaczego to robił. Martwił się o mnie i chociaż miłość, którą czuł, okazywał w tak dziwny sposób, chciał dla mnie wszystkiego, co najlepsze.  
Czas spędzałam, sprzątając cały dom; podzieliliśmy się obowiązkami, więc szybko nam to zeszło. Po obiedzie z radością wyszłam na dwór razem z Lindsay, Billiem i Nicole, żeby pozjeżdżać na sankach. Kilkanaście minut od nas były górki, które przyciągały dzieci z całej okolicy. Zauważyłam, że tego dnia było ich mniej niż zazwyczaj i przestało to być zagadką, gdy tylko zobaczyłam Dudleya i jego kumpli. Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego tak bardzo bawiło ich znęcanie się nad młodszymi dziećmi.  
— Isabella! — Niestety Dudley mnie zauważył. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a jego kumple z rozczarowaniem stwierdzili, że nie możemy być potencjalnymi ofiarami w ich _zabawach_.  
— Cześć — mruknęłam. Usłyszałam, jak moje rodzeństwo wita się z nim z niechęcią w głosie. Spojrzeli na mnie przepraszająco i ulotnili się, odchodząc do swoich znajomych. Nie dziwiłam im się. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że Dudley nie da mi spokoju i przyczepi się do mnie jak rzep do psiego ogona.  
Nie myliłam się.  
Przez kolejną godzinę, między zjazdami z górki, Dudley opowiadał, co się u niego działo przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy. Słuchałam jednym uchem, nie przywiązując wagi do tego, co mówił. Zazwyczaj słuchałam uważniej, szczególnie gdy mówił o Harrym, a że swojego kuzyna nie widział tak długo, jak mnie, nie miał o czym opowiadać.  
Gdy wyczerpał wszystkie tematy, przez chwilę w milczeniu ciągnął moje sanki pod górkę, a następnie zaczął wypytywać mnie o szkołę. Opowiadałam mu wymijająco, że znajduje się w północnej Anglii, sama nie znam dokładnego położenia, co było zgodne z prawdą, zajęcia są ciekawe, koledzy sympatyczni, a jedzenie smaczne. Starannie dobierałam słowa, tak by nie wspomnieć o niczym, co mogłoby mu skojarzyć się z magią.  
W końcu Nicole uwolniła mnie od jego towarzystwa, mówiąc, że nadeszła pora na powrót do domu. Z radością wyjęłam sznurek z rąk Dudleya, pożegnałam się z nim i pobiegłam w kierunku rodzeństwa, ciągnąc sanki.  
— Żyjesz? — zapytał z troską Billie, kiedy oddaliliśmy się od górek.  
— Nie było tak źle — odpowiedziałam. — Głównie mówił o sobie. Potem zaczął mnie wypytywać o szkołę, ale chyba nie powiedziałam niczego, co mógłby uznać za dziwne... No wiesz, że chodzę do całkiem innej szkoły, niż on.  
Nagle poczułam szarpnięcie, które sprawiło, że sznurek wypadł mi z rąk. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że sanki zaczepiły się o gałąź leżącą na ziemi, której wcześniej nie zauważyłam. Kilka kroków dalej stał Dudley, tym razem bez swoich kumpli, który miał zaskoczoną i przerażoną minę.  
— Wypadło ci z kieszeni — powiedział, kładąc na sankach moją różdżkę. Zmroziło mnie. Ile mógł usłyszeć? Czy rozpoznał, że to różdżka? Dlaczego ją w ogóle zabrałam?  
— Ooo, dzięki! — Uśmiechnęłam się, gorączkowo wymyślając jakieś kłamstwo. — Fajny patyk, prawda? W szkole wystawiamy teatrzyk i będzie idealny jako rekwizyt...  
— Taa... jasne... — mruknął, przerywając w połowie i ostrożnie się wycofywał. Nadal patrzył z przerażeniem na różdżkę, a kiedy wzięłam ją do ręki, uciekał ile sił w nogach.  
— A jemu co odbiło? — zapytała Lindsay kpiącym tonem.  
— On wie — mruknęłam w odpowiedzi. Byłam pewna, że rozpoznał, co to za przedmiot. Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego napawał go takim przerażeniem. Podejrzewałam, że w Hogwarcie znajduje się jedna osoba, która mogłaby mi to wyjaśnić, ale czy będę mieć na tyle odwagi, by o to zapytać?  
— Co wie? — Lindsay nadal nie zorientowała się, o czym mówiłam.  
— Że jestem czarownicą — powiedziałam z powagą. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, aż nagle Billie wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.  
— Widziałyście jego minę? — Jego śmiech był tak zaraźliwy, że po chwili wszystkie chichotałyśmy. Wracaliśmy do domu w świetnych nastrojach, śmiejąc się, że już na zawsze mam Dudleya z głowy.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Serdecznie witam Was po tak długiej przerwie i przepraszam za tą nieobecność. Nie wiem, czy pamiętacie, ale właśnie dziś Isabella ma urodziny i to dobry powód, żeby powrócić i opublikować nowy rozdział :)

Kolejny rozdział już wkrótce, a już dziś mogę Wam obiecać, że na pewno pojawią się wszystkie rozdziały z części pierwszej :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Wizja**

Krótko przed samymi świętami wytłumaczyłam Nikeyom, czym jest Moc Jednorożca. Musieli wiedzieć, co się ze mną stanie, żeby żadne z nich nie wpadło w panikę. Nie chciałam spędzać pełni w pokoju, pragnęłam ruchu i świeżego powietrza. Początkowo rozważałam, czy po prostu nie zostać w ogrodzie, ale bałam się, że ktoś z sąsiadów mnie zauważy. Ostatecznie doszłam do wniosku, że najlepiej spędzić tę noc w pobliskim lesie. Jessica początkowo nie chciała się zgodzić, ale ostatecznie ustąpiła. Postawiła tylko jeden warunek: Billie musiał mnie odprowadzić.  
Ucieszyłam się, że tylko jedna osoba miała być świadkiem mojej przemiany. Kiedy w końcu stanęłam przed nim jako zwierzę, z czułością poklepał mnie po szyi i samotnie wrócił do domu. Ja w końcu mogłam robić to, co tylko chciałam.  
W głowie ciągle pojawiała się myśl, że powinnam ten czas wykorzystać na ćwiczenia. Nadal nie było żadnych rezultatów i Gremi stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Ostatecznie lenistwo zwyciężyło. Pomyślałam, że mam ferie, więc po prostu postanowiłam zwiedzić las i tereny, na które nigdy nie pozwolono mi wchodzić. Poza tym nie wiedziałam, czy Namiar działał, kiedy byłam jednorożcem, a nie chciałam zostać wyrzucona ze szkoły za używanie czarów poza nią.  
Wiedząc, że to nie był Zakazany Las, nie czułam żadnego strachu przed tym, co mogło czaić się w krzakach. Co złego mogło mnie tu spotkać? Oczywiście przestraszyłam się, gdy zobaczyłam lisy albo wilki, ale one bardziej bały się mnie niż ja ich. Czułam, że darzą mnie jakimś szacunkiem, trzymały się z daleka i tylko mnie obserwowały. Dzięki temu rozluźniłam się i biegłam przed siebie. Pierwszy raz miałam okazję poczuć to, czego jeszcze nie doświadczyłam jako jednorożec. Miałam niesamowity zmysł orientacji i instynkt. Doskonale wiedziałam, gdzie się znajduję i jak mogłam wrócić do domu. Nie musiałam w tym celu obserwować gwiazd, chociaż ich położenie mogło mi służyć jako mapa. Biegłam beztrosko, mijając drzewa i przeskakując krzaki. Czułam się wolna i było to niesamowite uczucie. W mojej głowie nie było żadnych myśli, jedyne, co się liczyło to: ja, las i księżyc.  
Kiedy poczułam, że zbliża się świt, ruszyłam w drogę powrotną. Bez problemu dotarłam do miejsca, w którym rozstałam się z Billiem. Rozejrzałam się uważnie, czy nikogo wokół nie było i czekałam, aż znów stanę się człowiekiem. Po kilkunastu sekundach bólu, które zdawały się wiecznością, nie mogłam wstać z ziemi. Leżałam na śniegu, obserwując gałęzie drzew na jaśniejącym niebie. Wstałam dopiero wtedy, kiedy poczułam, jak moje ciało zaczyna drętwieć z zimna.  
Wróciłam do domu na Privet Drive, od razu zostałam przebrana w ciepłe i suche ubrania, dostałam pyszne śniadanie, a następnie babcia Mary owinęła mnie w gruby koc i posadziła przed telewizorem, grożąc, że nie dostanę prezentów, jeśli tylko spróbuję się ruszyć. Chociaż bawiło mnie ich zachowanie, poddałam się tym zabiegom, ponieważ bycie rozpieszczaną przez wszystkich było tak przyjemnym uczuciem, że chciałam się nim rozkoszować.

W końcu nadeszły święta. W Boże Narodzenie obudziła mnie Nicole, rzucając we mnie małą paczuszką.  
— Aua! — wykrzyknęłam ze śmiechem. Paczuszka była tak miękka, że nie była w stanie zrobić mi krzywdy ani zadać bólu.  
— Wstawaj! — ponagliła Nicole. — Śniadanie będzie za kilkanaście minut. Może zdążysz rozpakować swoje prezenty.  
Po chwili zniknęła z mojego pokoju. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzałam na stosik paczek leżących pod choinką, która stała w kącie mojego pokoju. Nie wychodząc z łóżka, rozerwałam paczuszkę, którą rzuciła we mnie Nicole. Był to pluszowy czarny pies. Trochę rozczarowana przeczytałam krótką wiadomość napisaną ręką najstarszej siostry: _obejrzyj go dokładnie_. Zastosowałam się do rady, by po kilku minutach znaleźć dobrze ukrytą, metalową część zamka. Po chwili udało mi się go rozpiąć i z zaskoczeniem odkryłam, że wnętrze psa mogło służyć jako kryjówka. Zamek był tak dobrze ukryty, że trzeba się dokładniej przyjrzeć psu, by zorientować się, że ma on jakieś zastosowanie. Odłożyłam psa na bok, patrząc na niego krytycznie. Wyglądał dość upiornie, przypominał mi omen śmierci, który widziałam na okładce jakiejś książki.  
Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do stosiku prezentów. Byłam zaskoczona, że Hermiona podarowała mi paczkę słodyczy. Uśmiechnęłam się na jej widok, jednocześnie cieszyłam się, że też pomyślałam o tym, by jej coś dać. Następna paczka była od Hagrida: jeden z jego wypieków, którego jedzenie mogło grozić połamaniem zębów oraz zakładka do książki upleciona z długich, białych i mocnych nitek, w których po dłuższej chwili rozpoznałam włosy jednorożca. Byłam nią zauroczona, wyglądała prześlicznie, jednocześnie widać było w tym ręczną robotę Hagrida. Ostrożnie odłożyłam ją na bok.  
Od Dracona, bliźniaków, Paula, Billiego oraz Lindsay dostałam po paczce słodyczy. Amanda podarowała mi książkę o jednorożcach, a Severus o eliksirach leczniczych. Od babci Mary i dziadka Geralda otrzymałam czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki w barwach Gryffindoru, a Jessica i Alex kupili mi T-shirt z wielkim lwem. Byłam zaskoczona liczbą otrzymanych prezentów, szczególnie zaskoczyli mnie bliźniacy i Paul.  
Resztę dnia spędziłam na chodzeniu po domu w nowej koszulce oraz czytaniu otrzymanych książek. Każde z nas zajmowało się własnymi prezentami. Nicole z radością wypróbowywała zestaw do malowania, który jej kupiłam. Co chwilę rysowała coś innego, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co najbardziej chciałaby uwiecznić na papierze.

Severus otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po swojej ponurej sypialni. Kolejny zimowy poranek, ale na szczęście skrzat domowy pamiętał, by rozpalić w kominku, dzięki czemu było dość ciepło. Uwielbiał warzyć eliksiry w chłodnym lochu i zmuszał też do tego swoich uczniów, ale nie przepadał za chłodem, gdy musiał wyjść z ciepłego łóżka.  
Kiedy usiadł, zauważył mały stosik prezentów tuż obok łóżka. Dopiero w tej chwili przypomniał sobie, że są święta. Opadł ponownie na poduszki, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Isabelli nie ma w Hogwarcie i jak co roku spędzi je z daleka od niej. Przeklinał siebie w duchu, że nie poprosił jej, aby pozostała w zamku. Przecież był jej ojcem. Co prawda tylko chrzestnym, ale zawsze ojcem. I do tej pory nie spędzili razem żadnych świąt, a świadomość tego sprawiła, że do głowy przyszła mu wizja, jak Kate ochrzania go za bycie złym tatą.  
— W przyszłym roku — powiedział do siebie. — Następne Boże Narodzenie spędzimy razem. Kupię piwo kremowe w Hogsmeade i trochę słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa. Pójdziemy na spacer... Może Dumbledore się zgodzi, żebym ją zabrał do wioski?  
Severus rozmarzył się, myśląc o tym, jak może spędzić czas z istotą, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie. Westchnął z myślą, że musiał poczekać rok, żeby spełnić swoje plany. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do paczek, które skrzaty musiały ułożyć, kiedy on spał. Wziął pierwszą z brzegu i po pięknym charakterze pisma pełnym zawijasów rozpoznał prezent od Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie zaskoczyła go zawartość paczki: kilka opakowań różnych mugolskich słodyczy. Severus uśmiechnął się na ich widok, mimo że zastanawiał się, co kierowało Albusem, kiedy wysyłał mu takie paczki. Liczył na to, że słodycze poprawią humor Severusowi czy miał nadzieję, że zostanie nimi poczęstowany, gdy zejdzie do lochów?  
Severus odpakował cytrynowego dropsa i chociaż nie chciał się nikomu do tego przyznać, uwielbiał te cukierki. Kojarzyły mu się z dzieciństwem, nie raz jego matka przynosiła takie do domu, a on częstował nimi Lily Evans... Na myśl o Lily posmutniał i przez chwilę pomyślał o Harrym, jak musi mu być przykro, szczególnie w takim dniu, jak ten. Sierota, który nie jest mile widziany w domu siostry jego matki...  
Nie, nie, przestań o nim myśleć, zganił się Severus. Szczerze nienawidził Pottera, tak jak jego ojca, więc dziwnie się czuł z tym współczuciem.  
Drugą paczką okazał się prezent od Isabelli. Najnowsza książka o eliksirach, o której czytał dwa tygodnie wcześniej w swoim ulubionym piśmie. Właśnie zastanawiał się, czy ją sobie zamówić. Poprawił mu się nastrój na samą myśl o zaczytaniu się w tej lekturze. Tak, to będzie miłe popołudnie.  
Miał nadzieję, że Isabella miło spędzi święta, ale wiedział, że na pewno spotka się z Mary Hale, a ona wraz z jej mężem uwielbiali małą.  
Kilka kolejnych paczek było od profesorów. Z czasem pojawiła się tradycja obdarowywania siebie prezentami wśród kadry nauczycielskiej. Zazwyczaj były to drobnostki, słodycze, książki czy różne przedmioty pomocne w życiu codziennym albo zajęciach. Severus często dostawał składniki do eliksirów albo rzeczy, które przydają się podczas ich warzenia. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout przygotowała coś ze swojej cieplarni, miło z jej strony... Kolejna paczka od Hagrida, gajowego, który zawsze przysyłał coś Severusowi, mimo że rzadko rozmawiali ze sobą. Czy to w czasach, kiedy Severus był uczniem – kilka razy odwiedził Hagrida w chatce, ponieważ zaciągnęła go tam Kate – czy po otrzymaniu posady w szkole. Zawsze to były domowe wypieki, których bał się jeść. Szczególnie krajanki zalepiającej szczękę, nieraz Severus zastanawiał się, czy nie częstować nią uczniów, którzy zamiast warzeniem zajmowali się rozmawianiem między sobą.  
I ostatnia paczka. Również trochę nieporządna, zawsze niepodpisana. Rozpakował, wiedząc co się w niej znajdzie: gruby, wełniany sweter, jak zawsze koloru czarnego i placek ze śliwkami. Miał już w swojej szafie 10 takich swetrów i musiał przyznać, że były ciepłe i wygodne. Był również pewien, że ktoś je robił ręcznie... Ale mimo że starał się dowiedzieć, kto co roku wysyłał mu paczkę, nadal nie odkrył tej tajemnicy. Czuł, że to musi mieć jakiś związek z Kate, paczki zaczęły przychodzić po jej śmierci...  
Po ułożeniu prezentów na swoich nowych miejscach, umycia się i założenia nowego swetra, Severus wyszedł do Wielkiej Sali coś zjeść. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy. Pierwsze co zobaczył, to oczywiście Pottera, który miał na sobie szmaragdowozielony sweter. Ręcznie robiony, ciepły, wełniany, Severus był prawie pewien, że robiony przez tę samą osobę, co jego. Było to bardzo irytujące, ponieważ odpowiedź była na wyciągnięcie ręki, mógł się po prostu go spytać, od kogo go dostał, ale... to takie poniżające. Jeszcze mógłby zwrócić uwagę, że obaj mają takie same swetry, czego Severus by nie wytrzymał. Jego sympatia do nowej części garderoby od razu zmalała.  
Czasami próbował sobie przypomnieć, że Harry jest synem Lily, tej, którą tak bardzo kochał, ale gdyby chłopak nie był tak bardzo podobny do ojca...  
— Ładny sweter, Severusie — powiedział Albus z szerokim uśmiechem. Severus był pewien, że dyrektor wiedział, kim jest tajemniczy święty Mikołaj, ale bawiła go jego niewiedza.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiedział i zasiadł w milczeniu do stołu, zastanawiając się, od którego dania zacząć posiłek.  
— Kolejny podarunek od tajemniczej osoby? — zapytał cicho i z rozbawieniem Dumbledore.  
— Taak... A ty pewnie nadal nie masz pomysłu, kto nią jest? — Tak jak się spodziewał, usłyszał cichy śmiech. Miał wrażenie, że był jedyną osobą na sali, która nie miała pojęcia, kto co roku zadaje sobie tyle trudu, by specjalnie dla niego zrobić ciepły sweter.

Tego dnia poszłam spać dość wcześnie. Byłam tak najedzona, że od razu zasnęłam. Początkowo nic mi się nie śniło, aż nagle przed moimi oczami pojawił się błysk lampy. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszałam brzdęk i światło zgasło. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że słyszę wysoki, nieprzerwany, nieprzyjemny dla uszu wrzask. Biegłam, nie rozglądając się na boki. Dopiero gdy minęłam Filcha, który nawet mnie nie zauważył, zrozumiałam, że znów byłam w ciele Harry'ego.  
Dopiero kiedy to sobie uświadomiłam, poczułam strach pulsujący w jego żyłach. W panice biegł przed siebie, byle jak najdalej od Filcha. Zastanawiałam się, co robił w środku nocy na korytarzu i jak to możliwe, że Filch go nie widział? Przecież nie mógł się stać niewidzialny?  
— Polecił mi pan, panie profesorze, żebym natychmiast pana powiadomił, jeśli ktoś będzie chodził nocą po zamku, a ktoś właśnie był w bibliotece... w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych.  
Poczułam silniejszy strach Harry'ego.  
— W dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych? No, daleko nie uciekł, zaraz go złapiemy. — Rozpoznałam głos Severusa. Harry'emu szybciej zabiło serce, cofnął się i po chwili udało mu się schować w jakiejś nieużywanej klasie. Jego wzrok przykuło lustro oparte o ścianę. Razem z nim przeczytałam napis: AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTEL AZ RAWTĄ WTE IN MAJ IBDO. Gdy próbowałam rozszyfrować napis, poczułam gwałtowną reakcję Harry'ego i jego przyspieszony puls. Spojrzałam do lustra i zrozumiałam, co go tak przeraziło: za nim był tłum postaci. Pobieżnie przejrzałam ich twarze, aż w końcu zobaczyłam własną. Szok, wywołany tym widokiem, sprawił, że gwałtownie się przebudziłam. Rozejrzałam się nieprzytomnie: Nadal byłam w swoim pokoju na Privet Drive 6. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe i zastanawiałam się, co pokazywało to lustro, dlaczego wśród tych ludzi byłam również ja.

Przez resztę świąt cały czas rozmyślałam o tym, co widziałam podczas ostatniej wizji. Zastanawiałam się, jak Harry zareaguje, kiedy znów mnie zobaczy.  
Pewnie spędziłabym resztę ferii, snując się po domu, gdyby nie Severus, który pojawił się u nas dzień po świętach. Gdy zaproponował, że zabierze mnie do siebie, bez wahania zgodziłam się i pobiegłam spakować swój kufer. Cieszyłam się na wizytę w domu na Spinner's End, bo to oznaczało, że Severus poświęci mi cały swój czas, czego trochę mi brakowało.  
Gdy byliśmy już na miejscu, rozejrzałam się z uśmiechem po ponurym salonie. Severus pozbył się już swojego płaszcza i zabierał się do przenoszenia moich rzeczy.  
— Ładny sweter — powiedziałam, zwracając uwagę na jego ubranie.  
— Dzięki — mruknął w odpowiedzi i wyszedł z salonu. Wiedziałam, że od lat dostawał w prezencie swetry od kogoś anonimowego. Jeśli bywałam w jego domu podczas zimowych ferii, uwielbiałam je podkradać z jego szafy i zakładać, mimo że były o wiele za duże. Chciałam mieć taki sweter i często żałowałam, że zarówno Jessica, jak i babcia Hale nie robiły ubrań na drutach. Te kupione w sklepie nie były takie same...  
Przez kilka godzin poczułam się jak najważniejsza osoba na świecie. W końcu Severus całkowicie poświęcił mi swój czas. To już nie były nasze spotkania w Hogwarcie, podczas których on sprawdzał zadania domowe, a ja starałam się opanować niewidzialność czy warzyłam kolejny eliksir. To również nie były nasze zajęcia oklumencji, które traktowałam jako dodatkową lekcję. W końcu miałam poczucie, że spędzałam czas z ojcem chrzestnym, a nie z nauczycielem.  
Po południu czekała na mnie druga niespodzianka: Draco. Podczas gdy jego tata wraz z Severusem rozmawiali, pijąc kawę, my wyszliśmy na dwór. Początkowo czułam się trochę nieswojo, ale dość szybko mi to minęło i było jak dawniej. Jakbyśmy w ogóle nigdy się nie pokłócili. Spędziliśmy trochę czasu na rzucanie się śnieżkami, a potem spokojnie spacerowaliśmy i rozmawialiśmy. Tego popołudnia znów uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo Draco był ważny w moim życiu. Kochałam go i nie mogłam pozwolić, by coś nas rozdzieliło.

Reszta ferii minęła błyskawicznie. Podczas podróży do Hogwartu znów siedziałam w przedziale z Hermioną, Amandą oraz Monicą. Przez połowę dnia opowiadałyśmy sobie o świętach i jak je spędziłyśmy.  
Gdy tylko stanęłam przed zamkiem, uświadomiłam sobie, że tęskniłam za tym miejscem. Chociaż od początku roku nie układało mi się tu najlepiej, stało się moim drugim domem. Z uśmiechem wspięłam się na Wieżę Gryffindoru i weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Zostałam radośnie przywitana przez bliźniaków, którzy byli ubrani w grube, wełniane swetry. Jeden miał na nim literkę G, drugi F.  
— Fajne swetry — powiedziałam, przyglądając im się. Były takie podobne do swetra Severusa. — Od kogo je dostaliście?  
— Od naszej mamy — odpowiedzieli razem. — Na każde święta robi jeden dla każdego z nas. W tym roku zrobiła również dla Harry'ego — dodał Fred. Spojrzałam na mojego kuzyna i Rona i przyjrzałam się ich garderobie.  
Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Pani Weasley miałaby robić sweter dla Severusa? Dlaczego? Nie śmiałam zapytać o to bliźniaków, szczególnie że prawdopodobnie żaden z nich o tym nie wiedział.  
Ta kwestia szybko wyleciała mi z głowy, gdy spojrzenia moje i Harry'ego się spotkały. Było w nich coś... dziwnego. Przyglądał mi się jakby z wyrzutem, zaciekawieniem i niezrozumieniem w jednym. Domyślałam się, o czym mógł teraz myśleć.  
— A jemu co? — zauważył George. — Harry tak dziwnie patrzy...  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
— Któż może wiedzieć, co mu chodzi po głowie? — Odwróciłam się i przez resztę dnia starałam się nie zwracać na niego uwagi.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Muszę przyznać się, że pomysł ze sweterkiem nie jest mój. Skopiowałam go z FanFiction Ewy Białołęckiej, znajdziecie je na fanfiction net u/584806/toroj. Szujkajcie cyklu "Slytherinada" :) Polecam, cykl jest świetny!


	29. Chapter 29

**Ain Eingarp**

Albus Dumbledore krążył po swoim gabinecie. Tak bardzo skupił się na swoich myślach, że nie usłyszał pukania do drzwi. Dopiero gdy dźwięk się powtórzył, spojrzał w ich stronę.  
— Proszę — powiedział. W tej samej chwili do gabinetu wszedł Severus.  
— Chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać.  
— Usiądź, proszę. — Albus wskazał mu miejsce, a następnie sam usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka. — Mam do ciebie prośbę, Severusie.  
Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wzdrygnął się. Wiele próśb dyrektora było nie tylko trudnych do spełnienia, ale również niebezpiecznych. Albus wydawał się rozbawiony jego reakcją.  
— Porozmawiaj z Isabellą... — Severus cicho westchnął z ulgą. — Namów ją, żeby w końcu powiedziała Harry'emu, kim jest dla niego.  
Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na dyrektora.  
— Dlaczego?  
— To zaszło już za daleko...  
Severus pokręcił głową, słysząc tak wymijającą odpowiedź.  
— Coś się wydarzyło, prawda?  
Albus odpowiedział na pytanie dopiero po kilku minutach milczenia.  
— Harry natknął się na lustro Ain Eingarp, które postawiliśmy w opuszczonej klasie. — Severus spojrzał z niecierpliwością na dyrektora. Wiedział, czym było to lustro i gdzie się znajdowało, sam pomagał je tam umieścić. — Widzisz, Harry zobaczył w nim coś, co zmienia sytuację...  
— Co takiego? — Zastanawiał się, dlaczego dyrektorowi było tak trudno wyrzucić to z siebie.  
— Swoją rodzinę.  
Zapadła cisza, której żaden z nich nie chciał przerywać. Severus potrzebował kilku chwil, by w pełni zrozumieć, dlaczego Albus zdecydował się na tę rozmowę.  
— A więc... zobaczył Lily... — Dyrektor potwierdził skinieniem głowy. — I Kate, jako swoją ciotkę... — Kolejne potwierdzenie. — I... Isabellę?  
— Tak. Nawet zapytał mnie o to, ale uznałem, że to nie ja powinienem powiedzieć mu prawdę. Im szybciej Isabella mu wszystko opowie, tym lepiej. Prawdopodobnie Harry domyślił się, dlaczego również Isabella znalazła się wśród członków jego rodziny, ale... domysły to nie stuprocentowa pewność. Porozmawiaj z nią, im szybciej porozmawiają szczerze, tym dla nich lepiej. Są rodziną, powinni trzymać się razem...  
Severus chwilę patrzył w oczy Dumbledore'a, a następnie skinął głową. Postanowił sobie, że porozmawia z nią o tym, ale był pewien, że jego wysiłki spełzną na niczym.

* * *

Wróciłam do Hogwartu w dobrym nastroju. Naiwnie wierzyłam, że nowy rok oznacza rozpoczęcie nowego rozdziału w życiu i teraz wszystko będzie inaczej. Poniekąd tak było. Jak tylko pojawiłam się w Wieży Gryffindoru, Harry od razu spojrzał na mnie i bacznie mi się przyglądał. Starałam się go zignorować i udawać, że o niczym nie wiedziałam. Właściwie tak było, nie miałam pojęcia, czym było to lustro i dlaczego Harry mnie w nim zobaczył. Liczyłam, że on mnie o to zapyta i oboje będziemy mogli zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.  
Jednak mijały kolejne dni nowego semestru, a Harry poza czujną obserwacją, sprawiał wrażenie, że jestem mu obojętna. Z czasem przestałam wierzyć, że kiedykolwiek ze mną porozmawia.  
Severus również sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał poruszyć jakiś temat, ale zawsze w ostatniej chwili rezygnował. Z początku byłam przerażona tym, co miał mi do powiedzenia, z czasem uznałam, że najwyraźniej to nic ważnego, skoro tak długo z tym zwlekał i nie miałam czym się martwić. Wszystko zmieniło się pewnego deszczowego dnia.  
Fred i George przyszli do Wieży Gryffindoru, obaj byli cali mokrzy, a George dodatkowo oblepiony błotem. Mieli grobowe miny, gdy usiedli obok mnie.  
— Co się stało? — zapytałam, patrząc na strój George'a.  
— Spadłem z miotły — odpowiedział cicho. Parsknęłam śmiechem, ale szybko umilkłam, bo Paul i Lee wyglądali na zaniepokojonych.  
— Wyduście to z siebie — ponaglił ich Paul.  
— Snape sędziuje na następnym meczu.  
Zapadła cisza. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszałam. Zerwałam się z krzesła i nie zwracając uwagi na nawoływania chłopców, wybiegłam z Pokoju Wspólnego.

Gdy już dotarłam do lochów, chwilę stanęłam przed drzwiami do gabinetu Severusa, żeby wyrównać oddech. Bieg korytarzami Hogwartu nie był najlepszym pomysłem. Po chwili zapukałam do drzwi i weszłam do środka. Severus spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Miałam dość ustalony rytm tygodnia, kiedy i z kim spędzałam czas, więc wiedział, że w tym dniu zazwyczaj przebywałam z Gryfonami.  
— Isabella? — Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć, że do niego zajrzałam. — Stało się coś? — Uśmiechnęłam się, słysząc troskę w jego głosie.  
— Jestem po prostu ciekawa, dlaczego chcesz sędziować na najbliższym meczu — powiedziałam, podchodząc do jego biurka. Zerknęłam na pergaminy leżące przed nim. Sprawdzał zadania domowe, właśnie był w trakcie kreślenia po wypracowaniu Cedrika Diggory'ego. Zastanawiałam się, z jakiego domu był ten uczeń.  
Severus milczał. Albo nie chciał, albo nie potrafił mi tego wyjaśnić. Przez pół godziny starałam się wybić mu to z głowy, próbowałam wielu sposobów, ale żaden nie poskutkował. Z rozczarowaniem stwierdziłam, że tym nie byłam w stanie nic zrobić i już miałam wyjść, kiedy Severus zaskoczył mnie swoim pytaniem:  
— Kiedy w końcu powiesz Harry'emu, kim jesteś?  
— Nie wiem. — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Czy to ważne?  
— Przecież _wiesz_ , że to ważne! — Lekko podniósł głos, ale to wystarczyło, żeby ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. — Według Dumbledore'a Harry domyśla się, kim jesteś — powiedział spokojniej. — Im prędzej mu o tym powiesz, tym lepiej.  
— Nie potrafię, rozumiesz? Jeśli się domyśla, to niech on przyjdzie do mnie i o to zapyta. Najwidoczniej nie chce wiedzieć, kim jest jego kuzynka. Albo nie chce wiedzieć, że to _ja_ nią jestem.  
Zapadła cisza. Widziałam, że Severus zbierał myśli, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale ubiegłam go.  
— Czym jest lustro Ein Aingarp?  
— Skąd o nim wiesz?  
— Trafiłam na nie przypadkowo w jakiejś opuszczonej klasie — skłamałam, na szczęście mi uwierzył.  
— Lustro, które pokazuje największe pragnienie naszego serca. Błagam cię, nie zbliżaj się do niego, można przez nie stracić zmysły.  
— Spokojnie, nie pamiętam, gdzie stało i nie zamierzam go szukać. — Już wychodziłam, gdy dobiegło mnie jeszcze jedno pytanie.  
— Co w nim zobaczyłaś?  
Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, co odpowiedzieć. Nie miałam pewności, co lustro mogłoby mi pokazać. Rozumiałam Harry'ego, że wychowując się u tak okropnych mugoli, chciał mieć dużą, kochającą rodzinę. Chciał znać swoich przodków. I chociaż chciałam poznać rodziców, czułam się tak kochana, że nie brakowało mi ich tak bardzo. Nie potrafiłam tak zajrzeć w głąb siebie, żeby samej odkryć, co mogłabym zobaczyć w tym lustrze. Na ten moment ono musiałoby mi posłużyć jako wskazówka, ale prawdę mówiąc, nie chciałam tego wiedzieć.  
Potrząsnęłam głową, na znak, że nie odpowiem na jego pytanie i wyszłam z gabinetu. Gdy tylko zniknęłam za zakrętem, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Popędziłam do Wieży Gryffindoru, wiedząc już, dlaczego Harry mnie tam zobaczył.

Do Pokoju Wspólnego weszłam w momencie, gdy Hermiona przynosiła z dormitorium ogromną księgę, którą czasami czytała przed snem. Wyglądała na bardzo przejętą i szczęśliwą. Przez chwilę obserwowałam, jak coś pokazywała Harry'emu i Ronowi, którzy nachylili się nad księgą. Czasami żałowałam, że nie wiedziałam, o czym rozmawiali i co tak bardzo teraz ich zajmowało. Usiadłam obok bliźniaków, którzy zdążyli przebrać się w czyste rzeczy.  
— Byłaś u S... — Zanim Fred skończył pytanie, skinęłam głową.  
— Niestety nie wiem, dlaczego chce sędziować i nie udało mi się go odwieść od tego pomysłu.  
Bliźniacy zrobili zawiedzione miny. Chyba naprawdę myśleli, że zdołam coś zdziałać w tej sprawie.  
— Jeden mecz jakoś przeżyjemy — smętnie stwierdził George i chociaż do końca dnia nie poruszaliśmy tego tematu, bliźniacy nie odzyskali dobrego nastroju.

Tym razem postanowiłam obejrzeć mecz Quidditcha wśród Krukonów. Z niepokojem obserwowałam drużynę Gryffindoru, która z każdym zbliżającym dniem była coraz bardziej nerwowa. Podczas śniadania życzyłam wszystkim powodzenia, mając nadzieję, że to będzie jeden z najkrótszych meczów w całej historii Hogwartu.  
Razem z Amandą znalazłam dobre miejsca, jeszcze zanim zeszła się reszta szkoły. Obserwowałam uczniów, którzy powoli zajmowali swoje miejsca. W końcu zaczęli się schodzić również nauczyciele, w tym Severus, który z miotłą w jednej ręce wmaszerował na boisko. Przez chwilę rozglądał się z niepewnością po całym boisku, aż trafił wzrokiem na coś, co go bardzo rozgniewało. Rzadko widywałam go w takim stanie. Właściwie to nigdy.  
— Dumbledore przyszedł — usłyszałam. Od razu spojrzałam na nauczycieli. Nie można było wśród nich nie dojrzeć srebrzystej brody dyrektora, która połyskiwała w słońcu.  
Po chwili mecz się zaczął. Z uwagą obserwowałam Harry'ego, od czasu do czasu zerkając na Severusa. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut meczu, kiedy Harry śmignął wpatrzony w jeden punkt. Przeleciał tak blisko Severusa, że przez chwilę byłam pewna, że się ze sobą zderzą. Następnie wyhamował tuż nad ziemią i podniósł rękę do góry, w której coś błysnęło.  
— To niemożliwe! — krzyknęłam do Amandy krótko przed tym, jak widownia eksplodowała.  
— To chyba rekord — odkrzyknęła Amanda, spoglądając na zegarek. — Mecz trwał zaledwie pięć minut!  
Uśmiechałam się głupio, gdy zaczęliśmy schodzić z trybun. Wiedziałam, że w Pokoju Wspólnym będzie ogromna balanga, ale najpierw pobiegłam do Severusa, który gdzieś szybko zmierzał.  
— Poczekaj! — zawołałam za nim. Właściwie nie wiedziałam, co chciałam mu powiedzieć. Chyba zależało mi na tym, by się upewnić, że wszystko jest ok.  
— Idź do Wieży Gryffindoru — rzucił ze złością. — Baw się z innymi, teraz nie mam czasu — warknął. Z zaskoczeniem chwilę obserwowałam, jak się oddala. Byłam w takim szoku, że nawet nie byłam w stanie wściec się na niego.

Następnego dnia zastałam Amandę w bibliotece, która skupiona nad czymś pracowała.  
— Cześć, co robisz? — zapytałam, zaglądając w jej notatki.  
— Plan powtórek do egzaminów — odpowiedziała. Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona.  
— Przecież zostało jeszcze dużo czasu — stwierdziłam, licząc tygodnie. Było ich ponad dziesięć. Prawie trzy miesiące. Szmat czasu.  
— Też tak myślałam, aż się zorientowałam, ile rzeczy mamy do powtórki. Wolę zacząć wszystko wcześniej, niż potem narzekać, że tego jest tak dużo, że nie dam rady ogarnąć wszystkiego.  
Wzięłam jej plan powtórek i z rosnącym przerażeniem odkrywałam, że miała rację.  
— Mogę z nich skorzystać? — zapytałam.  
— Jasne, możemy uczyć się razem. Może ktoś jeszcze do nas dołączy.

Nie musiałyśmy długo czekać, w końcu i nauczyciele zorientowali się, że egzaminy zbliżają się wielkimi krokami. Dzięki powtórkom z Amandą łatwiej było mi ogarnąć wszystkie prace domowe, ponieważ materiał miałam już odświeżony. Uczniowie, którzy kilkanaście dni wcześniej wyśmiewali nas, że już się przejmujemy egzaminami, sami zaczęli ślęczeć nad książkami. Również Draco coraz więcej czasu spędzał ucząc się, jednak nadal zaskakiwał mnie, kiedy pojawiał się w bibliotece i dołączał do mnie oraz Amandy. Cieszyło mnie to, a im bardziej zbliżały się egzaminy, tym częściej decydował o przyłączeniu się do nas. Podejrzewałam, że w ten sposób chciał sobie ułatwić odrabianie zadań, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Świetnie się dogadywaliśmy i oboje staraliśmy się niczego nie zepsuć w naszych relacjach.  
Niestety tylko z nauką do egzaminów nie miałam problemów. Frustrowało mnie, że nadal nie osiągnęłam żadnych rezultatów w zajęciach dodatkowych. Jako jednorożec nadal nie byłam w stanie niczego wyczarować za pomocą rogu. Wiedziałam, że Gremi był tym coraz bardziej zirytowany. Wszystkie jednorożce były podenerwowane, jakby wyczuwały jakieś zagrożenie, co znów oddziaływało na mnie i zupełnie mi nie pomagało. Całymi dniami zastanawiałam się, czy w lesie wszystko jest w porządku. Byłam zła na siebie, że nawet jeśli doszłoby do jakiegoś zagrożenia, nie byłabym w stanie im pomóc.  
Zarówno z niewidzialnością, jak i metarmorfomagią nie poczyniłam żadnych postępów. Nadal nic się nie działo. Bywały chwile, w których chciałam porzucić próby, z myślą, że jak będę starsza, z większą wiedzą magiczną, to uda mi się szybciej tego nauczyć. Severus świetnie wyczuwał, kiedy byłam na skraju załamania i tylko dzięki jego wsparciu próbowałam dalej.  
Na szczęście Severus, ucząc mnie oklumencji, miał więcej cierpliwości niż Gremi. Nadal byłam pewna, że nie zrobiłam żadnych postępów, ale za każdym razem, kiedy Severus mówił, że szło mi coraz lepiej, czułam się bardziej zmotywowana. Starałam się nie zastanawiać nad tym, czy kłamał, czy mówił prawdę. W tamtej chwili wystarczyło, że chciałam mu uwierzyć.

Po kolejnej lekcji oklumencji byłam wyczerpana, ale szczęśliwa. Chociaż nie udało mi się w pełni zablokować mojego umysłu przed Severusem, musiał trochę bardziej się skoncentrować, by przedrzeć się przez moją blokadę. Trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund, ale w końcu sama zauważyłam, że zrobiłam jakiś postęp. Miałam nadzieję, że po tym pierwszym, trudnym kroku, dalej już będzie z górki.  
Gdy wyszłam z lochów, spojrzałam przez okno i uśmiechnęłam się. Był pierwszy, naprawdę pogodny dzień od wielu miesięcy. Wiedziałam, że powinnam pójść do biblioteki, znaleźć Amandę i dalej przygotowywać się do egzaminów, ale postanowiłam zrobić sobie małą przerwę. Wyszłam z zamku i z zachwytem westchnęłam, gdy poczułam słońce ogrzewającą moją twarz. Postanowiłam przejść się trochę, ale zmieniłam zdanie, gdy zauważyłam Hagrida idącego do swojej chatki.  
Od kilku tygodni go nie odwiedziłam i uznałam, że jak już zdecydowałam się na przerwę, to mogę ją spędzić na pogawędce. Przypomniałam sobie niepokój jednorożców i postanowiłam zapytać go, czy może zna tego przyczynę. Jednak gdy tylko weszłam do środka, po tym, jak Hagrid z wielką niechęcią mnie wpuścił, o wszystkim zapomniałam: W rozpalonym kominku, co już samo w sobie było dziwne, w samym środku ognia spoczywało wielkie czarne jajo.  
— Co to jest? — zapytałam, chociaż sama się domyślałam.  
— Ach, to... — Hagrid szarpał nerwowo brodę.  
— Co z nim zrobisz, jak się wylęgnie? — Spojrzałam na niego. — Przecież mieszkasz w drewnianej chatce!  
Przez chwilę dyskutowaliśmy o jego nowym skarbie, starałam się go przekonać, żeby pozbył się smoczego jaja. Zaniepokoiło mnie również to, że wygrał je podczas gry w karty z jakimś nieznajomym. Kto normalny chodzi po wiosce ze smoczym jajem w kieszeni?  
Niestety widziałam, że nic do niego nie docierało, dlatego postanowiłam przez chwilę zająć się Kłem, który wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Napełniłam miskę z wodą, usiadłam obok niej i powoli zaczęłam zmywać zaschnięte błoto z psa. Zawsze Hagrid o niego bardzo dobrze dbał, a przez to smocze jajo Kieł poszedł w odstawkę. Było mi żal zwierzaka, który z przerażeniem spoglądał na kominek i jego zawartość.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	30. Chapter 30

**Smok**

Dzięki wiszącej zasłonie mnie i Kła nie było widać, dzięki czemu niezauważona mogłam usłyszeć rozmowę pomiędzy Hagridem a Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, którzy również wpadli w odwiedziny. W każdym razie tak mi się wydawało, gdy usłyszałam, jak wchodzili do chatki. Zrozumiałam, że właściwie przyszli zadać tylko kilka pytań, a nie spędzić miło czas z przyjacielem.  
— No więc... tego... chcieliście mnie o coś zapytać, tak?  
— Tak — usłyszałam Harry'ego. Starałam się być tak cicho, jak tylko potrafiłam. Kieł również nasłuchiwał i w ogóle się nie poruszał. Zdziwiłam się, że nie wybiegł do nich się przywitać, jak robił to do tej pory. — Zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie mógłbyś nam powiedzieć, co strzeże Kamienia Filozoficznego oprócz Puszka.  
Spojrzałam na zasłonę z niedowierzaniem. Kamień Filozoficzny? Czy on był w szkole? I czym był Puszek?  
— No pewnie, że nie mogę. Po pierwsze, sam nie wiem. Po drugie, za dużo już wiecie, więc i tak bym wam nie powiedział. Kamień jest dobrze strzeżony i, jak wiecie, nie bez powodu. Mało brakowało, a wykradliby go z podziemi Gringotta... O tym to już chyba sami wiecie, co? Tylko... niech skonam, jak się dowiedzieliście o Puszku?  
Niewiele rozumiałam, ale przypomniałam sobie rozmowę z Severusem, po tym, jak został zraniony przez trójgłowego psa. Czyżby to był Puszek i to, czego pilnuje, to Kamień Filozoficzny? Jeśli tak, to wielu profesorów również dodało swoje zaklęcia, mające go ochronić... Nie byłam pewna, czy moje domysły były słuszne, a nie chciałam o to nikogo pytać.  
— No dobra, Hagridzie, możesz nie chcieć nam powiedzieć, ale dobrze wiemy, że wiesz. Przecież ty wiesz o wszystkim, co tu się dzieje — powiedziała Hermiona ciepłym, przymilnym głosem. Pomyślałam, że jest niezła w wyciąganiu informacji od Hagrida. — My tylko się zastanawiamy, kto zorganizował całą tę ochronę. Zastanawialiśmy się, komu Dumbledore najbardziej ufa, oczywiście poza tobą.  
— No cóż... chyba nie zaszkodzi, jak wam powiem, że... no... zaraz... no więc on pożyczył ode mnie Puszka... a potem niektórzy z profesorów rzucili zaklęcia... Profesor Sprout... Profesor Flitwick... Profesor McGonagall... Profesor Quirrell... no i sam Dumbledore też coś od siebie dorzucił. A niech to, o kimś zapomniałem... No tak, profesor Snape.  
— _Snape?_ — W pierwszym momencie chciałam się oburzyć na ton, jakim Harry wypowiedział nazwisko Seva, ale po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że miał powody, by go nienawidzić.  
— Tak... A wy wciąż o tym samym, co? Słuchajcie, Snape pomógł w bezpiecznym ukryciu Kamienia, więc nie może zamierzać go wykraść, to chyba jasne, nie?  
Miałam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Naprawdę oni myśleli, że Severus chciał wykraść kamień? Znałam go na tyle dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że to bzdura. On wolałby odnaleźć Kamień Wskrzeszenia z bajki o trzech braciach i Insygniach Śmierci. Sam mi to powiedział, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o niej po tym, jak mi ją przeczytał. To była moja ulubiona bajka z „Baśni Barda Beedle'a". Kamień Filozoficzny nie dawał tego, czego najbardziej chciał Severus.  
— Tylko ty jeden wiesz, jak przejść koło Puszka, prawda, Hagridzie? — zapytał Harry. — I nie powiedziałbyś nikomu, prawda? Nawet któremuś z profesorów?  
— O tym wiem tylko ja jeden, no i Dumbledore — oświadczył z dumą Hagrid.  
Po chwili Harry zauważył jajo, co zmieniło temat ich rozmowy. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę zajmowałam się Kłem, dokładnie spłukałam z niego szampon dla psów, a następnie wysuszyłam ręcznikiem. Wyszłam zza zasłony, kiedy Hermiona powiedziała dokładnie to samo, co ja wcześniej:  
— Hagridzie, przecież ty mieszkasz w _drewnianym_ domku!  
Gdy mnie zauważyła, była zaskoczona. Chłopcy również nie mogli uwierzyć, że tam byłam. Nie zwracając na nich uwagi, powiesiłam ręcznik na krześle, żeby wysechł, a następnie nałożyłam psu jedzenie do miski. Pożegnałam się z Hagridem i wyszłam, a oni dołączyli do mnie. Spodziewałam się tego.  
— Co usłyszałaś? — zaatakował Ron jadowitym tonem.  
— Nic, czego bym już wcześniej nie wiedziała — odpowiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami, udając, że byłam świetnie poinformowana w tej sprawie. — Mogę wam jednak zagwarantować, że Severus nie chce wykraść kamienia... Chociaż pewnie przekonywanie was jest bezcelowe...  
Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Przewróciłam oczami i przyspieszyłam kroku. Czułam się nieswojo w ich towarzystwie: Przy Hermionie, która zdążyła mnie polubić, zanim się zaprzyjaźniła z chłopakami i nadal miała wyrzuty sumienia, że nasz kontakt tak bardzo się osłabił; Przy Ronie, który sprawiał wrażenie, że mnie nienawidzi, chociaż nie miał żadnego powodu. Poza tym, że wiedział, jakim tchórzem byłam; Oraz przy Harrym, moim kuzynie, któremu nie miałam odwagi powiedzieć prawdy. Chociaż wiem, że nie miał już do mnie żalu o to, że nie powiedziałam mu o magii, wyczuwał, że nadal coś ukrywam i dlatego nasze relacje były takie oziębłe.  
Szliśmy w milczeniu, ale Hermiona przypomniała sobie o smoku i wspólnie zaczęliśmy dyskutować o tym, w jaki sposób pomóc Hagridowi.

Martwiłam się o Hagrida i co było najgorsze: nie mogłam z nikim o tym porozmawiać, żeby się wspólnie zastanowić nad jakimś sensownym rozwiązaniem. Nikt, z kim spędzałam czas, oczywiście nie wiedział o jaju w chatce Hagrida, a z trzema osobami, które znały tę tajemnicę, po prostu nie rozmawiałam. Podejrzewałam, że gdybym przysiadła się do nich i poruszyła ten temat, to moglibyśmy spędzić razem trochę czasu, ale czułam jakiś wewnętrzny opór. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak bardzo bałam się Harry'ego i czy naprawdę chciałam się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?  
Głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że chciałam. Znałam go od urodzenia i lubiłam go. Byliśmy dobrymi sąsiadami i pewnie bylibyśmy bliżej ze sobą, gdyby nie Dursleyowie, którzy tak go dręczyli, że biedny chłopak nie wierzył, że ktoś go może polubić... Ale z drugiej strony, jak inaczej wytłumaczyć mój strach? Jessica zawsze się śmiała, że dorastanie jest najgorsze, bo człowiek nie wie, co się z nim dzieje i czego chce. Podejrzewałam, że chyba małymi kroczkami wkraczałam w ten okres...  
Co dwa dni odwiedzałam Hagrida, żeby zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku. Zazwyczaj moje wizyty były krótkie: spędzałam u niego dziesięć minut, by zadać Hagridowi kilka pytań oraz karmiłam Kła. Potem z powrotem uciekałam do zamku, żeby uczyć się z Amandą i Draconem, albo pędziłam na dodatkowe zajęcia z Severusem.

Kilkanaście dni później podczas lekcji Harry zaskoczył mnie, kiedy wybrał sobie miejsce pracy tuż obok mojego. Początkowo nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, ale kiedy zrobiło się w szklarni dość głośno, jak zwykle, gdy podczas pracy mogliśmy rozmawiać, Harry nachylił się w moją stronę i szepnął:  
— Wykluwa się.  
Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. W pierwszym momencie nie załapałam, o co mu chodziło.  
— No wiesz... — Wzrokiem wskazał kierunek, w którym stała chatka Hagrida.  
— Wykluwa się? — Zapytałam piskliwym tonem. Mogłam się tego spodziewać, ale przerażało mnie to, że jeszcze tego dnia smok miał się pojawić na świecie. Harry skinął głową.  
— Po lekcji biegniemy do Hagrida. Idziesz z nami?  
Skinęłam głową i zabrałam się dalej do pracy. Naprawdę musieliśmy coś wymyślić, bo sytuacja coraz bardziej wymykała się spod kontroli.

Kiedy w końcu lekcja się skończyła, rzuciłam narzędzia i popędziłam za trójką na skraj lasu. Hagrid powitał nas, zaczerwieniony i bardzo przejęty.  
— Już prawie wylazł.  
Z niecierpliwością weszliśmy do chatki i spojrzeliśmy na stół, na którym leżało popękane jajo. W środku coś się ruszało i stukało. Przysunęłam krzesło do stołu i wstrzymałam oddech. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że pozostali zrobili to samo.  
Nagle rozległ się chrobot, potem trzask i jajo rozpękło się na trzy części. Na stół wypadł mały smok, który ku mojemu rozczarowaniu był bardzo brzydki: Kolczaste skrzydła były o wiele większe od chudego, czarnego tułowia, z którego sterczał łeb z długim ryjkiem, zaczątkami rogów i wyłupiastymi, pomarańczowymi ślepiami. Kiedy smoczątko kichnęło, z pyska wyleciało kilka iskier.  
— Prawda, jaki _cudowny_? — mruknął rozanielony Hagrid. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby pogładzić gada po łbie. Smok zasyczał i obnażył ostre kły.  
— Mój maleńki, poznaje swoją mamusię! — zawołał uradowany.  
— Hagridzie, a właściwie jak szybko rosną norweskie smoki kolczaste? — zapytała Hermiona. Podobne pytanie chodziło mi po głowie i cieszyłam się, że ono padło.  
Hagrid już miał odpowiedzieć, ale nagle pobladł, zerwał się na nogi i pobiegł do okna.  
— Co się stało?  
— Ktoś zaglądał przez szparę... jakiś chłopak... teraz biegnie do szkoły.  
Harry otworzył szybko drzwi i kiedy usłyszałam _Malfoy_ , stanęłam za nim. Miał rację, to Draco widział smoka, ale dlaczego on, do licha, przyszedł do chatki Hagrida?  
— Nic się nie martwcie — powiedziałam ze spokojem. — Załatwię to. — Sprawiałam wrażenie pewnej siebie, jednak taka nie byłam. Nie mogłam być niczego pewna, jeśli chodziło o mojego przyjaciela, ale miałam nadzieję, że nasz ostatni rozejm wiele nauczył nie tylko mnie, ale również i jego, i spełni moją prośbę, by nikomu nie wspominał o smoku...

Krótko po tym pobiegłam do zamku, chcąc załatwić tę sprawę jak najszybciej, zanim będzie za późno. Zaskoczona znalazłam Dracona tuż przy wejściu do szkoły.  
— Wiedziałem, że będziesz mnie szukać — powiedział spokojnie. — Zastanawiałem się tylko, co ty tam robiłaś. Z _nimi_.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
— Mamy mały rozejm — odparłam. — Ze względu na wiadomą ci sytuację.  
Draco przewrócił ramionami.  
— Kto by się przejmował głupkiem, który chce hodować smoka?  
— Ja! — powiedziałam trochę za głośno. — Hagrid nie jest głupkiem. Wręcz przeciwnie! Jest moim przyjacielem! Jest jedną z osób, którym mogę całkowicie zaufać! Jest również jedną z osób, które doskonale wiedzą, kim jest mój ojciec, ale on nigdy nie uważał, że jestem pomiotem szatana, który należy od razu zlikwidować, zanim zrobi coś złego i wspierał mnie od początku roku szkolnego!  
Po jego postawie ciała zrozumiałam, że Draco zaczął trochę inaczej postrzegać Hagrida. Chociażby chwilowo widział go tak, jak ja widzę.  
— Wiem, że jest nieokrzesany i dziki. Oraz miewa głupie pomysły jak z tym smokiem. Mniejsza o to, jak go dostał, co właściwie też mnie martwi. Ale naszym... to znaczy moim, Harry'ego, Hermiony i Rona zmartwieniem jest to, co teraz się wydarzy. Nie wiemy, jak szybko ten smok rośnie, ale doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może długo zostać u Hagrida. Już i tak miałby problemy, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział... A potrzebujemy jeszcze trochę czasu, by wymyślić coś rozsądnego... Coś, na co on się zgodzi, bo nadal do niego nie dociera, że zanim się obejrzy, to coś spali mu dom...  
Na chwilę przerwałam, łapiąc oddech.  
— Nikomu nie powiem — usłyszałam od Dracona.  
— Naprawdę? — zapytałam zaskoczona.  
— Przez jakiś czas — sprostował z uśmiechem. Przewróciłam oczami z irytacją.  
— Ale pozwól, że podręczę trochę Pottera i Weasleya.  
Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale się roześmiałam.  
— Niech ci będzie... Powiesz mi kiedyś, dlaczego tak bardzo się nienawidzicie?  
— Hmm... wybacz, Isabella, tego nie da się tak łatwo wyjaśnić. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Niestety przerwa na lunch się skończyła i musieliśmy iść na następne lekcje. Każde z nas poszło w swoją stronę i było zadowolone z naszego układu. Miałam trochę czasu, by wymyślić, jak w bezpieczny sposób pozbyć się smoka i ocalić Hagrida, w czym musiałam podjąć współpracę z trójką, co nagle zaczęło mnie cieszyć, a Draco mógł sobie ich podręczyć, jeśli tak bardzo mu na tym zależało. Właściwie to nikomu nie szkodzi, prawda? Czasami zastanawiałam się, kiedy Draco stał się tak wredny. A może zawsze był, tylko ja tego nigdy nie zauważałam?

Draco dotrzymał obietnicy: Nikt więcej nie dowiedział się o smoku. Kiedy tylko widział Harry'ego, Rona albo Hermionę na jego twarzy czaił się uśmieszek, który ich bardzo niepokoił. Do tego stopnia, że Ron od razu na mnie naskoczył:  
— Powiedziałaś, że to załatwisz!  
— Zrobiłam to — odparłam spokojnie.  
— Nie widzisz, jak on się uśmiecha? — zapytał Harry. — Jakby coś planował...  
— Chce was wkurzyć, tego nie mogłam mu zabronić. Obiecał, że nikomu nie powie. Mamy większy problem niż uśmiech Dracona. Jak ten smok spali chatkę, to i tak wszyscy się o nim dowiedzą.  
Niestety nadal żadne z nas nie potrafiło znaleźć odpowiedniego rozwiązania, aż kilka dni później Harry z Ronem przybiegli od Hagrida i od razu podeszli do mnie i Hermiony, z którą uzupełniałyśmy swoje notatki.  
— Już wiemy, jak się pozbyć tego smoka! — powiedział entuzjastycznie Harry. Spojrzałam na nich z zaskoczeniem.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Mój brat Charlie bada życie smoków w Rumunii. Napiszemy do niego, pewnie będzie się chciał zająć tą gadziną!  
— Świetny pomysł! — Ucieszyłam się. — Nie wiedziałam, że twój brat zajmuje się smokami.  
— Fred i George ci nie mówili? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nie. — Zamyśliłam się. — Wspomnieli tylko, że dwóch starszych braci już skończyło Hogwart, ale nie mówili, czym się teraz zajmują. Napisaliście już do niego, czy zrobimy to razem?  
Hermiona szybko wyciągnęła pergamin i Ron zaczął pisać list, w którym wyjaśnił Charliemu naszą sytuację. Harry szybko pobiegł do sowiarni i od razu go wysłał. Nie pozostało nam nic innego, niż czekać na odpowiedź.

Kolejne kilka dni były bardzo trudne dla naszej czwórki. Na zmianę chodziliśmy na dyżury do Hagrida i pomagaliśmy mu w opiece nad smokiem oraz zajmowaliśmy się Kłem, na którego Hagrid w ogóle nie miał czasu. Z powodu Norberta, tak nazwał smoka, zaniedbał wszystkie obowiązki gajowego, psa oraz siebie. W końcu w środowy wieczór przyszła wiadomość od Charliego i kamień spadł mi z serca, gdy przeczytałam, że już w niedzielę jego przyjaciele mogą zabrać tę gadzinę. Pozostawał tylko jeden problem: jak go przenieść na najwyższą wieżę w środku nocy, tak żeby nikt go nie widział?  
— Mamy pelerynę-niewidkę — powiedział Harry. — Chyba nie będzie trudności... jest tak duża, że przykryje nas obu i Norberta.  
— Masz pelerynę-niewidkę? — zapytałam zaskoczona. — Skąd?  
— Dostałem na święta... Nadal nie wiem, kto mi ją dał, ale zostawił karteczkę, że należała do mojego ojca... — Harry obserwował mnie badawczo. — Może wiesz coś o tym?  
Spojrzałam na niego z przerażeniem. Tymi słowami dał mi do zrozumienia, że wiedział, kim jestem i że jest gotowy o tym porozmawiać, wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. Powinnam była się z tego cieszyć, padły odpowiednie słowa, żeby zacząć rozmowę, którą odkładałam tyle czasu, ale nadal bałam się czegoś. Najgorsze było to, że sama nie byłam pewna, co napawało mnie takim przerażeniem. Nie potrafiłam znaleźć odpowiednich słów, więc powiedziałam najgorsze słowa, jakie przyszło mi do głowy.  
— Nie, dlaczego? — Harry spojrzał na mnie z rozczarowaniem. Nie dziwiłam mu się. Sama byłam sobą rozczarowana.

Następnego dnia sprawa się skomplikowała. Po ugryzieniu Norberta dłoń Rona spuchła do rozmiarów dwóch normalnych pięści. Nie chciał iść do skrzydła szpitalnego, bojąc się, że pani Pomfrey domyśli się, co go ugryzło. Niestety po południu nie miał innego wyjścia: jego ręka pozieleniała.  
Wieczorem Hermiona i Harry, który znów zrobił się oziębły w stosunku do mnie, poszli odwiedzić przyjaciela. Ja skierowałam swoje kroki ku miejscu, w którym umówiłam się z Draconem. Zastałam go w wyśmienitym nastroju.  
— Niezła zabawa, co nie? — zapytał, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył.  
— O czym mówisz?  
— O smoku... A właściwie o tym, jak wielka trójka panikowała, że komuś powiem...  
Uśmiechnęłam się z rozbawieniem.  
— Pewnie nieźle się bawiłeś?  
Skinął głową.  
— Ale niestety zabawa się skończy... — powiedział z udawanym żalem w głosie.  
— Skąd o tym wiesz? — Draco nie odpowiedział, tylko wyciągnął z kieszeni list, który Ron dostał od swojego brata.  
— Odwiedziłem dziś _naszego przyjaciela_ — powiedział rozbawiony. — Pożyczyłem od niego książkę, właściwie możesz mu ją oddać. — Wcisnął mi ją do ręki.  
— Pewnie nieźle się bawiłeś podczas tych odwiedzin — stwierdziłam.  
— Miałbym przepuścić taką okazję? Coś ty. Szczególnie że od poniedziałku będę musiał wymyślić coś innego, czym mogę ich dręczyć.  
Roześmiałam się, ciesząc się, że wkrótce Norbert zniknie z mojego życia.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	31. Chapter 31

**Błąd Severusa**

Z Draconem nie rozmawiałam więcej na ten temat, dlatego nawet nie przeczuwałam tego, co chciał zrobić. Ustaliłam z Harrym i Hermioną, że to oni zajmą się smokiem. Ja, nawet jeśli bym chciała wziąć w tym udział, po prostu nie mogłam. Tej nocy znów była pełnia i musiałam spędzić ją w Zakazanym Lesie.  
Do tego miałam inne zmartwienia: Nie potrafiłam spokojnie spać w nocy, wciąż dręczyło mnie uczucie niepokoju. Nie byłam pewna, z czym się ono wiązało. Chociaż sądziłam, że pewnie sytuacja z Norbertem tak bardzo mnie stresowała, czułam, że to nie było przyczyną. Kiedy nie mogłam spać, wstałam i wciąż wyglądałam przez okno, najczęściej patrząc w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Miałam nadzieję, że Gremi będzie mógł to wyjaśnić.  
Dni mijały powoli, każde z nas odliczało kolejne do niedzieli. W końcu, gdy nadszedł ten oczekiwany dzień, przy śniadaniu zaskoczyła mnie Szafran, która przyniosła mi list od profesora Dumbledore'a.

 _Isabello,_

 _dziś w nocy będę Ci towarzyszył podczas Twojej przemiany. Czekaj na mnie po kolacji w sali wejściowej i nie wychodź z zamku, dopóki się nie pojawię._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Przeczytałam list kilka razy, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Hermiona zerknęła na niego i zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Dlaczego masz nie wychodzić z zamku? — zapytała.  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedziałam zaniepokojona. — Zawsze, kiedy mi towarzyszył, spotykaliśmy się albo w sali wejściowej... raz czy dwa nawet na zewnątrz... do tej pory nigdy nie zakazywał mi opuszczania zamku bez opieki. Obawiam się, że w Zakazanym Lesie dzieje się coś złego — mruknęłam.  
— Co takiego może się tam dziać? — zapytał Fred z wątpliwością w głosie, który słyszał naszą rozmowę.  
— Mam nadzieję, że się dowiem — powiedziałam.  
Przez cały dzień nie mogłam się skupić, wyczekując wieczoru. Harry i Hermiona opracowywali plan, jaką drogą najlepiej przetransportować Norberta na wieżę. Chociaż planowałam się uczyć, tylko przysłuchiwałam się ich rozmowie, a i tak nie wiele do mnie docierało. Wciąż myślałam o wiadomości dyrektora.

W końcu nadszedł wieczór. Pożegnałam się z Harrym i Hermioną, życząc im powodzenia. W umówionym miejscu byłam trochę przed czasem, ponieważ nie byłam w stanie zbyt wiele przełknąć. Patrzyłam na chłodne mury, które skrywały się w cieniu, co nadawało im ponury wygląd. Zadrżałam ze strachu. Comiesięczne wędrówki po Zakazanym Lesie stały się moją rutyną i od dwóch czy trzech przemian nie miałam żadnych obaw, by samej dojść na skraj lasu, gdzie zawsze czekał na mnie Gremi, ale tego dnia coś mnie paraliżowało. Z jednej strony chciałam błagać Dumbledore'a, żebym mogła zostać w zamku i spędzić noc w jakiejś sali, ale z drugiej, coś mnie przyciągało na Polanę Jednorożców. To drugie uczucie wygrywało.  
— Dziękuję, że zaczekałaś w środku — usłyszałam za plecami głos i podskoczyłam ze strachu. Odwróciłam się i w oczach dyrektora zauważyłam iskierki rozbawienia. Niestety po chwili zniknęły, co mnie zaniepokoiło.  
— Dobry wieczór — powiedziałam.  
Profesor Dumbledore otworzył drzwi i razem wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Mimo później pory było bardzo ciepło, a na bezchmurnym niebie błyszczały gwiazdy.  
— Piękna noc — powiedziałam cicho.  
— Piękna — zgodził się. — Niestety zarówno piękna, jak i niebezpieczna.  
Zadrżałam, czując, jak dreszcz przebiegł mi po kręgosłupie.  
— Czy coś mi grozi? — zapytałam.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie — powiedział profesor. — Od kilku dni coś w lesie atakuje jednorożce. Podejrzewam, że to odczuwałaś. Pewnie w niewielkim stopniu, gdyż twój czar połączenia z jednorożcami nie jest jeszcze silny.  
— Dlatego czułam się ostatnio niespokojna i coś nie dawało mi spać?  
— Tak. Niestety jeden jednorożec zginął, inny został lekko ranny. W każdym razie boją się opuszczać swoją polanę, więc zaproponowałem Gremiemu, że odprowadzę cię do nich. Poza tym bałem się, że napastnik mógłby zaatakować ciebie.  
— Ale... dlaczego ktoś zabija jednorożce? — zapytałam z przerażeniem.  
— Wiesz, jakie właściwości ma krew jednorożca?  
Przez chwilę myślałam. Nigdy nie używałam do niczego krwi jednorożca, zabicie go było okropną zbrodnią, dlatego korzystano tylko z tego, co można zdobyć, nie raniąc zwierzęcia.  
— Zapewnia życie każdemu, kto ją wypije — powiedziałam cicho. — Czy moja krew również ma takie właściwości?  
— Tylko podczas pełni, o ile jesteś w postaci jednorożca. Tej nocy pozostanę człowiekiem, więc moja krew nie będzie mieć takich właściwości, ale twoja tak.  
— Kto zabija te jednorożce? Przecież to potworna zbrodnia, czyż nie jest się przeklętym, kiedy się ją popełni?  
— Zgadza się — powiedział Dumbledore, bacznie się rozglądając. Byliśmy już na skraju lasu. — Dlatego niewielu byłoby w stanie zrobić coś takiego.  
— Więc kto? — zapytałam i zamilkłam, gdy przypomniałam sobie o Kamieniu Filozoficznym i teorii trójki, że ktoś próbuje go wykraść. Kamień również wytwarzał eliksir życia. Komu zależało na tym, żeby za wszelką cenę wrócić do świata żywych?  
— Myśli pan, że to... — Nie byłam pewna, jak skończyć moje pytanie: Voldemort? Mój ojciec? Profesor Dumbledore domyślił się, o kogo pytam i z powagą skinął głową.  
— Obawiam się, że to on może za tym stać. Niestety nadal nie mam pewności.  
Księżyc w końcu pojawił się na niebie i znów poczułam ból, jakby łamano mi wszystkie kości. Kiedy w końcu się skończył, przez chwilę dochodziłam do siebie, zanim stanęłam na nogi.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał dyrektor. Skinęłam głową, obserwując go, jak z wyciągniętą różdżką rozglądał się wokoło. Po chwili wkroczył do lasu, dając mi znak ręką, żebym podążała za nim.

W drodze na polanę nie rozmawialiśmy. Chociaż było kilka rzeczy, o których chciałam z nim porozmawiać, nie chciałam mu przeszkadzać. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go tak skupionego na otoczeniu. Byłam pewna, że dokładnie, wszystkimi zmysłami sprawdzał, czy coś nam nie zagrażało.  
Tej nocy było wyjątkowo cicho. Ostrożnie stąpałam za profesorem, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie bałam się, ponieważ byłam pewna, że czymkolwiek jest zagrożenie, profesor je zwycięży. Przecież to on był jedyną osobą, której zawsze bał się Voldemort, prawda? Więc nawet jeśli on miałby się tu zjawić, nie miałby szans. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy był tak osłabiony i bezsilny. W każdym razie chciałam w to wierzyć.  
W końcu trafiliśmy na Polanę Jednorożców. W ciągu miesiąca tak wiele się zmieniło. Było tak cicho i spokojnie oraz smutno. Żadne małe jednorożce nie brykały z radością po polanie, tylko trzymały się blisko swoich rodziców. Te starsze miały zatroskane miny, a u niektórych z łatwością zauważyłam przerażanie w oczach. Nie dziwiło mnie to, naprawdę trudno było zranić jednorożca, nie mówiąc już o zabiciu...  
Przez pierwsze dwie godziny ćwiczyłam z Gremim, jednak nadal światło nie chciało się pokazać na końcu rogu. Bałam się, że jednorożec się wścieknie, szczególnie że teraz tak bardzo potrzebują pomocy, ale nic nie mówił na ten temat. W końcu przerwał lekcję, mówiąc, że tej nocy był zbyt rozkojarzony, by móc pomóc mi w ćwiczeniach. Przez chwilę obserwowałam go, jak podchodzi do dyrektora i zaczyna nim rozmowę. To był niesamowity widok: dorosły czarodziej, jedyny człowiek na polanie, wśród tylu jednorożców, a włosy i broda w świetle księżyca jaśniały dokładnie tak, jak ich sierść.  
Jednak ja uparłam się, żeby ćwiczyć dalej. Frustrowało mnie to, że nadal nie robiłam żadnych postępów, a ponieważ tylko raz na miesiąc mogłam ćwiczyć, nie chciałam marnować tej nocy. Starałam się wyczyścić mój umysł z każdej myśli, jak to robiłam podczas nauki oklumencji, wyrzucając z głowy strach przed tajemniczym zagrożeniem z lasu, czy wszelakie myśli o Norbercie. Zanim udało mi się w pełni skoncentrować, spojrzałam na gwiazdy i przez myśl mi przemknęło: _Mam nadzieję, że Norberta już tu nie ma. Chyba minęła umówiona godzina_.  
Potem byłam tylko ja, mój róg i zaklęcie. Nie wiedziałam, ile minęło czasu, ale w końcu zobaczyłam światełko nad moją głową, które jaśniało coraz bardziej. Koncertowałam się, żeby utrzymać je jak najdłużej i żeby było jak najjaśniejsze. Żeby było dokładnie takie, jakie bez problemów wyczarowywałam za pomocą różdżki.  
— Udało ci się — usłyszałam głos profesora Dumbledore'a. Przestraszyłam się i światełko zgasło. Polana znów była oświetlona tylko księżycem i połyskującą sierścią jednorożców.  
— W końcu — mruknęłam.  
— Możesz być z siebie dumna. — Usłyszałam Gremiego. — Nie sądziłem, że wyczarujesz coś przed wakacjami.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
— Niespodzianka.  
— Mówię poważnie. — Gremi spojrzał mi w oczy. — To, co zrobiłaś to duże osiągnięcie, chociaż może teraz ci się tak nie wydaje. Zazwyczaj osobom obdarzonym Mocą Jednorożca udaje się coś wyczarować dopiero po skończeniu dwunastu lat. Przepraszam, że tak się zachowywałem przez ostatnie miesiące, już od dawna czuliśmy zagrożenie czyhające na nas i przez to wszyscy byliśmy podenerwowani. Teraz okazuje się, że zagrożenie jest jeszcze większe, niż przeczuwaliśmy...  
Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Miesiącami dręczyłam się, że byłam beznadziejna, a on mi mówi, że to normalne? W pierwszym momencie ogarnęła mnie złość, ale zanim cokolwiek zrobiłam lub powiedziałam, uspokoiłam się. To nie był czas na kłótnie.  
— Na dziś koniec ćwiczeń — powiedział po chwili. — Odpocznij trochę, a w międzyczasie opowiem ci o Starożytnej Magii. Chociaż może z niej skorzystać każdy czarodziej, wielu o niej zapomina, a są tacy, którzy ją ignorują.  
— Co było ich ogromnym błędem — skomentował profesor Dumbledore. Spojrzałam zaskoczona na nich obu. O kim oni mówili? Nie zadałam tego pytania na głos, byłam pewna, że i tak nie uzyskałabym odpowiedzi.

Mimo że rano byłam wykończona, postanowiłam nie rezygnować z zajęć. Zdrzemnęłam się trochę przed śniadaniem i trochę spóźniona usiadłam przy stole Gryfonów. Udało mi się wcisnąć między Harry'ego a Hermionę, którzy mieli markotne twarze.  
— Co się stało? — zapytałam z przerażeniem. — Nie udało się?  
— Pierwsza część się udała — odparł Harry. — Przyjaciele Charliego go zabrali, ale...  
— Z tej euforii zapomnieliśmy o pelerynie — skończyła za niego Hermiona. — I nakrył nas Filch.  
— Zaprowadził nas do McGonagall. Była wściekła — dodał Harry. — Złapała również Neville'a, który słyszał, jak Malfoy opowiadał, że chce nas nakryć ze smokiem.  
— Żartujesz — powiedziałam zaskoczona.  
— No i Neville chciał nas ostrzec. Odjęła nam po pięćdziesiąt punktów za każdego z nas i mamy szlaban...  
Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.  
— Naprawdę odjęła wam aż sto pięćdziesiąt punktów?! — Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Ponuro skinęli głowami. — A Draco?  
Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Też go złapała. Jako pierwszego. Odjęła mu tylko dwadzieścia punktów i też zarobił szlaban. Jeszcze się okaże, że wszyscy razem będziemy go odrabiać.  
— Za głupotę się płaci — mruknęła ponuro Hermiona. — Tak zostawić pelerynę!  
Starałam się ich pocieszyć, ale niewiele mogłam zrobić.  
Gdy kończyłam jeść, zauważyłam Dracona wychodzącego z Wielkiej Sali. Po jego przestraszonej minie rozpoznałam, że on mnie też zauważył. Jednak gdy wyszłam z sali, ku mojemu zdziwieniu czekał obok drzwi. Byłam pewna, że będzie mnie unikał tak długo, jak to możliwe.  
— Komu o tym opowiadałeś? — zapytałam.  
— O czym?  
— O tym, że zamierzasz ich nakryć.

Draco spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony i przerażony.  
— Nikomu! — wykrzyknął. — Znaczy się... Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi, żeby nie zastanawiali się, gdzie nagle zniknąłem.  
— Neville cię słyszał. — Po chwili opowiedziałam mu to, co usłyszałam od Harry'ego i Hermiony.  
— Nie jesteś na mnie zła?  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
— No cóż, doigrałeś się. Też dostałeś szlaban. Zasłużyłeś na niego. A właściwie, po co ich szukałeś?  
— Chciałem zobaczyć ich przerażone miny i zagrozić, że pójdę po nauczyciela.  
Roześmiałam się.  
— Oczywiście bym tego nie zrobił, bo najpierw dostałbym szlaban, a nauczyciel i tak by mi nie uwierzył... Jak to zresztą się stało. No i obiecałem ci, że nikomu nie powiem...  
Nie potrafiłam ukryć rozbawienia, ale może dobrze się stało, bo Draco trochę się rozluźnił, widząc, że nie byłam na niego zła.

Po południu poszłam do gabinetu Severusa na kolejne lekcje oklumencji. Z uśmiechem go powitałam, ale on był jakoś dziwnie zamyślony.  
Zaczęliśmy normalnie przygotowywać się do ćwiczeń, każde z nas milczało. W końcu Severus spojrzał na mnie i zapytał:  
— Wiesz coś o smoku?  
— Jakim smoku? — zapytałam, siląc się na obojętność. Miałam nadzieję, że nie zorientował się, że kłamię. Wiedziałam, jak trudno było go oszukać.  
— Draco mówił, że Potter miał smoka — powiedział cicho. — Jestem pewien, że coś wiesz i chciałbym, żebyś mi to opowiedziała.  
Chwilę milczałam. Kiedy mu odmówiłam, poczułam, jak usiłuje wtargnąć do mojego umysłu. Przerwałam kontakt wzrokowy i starałam się myśleć tylko o tym, jak bardzo mnie tym rozzłościł.  
— PRZESTAŃ GRZEBAĆ MI W MYŚLACH! — krzyknęłam tak głośno, że aż zabrzęczały szyby w oknach.  
— Sama chciałaś się uczyć oklumencji...  
— TY MNIE NIE UCZYSZ TERAZ OKLUMENCJI, TYLKO CHCESZ SIĘ DOWIEDZIEĆ CZY CZEGOŚ PRZED TOBĄ NIE UKRYWAM! — wrzeszczałam, ile miałam sił w płucach. — TO JEST OGROMNA RÓŻNICA! MAM PRAWO DO WŁASNYCH TAJEMNIC, NIE MUSISZ O WSZYSTKIM WIEDZIEĆ! TO TYLKO JA POWINNAM DECYDOWAĆ, O CZYM CI POWIEM, A O CZYM NIE!  
Nie czekałam na jego reakcję. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i wyszłam z gabinetu. Trzasnęłam drzwiami tak głośno, aż echo rozniosło się po korytarzach. Wściekła szłam szybko, nie zastanawiając się, gdzie. Kiedy w końcu uleciał ze mnie gniew, oparłam się o ścianę i zsunęłam na podłogę. Nagle szloch potrząsnął moim ciałem, a z oczu wypłynęły mi łzy. Rozpłakałam się. Poczułam się zraniona jak nigdy dotąd. Co prawda już wcześniej Severus próbował zaglądać mi do myśli, ale byłam świadoma, że troszczył się o mnie i bał się, że coś mi się stanie. Tym razem było inaczej: Chciał zdobyć konkretną informację, która mnie w ogóle nie dotyczyła. Przekroczył cienką granicę pomiędzy tym, co byłam w stanie mu wybaczyć, a tym, co sprawiło, że straciłam do niego szacunek i zaufanie.

* * *

Kiedy drzwi trzasnęły, Severus Snape podskoczył ze strachu i zaskoczenia. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po gabinecie, nie do końca pojmując, co tak właściwie tutaj zaszło. Potrzebował kilku minut, by to przeanalizować. W końcu dotarło do niego, że ślepa nienawiść do Harry'ego Pottera spowodowała, że chciał zrobić krzywdę jedynej istocie, która go kochała. Już od lat balansował na granicy tego, co można zrobić, a czego nie, a tym razem ją przekroczył. Potrzebowała go, a on tak ją zranił.  
Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy pierwsza łza wypłynęła z oczu Isabelli, Severus rozpłakał się. Nie mógł jej stracić, tylko ona nadawała sens jego życiu. A teraz nie miał pewności, czy kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	32. Chapter 32

**Blizna**

Dni mijały, egzaminy zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Chociaż na dworze było przepięknie, wszyscy spędzali czas w bibliotece albo w Pokoju Wspólnym,ślęcząc nad książkami. Ucząc się, starałam się zagłuszyć moje myśli o Severusie. Odkąd wybiegłam z jego gabinetu, nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć do niego żadnego słowa. Kiedy podchodził do mnie na lekcjach eliksirów, często miałam wrażenie, że chciał mi coś powiedzieć. Ale zawsze spoglądałam na niego z taką urazą, że odchodził bez słowa, czasem nawet nie zaglądając do mojego kociołka. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że musieliśmy się o coś pokłócić, ale nikt nie odważył się mnie zapytać, o co.  
I tak bym nie powiedziała.  
Kiedy już pozbyliśmy się Norberta, mój kontakt z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną trochę osłabł. Jedynie Ron zmienił nastawienie w stosunku do mnie. Nie był już taki wrogi, czy nawet obojętny. Witał mnie, kiedy się widzieliśmy, czasami nawet z uśmiechem, co mnie wciąż zaskakiwało.  
W końcu nadszedł dzień szlabanu. Draco poinformował mnie o tym, zastanawiając się, co takiego będzie musiał robić o jedenastej w nocy.  
— A oni gdzie idą? — zapytał Paul. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Harry'ego, Hermionę i Neville'a wychodzącego z Pokoju Wspólnego przez dziurę w obrazie.  
— Draco mi mówił, że dziś odrabia szlaban. Pewnie mają go razem — powiedziałam spokojnie, patrząc na zegarek.  
— Teraz przynajmniej mają pozwolenie — mruknął Fred.  
— Daj im spokój — powiedziałam. — Tak się składa, że mieli ważny powód. Niestety przez własną głupotę dali się złapać.  
— Co to za powód? — zapytał George.  
— Niestety nie mogę wam powiedzieć. — Spojrzałam na chłopców. — Musicie mi uwierzyć na słowo, że to było naprawdę ważne.  
Urwałam temat, pakując swoje książki. Byłam zmęczona i miałam już dość nauki. Poszłam do dormitorium. Przygotowałam się do snu, wiedząc, że będę miała problemy z zaśnięciem. Dziwne uczucie niepokoju znów mi towarzyszyło. Coś nadal atakowało jednorożce, a ja nie potrafiłam im pomóc. Bałam się kolejnej wizyty na Polanie Jednorożców. Ile ich umarło od ostatniej pełni?

W końcu zasnęłam, ale to był niespokojny sen. Byłam w ciemnym lesie i wzrokiem szukałam zagrożenia. Bałam się. W końcu rozległ się głośny łoskot, a gdy tylko zobaczyłam Hagrida, zrozumiałam, że miałam kolejną wizję.  
Hagrid był wściekły. Draco dla żartu zakradł się za Neville'a i złapał go za szyję. Neville ze strachu wystrzelił czerwone iskry.  
— Będziemy mieć szczęście, jeśli teraz uda nam się cokolwiek znaleźć — usłyszałam Hagrida. — Cały las postawiliście na nogi! No dobra, robimy zmianę... Neville, zostaniesz ze mną i z Hermioną, a ty Harry, pójdziesz z Kłem i tym kretynem. Przykro mi — dodał szeptem, tak, by tylko Harry słyszał — ale ciebie tak łatwo nie przestraszy, a musimy szukać dalej.  
Cieszyłam się, że miałam tę wizję i Harry był w parze z Draconem. Póki miałam ich na widoku, nie musiałam się martwić, czy coś im się stało. Nie wiedziałam, czego szukają, dopóki nie zauważyłam srebrnych śladów. Od razu rozpoznałam, czym one były: krwią jednorożca. Zadrżałam. Tej nocy też coś zaatakowało?  
— Zobacz... — szepnął Harry, gdy tylko zauważył jasną plamę na polanie. Ostrożnie wyszedł na jej skraj. Draco stanął tuż obok niego.  
Od razu wiedziałam, czym jest ta plama. Sierść martwego jednorożca delikatnie lśniła. Niestety z tego punktu, nie mogłam dojrzeć, kto tym razem był ofiarą.  
Harry zrobił krok i nagle zamarł w miejscu, słysząc odgłos skradania się. Z cienia wyłoniła się zakapturzona postać, pełznąca tuż przy ziemi, jak polujący drapieżnik. Harry stał, jakby wrósł w ziemię. Czułam jego zaskoczenie, strach, wręcz panikę. Nie był zdolny, by zrobić chociaż najmniejszy ruch.  
— AAAAAA!  
Usłyszałam przeraźliwy wrzask Dracona. W pierwszym momencie pomyślałam, że coś mu się stało, ale to był tylko okrzyk przerażenia. Po chwili blondyn uciekł, a Kieł pobiegł za nim. Zakapturzona postać podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto na Harry'ego. Po jej płaszczu ściekała krew jednorożca. Chociaż modliłam się, żeby Harry w końcu ruszył się i uciekł, nadal nie był w stanie. Jak w zwolnionym tempie obserwowałam postać, która powoli podniosła się i skoczyła ku Harry'emu.  
Głowę przeszył mi straszny ból. Zerwałam się z łóżka i spojrzałam nieprzytomnie na dormitorium. Dziewczyny, z wyjątkiem Hermiony, spały w swoich łóżkach. Moja blizna wciąż pulsowała bólem. Potarłam ją, mając nadzieję, że ból choć trochę zmaleje. Nigdy nie czułam czegoś takiego i trochę mnie to przerażało. Chciałam od razu pobiec do profesora Dumbledore'a, żeby go o tym poinformować, ale wiedziałam, że musiałam z tym poczekać do rana. Zamiast tego zeszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego, chcąc poczekać na Harry'ego, Hermionę i Neville'a. Martwiłam się szczególnie o tego pierwszego. Czy postać go dopadła? A jeśli tak, to co mu zrobiła?  
Po chwili się trochę uspokoiłam, ponieważ blizna przestała boleć. Potarłam ją jeszcze raz i z niecierpliwością spoglądałam na dziurę w portrecie. Od czasu do czasu patrzyłam na Rona, który usnął w fotelu. Nie wiedziałam, jak długo czekałam, ale odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy zauważyłam Harry'ego. Szybko spojrzałam na niego z góry do dołu, ale na szczęście nic mu się nie stało. Również Hermiona i Neville byli cali i zdrowi.  
— Isabella? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry. — Co ty tutaj robisz?  
— Nie mogłam spać — odparłam. Neville od razu się pożegnał i poszedł do dormitorium. Harry obudził Rona, a następnie cała trójka usiadła naprzeciwko mnie.  
— Ma to jakiś związek z tym zabitym jednorożcem? — zapytała Hermiona. Skinęłam głową.  
— Czuję niepokój, kiedy one są atakowane... — przyznałam. — Chociaż według profesora Dumbledore'a moje połączenie z jednorożcami nie jest jeszcze silne... Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co on musi odczuwać...  
— On? — zapytał Harry zdezorientowany.  
— Profesor Dumbledore też ma Moc Jednorożca — wyjaśniłam. Ron i Harry spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem. Widziałam, że chcą zadać jakieś pytanie, ale Hermiona była szybsza.  
— Ale kto może zabijać te jednorożce? — zapytała. Naprawdę martwiła się ich losem.  
Zapadła cisza, po której Harry zaczął opowiadać mnie i Ronowi, co się wydarzyło w nocy. Większość z tej opowieści sama widziałam jego oczami, poza spotkaniem z centaurem, który uratował go przed zakapturzoną postacią. Byłam mu tak wdzięczna, że postanowiłam sobie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkam Firenzo, podziękuję mu.  
Harry chyba zapomniał, że ja również znajdowałam się w Pokoju Wspólnym, a ja postanowiłam mu nie przerywać, dopóki nie powiedział wszystkiego, o czym myślał. Tylko Hermiona spoglądała na mnie z niepewnością i przerażeniem.  
— Snape chce wykraść Kamień dla Voldemorta... Voldemort czeka w puszczy... a myśmy przez cały czas myśleli, że Snape chce się po prostu wzbogacić...  
— Przestań wymawiać to imię! — powiedział Ron przerażonym szeptem. Uśmiechnęłam się z rozbawieniem.  
Harry go nie słuchał i kontynuował:  
— Firenzo mnie uratował, choć nie powinien... Zakała się wściekał... mówił coś o przeciwstawianiu się temu, co jest zapisane w gwiazdach... o powrocie Voldemorta... Zakała uważa, że Firenzo powinien pozwolić Voldemortowi zabić mnie... Myślę, że to też jest zapisane w gwiazdach...  
— Przestań wymawiać to imię! — syknął Ron.  
— Więc teraz możemy tylko czekać, aż Snape wykradnie Kamień — ciągnął Harry — a wtedy Voldemort będzie już mógł tu przyjść i skończyć ze mną raz na zawsze... No cóż, Zakała pewnie się ucieszy.  
— Harry, wszyscy mówią, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto boi się tylko Dumbledore'a. Dopóki Dumbledore tu będzie, Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie ośmieli się ciebie tknąć. A w ogóle, skąd wiesz, że centaury się nie mylą? Mnie to wszystko przypomina wróżenie z kart, a profesor McGonagall mówi, że to bardzo mało ścisła dziedzina magii.  
— Hermiona ma rację, Harry — powiedziałam. — Dopóki w zamku jest Dumbledore, Voldemort nie ośmieli się ciebie zaatakować. — Harry spojrzał na mnie. Nie wiedziałam, co go bardziej zaskoczyło: To, że w ogóle tam byłam i się odezwałam, czy może raczej fakt, że nie bałam się wymówić imienia mojego ojca. — Firenzo również może mieć rację, że za wszystkim stoi Voldemort. Nawet sam Dumbledore to podejrzewa, ale nie ma pewności... Mylisz się tylko w jednym: Severus nie chce wykraść Kamienia. On nie stoi po stronie Voldemorta. Wiem, że nie jest ideałem i chociaż kiedyś popełnił mnóstwo błędów, jest lojalny Dumbledore'owi.  
— Jasne — rzucił sarkastycznie Ron.  
— Znam go lepiej niż wy. Jestem jedną z dwóch osób, które znają go najlepiej. Drugą osobą jest Dumbledore. Ktoś chce ukraść Kamień, ok, to jest jasne. Severus to wie, Dumbledore tym bardziej. Ale uparcie podejrzewając Severusa przeoczycie osobę, która naprawdę jest sługą Voldemorta.  
Popatrzyli na mnie sceptycznie. Zastanawiałam się, czy cokolwiek wiedzieli o przeszłości Severusa. Żadne z nich nie wysunęło argumentu, że przecież Sev był śmierciożercą, ale profesor Dumbledore się za nim wstawił i dzięki temu uniknął Azkabanu. Nie wiedziałam, czy to było oznaką, że o niczym nie wiedzieli, czy może po prostu nie chcieli ze mną dyskutować na ten temat. Wiedziałam tylko jedno: nie uwierzyli mi. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy nadejdzie chwila, w której będę mogła powiedzieć: _a nie mówiłam?_ W głębi serca nie chciałam, żeby nadeszła. Nie chciałam, żeby Voldemort dostał ten Kamień w swoje ręce. Bałam się tego bardziej niż oni. Harry był pewien, że Voldemort będzie chciał go zabić. Niestety ja nie wiedziałam, co będzie chciał zrobić ze mną i ta niepewność przerażała mnie najbardziej.

Następnego dnia po lekcjach poszłam do dyrektora. Na szczęście hasło nadal było takie samo, jak w dniu, w którym ostatni raz odwiedzałam go w jego gabinecie, więc chimera bez problemów odskoczyła, ukazując schody. Po chwili ostrożnie zapukałam do drzwi.  
— Proszę wejść. — Usłyszałam. — Isabella? — Profesor Dumbledore był zaskoczony. — Co tutaj robisz?  
— Wczoraj wydarzyło się coś dziwnego i chciałam o tym z panem porozmawiać.  
Dyrektor wskazał mi krzesło, na którym usiadłam. On sam zaczął mi się intensywnie przypatrywać, dlatego od razu zaczęłam opowiadać o kolejnej wizji i bólu, który tak bardzo mnie wczoraj zmartwił.  
— Jeszcze nigdy ta blizna nie bolała! — poskarżyłam się.  
Profesor Dumbledore wyglądał na zmartwionego.  
— Niestety, jeśli chodzi o bliznę, nie mogę ci pomóc. To nietypowa blizna, magiczna. A jeśli chodzi o wizje... Nadal uczysz się oklumencji?  
Spuściłam wzrok.  
— Pokłóciłam się z Severusem — przyznałam. Właściwie to nie była kłótnia. Sev nie powiedział ani słowa. — Staram się wieczorem oczyszczać umysł, jak mnie uczył, ale to nie jest takie proste... Szczególnie kiedy dręczy mnie ten ciągły niepokój.  
Profesor Dumbledore pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
— Severus bardzo żałuje tego, co zrobił. Isabello, porozmawiaj z nim.  
Potrząsnęłam głową.  
— Mówił panu, co zrobił? Jak ja mu teraz mogę zaufać podczas lekcji oklumencji? Mogłam zaakceptować grzebanie w myślach, gdy chodziło o moje dobro, ale nie... nie w takiej sprawie!  
Dyrektor próbował mnie przekonywać, ale nadal byłam uparta. W sprawie blizny i wizji nadal nie mógł mi pomóc. Odrobinę rozczarowana i przestraszona wyszłam z jego gabinetu. Dlaczego wokół mnie było tyle dziwnych zjawisk? Co było tego przyczyną? I czy zostanie tak do końca mojego życia?

W końcu nadeszły egzaminy. Chociaż byłam przed nimi zestresowana, okazało się, że wcale nie były takie trudne. Po każdym wychodziłam z ulgą, mając pewność, że zdałam.  
Pewnej nocy obudziło mnie światło wydobywające się zza kotary łóżka Hermiony.  
— Co robisz? — zapytałam sennie. Nadal spałam niespokojnie i potrafiła mnie obudzić każda drobnostka. Teraz już nie tylko Czar Przywiązania dawał mi się we znaki, ale od nocy, w której Harry odrabiał szlaban, nękały mnie przeszywające bóle czoła i do tego coraz częściej wnikałam w koszmary senne Harry'ego, w których często pojawiała się zakapturzona postać zbroczona krwią.  
— Przeglądam notatki z transmutacji — powiedziała spanikowana.  
— Aha — mruknęłam, przewracając się na drugi bok. Po chwili znów otworzyłam oczy i przez chwilę próbowałam coś sobie przypomnieć. — Ale Hermiono, transmutację już zdawaliśmy!  
— Naprawdę? — spytała zaskoczona. Po chwili milczenia odłożyła swoje notatki. — No tak, masz rację. Mam nadzieję, że te egzaminy szybko się skończą, bo zaraz zwariuję.  
— Taak... ja też — mruknęłam sennie.

W końcu było po egzaminach. Po ostatnim poszłam na szkolne błonia, chcąc poleżeć na słońcu i chwilę odpocząć. Zauważyłam bliźniaków i Lee, którzy drażnili czułki olbrzymiej ośmiornicy, wygrzewającej się na płyciźnie.  
— Cześć — powiedziałam i usiadłam na brzegu. Chłopcy odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem i przez chwilę przyglądałam się ich zabawie. Następnie położyłam się, wystawiając twarz do słońca.  
— Cześć. — Nie musiałam otwierać oczu, by rozpoznać głos Paula.  
— Cześć. Jak egzaminy?  
— Nie były takie trudne — odpowiedział. — A twoje?  
— Myślę, że zdałam.  
Potem opowiadałam mu, jakie mieliśmy pytania i zadania. Paul często wtrącał swoje uwagi. Byliśmy zaskoczeni, kiedy nadszedł czas na obiad. Pomógł mi wstać i kiedy uśmiechnął się do mnie, pierwszy raz w życiu pomyślałam sobie, jakim jest przystojnym chłopakiem z swoimi kruczoczarnymi włosami i iskierkami w zielonych oczach.

Wieczorem spędzałam czas z chłopakami. Bliźniacy i Lee grali w Eksplodującego Durnia, a mnie Paul uczył grać w szachy. Mimo że się starałam, zawsze przegrywałam.  
— Chyba się poddaję — powiedziałam. — Nie mógłbyś mi raz odpuścić i pozwolić wygrać?  
Chłopcy się zaśmiali.  
— Tak szybko się poddajesz? — zakpił Fred. — Najlepsza uczennica na roku, a poddaje się tak szybko w grze w szachy?  
— Nie jestem najlepsza! — zaprotestowałam. — Amanda i Hermiona radzą sobie równie świetnie!  
— Popatrzyłam na Hermionę. Zastanowiło mnie, dlaczego znów przeglądała swoje notatki. Przecież było już po egzaminach.  
— Szczegół — powiedział Paul. — Poza tym Fred nie do końca ma rację. Żeby móc być dobrym w szachy, trzeba umieć logicznie myśleć, nieważne jest, jak ktoś się uczy. Wystarczy spojrzeć na Rona. Uczniem jest przeciętnym, ale za to w grze w szachy jest świetny. Nie ma na to reguły.  
— Czyli sądzisz, że nigdy nie będę w to dobra? — zapytałam, patrząc mu w oczy.  
— Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Trzeba po prostu dużo ćwiczyć.  
Zagraliśmy kolejną partię, którą znów przegrałam i pożegnałam się z nimi. Po kilku dniach egzaminów byłam tak wyczerpana, że chciałam się wcześniej położyć. Pierwszy raz od wielu dni zasnęłam szybko i bezproblemowo.  
Przypominając sobie później tę noc, nie pamiętałam, czy cokolwiek mi się śniło. Pierwszym obrazem, jaki zachowałam w swojej pamięci, były diabelskie sidła. Ten sen stał się koszmarem dopiero w momencie, w którym zauważyłam, że roślina oplatała mnie tak mocno, że nie byłam w stanie się poruszyć. Zorientowałam się, że to nie był sen, tylko kolejna wizja, gdy usłyszałam Hermionę:  
— Diabelskie sidła, diabelskie sidła... Co mówiła profesor Sprout?... Że to lubi ciemność i wilgoć...  
— Więc zapal coś! — wykrztusił Harry.  
— Tak... no jasne... ale tu nie ma drewna! — krzyknęła Hermiona.  
— CZY TY ZWARIOWAŁAŚ? — zawył Ron. — JESTEŚ CZARODZIEJKĄ CZY NIE?  
Podczas tego krótkiego dialogu zorientowałam się, gdzie są. Czułam, że musiałam im pomóc, cokolwiek zamierzali. Całą swoją siłą woli skupiłam się na tym, by odłączyć się od umysłu Harry'ego i gdy otworzyłam oczy, usiadłam na łóżku, nie wierząc, że naprawdę mi się udało.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia

* * *

Minął 1 rok odkąd pojawił się tu pierwszy rozdział "Isabelli Potter". Ale ten czas leci! Mam nadzieję, że w nadchodzącym roku nie będę miała takiej przerwy, jak w tym =)


	33. Chapter 33

**Czar Poświęcenia**

Od razu zerwałam się z łóżka i założyłam ubrania, które wpadły mi w ręce. Cicho wyszłam z dormitorium, nie chcąc nikogo obudzić. Na moje szczęście w Pokoju Wspólnym nie było nikogo, więc poszłam pewnie do dziury w portrecie, ale po drodze potknęłam się o coś. Szybko spojrzałam na podłogę i zauważyłam Neville'a. Tylko jego oczy się poruszały, spoglądając na mnie z przerażeniem. Od razu zauważyłam, że ktoś musiał użyć na nim zaklęcia pełnego porażenia ciała.  
— Neville! — powiedziałam szybko i od razu cofnęłam zaklęcie. Chłopak usiadł na podłodze i się rozpłakał. Straciłam pięć minut na wysłuchanie jego opowieści, jak próbował powstrzymać Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, po czym ta ostatnia go zaczarowała. Uspokoiłam go i wstałam, zbliżając się do dziury.  
— Nie! Nigdzie nie pójdziesz! — krzyknął Neville.  
— Muszę — powiedziałam stanowczo. — Obawiam się, że mogą być w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, muszę im pomóc, proszę, zrozum to!  
Przez chwilę myślał, ale potem zmrużył oczy.  
— Dlaczego masz dla nich ryzykować? Wiem, że lubicie się z Hermioną, ale Harry i Ron ignorowali cię przez cały rok. Ron ci dokuczał... Dlaczego tak ci na nich zależy?  
Do głowy przyszła mi tylko jedna odpowiedź: prawda. Westchnęłam, wiedząc, że tajemnica i tak się wyda prędzej czy później.  
— Zależy mi, bo Harry jest moim kuzynem — powiedziałam. Neville wyglądał, jakbym ponownie rzuciła na niego pełne porażenie ciała. Nie czekałam na odpowiedź, tylko wyszłam i pobiegłam przed siebie, nie słuchając Grubej Damy, która pytała się, gdzie idę. Czułam, że muszę się spieszyć, w przeciwnym razie mogło być za późno.

Gdy przybiegłam do trójgłowego psa, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że kompletnie nie wiedziałam, jak go minąć. Bacznie obserwowałam go zza drzwi, spoglądając na dziurę w podłodze. Obok niej zauważyłam toporny flet, a dalej harfę. Instrumenty muzyczne w tym pomieszczeniu? Chociaż w pierwszej chwili mój pomysł wydawał się bezsensowny, postanowiłam spróbować. Za pomocą jednego zaklęcia flet znalazł się w mojej ręce i zaczęłam na nim grać. Właściwie nie można było nazwać tego grą, ale wystarczyło, że dmuchałam w instrument i ku mojemu zdziwieniu Puszek zasypiał.  
Szybko przeszłam obok niego, nadal grając na flecie i niewiele myśląc, wskoczyłam do dziury w podłodze. Wylądowałam na czymś miękkim i chociaż w pierwszym momencie ucieszyłam się, szybko rozpaliłam ogień za pomocą mojej różdżki: To były diabelskie sidła. Na szczęście ich łodygi kurczyły się i cofały, więc mogłam bez problemów przejść dalej. Cieszyłam się z tej wizji, w przeciwnym razie mogłabym nie zareagować tak szybko.  
Następnie szybko pobiegłam korytarzem, który schodził coraz niżej. Zwolniłam, gdy usłyszałam ciche szelesty i jakby pobrzękiwanie. Z wyciągniętą różdżką doszłam do końca korytarza i zobaczyłam jasno oświetloną komnatę o wysokim sklepieniu, pełną małych, niezwykle barwnych ptaszków, kłębiących się i wirujących w powietrzu. Po drugiej stronie były ciężkie drewniane drzwi. Bałam się wejść dalej, myśląc, że ptaki rzucą się na mnie. Kiedy wciąż się wahałam, jeden z nich przeleciał obok mnie i z zaskoczeniem odkryłam, że to był latający klucz.  
— Super — mruknęłam. Weszłam do komnaty i nic się nie stało. Tak jak się spodziewałam, kiedy szarpnęłam za klamkę, drzwi były zamknięte. Nie miałam czasu szukać i łapać odpowiedniego klucza, ale nagle przyszła nieoczekiwana pomoc.  
Drzwi się otworzyły i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyłam Hermionę.  
— Isabella? — zapytała równie zszokowana.  
— Przyszłam wam pomóc — powiedziałam.  
— Skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie jesteśmy?  
— Długa historia.  
Hermiona przepuściła mnie w drzwiach i weszłam do kolejnej komnaty. Byłam na skraju szachownicy, która wyglądała jak pobojowisko. Po jej bokach piętrzyły się stosy czegoś, co na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało gruzy. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że to rozwalone figury. Zadrżałam.  
— Wygraliśmy — powiedziała Hermiona. — Niestety Ron oberwał i próbuję przetransportować go na górę, do skrzydła szpitalnego, a następnie wezwać pomoc. Harry poszedł dalej, żeby powstrzymać S... — urwała.  
— Pewnie był zaskoczony, gdy zamiast Severusa zobaczył kogoś innego — mruknęłam. Podeszłam do Rona i obejrzałam go. Wyglądał w porządku poza ogromnym guzem na głowie.  
— Nic mu nie będzie — powiedziałam uspokajająco do Hermiony, wierząc w to, że najgorsze, co mu groziło to wstrząs mózgu. Nie chciałam wiedzieć, jak nabił sobie tego guza, ale nie dziwiło mnie, że stracił przytomność. Rzuciłam kilka zaklęć leczniczych. Cieszyłam się, że w książce, którą dostałam od Severusa na święta były również zaklęcia i że zdołałam zapamiętać kilka z nich. Oczywiście nie miały one takiej skuteczności, jak eliksiry, ale odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy Ron odzyskał przytomność.  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytałam.  
— Dobrze — powiedział zaskoczony i chciał wstać.  
— Ostrożnie — powstrzymałam. — Boli cię coś?  
— Nie — odpowiedział, marszcząc brwi. — A przecież powinno... Ona uderzyła mnie w głowę. — Wskazał ręką na białą królową.  
— Rzuciłam na ciebie kilka zaklęć leczniczych. One stłumiły ból. Powinny działać wystarczająco długo, żebyście byli w stanie stąd się wydostać, wezwać pomoc i pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ja idę pomóc Harry'emu.  
— Jest dla ciebie ważny, prawda? — zapytał, czym mnie kompletnie zaskoczył. Hermiona nas obserwowała.  
— Tak.  
— Więc dlaczego mu nie powiedziałaś, że jesteś jego kuzynką? — Kątem oka zauważyłam, że zszokowana Hermiona otworzyła usta.  
— Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem, Ron.  
Wstałam i ruszyłam w kierunku przejścia do następnej komnaty.  
— Isabella! — zawołała Hermiona. Odwróciłam się. — Kiedy natkniesz się na eliksiry, ten z najmniejszej buteleczki przeprowadzi cię przez ogień, do Harry'ego. Ale niestety nie wiem, czy cokolwiek w niej zostało. W razie czego pękata butelka, ostatnia po prawej stronie pozwoli ci wrócić.  
— Dzięki — rzuciłam i pobiegłam przed siebie. Kiedy przeszłam przez następne drzwi, obrzydliwy zapach uderzył mnie w nozdrza, aż musiałam zakryć twarz szatą. Przez łzy zobaczyłam trolla, który na szczęście leżał jak martwy, z krwawym guzem na czole. Wzdrygnęłam się. Jak dobrze, że nie musiałam z nim walczyć.  
Szybko przeszłam przez następne drzwi i trafiłam na siedem butelek różnego kształtu, o których mówiła Hermiona. Zrobiłam krok i natychmiast buchnął za mną ogień, odcinając mi drogę powrotną. W tej samej chwili czarne płomienie ogarnęły drzwi po przeciwległej ścianie. Byłam pewna, że to zadanie mógł wymyślić tylko Severus. Przez moment kusiło mnie, żeby przeczytać zwój pergaminu, który leżał obok nich i pewnie zawierał zagadkę. Nie miałam jednak na to czasu. Postanowiłam zaufać Hermionie i złapałam najmniejszą butelkę. Ku mojej uldze znajdował się w niej jeszcze jeden mały łyczek. Podejrzewałam, że flakonik był tak zaczarowany, że po wypiciu eliksir pojawiał się w nim ponownie.  
Bez zastanowienia wypiłam eliksir i poczułam się tak, jakby krew zamieniła mi się w lód. Ruszyłam naprzód, widząc, jak płomienie lizały moje ciało, ale ich nie czułam. Przez chwilę nic nie widziałam oprócz ciemnego ognia, aż w końcu znalazłam się po drugiej stronie.  
To, co zobaczyłam, zmroziło mnie tak, że nie byłam w stanie się poruszyć. Profesor Quirrell szedł tyłem w stronę Harry'ego, by mogła go widzieć twarz, która znajdowała się z tyłu głowy profesora. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom: Była kredowobiała, miała okropne czerwone oczy i szparki zamiast nosa, jak wąż. Voldemort w ciele Quirrella. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę.  
— A teraz oddaj mi Kamień, chyba że chcesz umrzeć na próżno — syknął Voldemort.  
— NIGDY!  
Harry skoczył w moją stronę. Jakimś cudem miał Kamień Filozoficzny i musiałam zrobić wszystko, by mógł z nim uciec. Podjęłam decyzję, kiedy usłyszałam głośne _ŁAP GO!_ Voldemorta. Rzuciłam zaklęcie na Quirrella, który ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zdążył odsłonić się magiczną tarczą.  
— Isabella — syknął Voldemort z uśmiechem. W tym samym czasie poczułam zaklęcie, które trafiło mnie prosto w pierś i poleciałam do tyłu, uderzając w kamienną ścianę. Poczułam ogromny ból, oczy zaszły mi mgłą. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, co się działo. W końcu, mimo bólu od uderzenia i tego, który z taką siłą pulsował z mojej blizny, odzyskałam ostrość widzenia i zauważyłam Quirrella na Harrym. Chciałam mu pomóc. Musiałam coś zrobić, ale nie byłam w stanie się poruszyć. Moja różdżka leżała za daleko ode mnie, bym mogła ją dosięgnąć.  
Bałam się, że stracę Harry'ego. Z własnej winy straciłam rok, który mogliśmy spędzić razem, a teraz być może stracę go na zawsze. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić.  
— Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby go ocalić — powiedziałam cicho, przez łzy. — On musi przeżyć, nawet jeśli ja miałabym zginąć za niego — dodałam. — Oddałabym życie za niego, tylko jak odwrócić uwagę Quirrella i Voldemorta?  
Z zaskoczeniem zobaczyłam, jak z mojej blizny wystrzeliła cieniutka strużka niebieskobiałego światła, która trafiła w Harry'ego – prosto w jego bliznę. Poczułam jeszcze większy ból czoła, który mnie oślepiał. Miałam wrażenie, że czyjeś ręce zaciskały się na mojej szyi. Zaczęłam zapadać się w ciemność. Dostrzegłam, że Harry zaczął walczyć. Uśmiechnęłam się. Udało mi się. W uszach usłyszałam głos Gremiego:  
— Czar Poświęcenia jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarów Starożytnej Magii. Nie potrzebujesz zaklęć ani różdżki. Tutaj liczą się intencje czarodzieja. Zazwyczaj czar ten działa, kiedy jedna osoba osłania drugą w bezpośrednim zagrożeniu. Można jednak rzucić je na odległość, ale musisz widzieć tę osobę. I oczywiście, im jest się dalej, tym jest trudniej.  
— To jeśli nie potrzebuję zaklęć ani różdżki, w jaki sposób można je rzucić? — zapytałam wtedy.  
— Wystarczy twoja intencja. Musisz naprawdę chcieć oddać życie za kogoś. Musisz go kochać tak mocno, by być gotową umrzeć, żeby tylko on żył. Miłość jest czymś najpotężniejszym na całym świecie. Chociaż przez wielu jest niedoceniana, a często lekceważona, to ona zmienia bieg wielu wydarzeń.  
Zanim straciłam przytomność, moją ostatnią myślą były trzy słowa: _Kocham cię, Harry_.

* * *

W środku nocy obudził mnie skrzat, który przekazał mi, że Albus chciał się ze mną widzieć w skrzydle szpitalnym. Byłem zaskoczony jego wyborem, co do miejsca spotkania, dlatego zacząłem się zastanawiać, co takiego mogło się stać. Szybko się ubrałem i coraz bardziej zaniepokojony poszedłem tam.  
Albus czekał na mnie przed drzwiami. Wyglądał na zmartwionego.  
— Co się stało? — zapytałem.  
— Miałeś rację, Quirrell chciał ukraść Kamień. Voldemort — skrzywiłem się na dźwięk tego imienia — wstąpił do jego ciała, kto wie, jak długo w nim był.  
— Udało mu się?  
— Nie, na szczęście, nie. Harry go powstrzymał...  
— Harry? — zapytałem z mieszaniną uczuć. W pierwszym momencie poczułem falę nienawiści, bo znów smarkacz wtrącał się do nieswoich spraw. Następnie zmartwiłem się, czy nic mu się nie stało, a to uczucie w stosunku do niego było dla mnie czymś nowym.  
Albus westchnął i chwilę mi się przyglądał, a następnie opowiedział, co się wydarzyło. Część dowiedział się od Hermiony, a część sam zobaczył. Kiedy usłyszałem, co zrobiła Isabella, wbiegłem do środka. Na pierwszym łóżku leżał Ron Weasley z zabandażowaną głową. Obok niego leżało kilka eliksirów, w tym Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Na drugim leżał Harry Potter, który na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak martwy, ale oddychał miarowo. Ostrożnie podszedłem do trzeciego łóżka, nie będąc pewien, czy byłem gotowy to zobaczyć.  
O ile Harry wydawał mi się na pierwszy rzut oka martwy, Isabella tym bardziej. Była blada, jakby cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy. Usta miała sine, a kiedy ją dotknąłem, była lodowata. Poczułem łzy w moich oczach: ona nie mogła umrzeć!  
Albus domyślił się, o czym myślałem:  
— Ona jeszcze żyje, Severusie — usłyszałem. Spojrzałem na jej klatkę piersiową. Lekko wznosiła się i opadała, co ledwo można było zauważyć, bo miała bardzo płytki oddech. — Przerwałem jej czar, ale... nie wiem, czy nie jest za późno.  
Spojrzałem na niego.  
— Ona... może umrzeć? — Łzy spłynęły po mojej twarzy. Spojrzałem na jej bladą twarz. W następnym miesiącu miała skończyć dopiero dwanaście lat! To było za wcześnie, żeby umierać!  
— Obiecuję ci, Severusie, że zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby ją uratować. — Spojrzałem z nadzieją na Albusa. — Niestety nie mogę ci obiecać, że przeżyje. Dzięki niej żyje Harry, ale było bardzo blisko, a stracilibyśmy oboje.  
Spojrzałem na Harry'ego. Co było w nim takiego, że wszyscy chcieli za niego oddać życie? Był tylko głupim dzieciakiem, który myślał, że wszystko może, bo jest sławny. Albus poklepał mnie po ramieniu i wyszedł, a ja siedziałem przy Isabelli i błagałem ją, żeby nie umierała.

* * *

Patrząc na łzy Severusa, byłem zaskoczony. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego zawsze w niego wątpiłem. Nie wiem, dlaczego myślałem, że opiekę nad Isabellą traktuje jak obowiązek? Teraz boleśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo była dla niego ważna. Jak bardzo ją kochał. Jej śmierć załamałaby go bardziej niż śmierć Lily.  
W tej sytuacji mogłem zrobić tylko jedno: Od razu po wyjściu ze skrzydła szpitalnego poszedłem do Zakazanego Lasu. Chciałem prosić o pomoc jednorożce, które pewnie już same wiedziały, w jak ciężkim była stanie. Przecież nie mogły jej obdarzyć mocą, tylko po to, by nie mogła dożyć dwunastu lat.  
Od wielu dni w stadzie jednorożców trwała żałoba. Kilku z nich straciło życie z rąk Quirrella i Voldemorta. Tak, teraz miałem pewność, kto za tym wszystkim stał. Żałowałem, że nie mogłem uratować tych zwierząt. Wiele z nich znałem od ich urodzenia.  
— Wiemy, po co przychodzisz — powiedział smutno Gremi.  
— Podejrzewam, że poczułeś...  
— Tak, wszyscy to poczuliśmy. — Kilka jednorożców spojrzało na mnie ze smutkiem. — Starożytna Magia? — Skinąłem głową. — Tak myślałem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że poczułem tak silną magię w jej otoczeniu. Co próbowała zrobić?  
— Uratować Harry'ego — odpowiedziałem. Wszystkie jednorożce spojrzały na mnie, ale nie padło żadne pytanie. Wiedziałem, co chciały wiedzieć, więc dodałem: — Udało jej się.  
— Ale za jaką cenę — mruknął Ares, przywódca stada. — Muszę cię zmartwić Albusie. Zostały jej maksymalnie dwa dni życia.  
Spojrzałem na nich z rozpaczą. Sam nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak bardzo mi na niej zależało? Ze względu na Severusa? A może Harry'ego? Może przeczuwałem, że ma do odegrania ważną rolę w przyszłości? A może po prostu ją polubiłem? Była miłą, utalentowaną dziewczyną, która serce miała po dobrej stronie, chociaż czasami podejmowała głupie decyzje.  
— Nic nie można zrobić? — Głos mi się załamał, gdy zadawałem to pytanie. Ares spojrzał mi w oczy.  
— Tylko jedna rzecz może ją uratować — odpowiedział Gremi. — Eliksir Życia.  
Zmartwiłem się. Tylko Kamień Filozoficzny był w stanie go stworzyć. Niestety już go nie miałem. Kiedy pani Pomfrey zajmowała się Harrym i Isabellą, porozmawiałem z Nicolasem i przekazałem mu Kamień. Planował go zniszczyć, jednak nie byłem pewien, czy zrobił to od razu, czy najpierw chciał stworzyć więcej eliksiru dla siebie i żony...  
A może mógłby mi oddać kilka łyków, żeby ją ocalić? Mówił, że miał zapas eliksiru, by móc na spokojnie pozałatwiać wszystkie sprawy...  
Kiedy moje myśli krążyły wokół Nicolasa i Kamienia Filozoficznego, przed moimi oczami ukazała się fiolka ze srebrnym płynem.  
— Albo to — dodał Ares. Ostrożnie wziąłem fiolkę i przyjrzałem się jej dokładniej. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co widziałem.  
— Naprawdę chcecie jej oddać trochę własnej krwi? — spytałem z powątpiewaniem. Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby jednorożce z własnej woli to zrobiły.  
— Chcemy — powiedział Gremi. — Chociaż będzie to miało dla niej konsekwencje — dodał. Spojrzałem na fiolkę z wątpliwościami. — Nie będzie przeklęta, oczywiście, bo nas nie zraniła. Ale gdy to wypije, czar między nami stanie się o wiele silniejszy. Dopóki nie grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo, nie będzie tego zauważać. Jednak odczuje to w stosunku do Harry'ego. Samo użycie Czaru Poświęcenia ich połączyło. Nasza krew tylko pogłębi to połączenie. Harry nie będzie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, właściwie nie powinno to na niego w żaden sposób działać. Ale na nią... już do końca życia będzie czuła się za niego odpowiedzialna i będzie czuła, czy coś mu grozi.  
— Chciała oddać za niego życie — powiedziałem. — Raczej nie będzie jej to przeszkadzać.  
Jednorożce spojrzały na mnie i skinęły głową. Ostrożnie schowałem w kieszeni fiolkę ze srebrną krwią i jak najszybciej wróciłem do zamku.  
Severus patrzył na mnie zaczerwienionymi oczami, gdy wlewałem zawartość fiolki do gardła Isabelli. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, aż w końcu drgnęła. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Wiedziałem, że może to potrwać kilka dni, ale byłem przekonany, że będzie żyła.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat, Kasia


	34. Chapter 34

**Po drugiej stronie**

— Mamo? — zapytałam. Byłam w jakimś dziwnym, ciemnym miejscu. Wokół mnie była tylko nicość, ale kilkadziesiąt metrów ode mnie widziałam kobietę, której brązowe włosy opadały na ramiona. Gdy spojrzałam w jej oczy, rozpoznałam ją. Nie tylko ze zdjęć, które tak wiele razy oglądałam. Po prostu patrząc w lustro, widziałam podobną twarz.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i pomachała mi. Odmachałam jej. Miałam wrażenie, że coś chciała powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk do mnie nie dotarł. Była tak blisko. Zrobiłam krok w jej stronę, a jej uśmiech zgasł. Pokręciła przecząco głową, jakby chciała, żebym pozostała w miejscu. A ja jedyne, czego pragnęłam, to podbiec do niej i pierwszy raz od ponad dziesięciu lat ją przytulić.  
Za nią pojawiły się dwie postacie. Rudowłosa kobieta o zielonych oczach, dokładnie takich, jakie miał Harry: Lily Potter. Obok niej stał James Potter i patrząc na mężczyznę, na mojego wujka, byłam pewna, że za dziesięć lat właśnie tak Harry będzie wyglądać. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem oczu. Uśmiechnęli się do mnie. Lily coś powiedziała i chociaż nadal nie słyszałam żadnego dźwięku, z ruchu jej ust wyczytałam: „Dziękuję".  
Za co mi dziękowała?  
Dopiero po chwili przypomniałam sobie, co wydarzyło się pod klapą w podłodze. Zamknęłam oczy, gdy przypomniałam sobie, że próbowałam rzucić Czar Poświęcenia. Otworzyłam je i spojrzałam na Kate, Lily i Jamesa. Oni nie żyli, a ja byłam z nimi tutaj. Czyżby to oznaczało, że ja też nie żyję? Lily mi dziękowała, czyli udało mi się uratować Harry'ego? Wszystko na to wskazywało. Więc jeśli nie żyłam, mogłam spokojnie pójść do mojej zmarłej rodziny, w końcu się z nimi połączyć.  
Nie zdążyłam zrobić ani jednego kroku, a oni z przerażeniem kręcili głowami, nakazując mi pozostanie w swoim miejscu. Nie wiedziałam, o co im chodzi. Po chwili pojawił się jakiś srebrzysty blask, poczułam jakiś płyn w gardle. Kate wyraźnie odetchnęła ulgą i wskazała mi coś za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam srebrzyste światło, które wręcz mnie oślepiało. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na nich, z uśmiechem je wskazywali. Miałam wrażenie, że zachęcali mnie, żebym szła w jego stronę. Kiedy zrobiłam krok w jego kierunku, uśmiechnęli się szerzej, a Kate ze łzami w oczach coś powiedziała. _Kocham cię_ , wyczytałam z ruchu warg.  
— Ja też cię kocham, mamo — odpowiedziałam. Spojrzałam na ciocię i wuja, chociaż nic nie powiedziałam, wiedzieli, co chcę przekazać. I ja wiedziałam, co oni chcieli mi przekazać: kochałam ich, a oni kochali mnie.  
Zaufałam im i wkroczyłam w srebrne światło. Po chwili poczułam zapach eliksirów. Przez zamknięte powieki widziałam, że jest jasno i zaczęłam słyszeć dźwięki. Profesor Dumbledore rozmawiał z Harrym. Chociaż powinnam dać znak, że się obudziłam, postanowiłam chwilę posłuchać ich rozmowy.

— To prezenty od twoich przyjaciół i wielbicieli — powiedział rozpromieniony Dumbledore. — To, co się wydarzyło w podziemiach, jest ścisłą tajemnicą, więc, oczywiście, wie o tym cała szkoła. Przypuszczam, że to twoi przyjaciele, panowie Fred i George Weasleyowie są odpowiedzialni za próbę przysłania ci tutaj sedesu. Zapewne uważali, że to cię rozbawi. Pani Pomfrey uznała to jednak za sprzeczne z wymogami higieny i skonfiskowała ów dar.  
Uśmiechnęłam się, mając nadzieję, że tego nie zauważą. To pasowało do bliźniaków.  
— Jak długo tu jestem? — zapytał Harry. To oznaczało, że również on ledwie co się obudził. Ulżyło mi, kiedy usłyszałam jego głos. Nic mu nie było, wydobrzeje.  
— Trzy dni. Pan Ronald Weasley i panna Granger bardzo się ucieszą, że odzyskałeś świadomość. Bardzo się o ciebie niepokoili.  
— Ale, panie profesorze... Kamień...  
— Widzę, że trudno zająć twoją uwagę czymś innym. No więc dobrze. Profesorowi Quirrellowi nie udało się odebrać ci Kamienia. Przybyłem na czas, żeby temu przeszkodzić, chociaż muszę przyznać, że z pomocą Isabelli radziłeś sobie zupełnie nieźle.  
— Pan tam był, panie profesorze? Dostał pan wiadomość przez sowę Hermiony?  
— Musieliśmy się minąć w powietrzu. Jak tylko dotarłem do Londynu, zaraz zrozumiałem, że powinienem być w miejscu, które dopiero co opuściłem. Zdążyłem wrócić i ściągnąć z ciebie Quirrella...  
— To był _pan.  
_ — Bałem się, że przybędę za późno.  
— Mało brakowało... Czułem, że już dłużej nie wytrzymam... że odbierze mi Kamień... Był jeden moment, w którym poczułem nagły przypływ energii i siły, po czym znów...  
— Ten wysiłek prawie odebrał ci życie. Zrobiłby to, gdyby Isabella ci nie pomogła. Niestety Voldemort był na tyle silny, że przez chwilę myślałem, że już jest za późno dla was obojga.  
— Pomogła? — zapytał Harry zaskoczony. — Wiem, że tam była... Rzuciła zaklęcie na Quirrella, ale on zdążył się przed nim obronić... Potem ją zaatakował i widziałem, jak uderza w ścianę. Wydawało mi się, że była nieprzytomna, bałem się, że już nie żyje...  
— Nie była nieprzytomna, ale uderzenie sprawiło, że nie mogła się poruszyć. Na szczęście pani Pomfrey przywróciła ją do porządku. — Poczułam na sobie zmartwiony wzrok profesora Dumbledore'a. — Niestety jest w gorszym stanie od ciebie. Przypływ energii, który poczułeś, pochodził od niej.  
— Nie rozumiem, profesorze.  
— Próbowała oddać za ciebie życie. To silne zaklęcie, bardzo stary Czar Poświęcenia. Nie łatwo go rzucić...  
— A jej się udało — powiedział z podziwem Harry. — Ona jest naprawdę utalentowaną czarodziejką, prawda?  
— W Starożytnej Magii nie chodzi o zdolności, Harry — powiedział cicho Dumbledore. — Nawet najgorszy uczeń Hogwartu byłby w stanie rzucić ten czar.  
— Jak to? Mówił pan, że nie łatwo go rzucić...  
— Nie jest łatwo, bo żeby to zrobić, trzeba po pierwsze naprawdę kochać osobę, którą chce się uratować, a po drugie, trzeba naprawdę być gotowym poświęcić dla niej swoje życie. Właśnie w tej sposób uratowała cię twoja mama. Teraz to samo próbowała zrobić Isabella. Udało mi się przerwać ten czar, ale bałem się, że było za późno. Właściwie, gdyby nie to, że jest pod opieką jednorożców, które jej pomogły, nie przeżyłaby.  
Zapadła cisza.  
— Ona... — Harry nie wiedział, jak zadać swoje pytanie. — Naprawdę mnie kocha? Naprawdę jestem dla niej tak ważny? Ale w takim razie... dlaczego nie powiedziała mi, kim jest? Przecież jest moją kuzynką, prawda?  
— Tak, Harry, masz rację — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Niestety na pozostałe pytania nie jestem w stanie ci odpowiedzieć. Musisz zapytać jej.  
— Bałam się — wychrypiałam, otwierając oczy. Światło mnie oślepiło, więc przymknęłam je z powrotem. — Nie wiem, czego, ale się bałam.  
— Isabella! — Dumbledore znalazł się przy moim łóżku. — Jak się czujesz? — Jeszcze raz otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na zatroskaną twarz dyrektora.  
— Bywało lepiej — wychrypiałam. Profesor podał mi szklankę z wodą, od razu zrobiło mi się lepiej.  
— Więc jesteśmy rodziną — powiedział cicho Harry. Spojrzałam na niego. Ludzie naprawdę mieli rację: wyglądał dokładnie jak James Potter, ale oczy miał po matce. Patrząc w je, przypomniał mi się sen. A co jeśli to nie był sen? Chciałam porozmawiać o tym z profesorem Dumbledore'em, ale nie chciałam przy Harrym. Pomyślałam, że to może poczekać.  
— Tak — potwierdziłam. — Moja mama była młodszą siostrą twojego taty. Odwiedzałyśmy was, kiedy Voldemort zaatakował. Moja mama zginęła razem z twoimi rodzicami. Tylko my przeżyliśmy. Przepraszam, że przez tyle lat ci o tym nie powiedziałam. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci o tym, że jesteśmy czarodziejami. Po prostu... chciałam mieć z tobą dobry kontakt, a ty bałeś się ludzi. Nie dziwiłam się, przecież wiem, jak Dursleyowie ciebie traktowali... Nie mogłeś uwierzyć w to, że ja chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Bałam się, że jeśli powiem ci o magii, uznasz mnie za wariatkę... A kiedy przyszliśmy do Hogwartu... Byłeś na mnie tak zły, że nie miałam odwagi powiedzieć ci, że jesteśmy rodziną.  
— Kto wiedział? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nie wielu ludzi — odpowiedziałam. — Wszyscy nauczyciele — Dumbledore skinięciem głowy potwierdził. — Oczywiście Draco, Amanda z Ravenclawu, pewnie ją kojarzysz — teraz Harry skinął głową — Fred i George domyślili się już pierwszego dnia, Paul i Lee też się domyślili po kilku tygodniach... Nie wiem, czy ktoś jeszcze wie... A tak, Ron też podejrzewał, ale według George'a nie miał pewności... Teraz już ma, powiedziałam mu o tym w podziemiach, Hermiona się wtedy dowiedziała...  
— Teraz każdy wie — wtrącił profesor Dumbledore.  
— Każdy? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.  
— Jak wspomniałem, może już słyszałaś, cała szkoła wie, co się wydarzyło w lochach. Wszyscy dowiedzieli się, kim jesteś, więc myślę, że od teraz będziesz posługiwała się w Hogwarcie swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem.  
Skinęłam głową.  
— Czyli jakim? — zapytał z ciekawością Harry.  
— Potter — odpowiedziałam. Chłopak spojrzał na nas zaskoczony. Dumbledore pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami.  
— Syriusz Black jest ojcem Isabelli — powiedział. — Jednak biorąc ślub z jej mamą, przyjął nazwisko żony. W ten sposób chciał się jeszcze bardziej oddzielić od rodu Blacków, która prawie w całości służył Voldemortowi.  
— Co się z nim stało? — zapytał Harry.  
— Siedzi w Azkabanie, więzieniu dla czarodziejów — odpowiedziałam. — Jak się okazało, on też był jego sługą.  
Spojrzałam na Dumbledore'a. Przeprowadziliśmy milczącą rozmowę, tylko za pomocą spojrzeń. Dziękowałam mu, że wszyscy myśleli, że to Syriusz Black był moim ojcem. Chociaż był zbrodniarzem, to było nadal lepsze, niż świadomość, kim naprawdę był mój ojciec.  
— Voldemort nazwał cię po imieniu — powiedział cicho Harry.  
— Miał obsesję na punkcie mamy Isabelli. — Dumbledore pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. — Isabella jest do niej bardzo podobna, więc nic dziwnego, że ją rozpoznał. Poza tym profesor Quirrell również doskonale wiedział, kim ona jest.  
Harry'emu wystarczyły te wyjaśnienia. Przymknęłam oczy, przysłuchując się rozmowie Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a. Tym razem rozmawiali o Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Cieszyłam się, że Voldemort go nie ma, ale Harry'ego męczyło tak wiele rzeczy z nim związanych.  
— A ten płaszcz, sprawiający, że jest się niewidzialnym? — Usłyszałam pytanie Harry'ego. Zaskoczona spojrzałam na niego. — Wie pan, kto mi go przysłał?  
— Masz taki płaszcz? — wtrąciłam. Obaj się uśmiechnęli.  
— Ach... tak się zdarzyło, że twój ojciec zostawił go mnie, a ja pomyślałem, że może ci się przydać.  
Kiedy rozmawiali o Severusie, nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, jak bardzo Dumbledore starał się nie powiedzieć całej prawdy. Powiedział, że Sev nienawidził ojca Harry'ego, ponieważ ten uratował mu życie. Nie wiedziałam, w jakim stopniu to było prawdą. Musiałam o to zapytać Severusa, ale pamiętałam rozmowę z wakacji i zdanie: _„Nie wiem, dlaczego James mnie nienawidził, może był zazdrosny, ponieważ Lily okazywała mu niechęć, a ze mną rozmawiała? Ja znienawidziłem go za to, jak mnie traktował..."  
_ W końcu Dumbledore szykował się do wyjścia. Na koniec zjadł jedną fasolkę wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta i dopiero w tym momencie zauważyłam, że obok mojego łóżka również stał stolik zastawiony prezentami. Było na nim wiele słodyczy, ale i również bukiet polnych kwiatów.

Następną osobą, która pojawiła się w skrzydle szpitalnym był Severus. Harry wyglądał na przestraszonego, ale ku jego uldze, Sev nie zwracał na niego żadnej uwagi. Od razu przybiegł do mojego łóżka i bez słowa mnie przytulił. Przeraziło mnie, jak źle wyglądał. Był blady, co podkreślało jego sińce pod oczami. Same oczy były zaczerwienione, jakby nie spał od kilku dni i często płakał. Przytuliłam się do niego tak mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Nie chciałam go wypuszczać z ramion, on również trzymał mnie mocno, jakby się bał, że mnie straci, jeśli choć na chwilę mnie wypuści.  
Kątem oka spojrzałam na Harry'ego, który był w głębokim szoku. Podejrzewałam, że pierwszy raz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus również ma jakieś inne uczucia, poza nienawiścią i pogardą dla wszystkich wokół. Wytrzeszczył oczy jeszcze bardziej, kiedy w sali rozległ się cichy szloch mojego ojca chrzestnego:  
— Tak bardzo bałem się, że cię stracę — usłyszałam. Przytuliłam go mocniej.  
— Nic mi nie jest — powiedziałam uspokajająco. Harry w końcu przestał się na nas gapić, odwrócił się na bok, plecami do nas i taktownie udawał, że śpi.  
— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo było z tobą źle — powiedział z wyrzutem. — Nawet Albus nie był pewien, czy uda się ciebie uratować.  
Nic nie powiedziałam. Zastanawiałam się, czy to, że widziałam moją mamę, oznaczało, że prawie byłam po drugiej stronie? Co oznaczało srebrne światło, co się stało, że jednak przeżyłam? Nie śmiałam zadać żadnego pytania.  
— I to jeszcze po tym, co zrobiłem — powiedział, szlochając. — Byłem taki głupi, nie wiem, jak mogłem zrobić coś takiego! Przepraszam, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Isabello.  
— Ciii... — szepnęłam uspokajająco. — Nic się nie stało.  
Chwilę jeszcze go uspokajałam, a kiedy mnie w końcu puścił, otarłam mu łzy z twarzy i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Zawsze wiedziałam, że byłam dla niego ważna, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo mnie kochał. Byłam pewna, że nie byłby w stanie dalej żyć, gdyby mnie zabrakło. Również ja nie mogłam wyobrazić sobie mojego życia bez niego.  
— Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ciebie brakowało — szepnęłam i ulżyło mi, gdy odwzajemnił mój uśmiech.

Kiedy w końcu Severus wyszedł, Harry przestał udawać, że śpi.  
— Miałaś rację — powiedział po chwili. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. — On naprawdę jest innym człowiekiem, a nie tylko wrednym i niesprawiedliwym nauczycielem eliksirów. — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Szkoda, że tę dobrą stronę pokazuje tylko tobie.  
— Też żałuję, że nikt inny nigdy nie pozna go tak, jak ja — mruknęłam.  
— Jak to się stało, że jesteście ze sobą tak blisko? — zapytał zaciekawiony.  
— Jest moim ojcem chrzestnym — odpowiedziałam. Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. — Przyjaźnił się z moją mamą. Nie mógł mnie samotnie wychowywać, dlatego poprosił o to Nikeyów, ale często go widywałam, a ferie i wakacje spędzałam głównie u niego.  
— Snape ojcem chrzestnym — powiedział z przerażeniem. — A co z twoim prawdziwym ojcem?  
— Widziałam go tylko raz. — Starałam się nie patrzeć na Harry'ego. — I mam nadzieję, że przez długi czas go nie spotkam ponownie. — Spojrzałam na niego. Widząc jego zdezorientowany wzrok, pospieszyłam z wyjaśnieniami. — On jest naprawdę złym człowiekiem. Boję się go i tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby w jakiś sposób powrócił. Cieszę się, że go tu nie ma.  
Naszą rozmowę przerwali Ron z Hermioną, których wpuściła pani Pomfrey. Ucieszyłam się z tego. Uświadomiłam sobie, że tak naprawdę mówiłam o Voldemorcie, a nie Syriuszu Blacku, ale przecież pasowało to do obu, prawda?  
Harry opowiedział im wszystko, co wydarzyło się w podziemiach. Hermiona opowiedziała, co wydarzyło się u nich, po tym, jak rozstała się z Harrym.  
— ...ale spotkaliśmy Dumbledore'a w sali wejściowej... już wiedział... bo powiedział tylko: „Harry już tam jest, tak?" i popędził na trzecie piętro. Powiedziałam mu, że również Isabella tam jest, ale on machnął ręką, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
— Myślisz, że on chciał, żebyś to zrobił? — zapytał Ron. — Przecież przysłał ci tę pelerynę-niewidkę i w ogóle.  
— No wiecie — wybuchnęła Hermiona — jeśli tak było... to znaczy... to okropne... mogłeś zginąć. Oboje mogliście zginąć! Właściwie byłaś na skraju śmierci — zwróciła się do mnie. — Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że ona nie jest w stanie ci pomóc i że prawdopodobnie nikt nie da rady. Wtedy Dumbledore popędził do Zakazanego Lasu i wrócił z jakimś srebrnym płynem, który wlał ci do gardła...  
— Srebrnym płynem? — zapytałam zaskoczona. Z niedowierzania usiadłam na łóżku.  
— Tak — odpowiedziała. — Był bardzo gęsty. Wyglądał jak krew jednorożców, którą widzieliśmy na szlabanie w Zakazanym Lesie, ale przecież Dumbledore nie zraniłby żadnego jednorożca, żeby zdobyć trochę jego krwi, prawda?  
Przypomniały mi się słowa, które dyrektor powiedział do Harry'ego, kiedy udawałam, że śpię: _Właściwie, gdyby nie to, że jest pod opieką jednorożców, którzy jej pomogli, nie przeżyłaby._ Widziałam, że Harry myślał dokładnie o tym samym.  
— Nie musiał — powiedziałam Hermionie. — To była krew jednorożca — dodałam i zrozumiałam, skąd wzięło się to srebrne światełko. — Nie musiał ich zranić, one dobrowolnie mu ją dały, jestem pod ich opieką i z jakiegoś powodu chciały, żebym przeżyła.  
Zamilkłam, a oni wytrzeszczyli na mnie oczy. Zastanawiałam się, jakie konsekwencje poniosę po wypiciu ich krwi. Podejrzewałam, że nie będę przeklęta – w końcu to była krew oddana dobrowolnie – ale byłam pewna, że jakieś konsekwencje na pewno będę musiała ponieść. Nie można ot tak wypić czegoś tak potężnie magicznego i żyć dokładnie tak, jak się żyło wcześniej.  
— To było... — zaczęła Hermiona. — okropne! Naprawdę mogliście zginąć.  
— Nie, to nie tak — powiedział Harry z namysłem. — To dziwny facet, ten Dumbledore. Myślę, że chciał mi, a może nam, dać szansę. Chyba wiedział, co się tutaj dzieje. Wiedział, co zamierzamy zrobić i zamiast nas powstrzymać, pomagał nam, żebyśmy potrafili tego dokonać. Uczył nas. To nie był przypadek, że pozwolił mi odkryć, jak działa to lustro. Jakby uważał, że mam prawo zmierzyć się z Voldemortem, jeśli tylko zdołam...  
Spojrzałam na Harry'ego i przez myśl mi przeszło, że jest naprawdę inteligentnym chłopakiem. Pomyślałam, że ma rację. Dumbledore również wierzył w przepowiednię, która zachęciła Voldemorta do zabicia Potterów. Wiedziałam tylko, że podobno Harry ma taką moc, że będzie w stanie go pokonać. Wiedziałam, że Severus wierzył, że Voldemort pewnego dnia powróci. Dumbledore pewnie też tak sądził i podejrzewałam, że tą próbą uczył Harry'ego, przed tym, co pewnie spotka go w przyszłości. Pozwalając mu zmierzyć się z osłabionym Voldemortem, dodał mu odwagi, że Harry jest w stanie go pokonać. Ostatecznie to zrobił, ocalił Kamień. Oczywiście z pomocą Rona i Hermiony, później mojej, a ostatecznie też samego Dumbledore'a, ale tego dokonał. A przecież, jeśli za kilka lat Voldemort wróci i będzie silniejszy niż teraz, to Harry nadal nie będzie sam. Nadal w jego otoczeniu będą ludzie, którzy będą mu pomagać. Również ja zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby mu pomóc.  
To był dzień, w którym zaczęłam wierzyć w przepowiednię. Wierzyłam, że Harry jest nie tylko _chłopcem, który przeżył_ , ale również jedyną osobą, która ma moc pozbycia się Voldemorta raz na zawsze. Już wtedy wiedziałam, że w tej walce nie będzie sam. Zaczęłam rozumieć zachowanie profesora Dumbledore'a, jego motywy. I doskonale rozumiałam, dlaczego nie chciał o tym opowiedzieć Harry'emu. Jeszcze był czas, by dowiedział się prawdy. Póki Voldemort był daleko, dyrektor mógł przygotowywać Harry'ego na swój własny sposób, ale tak, by Harry nie był tego w pełni świadomy i mógł się cieszyć swoim życiem. Po tym, co go do tej pory spotkało, zasłużył na kilka lat szczęśliwego życia bez takich trosk i zmartwień.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat


	35. Chapter 35

**Konsekwencje**

Po tym, jak pani Pomfrey wygoniła Hermionę i Rona, podała nam eliksir, dzięki któremu znów zapadliśmy w sen. Obudziłam się dopiero w porze kolacji i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, pani Pomfrey zgodziła się na odwiedziny. Do sali wszedł Draco, spojrzał na śpiącego Harry'ego, a następnie skupił całą swoją uwagę na mnie.  
— Cześć — powiedział, siadając obok łóżka. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.  
— Cześć.  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał z troską. Uspokoiłam go, że wszystko jest w porządku, a następnie na jego prośbę opowiedziałam mu, co wydarzyło się w podziemiach.  
— Sama-Wiesz-Kto naprawdę chce wrócić? — zapytał z przerażeniem. Skinęłam głową.  
— Jestem pewna, że kiedyś wróci. Mamy może kilka albo kilkanaście lat, zanim to nastąpi.  
— Co wtedy będzie?  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
— Nie można tego przewidzieć. Wiem tylko tyle, że będziemy musieli podjąć ważne decyzje, które będą miały wpływ na losy całego świata.  
Draco z zadumą pokiwał głową.  
— Nie będą one łatwe...  
Uświadomiłam sobie, że Draco wiedział o swoim ojcu i bał się, że będzie zmuszony do tego, by pójść jego śladami, niezależnie od tego, czego on sam chciał. Miał dobre serce, ale złych przewodników w życiu. Postanowiłam sobie, że zrobię wszystko, by walczył po dobrej stronie.  
Szybko zmieniłam temat, ponieważ to nie były problemy, którymi mieliśmy się teraz martwić. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, co się działo w szkole przez trzy dni, kiedy byłam nieprzytomna. Draco opowiedział mi, jak wszyscy uczniowie byli zszokowani, gdy widzieli rozpaczającego Severusa. Zmienił się nie do poznania. Na lekcjach kazał tylko sporządzać eliksiry, po czym siadał przy biurku i zagłębiał się we własnych myślach. W Wielkiej Sali, czy krążąc po korytarzach, również był nieobecny duchem. Wiele czasu spędzał w skrzydle szpitalnym. Prawie nic nie jadł i z każdym dniem wyglądał coraz gorzej.  
— Wielu uczniów chyba sądziło, że on nie ma uczuć i nie mogło uwierzyć, że tak się załamał — mówił Draco.  
— Taak... Wiesz, Harry też był w szoku, jak Severus tu przyszedł i widział, w jakim jest stanie. Mnie samą to zaskoczyło.  
Harry spojrzał na mnie, czego nie widział Draco. Zastanawiałam się, jak długo już nie spał. Szybko zamknął oczy i udawał, że jest pogrążony w śnie. Właściwie nie musiał, bo krótko po tym pani Pomfrey wyrzuciła Dracona za drzwi, twierdząc, że muszę odpoczywać.

Następnego dnia w odwiedziny wpadła Amanda, która przyszła tylko zapytać, jak się czuję i od razu poszła, bojąc się pani Pomfrey. Ta nie była zadowolona, szczególnie że już wieczorem mieliśmy wyjść spod jej opieki i iść na ucztę. Najchętniej zatrzymałaby nas jeszcze trochę w skrzydle szpitalnym. Cieszyłam się, że byliśmy tylko we dwójkę. Przez ten czas mogliśmy wiele sobie wyjaśnić i lepiej się poznać. Chyba przez cały rok czekałam na taką okazję, która mogłaby nas bardziej zbliżyć. Zastanawiałam się, jak zareaguje Harry, kiedy dowie się, kto jest moim prawdziwym ojcem. Wiedziałam, że byłoby rozsądniej powiedzieć mu o tym od razu, ale bałam się, że to zniszczy naszą kruchą nić porozumienia.  
W zamian za to opowiedziałam mu to, co wiedziałam o Potterach i jego mamie. Na szczęście nie powróciliśmy do rozmów o moim ojcu i nie pytał mnie o pokrewieństwo z Nikeyami. Nie byłam pewna, czy byłabym w stanie to wyjaśnić, nie zdradzając jednocześnie, że to Voldemort był moim ojcem.  
Potem Harry zapytał, skąd wiedziałam, że udali się pod klapę w podłodze. Postanowiłam zdobyć się na szczerość i opowiedziałam mu o wizjach. Był zaskoczony.  
— Zawsze widzisz, co ja robię? — zapytał z przerażeniem.  
— Nie — zaprzeczyłam. — One się pojawiają, kiedy coś ci grozi, boisz się czegoś. Czasami to są realne zagrożenia, jak Filch, Voldemort czy diabelskie sidła, a czasami to po prostu koszmary senne.  
Szybko zmieniłam temat, nie chciałam bardziej zagłębiać się w te wizje. Przypomniałam sobie ferie świąteczne i zapytałam Harry'ego, dlaczego Dudley tak bardzo bał się różdżki. Harry opowiedział mi, jak Hagrid wyczarował Dudleyowi świński ogon, chcąc zamienić go w świnię. Parsknęłam śmiechem i obiecałam, że nikomu o tym nie opowiem. Żałowałam tylko, że nigdy nie widziałam świńskiego ogona Dudleya. To tak bardzo do niego pasowało! W końcu zrozumiałam, dlaczego magia tak go przerażała.  
Później wpadł Hagrid, który obwiniał siebie o to, co zaszło w podziemiach. Tylko on wiedział, jak uśpić Puszka, a wtedy, gdy wygrał jajo Norberta, zdradził to jakiemuś nieznajomemu. Prawdopodobnie to był Quirrell z Voldemortem.  
Harry otrzymał od niego album z fotografiami jego rodziców. Był to przepiękny prezent, szczególnie że nie miał żadnego zdjęcia. Ja w domu Severusa miałam wiele zdjęć mojej mamy, udało mi się nawet zdobyć kilka zdjęć mojego ojca z czasów młodości. Kto by pomyślał, że Voldemort był takim przystojnym młodzieńcem? Poza tym miałam kilkanaście zdjęć Syriusza Blacka, Jamesa Pottera oraz ich przyjaciół. Pomyślałam, że musiałabym je kiedyś pokazać Harry'emu.  
Po chwili Hagrid wyciągnął jakiś drobiazg z kieszeni i mi go podał. Z zachwytem spojrzałam na jednorożca. Był on z drewna, ale zarówno do stworzenia grzywy i ogona wykorzystano prawdziwe włosy jednorożca, jak i do czegoś w rodzaju sznurka, dzięki któremu można było zawiesić go na szyi. Przyjrzałam mu się dokładniej i to, co początkowo wzięłam za białą farbę, okazało się prawdziwą sierścią.  
— Skąd to masz? — zapytałam oczarowana.  
— Sam zrobiłem — odparł Hagrid z dumą. — Z ostrokrzewu. Gremi użyczył mi swojej sierści i włosów. Powiedział, że dzięki temu będzie to miało praktyczne zastosowanie.  
— Można go użyć jako różdżki — powiedziałam z zachwytem. To była tajna broń, która mogła mi pomóc w wielu kryzysowych sytuacjach. — Dziękuję, Hagridzie!

Wieczorem zeszliśmy na uroczyste zakończenie roku, ale oboje się spóźniliśmy, bo pani Pomfrey musiała nas dokładnie zbadać. Cała sala była udekorowana na zielono i srebrno – barwy Slytherinu. Draco z szerokim uśmiechem siedział między Ślizgonami.  
Usiedliśmy obok Rona i Hermiony, starając się nie zwracać uwagi, jak niektórzy wstawali, żeby lepiej nas widzieć. Nie byłam pewna, czy gapili się na Harry'ego, czy może na mnie. Najbliżej prawdy było stwierdzenie, że gapiono się po prostu na nas.  
Profesor Dumbledore rozpoczął swoją mowę. Gryffindor poniósł największą porażkę, byliśmy daleko za Hufflepuffem. Po tym, jak ogłosił wyniki współzawodnictwa, przez stół Ślizgonów przewaliła się burza oklasków, wrzasków i głośnego tupania.  
— Tak, tak, dobrze się spisaliście, Ślizgoni — rzekł Dumbledore. — Trzeba jednak wziąć pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia.  
W sali zaległa cisza. Z twarzy Ślizgonów spełzły uśmiechy.  
— Ehmm — odchrząknął Dumbledore. — Mam tu trochę punktów do rozdania w ostatniej chwili. Zobaczmy, co tutaj mamy. Tak... Najpierw... pan Ronald Weasley...  
Spojrzałam na czerwonego Rona, którego twarz przybrała kolor rzodkiewki.  
— ...za rozegranie przez niego najlepszej od wielu lat partii szachów nagradzam Gryffindor pięćdziesięcioma punktami.  
Gryfoni zaczęli wiwatować. Percy wrzeszczał na całą salę:  
— To mój brat! Mój najmłodszy brat! Wygrał w szachy z olbrzymami!  
W końcu zrobiło się cicho.  
— Po drugie... panna Hermiona Granger... za użycie przez nią chłodnej logiki w obliczu ognia nagradzam Gryffindor pięćdziesięcioma punktami.  
Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę.  
— No i po trzecie... pan Harry Potter — rzekł Dumbledore, a na sali zaległa głucha cisza. — ...Za jego zimną krew i rzadką spotykaną odwagę nagradzam Gryffindor sześćdziesięcioma punktami.  
Rozległ się ogłuszający ryk. To było niesamowite, w ciągu pięciu minut mieliśmy o sto sześćdziesiąt punktów więcej.  
— I jeszcze... panna Isabella Potter. — Poczułam wzrok całej sali na sobie. Wlepiłam wzrok w dyrektora, by nie widzieć spojrzeń uczniów, którzy nadal nie dowierzali, że to ja jestem tą zaginioną Potterówną — …Za ogromną odwagę i gotowość poświęcenia się w walce ze złem nagradzam Gryffindor sześćdziesięcioma punktami.  
Gryfoni zwariowali, rycząc z radości. Ci, którzy potrafili szybko dodawać, zorientowali się, że mieliśmy tyle samo punktów, co Slytherin. Gdyby którekolwiek z nas dostało o jeden punkt więcej, Puchar Domów byłby nasz.  
Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że dostałam punkty za to, co zrobiłam. Dyrektor powiedział, że to za _gotowość poświęcenia się w walce ze złem_. Nie byłam pewna, czy miał rację. Ja przede wszystkim chciałam ocalić Harry'ego. A może to było jedno i to samo?  
Profesor Dumbledore podniósł rękę. Sala natychmiast ucichła, a ja skoncentrowałam się na jego słowach.  
— Są różne rodzaje męstwa — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Trzeba być bardzo dzielnym, by stawić czoło wrogom, ale tyle samo męstwa wymaga wierność przyjaciołom. Dlatego nagradzam dziesięcioma punktami pana Neville'a Longbottoma.  
W Wielkiej Sali rozległ się tak ogromny ryk, że ktoś będący na zewnątrz zamku, mógłby pomyśleć, że coś tutaj eksplodowało. Teraz nie tylko Gryfoni krzyczeli ze szczęścia, ale również Krukoni i Puchoni, którzy cieszyli się z pierwszej od kilku lat porażki Ślizgonów.  
Nie słyszałam, co jeszcze powiedział dyrektor, ale po chwili zmieniły się dekoracje i Wielką Salę wypełniły szkarłatno-złote kolory. Przez resztę wieczoru wesoło świętowaliśmy podwójne zwycięstwo: Nie tylko wygraliśmy Puchar Domów, ale co najważniejsze, Voldemort nie zdobył Kamienia i chociaż na jakiś czas opóźniliśmy jego powrót.

Mimo oficjalnego zakończenia roku szkolnego pozostaliśmy w zamku jeszcze przez kilka dni. Z samego rana poszłam do gabinetu dyrektora. Był zaskoczony, że go odwiedziłam.  
— Dzień dobry, profesorze — przywitałam się. — Muszę z panem o czymś porozmawiać, a nie chciałam robić tego przy Harrym.  
Skinął głową i zaczęłam opowiadać mu, o tym, co widziałam, gdy byłam nieprzytomna.  
— To był tylko sen? — zapytałam na końcu. Dumbledore spojrzał na mnie z powagą.  
— Trudno powiedzieć — przyznał. — Byłaś naprawdę w ciężkim stanie. Gdyby nie pomoc jednorożców, umarłabyś. Myślę, że byłaś już po tamtej stronie i widziałaś tam swoich bliskich. Zdołaliśmy cię uratować w ostatnim momencie. Sądząc po zachowaniu Kate, Lily i Jamesa, również oni chcieli, żebyś przeżyła.  
— Naprawdę widziałam moją mamę? — zapytałam ze łzami w oczach. Profesor Dumbledore potwierdził skinieniem głowy.  
— Hermiona opowiadała mi, jak podał mi pan srebrny płyn... — Spojrzałam na niego. — To była krew jednorożca, prawda?  
Skinął głową.  
— Tak. Poszedłem do nich po pomoc, ale sam byłem zaskoczony, że oddali trochę swojej krwi. To wielki dar, Isabello. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby z własnej woli w ten sposób ratowały życie czarodzieja.  
— Ale to będzie miało dla mnie jakieś konsekwencje?  
— Niestety tak, ale o tym musisz sama z nimi porozmawiać. Myślę, że Gremi wszystko ci wyjaśni. Wybierz się do niego od razu po obiedzie, masz moją zgodę na wejście do Zakazanego Lasu. Myślę, że na polanę trafisz sama.  
Skinęłam głową.  
— I jeszcze mam pytanie dotyczące Harry'ego...  
Początkowo zbierałam myśli, aż powiedziałam mu o wszystkim, co wiedziałam i podejrzewałam.  
— Harry jest jedyną osobą, która może raz na zawsze zniszczyć Voldemorta?  
— Obawiam się, że tak. — Zaskoczyła mnie szczera odpowiedź profesora. — Jak kiedyś ci mówiłem, mamy wpływ na przyszłość i mimo różnych przepowiedni oraz tym, co nazywamy przeznaczeniem, nie oznacza, że one muszą się wypełnić. Kiedy Voldemort dowiedział się o przepowiedni dotyczącej jego i chłopca urodzonego pod koniec lipca, sam sprawił, że zaczęła się spełniać. To on naznaczył Harry'ego jako swojego wroga i tego, który ma moc zniszczenia go. Ale to nadal nie oznaczało tego, że Harry jest jedyną osobą, która zniszczy Voldemorta. Jednak po ostatnich wydarzeniach sądzę, że chociaż Harry nic nie wie o tej przepowiedni, będzie ją wypełniał... Udowodnił nam wszystkim, że jest w stanie walczyć z Voldemortem i chyba się nie mylę, jeśli powiem, że będzie z nim walczył do samego końca, aż któryś z nich zabije tego drugiego.  
— Ale Harry mógłby to zmienić, prawda?  
— Tak, prawda. Nie musi walczyć z Voldemortem, to tylko jego wybór. Myślę, że zgodzisz się ze mną, Isabello, że możemy teraz przewidzieć, jaką decyzję podejmie.  
Skinęłam głową.  
— Będzie z nim walczyć.  
— Dokładnie. Gdyby Voldemort nie uwierzyłby w tę przepowiednię albo nie usłyszałby jej, nigdy nie naznaczyłby chłopca jako swojego wroga. Jedna jego decyzja wpłynęła na to, że sam stworzył kogoś, kto ma moc zniszczenia go.  
— Przepowiednia się wypełni, bo żaden z nich nie ustąpi — powiedziałam cicho. — Te wydarzenia tylko utwierdziły Harry'ego w tym przekonaniu.  
Chwilę jeszcze porozmawialiśmy na ten temat i dopiero gdy wyszłam z gabinetu, uświadomiłam sobie, że tak naprawdę nadal nie wiedziałam, co dokładnie było w tej przepowiedni.

Po obiedzie wybrałam się do Zakazanego Lasu. Pewnym krokiem szłam ścieżką, nie przejmując się tym, co mogło czaić się za drzewami. Wiedziałam, że o ile trzymałam się drogi, nic złego nie mogło mi się stać. Voldemorta już tu nie było.  
W końcu dotarłam na miejsce. Uświadomiłam sobie, że polanę widziałam pierwszy raz w świetle dnia. Zawsze byłam tu tylko podczas pełni. Kilka jednorożców zbliżyło się do mnie, w tym Gremi.  
— Cześć — powiedziałam z uśmiechem.  
— Cieszymy się, że wyszłaś z tego. — Usłyszałam Aresa.  
— Dziękuję wam za pomoc. Gdyby nie wasz dar...  
— Wiesz, że poniesiesz pewne konsekwencje?  
— Właśnie dlatego tu przyszłam. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co mnie czeka.  
Usłyszałam, że czar między mną a jednorożcami będzie silniejszy. Nie przejęłam się tym. Dopóki nic im nie groziło, mogłam spać spokojnie, poza tym siła czaru i tak by wzrastała z czasem. Stało się to po prostu szybciej niż zwykle.  
Jednak ze zdumieniem słuchałam, że użycie Czaru Poświęcenia połączyło mnie z Harrym, a ich krew pogłębiła to połączenie.  
— Co to dla mnie oznacza? — zapytałam.  
— Do końca życia będziesz czuła się odpowiedzialna za Harry'ego. Instynktownie będziesz chciała mu pomóc. Nawet jeśli będziecie daleko od siebie, zawsze będziesz czuła, czy coś mu grozi. To nie będą wizje, które miewałaś do tej pory. Tylko odczucia.  
— Właściwie będziesz odczuwała każde jego silne uczucie — dodał Ares. — Niezależnie od tego, czy będzie pozytywne, czy negatywne.  
— Czyli będę czuła jego nienawiść do Dracona?  
— Jeśli będzie ona bardzo silna.  
— Kiedy w kimś się zakocha...  
— Też będziesz o tym wiedziała — powiedział Gremi. — Z czasem będziesz musiała nauczyć się rozróżniać swoje emocje, a jego.  
Skinęłam głową. Nie do końca mi się to podobało. Z jednej strony dobrze było wiedzieć, kiedy mu coś groziło, ale co jeśli jego nienawiść względem Dracona i Severusa wpłyną na moje relacje z nimi? Moje własne emocje były wystarczająco skomplikowaną sprawą.  
— A czy na Harry'ego wpłynie to w jakikolwiek sposób?  
— Nie — szybko odpowiedział Gremi. — Nie będzie świadom tego połączenia.  
Właściwie byłam zaskoczona, że tylko to mnie czekało za wypicie krwi jednorożca.  
— Myślałam, że to będzie coś gorszego — powiedziałam. — Tyle jestem w stanie zaakceptować. Myślę, że to może mi się kiedyś przydać. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak, ale mam przeczucie, że tak musiało się stać. Dziękuję wam za uratowanie mi życia.  
— Potrzebujemy cię. Właściwie nie tylko my, ale cały nasz czarodziejski świat. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, żebyś teraz umarła. Wiem, że może cię to przerażać, ale w przyszłości dokonasz czegoś wielkiego. Dlatego musisz żyć, dopóki nie wypełnisz przeznaczonej ci misji. Nie możemy ci powiedzieć, o co chodzi, ponieważ sami nie jesteśmy w stanie w pełni przewidzieć, jak to wszystko się potoczy. Wiemy tylko tyle, że za kilka lat odegrasz bardzo ważną rolę w czarodziejskim świecie. Ale nie myśl o tym dziś. Teraz masz czas, żeby się skupić na sobie i swoich przyjaciołach. Póki nic złego się nie dzieje, ciesz się życiem.  
Nie wiedziałam, komu bardziej wierzyć. Profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, który mówił, że to tylko od naszych decyzji zależało, czy wypełnimy nasze przeznaczenie, czy może jednorożcom, które były potężnymi, magicznymi stworzeniami i z pewnością więcej wiedziały od czarodziejów. Kto z nich miał rację? A może wszyscy i zupełnie jak Harry, przypadkowo podejmę takie decyzje, że spełnię to, co mi przepowiadały?  
Kiedy żegnałam się z nimi, Gremi zauważył mój naszyjnik.  
— Kiedy Hagrid przygotowywał ten naszyjnik, wykorzystując ostrokrzew, pomyślałem, że można z niego zrobić tajną broń. Co prawda w rdzeniu twojej różki nie znajduje się moja sierść, ale dzięki temu, że jestem twoim opiekunem, ten naszyjnik będzie tak dobrze działać jak ona. Zawsze możesz na nim polegać, nigdy się z nim nie rozstawaj.  
Obiecałam mu to. Po tym, jak wypadła mi różdżka w podziemiach, sama chciałam mieć coś przy sobie, co mogłoby mi ułatwić obronę. Jednorożec był tak niepozorny, że mało kto mógłby się domyślić, jak potężną może być bronią.

Ostatnie dni w Hogwarcie minęły bardzo szybko. W końcu otrzymaliśmy wyniki egzaminów. Hermiona, Amanda i ja miałyśmy najlepsze wyniki spośród wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków. Po raz kolejny zastanawiałam się, czy bez mojej mocy byłabym w stanie im dorównać.  
Ostatniego dnia wybrałam się do Severusa. Omawialiśmy moje wakacyjne plany i sporo się kłóciliśmy. Oczywiście początek chciałam spędzić z Nikeyami oraz odwiedzić babcię Mary. Już w połowie lipca chciałam jechać do Severusa, ale on protestował, twierdząc, że powinnam spędzić więcej czasu pod opieką Jessici. W końcu się poddałam, ale dopiero po tym, jak obiecał mi, że tym razem Boże Narodzenie spędzimy razem.  
Próbował mnie również przekonać do kilku dni w dworze Malfoyów, ale nie chciałam być pod jednym dachem z ojcem Dracona. Odkąd dowiedziałam się, że był śmierciożercą, przerażał mnie jeszcze bardziej i byłam pewna, że opiekował się mną tylko ze względu na mojego biologicznego ojca. Ostatecznie ustaliliśmy, że Draco przyjedzie na kilka dni do niego, kiedy również i ja tam będę.  
Wyszłam zadowolona z gabinetu. To był początek czegoś nowego. Pierwszy raz czułam, jak podejmowałam własne decyzje o moim życiu. Chociaż to było coś tak błahego, jak spędzenie wakacji, w końcu to ja wybierałam, gdzie je spędzę. Nawet jeśli wymagało to zawarcia kilku kompromisów, pierwszy raz w życiu nie czułam, że ktoś inny steruje moim życiem. Pomyślałam, że po tym, co się wydarzyło w ostatnich dniach, Severus przestał mnie traktować jak małe dziecko i zauważył, że powoli dorastam.

Do domu wracałam w przedziale z Ronem, Hermioną i Harrym. Byliśmy w wyśmienitych nastrojach. Tylko Harry martwił się wakacjami u Durleyów, ale Ron poprawił mu nastrój, zapraszając go do siebie na część wakacji. Również ja zostałam zaproszona.  
— Bardzo przepraszam, Ron, ale nie wiem, czy dam radę. Część wakacji spędzę u Nikeyów, a potem jadę do Severusa... Zobaczę, może na kilka ostatnich dni uda mi się przyjechać, przyślę ci sowę.  
— Musisz przyjechać! — wykrzyknął Ron. — Fred i George się ucieszą.  
Przez resztę dnia zajadaliśmy się słodyczami, graliśmy w gry, aż w końcu, gdy byliśmy niedaleko Londynu, Ron przeprosił mnie za swoje zachowanie.  
— Byłem zazdrosny — przyznał. — Podejrzewałem, kim jesteś i bałem się, że jeśli Harry się o tym dowie, stracę nowego kumpla — dodał.  
W tej chwili wszystko było tak, jak powinno być. Siedziałam obok mojego kuzyna, ciesząc się z jego obecności i tego, że trzymaliśmy się razem. Byliśmy szczęśliwi, że w końcu Harry wie o naszym pokrewieństwie. Siedziałam z uczniami mojego domu i byłam pewna, że w niedalekiej przyszłości będę mogła nazwać ich swoimi przyjaciółmi. Chociaż początkowo byłam rozczarowana, cieszyłam się, że trafiłam do Gryffindoru. Czułam, że wszystko było tak, jak powinno być od dawna. Byłam szczęśliwa.  
Jedynie jedna, mała myśl z tyłu głowy nie dawała mi spokoju. Nadal miałam jeszcze jedną tajemnicę, której nikt więcej nie mógł odkryć. Byłam pewna, że gdy to wyjdzie na jaw, moje życie odwróci się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Opuszczając peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte, modliłam się, żeby mój największy sekret pozostał w ukryciu. Jednak tajemnice mają to do siebie, że one zawsze ujrzą światło dzienne.

* * *

Redakcja & korekta: as_ifwhat

* * *

Jak zapewne się domyślacie, właśnie przeczytaliście ostatni rozdział części pierwszej, ale nie martwcie się, już pracuję nad kontynuacją :) Ponieważ w sobotę wyjeżdżam na tygodniowe wakacje, a następnie będę musiała przygotować parę rzeczy w związku z drugą częścią, pierwszy rozdział ukaże się pewnie nie prędzej niż za 2 tygodnie. Postaram się go dodać jak najszybciej.

Oczywiście część drugą będę publikować jako osobne opowiadanie. Jeśli chcecie zostać poinformowani o pierwszym rozdziale, zaobserwujcie mój profil, o ile jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście :) Jeśli chcecie, możecie zaobserwować Isabellę Potter również na Twitterze i Facebooku. Zapraszam również na mojego bloga IsabellaKatePotterRiddle. WordPress. com, skąd możecie pobrać e-booka z całą częścią pierwszą i czytać go gdziekolwiek jesteście :)

Dziękuję wszystkim za obserwowanie mnie, dodanie Isabelli do ulubionych i przede wszystkim za Wasze komentarze. To one motywują mnie najbardziej, dziękuję :*


End file.
